


One Big Happy Family

by BluSkates



Series: DomesticP is my jam! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate storyline to another AO3 work, But not Viktor and Yuri at 11 cuz I can't handle that, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redeemed!Viktor, Underage Sex, Underage Sex previous to this work, Well maybe Felix and Talik..., You don't see the underage sex... cuz yuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 88,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: This fic picks up after in the middle of Domestic Prowess' work _Love or Something Like It_ in which Yuri P has been mated to Viktor since he was 11 when Viktor manipulated the young man's heat to essentially force him into a bond. They grew a family together at the cost of Yuri's skating career and body to have seven children. Yuuri Katsuki, a failed skater, has joined the family as an not-very-submissive second and takes out his sour mood on Yuri P. At the time of the divergence from DP's work the seventh and youngest was in the hospital after Yuri suffered an emergency delivery following a fight with Yuuri.  Yuuri was threatened by Viktor that should the baby of Yuri's die Viktor will wait until Yuuri's baby is born, hand it over to Yuri, and then ship the omega right back to Japan.  And away we go...





	1. Let's be decent to each other, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticProwess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/gifts).



Yuri sat in his room at the end of the hall. In the distance he could hear the noises from the other rooms. The twins were in their bedroom playing some ridiculous computer game. Anton was in the nursery room playing softly to himself. Felix had Sergei with him downstairs which left Lev sleeping in the bassinet to Yuri’s right. The baby stirred a little but kept the steady breath and slept on. Yuri’s mind kept drifting back to the little shrunken girl fighting alone in the hospital. She was blue when he first saw his only daughter. Blue and not moving. It was right then he felt his heart drop. The nurses were pushing him to lay back down when she let out a tiny, weak wail and the nurse holding her smiled. Yuri couldn’t return the gesture. Not until that baby was in the bassinet to his right screaming nightly would he feel okay. And until then Yuuri was a murderer.

A soft knock at the door brought him from his thought. “Mum?” Felix poked his head in slowly.

“Yes, honey? Come in.” Yuri shifting the bed, gathering his thin legs up underneath him.

“I brought you something to eat.” Felix brought the tray in, placing it on the table and ignoring his mother’s protests of disinterest. “No, you haven’t eaten anything more than the toast you had for breakfast this morning, and it’s four in the afternoon.”

Yuri’s look gave his surprise away and Felix smiled. “You have to join us sometime.”

“Is he down there?” Yuri’s voice was low, guarded.

Felix chewed on his bottom lip a little, unsure how to answer. In fairness, and Felix was a fair person, Yuuri had been doing his best to make sure the children were happy and well taken care of in their mother’s absence. But more than that Yuuri had asked Felix for help and advice, and, most importantly, never crossed the line from helpful adult to stand-in parent.

“Yuuri is downstairs. He’s got it under control. We were actually showing Sergei how to write his name in… uhm… well I forget what Yuur’s written language is called.” Felix laughed a little. He hadn’t forgotten, but didn’t want to betray too much interest to his mother and possibly upset her.

“You left him alone with Sergei?” Yuri wanted the emotion to come across as panic, but Felix, ever the observant first born, saw through it. Yuri was just plain mad.

“He’s not a serial killer.” Felix put his hand on his mother’s knee and pushed the tray a little closer to him. “And he’s not a bad cook either. This is called Katsudon, literally it’s just a pork cutlet bowl and sounds kinda like a casserole dish. I want you to try it. We’ve all had it yesterday for dinner, and I don’t think you’re going to get the twins to eat anything else… ever again.”

Yuri could see that his son was not going to leave until he tried so he picked at a vegetable, knowing he would hate it and popped it in his mouth. Unfortunately Yuri had never been good at poker. The warm smile spread across his face as the flavor washed across his palette. “Oh my god.” And with that Yuri’s hunger came to the surface, quickly devouring the bowl. “Well, now we know why he’s fat.” Yuri instantly regretted the comment when he saw the look on Felix’s face. “I’m hurt, that’s all.”

“I know.”

“I’m worried, too.”

“We all are. Even Yuuri.”

“Well, that’s for an entirely different reason. But you wouldn’t understand.”

“Dad might send him back to Japan.” Yuri looked up startled. Felix smiled, “Mum this house isn’t that big. I overheard dad the night he came home.”

“How is Yuuri taking it?”

“I don’t know.” Felix started to pick up the tray and handed his mother the glass of water. “I’ll bring up more if you’d like?”

“Actually, can you send up Yuuri? We should probably talk.” Yuri let out a steadying breath.

“Okay.” Felix gathered the tray, giving Lev a soft kiss as he passed by. “Mum?”

Yuri looked up.

“How old were you when I was born?” Felix’s voice was a little shaky. Yuri had worried about that question for some time, hoping it would just never come.

“I have loved you since the day we met.” Yuri answered, in a silent way telling his son all that he needed to know.

 

++++

 

The kitchen was the antithesis to the room he had just left. It was bright, well aired, and filled with the soft hum of activity and warmth. Felix walked in to see Yuuri hovering over Sergei coloring something unrecognizable while Anton attempted to write out his name.

“This is your name in cryllic.” Anton waved the paper at Yuuri who smiled at the boy. Yuuri took the paper and fawned over the penmanship.

“Cyrillic.” Felix corrected and looked over Yuuri’s shoulder at the text. "Good job." He praised his little brother.

“Is my name the same as your mother’s in Russian?” Yuuri followed Felix over to the sink and picked up the dishcloth. The young boy washed out the bowl and fork, handing them to Yuuri to dry and put away.

“Yes. Are they not in Japanese?”

“No. My name would be written in Kanji, but his should probably be written in Katakana.” Yuuri paused when he noticed the frown on Felix’s face. “No, it’s only because he’s foreign. It’s not a slight.” He thought a little. “The next letter I get from my mother, I’ll show you how the language, writing style, even the penmanship switches.”

Felix felt warm that the man was making an effort. “Thanks, that would be interesting.” He took a breath, “so Mum would like you to go up to him. I can watch these guys.”

Yuuri wanted to make an excuse, run an errand, run a marathon, anything, but go upstairs and face Yuri. Felix put a soft hand on his shoulder, “he’s not mad. But I think you two should talk.”

 

++++

 

Yuuri slowly opened the door to the dark bedroom to see the blond haired man sitting with tiny Lev cradled in his lap. There were only a few strips of light making a weak effort into the room, but one of them caught Yuri's hair at the perfect angle, lighting the blond locks and cutting a line down the face, showing off the delicate features. If Yuuri were going to be honest, and the past few days have taught him he should, Yuri looked like an angel. He found himself standing at the door staring at mother and child for longer than he intended, only coming out of his thoughts when Yuri looked up with a sharp scowl. Yuuri jumped a little but didn’t go for the bait.

“I’m sorry to stare. It’s just that was like something in movie…” Yuuri was stammering, he could feel his face growing hot as he struggled to get his flustered words out. Yuri’s smirk grew darker. “It’s just that you two… you’re beautiful.” It was like the words fell out of his head and stained the carpet. Did he seriously just called his husband’s primary omega beautiful? Could he just go back to Japan now? Maybe enter a shrine or something?

“Well, that’s not what I expected you to say.” Yuri was laughing. It was a real laugh. It wasn’t dark, or mean, or condescending. In fact it sounded like a child’s laugh.

“You and Mikhail have the same laugh.” Yuuri could have literally bitten his tongue off at that moment. Now he was a crazy stalker. This couldn’t get worse… yes it could.

“I know.” Yuri was smiling. “Viktor never noticed that, but you’re right. We sound exactly alike. Sometimes he will answer the phone and the caller will think it’s me.”

Yuuri smiled back, feeling a little better, but still standing the doorway. “Did you want me to get something for you?” He shifted nervously, “the kids are fine, the boys are…”

“I can hear where they all are. New house, thin walls.” Yuri shrugged and shifted Lev onto the mattress to let the baby exercise on his stomach. “Why don’t you come in?”

Yuuri took a few tentative steps into the room. This was the one room that, when Viktor explained the living arrangements, had been strictly off limits. Yuuri thought back to the conversation and how Viktor had made it sound like Yuuri was getting the better end of the deal by not being forced into that room, but he now saw that it was to keep him out. This whole situation was designed that way.

“I can’t tell you how sorry…”

“Don’t.” Yuri interrupted quickly. “I know you wouldn’t have ever hurt the baby.” He patted on the side of the bed. Yuuri sat next to him and rubbed Lev on the back.

“He’ll be walking soon.”

“How do you know?” Yuri smirked at him.

“My mother told me that the more children you have the faster they grow. I know she meant it as a metaphor but I think there’s a truth to it.”

Yuri looked off to the side for a moment. Yuuri’s mother was absolutely right. Felix seemed to be a baby forever, and yet here he was, almost a man. The twins became toddlers almost immediately and are already acting like teens. Anton and Sergei? How long before college? Is that why Viktor wants so many? Is he feeling them grow up too quickly, too? Is that why Yuuri is here?

“Are you okay?” Yuuri was looking fixedly at him. For the first time Yuri allowed himself to really look at this man. He wasn’t ugly. He wasn’t fat, well, he was chubby and he carried that baby all over his body. He wasn’t cruel. He just wanted to believe that he was loved.

“Yeah, I’m fine… I was thinking of…” Yuri looked down to see the man’s toes were bright pink. “What the hell is going on with your feet?”

Yuuri, unaware of what Yuri was talking of, looked down and immediately erupted into a blush that extended down his next. Honestly, Yuri thought he saw the toes blush, under the polish of course.

“Oh. I can’t believe it’s still there.” Yuuri began stammering again, Yuri had to laugh. It was so easy to fluster this person. How did Viktor ever get him pregnant? “Felix and I were up late, and we thought it would be funny… Oh god, I’m so embarrassed…”

“Felix?” Yuri squinted one eye shut and looked at Yuuri through the other. “Are you telling me that my first born son has bright pink polish on his toes?”

“Uhm… no?” Yuuri was laughing at this point. There was no getting out of this ridiculous situation, so it was best to just lie. Besides they weren't pink. Felix wanted purple.

“Uh huh.” Yuri motioned for the man to show him his foot and upon closer inspection he could see it was a pretty darned good pedicure. “You did this or him?”

“Me.” Yuuri said shaking his head in mock shame.

“Well, I won’t rest until I have one too.” Yuri brought up his tiny foot and poked the Japanese man in the chest with it. “But black. I’m a badass.”

Yuuri smiled and raised his eyebrows, when he saw that the blond was serious. He practically jumped up to get his supplies.

 

++++

 

Viktor arrived home within the hour. Felix was in the kitchen with the younger boys. The twins had gone to a friend’s for a sleep-over and the house seemed peaceful. More so than it had in the past year. He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but couldn’t bring himself to relax.

“Where’s your mother?” He asked. Felix had stayed where he was by the little boys. Viktor had noticed a coolness developing between him and his first born. He hated it, but didn’t know what to do about it. Felix used to run to the door great him every day. Now he could sense a look, a question that Viktor didn't want to answer hung between them ruining what had been.

“In her room. I took her some dinner, she’s well.” Felix picked at the paper in front of him. “Is Yelena improving?” He asked carefully.

“She’s improving. I’m going again tomorrow, join me?” He looked at Felix with more than hope.

“I’ll see what Mum wants to do.” The rejection hurt Viktor, but he smiled through it. Felix was a good son, and very devoted to family. He would make a wonderful mother some day. But god forbid anyone say that to him, the boy would blanch and run from the compliment.

“Where’s the other Yuuri?” Viktor finally asked with a look that Felix couldn’t quite interpret.

“Upstairs. With Mum.” He didn’t like how his father’s lips thinned and went white with the answer. But Viktor was gone by then anyway.

 

++++

 

“Hold still. It’s going to get everywhere if you keep wiggling like that.”

“It tickles!”

He could hear the two omegas giggling behind the door. From the crack he could just make out that they were both on the bed but couldn’t see what was going on.

“Why do you know how to do this?”

“Phichit taught me. We roomed together in Detroit. For college.”

“College.” Yuri said almost wistfully. Viktor had never heard the little blond omega sound like that at all. What the hell was going on?

He opened the door a little more forcefully than he had intended to and startled the two omegas. Lev, feeling the jerk and raised emotions, let out a wail.

“Dammit Viktor! Look, it’s all over my toe!” Yuri pointed at the pedicure gone wrong. Yuuri, on the other hand, froze in fear, unsure what to do in that moment. Flee? Probably flee.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked walking over to the bed. Yuri had picked up Lev and begun to shush the baby back to calm, leaving Yuuri to explain.

“We were just having a little fun, I was painting his toes…” Yuuri stammered, but this time there was sincere fear in his words and voice.

Viktor stood aside and pointed at the door. “Leave.”

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here…”

“Leave.” He repeated without looking at the Japanese man as he gathered his things quickly and practically ran from the room.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Yuri glared up at him. Since when did Yuri start glaring at him? At least, glaring at him to his face, he had been glaring behind his back for decades. “We were getting along. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I don’t know how much longer we’re keeping him.” Viktor plucked Lev out of Yuri’s arms and gently bounced the boy until a smiled gurgled up through the forgotten tears. The baby's head nuzzled right under his father's nose and the man breathed the smell deeply. Yuri would never see the tears that crept to the corner of his husband's eyes when he did this. Yuri would never know that Viktor couldn't fall asleep unless he could hear, see, smell, and feel that his children were happy, cared for, and safe.  
On the other side of the door Yuuri heard his fate discussed. He put his hand on the baby and decided that whatever it took he would not be parted from his child.


	2. Chasing Laughter Through the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor comes home to find his household shifting. The two Yu(u)ris are getting along, and worse his children are beginning to pull away from him, particularly his eldest son. But it's when he finds that someone has an escape plan he shows just how trapped they all are...
> 
> Oh wow, that read like a bad soap opera. I swear this chapter is not garbage.

Victor could hear the laughter from the other end of the house. He kept himself in the office most days with only a few visits to the children and Yuri. The rest of the day was spent in the hospital. He tried to focus on responding to a few emails requesting updates on his schedule, which he couldn’t provide, not until Yelana was out of the woods. Not until she was home.

The laughter from the kitchen erupted again. When did the family decide that the kitchen was the new hang out. Why not the den, or the family room?

Curiosity piqued, he shut his laptop and walked down the corridor towards the voices.

“Oh my god, Mum you were so good!” Felix laughed.

“Ugh. Youtube, why do you ruin my life!” Yuri growled comically. Viktor could hear the children laughing at their mother’s antics.

“I got to see you skate when you were in Juniors and oh my god, terrified! I was terrified of you!” Yuuri was there too? How many people were in the cramped kitchen? Why were they all in there?

“Momma used to skate too?” Sergei’s little voice asked.

“Oh, only about a million years ago.” Yuri said, and Victor heard his strain, presumably to pick up the little boy. “Okay, we’re supposed to be looking at colleges?”

Felix groaned. Viktor started at that. Since when was Felix thinking of college? He would skate for a little while. Win a few awards and then Viktor would find a good alpha for him. Someone safe. Someone decent.

Viktor pushed the door open to see the scene. Felix sat at the laptop that Yuuri had brought with him from Japan with Lev in his lap. The omega had really become a great role model for his little brothers. Yuuri was at the sink finishing off the dishes as Yuri stood next to him with Sergei on his hip. The twins were hanging over Felix’s shoulder instructing him on what video to open next.

“Here’s mom’s freeskate from junior worlds…”

“Daddy!” Anton looked up.

And the magic of that intimacy was gone. Viktor watched as the smile disappeared from Felix’s face. He saw Yuri’s scowl tighten his features that moments ago were fresh and animated. He saw Yuuri’s face crumple into terror.

“What’s going on here?” He meant to sound as though he wanted to be included. Because he desperately wanted to be included. But it came out accusatory.

Felix snapped the laptop shut. “Yuuri, do you mind if I use this in my room?”

“No.” The raven haired man seemed to shrink into himself. Barely daring to look away from the dishes.

“Where was it you went?” Felix asked as he moved towards the door. Viktor moved out of the way.

“Wa.. Wayne State University. It’s in Detroit, Michigan.” Viktor watched as Yuri stroked a hand down the other man’s sleeve in an attempt to comfort. Yuri had never done this for him.

Felix nodded. “Mum, I’m gonna lay Lev down. Okay?”

“Sure honey.” Yuri shifted Sergei on his hip and eyed his husband.

“What’s this of Felix looking at colleges?” Viktor asked moving to the table to take the seat left behind by his son.

“Did you ever see Momma skate?” Anton jumped at his father and into his lap. “We were watching videos of Momma skating.”

“Uhm. I’m done. I think I’ll go upstairs.” Yuuri moved towards the door.

“No. Stay.” Yuri said, but to no effect. The frightened Japanese man made a hasty retreat.

The twins could feel the shift in the atmosphere but weren’t sure what had happened. One minute everyone was laughing and having fun. Then the next they were all different. Yuuri was terrified. Felix was uncomfortable. And Momma was mad. Mikhail bumped his brother and nodded at the door. They left without a word, Viktor watched them go.

“Daddy?” Anton looked up at his expectantly.

“Yes, I remember when Momma used to skate. He was brilliant. He moved with an artistry that you don’t see in many skaters.” Viktor looked down at his little boy and rubbed the fair soft hair back. Viktor leaned in to kiss the little forehead.

“Was he better than you?”

Viktor laughed a little. “Your momma was very young then. But he would have been better than me, if…” Viktor wasn’t really sure how to answer that question. He looked up at Yuri just in time to see his mate wipe a tear away.

“I’m going to check on Lev.” Yuri left, followed quickly by Anton calling out for his mother each step.

Viktor sat alone in the kitchen not sure what to do. Not sure what he had done. Not sure what he should do.

###

Yuuri sat on his bed looking at the five things he would need. 1. Passport; 2.Japanese Birth Certificate; 3. Driver’s permit for Russia; 4. Address of the Japanese Embassy written out in Russian; 5. Money. The night Viktor had as good as told him he was breeding stock Yuuri realized he couldn’t be separated from his daughter. It was a girl. He could feel it. He knew exactly what he would do. But now he needed to know when he could do it. The house was full of people. Viktor went to the hospital daily, but the children were all here. Yuri went to the hospital as well, but not as often. Yelana was making progress and would come home soon. He would have to make his flight soon. Maybe, if he could get Phichit to…

A soft knock at his door scared him awake. Yuuri quickly grabbed everything in front of him, stuffing it all under his pillow.

“Yuuri? Can I come in?” It was only Felix. Yuuri let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hai… uh, yes.” He smiled as the boy came timidly into his room and sat down on the bed in front of him.

“I like what you did with this room.” Felix eyed the wall hangings and settled his eyes on the small shrine next to Yuuri’s bed.

“My father. My family is Shinto.” Yuuri explained with a smile.

“Did he…”

“Die. Yes, about a year ago. He and my mother ran an onesen, it’s a sort of resort I guess you’d call it.” Yuuri got a sad look in his eyes. Felix didn’t want to press, but knew he should let the man come to him at his own pace. “We had to let it go when my father died. My mother is living in a retirement village now. My sister manages the staff at an upscale hotel in Tokyo now. We all sort of scattered to the wind.”

“I’m sorry.” Felix was quiet for a moment. “Is that why you… why you are here?”

“I suppose so.” Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was here because he was a quitter. Because he was scared. Because he was defeated and didn’t know what else to do. So when The Viktor Nikiforov, Skating Deity, offered him the chance to be his omega Yuuri jumped at it. Looking back Yuuri wasn’t sure what lies he believed and which ones he just chose to ignore, but he knew he had himself to blame.

“So you were thinking of America for university?” Yuuri added quickly, changing the tone.

“Yeah. I like Wayne State. It’s got a good nursing program. That’s what you took, right?”

Yuuri was floored. He had never spoken of college with anyone in the house. They knew he went but nothing more than where and that he had graduated. It didn’t seem important anyway. “Yes. I even qualified as a chemist in Japan.”

“That’s what I want. I want to be a nurse after I’m done with skating.” Felix had all the enthusiasm and confidence that Viktor’s first born son should have, but with none of the ego. It was all honest, and beautiful. It was Yuri.

“You are every bit your mother, aren’t you?” Yuuri felt the words tumble out and felt flushed immediately. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No. You’re right. I am.” Felix was smiling broadly. “But I don’t want his life.”

“No. Stick with what you want. Don’t compromise. And don’t chicken out.” Yuuri chuckled wishing his could give that advice to himself only a year ago. Wouldn’t have done any good. Both his mother and sister opposed this from the start.

Yuuri, you will be little more than a concubine.  
Mama, I love him.  
Oh Yuuri, you are infatuated. You have been since you were a little boy.  
Mama, what else am I supposed to do?

“Yuuri…” Viktor stood in the doorway. “Oh Felix, what are you doing here?”

Yuuri froze, Felix covered quickly. “I was talking about college with Yuuri. He went to America for college. I think I would like to do that.”

“Well, there’s a lot to discuss with that. America is far. And it’s dangerous for you.”

“Because I’m an omega?” Felix’s voice rose a little. “Yuuri’s an omega too. And he survived.” Felix slapped the laptop shut and lifted off the bed. “I’ll give you two a little privacy.” Yuuri felt the jab of that comment as the boy walked out.

Viktor tried to talk to the boy, insisting that they could talk about it more, but the boy merely muttered about being sold off to the first available alpha and slammed the door to his room.

“Teens.” Viktor smiled an apology to Yuuri.

Yuuri wondered when he had become buddies with Viktor again. Last he checked was a… how did Viktor put it, “a vessel”.

Viktor took Felix’s spot on the bed. Yuuri found himself crawling back onto the bed to move away. Viktor interpreted this as an invitation to follow and crawled up the bed.

“I’m feeling pretty lonely these days, Yuuri.” Viktor gently pushed the smaller man back onto the pillows and kissed along his jawline. Yuuri tensed his body and reflexively put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. “I see you and Yuri getting along, the kids are starting to come to you. And I’m all alone in my office thinking how nice it would be for you to join me.” Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair purring and the other up the smaller man’s back, stopping when it hit something under the pillow. Yuuri’s breath hitched.

Viktor sat up, straddling the younger man and keeping him pinned on the bed as he brought the five items to the surface. The money fell from his hand, Viktor ran through the documents quickly, forming an idea.

“Now why do you need this? I thought I had your passport in my safe downstairs?” Viktor asked slowly, his face darkening.

“Viktor I can explain.” Yuuri reached up to take back the document only to have his hand harshly slapped away.

In a quick movement Viktor was off the bed, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and dragging him back down to the kitchen. Yuuri had begun crying on the stairs which turned to sobs by the time he heard the pilot on the stove ignite. Yuri, hearing the noise followed them in time to watch the Japanese man’s passport, driver’s permit, and address go up in flames.

“Viktor, what the hell are you doing?” Yuri tried to push his way between the alpha and omega but Viktor merely moved him out of the way, grabbing Yuuri by the jaw and forcing him to look in his alpha’s face.

“Let’s get this clear. You are here to breed and you will leave when I’m done.” Yuuri was gasping for breath between sobs, but he was too terrified to claw at the hand that held him. “After this child will be however many it takes. Then I will send your fat useless Omega ass back to Japan.”

“I - I’m so-sorry.” Yuuri choked out around the sobs. Viktor had been horrible to the omegas in his life. He treated them like cattle. Kept them pregnant. Kept them at odds with each other. But the one omega he had intended to treat like a prince was the one that would hate him the most.

“Dad.” Felix was standing in the doorway eyes staring at the scene before him.


	3. Otosan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's life has changed drastically as he realizes just how unimportant he truly is to Viktor. Having been moved to a room removed from the family he thinks back on exactly how he got there. He is quick to understand that it was his own insecurities and self-doubt that brought him here, and sees an opportunity to make sure that Felix never follows this path.

“It’s actually pretty lonely.” Viktor poured out the rest of the bottle of the dark red wine into Yuuri’s glass. “I’m on the road often, you know. And then I come home and the children are happy but I feel alone in that part of my life.” He looked at Yuuri, hoping that dark haired beauty would understand.

Yuuri was purring like a kitten. Half a bottle of wine, compounded by the fact that he’d been starving himself blind for weeks in anticipation of this meeting, and being in the presence of the god of his idolatry was enough to get him more than lightheaded. But he tried to play it cool, swishing the wine gently back and forth in the glass before bringing it to his plush lips. He hummed assent into the glass and looked at Viktor over the rim. Viktor looked good. He looked better than on TV, better than the posters on the wall, better than the countless fantasies Yuuri had concocted over the years.

Yuuri giggled a little. Concocted… hee hee. Cock.

Viktor caught the smile and tinted cheeks. He reached across the table to run a thumb over the omegas knuckles.

“I never advanced as far as you did, but I do know what you mean when you say it’s lonely. I would put in hours at the rink by myself. And then I spent five years away from my family in Detroit, going to college.” Yuuri put the glass down and placed his hand over Viktor’s. “I think we know each other better because of that. Don’t you?”

Viktor had never been a fan of American movies, which is good because Yuuri’s entire flirting technique came from _Pretty Woman_. Which was bad, actually. But drunk Yuuri was pretty cute so Viktor overlooked it. What he was really interested in was how much of Yuuri’s beautiful features would shine through on the faces of their children.

“The agency that paired us didn’t really tell me anything, but I, of course, have followed your career.” Yuuri said giving sly looks and running his teeth on his bottom lip.

“Oh yes, _Viktor Nikiforov, skating legend, pride of Russia.._ Blah blah blah.” He looked down at their hands, particularly at his wedding band that shone in the dim lighting of the restaurant. “What they don’t write about is a man who comes home exhausted and wants to spend time with his children but is hounded by a never happy mate. Or a man who was tricked into mating with someone far too young and inexperienced. Oh, I don’t blame Yuri, how could I? But I always wanted, I still want, a marriage in which I feel an equality. I want to feel partnered. You know?”

He could literally see Yuuri swallowing everything in that sentence. It was perfectly said, rehearsed in his head on the way over here, and delivered without a missed beat. But he didn’t have to try so hard. Yuuri wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe only bad of Yuri, only good of Viktor. He wanted some damned idiotic Hollywood ending in which he was Maria VonTrapp and the children lined up for their curtain clothing.

“Viktor, that’s exactly what I want.” Yuuri slid a foot behind Viktor’s and raised the tip just enough to nudge the back of his ankle. Viktor smiled knowingly. Got ya.

 

####

 

“Yuuri, this is shameful. He’s a married man. He has children. Six children!” His mother folded the towels for tomorrow’s staff to lay out in the baths. She was mad when she found out about the website he had joined, disgusted really, but livid when she found out what he was proposing.

“Okasan. In Russia it’s okay for an alpha to have more than one omega. Besides you don’t know what his mate is like…”

“I don’t need to know. You don’t need to know because it’s not our business. And you are not Russian. Go look in the mirror. That’s a Japanese boy staring back at you.”

“What am I supposed to do? I’m 29. Well past my sell-by date. Here’s a man, a man I have admired all my life, and he wants to mate with me.” His mother literally cringed at the word. She was a beta. She had the luxury of being in charge of her body, not the other way around.

“You will be little better than a concubine. That’s not the life I wanted for you.” Yuuri could see the look of shame on his mother's face. She barely whispered the words to him but they hit him with full force none the less.

Hi shoulders slumped, “I’m scared. We can’t keep the onesen. Mari was offered that job in Tokyo. Maybe it’s time we all moved on.” He moved to his mother and took the last towel from her.

“I miss your father too. And if we lose the onesen, then we lose it. But Yuuri, how can this be what you want?”

“I want him. I want children. I’ve always wanted those things. I love him.”

“You are infatuated.” She sputtered out at her son, “you have been since you were a child.”

In the end his mother sold the onesen. His sister took the job at the hotel. Yuuri signed the contract with Viktor. The night of the contract signing was one of the best of Yuuri’s life. They hadn’t had a ceremony yet but decided that they could forgo the ritual and get a head start.

Viktor laid him back on the extremely soft sheets of the hotel bed, caressing the man’s sides with soft strokes. Little gasps and giggles would erupt from those plush lips each time the alpha hit the sensitive spots on the little omega. Raising an eyebrow he leaned close and ghosted into Yuuri’s ears “ticklish? Good to know.”

Yuuri felt a heat pool in his belly and a purr rose up from his throat. He hadn’t felt like this since college, when he had almost gone all the way with Phichit. But even then it wasn’t really like this. That was a candle, this was a volcano.

Viktor’s slim elegant fingers made quick work removing Yuuri’s tie, pushing his jacket down his shoulders, and buttoning his expensive dress shirt. Viktor surveyed Yuuri’s chest. His slim frame was decorated with muscles and everything felt tight and strong across his chest and abdomen. After three straight weeks of dining on air and working out to the point of exhaustion Yuuri had the body he’d always wanted as a skater. Too bad he had quit skating. Viktor put a hand behind the young man’s head and lifted him towards his mouth, an eager tongue explored Yuuri licking into him and opening him further. Slick was starting to ruin his pants.

Viktor stood Yuuri up, stripped down the last barrier and laid Yuuri bare on the bed. He quickly removed his own clothing and moving in to loom over the raven. Yuuri’s purr stopped, there was something in Viktor’s eye that caught him. Something that made him feel… trapped?

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, redirecting his thoughts. “I want to bond you tonight.” He lowered his body against the young man, allowing his arousal to press against the muscular thigh. He smiled as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut and his lip quivered at the thought. “Yuuri, look at me.” Yuuri’s eyes snapped open at the gentle alpha command. “We both want this,” Viktor nodded and the young man found himself nodding in unison. That really should have been the first sign.

Slick was flowing down his thighs as Viktor gently rolled him onto his stomach. Yuuri protested a little, but Viktor was stronger. “This is better for the knot.”

“But I want to face you for our first time.”

“No. This is a better way to get pregnant.” Viktor put an end to the discussion with a slim finger probing then plunging into Yuuri who gasped and tried to move away only to find himself held in place by a surprisingly strong grip. “Just relax into this.” Viktor began moving his finger gentle around Yuuri’s opening, coaxing the muscles open more with each soft stroke. He pushed in two up to the first knuckle, backed off as Yuuri tensed then pushed further as Yuuri relaxed. “So good, you’re being so good for me.”

Yuuri spasmed a little at the praise and a blush rushed to his cheeks. Viktor knew how to work this man.

“I’m going to enter you now. I want you to breath with me. You can do that, my love?” Viktor whispered softly into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri could only mew in response he felt himself melting into Viktor with each kiss on his shoulder.

Viktor aligned himself to the young man beneath him. Rolling them both to their sides he used his knee to guide Yuuri's leg up and open, exposing him to Viktor. Yuuri could feel his lover hardening against him and drew in a deep shuddering breath.

“Breath with me. In” Viktor took an exaggerated breath in, held it, exhaled “out.”

Yuuri did the same. Viktor traced soft kisses to the back of Yuuri’s ear whispering praise of how good the young man was being, how soft and beautiful he was, how proud he would be to show off his omega and their children to the world. Yuuri felt the purr hum up from within him.

Viktor slowly slid in on Yuuri’s next inhale. It stung, but the burn slowly dissolved into something much more pleasant. Yuuri put a hand on Viktor’s thigh to still his movements. “Wait, just let me get used to you.”

Viktor hummed in approval and Yuuri could feel the alpha growl within his lover's chest. Viktor’s nose was right at his scent gland, the tongue lapping at the base of his neck, marking where the bond bite would go.

“So good, my Yuuri. Such a sweet omega.” Viktor slowly withdrew and slid in again. Teasing Yuuri, who responded by moving down to take more of his alpha. Viktor’s motions grew into a steady rythm, gaining in speed and thrust. Soon Yuuri’s moans had turns to yelps and gasps of pleasure.

"You want to please me. You want to make your alpha happy." Viktor's hand slid over Yuuri's body as he rocked the young man in rythm, traveling to Yuuri's small omega cock, already hard. Running a thumb over the head he felt Yuuri's release immediately.

"I'm sorry... I" Yuuri panicked in response to how quickly he had cum.

"No, none of that." Viktor turn the young man's head to moan into an open mouth kiss. "I'm proud of you, so good to want to show me how pleasured you are." Yuuri's hole tightened at the praise, giving Viktor exactly what he wanted as he drove in hard, slowly coaxing Yuuri's cock back to erect.

The motions became stronger, harder. And Yuuri began to cry out feeling himself fly apart after Viktor hit that small bundle of nerve deep within him. Yuuri was panting, sobs pouring from him as he battled pleasure and desperation. He grabbed the sheets to ground himself as Viktor relentless pulled orgasms from his small body.

“Viktor! Please.” Yuuri wailed as a thick rope shot out from his omega cock. He had begun to cum, and with that would follow the exhaustion. But Viktor kept on riding him. Wave after wave of orgasm forced Yuuri to produce more than his body could handle. Soon he began shaking as his body had run out. Viktor wasn’t satisfied, he reached around and grabbed onto Yuuri, pumping furiously, ignoring the young man’s pleas and whimpers.

“One more. One more and you can rest.” As each thrust hit his prostate Viktor’s grip sent him over the edge one last time his vision narrowed. At that exact moment Viktor sank his teeth into the scent gland at the base of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri yelped in pain and tried to move away but the strong alpha arms held him in place. He rode out the emotions as Viktor spilled himself inside and the swell of the knot began to form, locking them together. The knot grew, stretching Yuuri further than he had anticipate and he could only mouth a silent scream with eyes squinted shut. He spasmed at the pain, causing Viktor to cum again and move the knot teasingly against his rim. Yuuri let out a single, final sob.

“Yuuri. My good Yuuri.” Viktor nuzzled against the fresh bond bite, licking the little trickling of blood and scent fluid. In his arms Yuuri could only pulse and hope that the pain would ebb quickly.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, finding his voice. But it fell on deaf ears. Viktor had already fallen asleep.

 

###

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri was muttering in his sleep when he woke up startled. He rubbed the back of his next and felt something warm and syrupy. Looking at his hand he saw blood. He must have been scratching at the bond bite in his sleep again. Since the incident with the passport he had gone back to the habit of self harm, but he had to keep it a secret. If Viktor found out he would never let Yuuri see his baby.

Yuuri looked around the little room he had been moved to on the third floor. He had been moved off the family floor for his “own good and peace of mind” because this would “keep him calmer”. The room was smaller, and darker. Yuuri hadn’t bothered to hang the wall decorations, but the shrine to his father was still at the bedside.

Yuuri got up, lit some incense and sat seiza in front of his father’s picture. Cupping his hands to his face he started, “Otasan, I need guidance…”


	4. Books Have Scents Too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming to terms with his own culpability Yuuri invests in Felix as a young omega to encourage him to be stronger. Felix does have his own plans, and they are not his father's. Felix meets a "cute Beta boy" at the rink... go ahead, roll your eyes... of course it's exactly who you're all thinking... but will soon have to get over a prejudice of his own if he wants to have a relationship.
> 
> Also - lots of lit references. Can you spot the ELA teacher? It's me.
> 
> Oh, also I figure skate. No like for real I figure skate. So the tech mentions and movement descriptions might be tedious. Just go with it and I will reward you with delicious angst. Cuz DP just gave her go-ahead on this and it's getting dark from here out. This was the light happy section. Yeah.

“Yuuri, do you have any scent blockers? I’m out.” Felix entered the Japanese man’s new room without knocking. Since his mother’s delivery the uneasy truce between the children and the incomer had bloomed into a real friendship. The eldest child particularly turning to Yuuri for advice and chats often.

Yuuri sat up. He seemed to be doing a little better these days. “Yeah I have an unopened box in the top drawer. Take ‘em. I won’t need 'em,” Felix saw Yuuri’s eyes fall as the Japanese man realized that his chances of going back to his normal life were gone. A secondary gender is supposed to be just that _secondary_ , but in the Nikiforov household it was a disability, a fact that Felix worried about with increasing frequency. Much like his mother, and his new friend, he was also an omega, which was why he felt like he was living with a countdown clock strapped to his back.

_Useless Omega Ass_ \- his father’s words. Spoken to another man, but Felix worried that one day his father would hand him over to a man, an alpha, with words that echoed those.

“Thanks.” Felix opened the drawer and dug out the box. “I’m headed to the rink for my lesson. Did you want to come with me?”  
Yuuri looked sheepishly up at the young man. “I don’t think your father would like that.”

“Well, Dad’s away… business… he’d never know.” Felix heard the snap in his voice and regretted it instantly but he was tired of everyone giving way to The Great Viktor Nikiforov who was little more than a weekend visitor in the house.

“Still, I wouldn’t want to put your mother in that situation.” Felix understood. He had desperately wanted to show Yuuri his footwork, which was inspired by the incredible former figure skater sitting in front of him on a tiny bed in a gloomy room. But he was happy to see that Yuuri worried about how his actions might have a consequence on his mother. The two men really bonded after the birth of his little sister. They family was still on eggshells hoping the little baby would come home soon.

“You’re almost done.” Felix came over and sat on the bed, tapping the book in the raven haired man’s lap. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, I didn’t really focus on Russian literature. English was my minor, but I did like reading.” Felix had been giving Yuuri a steady supply of books since his exile to the third floor. “It helped me understand Russians a little better.”

Felix snorted a laugh at that, “well, know this, we aren’t all throwing ourselves underneath trains." The boy leaned in closer, as if to share a dark secret, "some of us skate.”

Yuuri laughed and nudged the boy with his leg. It was good to hear Yuuri laugh again, unguarded. “No, I mean that this story is a romance. It’s horrid and gory and has a terrible ending, and yet in this country, it’s a romance.”

“English literature’s not like that?”

“Some is, most isn’t. Besides when I talk about English literature I guess I really mean American. That stuff is intense, but the payoff is worth it.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuuri squinted in thought at the boy and rose from his bed. Digging through one of the boxes he still hadn’t unpacked he found a book and handed it to Felix.

“ _We Have Always Lived in the Castle_.” Felix looked at the book and smirked, “thin.”

“Oh just you wait.” Yuuri took the book and smelled the back spine. “Books have an odor which lets you know what they are like. See I smelled this book,” holding up _Anna Karenina_ , “and I smell jasmine and aftershave. That means there’s a problem of love. The author’s masculinity gets in the way of his female protagonist’s ability to communicate her desires. She lives in a world that can’t understand her because she has to fight rules that she had nothing to do with setting up.” Yuuri set the tome aside and gingerly held the slender paperback, waving it under Felix’s nose, “now this one. This one smells of earth, trees, freshly baked overly sweet cookies, and rotten almonds. There’s a problem of nature, and isolation. People trying to fight their true natures by putting on masks. It’s feminine but deadly.”

Felix smiled at the seriousness of Yuuri’s words. “You thought about this a lot.”

Yuuri smiled back, “what else do I have to do? I live in your attic. Just call me Bertha Mason.”

“Who’s that? A friend?”

“I’ll let you read that one next, she’s a character in _Jane Eyre_.” Yuuri chuckled to himself but became thoughtful, “you might like her, Charlotte Bronte, the author, I mean. She was an alpha. And her sisters were all alphas, but they wrote about the struggle of being an omega. Jane’s an omega and she talks about being in charge of herself, and her fate.”  
Felix nodded thoughtfully but Yuuri could see the eyebrows arch in confusion. One of the few little quirks that the boy got from his father.

“Their brother was an omega, and their father always demanded that the girls work hard, become teachers, all to fund their omega brother’s artistic ambition, which never really flourished. Their dad treated their brother like he was too delicate for the world, he couldn’t work and spent his life being sheltered in a way the girls didn’t. His art never developed because he was never allowed to develop.”

Felix grimaced. That was not a future the boy wanted for himself and he had begun making it clear. Lately Felix didn’t want to have anything to do with alphas. He would turn the channel if an alpha singer was on the radio, stop watching a movie if the tones seemed pro-alpha, and almost lost it last week when they were watching _American Horror Story: Omega In Chains_. Yuuri could understand but he didn’t want the boy to become prejudiced. “But the Jane character. She’s independent?”

“Well, yes and no. She’s independent, and even when tragedy falls she draws a strength from within herself, but always works and repays debts to others. But at the end of the book she chooses to return to Rochester to be a wife and mother.”

Felix blew an aggravated breath out.

“No, you missed the point.” Yuuri reached out to focus the young man. “She chose that. She wanted it. Being a mother doesn’t make you weak, just like getting a nursing degree doesn’t make you strong. It’s about deciding what you want and being strong enough to chase it.” Yuuri could tell that he was still very uncomfortable with the traditional role that his secondary gender would try to force upon him. ‘I’ll never let him read _The Handmaid’s Tale_ ’, Yuuri thought sourly.

 

***

 

“Felix!” Yakov hollered from the barrier. The boy had been buried in that book since he showed up at the rink. “Get out of that book and pay attention!”

Felix snapped his head up. Mila was skating over with a smirk on her face shaking a finger at him.

“Shameful.” She reached up and plucked the book from his hand, placing it on the barrier wall behind him. “Come, as punishment you are running through testing patterns.”

“Oh, Mila…” Felix began to whine.

“Don’t ‘Oh Mila’ me! I’ll make you do the Hickory Hoedown with one more huff!” With that Felix skated to starting position and launched into the most challenging test pattern he had passed. Hopefully Mila would be happy and they could work on jump combinations soon after.

The rest of the rink time was divided between Felix’s short program and focusing specifically on jump combos. Felix was a natural spinner, but he really excelled in step sequences. He was the only member of the rink attempting and accomplishing level four footwork.

Mila called him over after his last run through. “Felix, it’s amazing. The jumps need a little tweaking, and you traveled off center in two of your spins, but the footwork, it’s brilliant.” Mila was fair with praise, unlike Yakov who never gave it, or Georgi who gushed it. He could see the question forming in her head. His mother’s footwork was passable, but never strong, which is why he would usually default to a Beilman serpentine. His father was technically proficient, but no Yuzuru Hanyu.

“It’s Yuuri. I went back and watched his performance at the GPF and his last nationals.” He saw his coach scrunch her pretty face and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Okay, yes, he flubbed every jump.. Hell, he waxled -- twice! But go and watch it, the footwork is strong, beautiful in fact.”

Mila shrugged, impassive, “well if that’s what has you moving so elegantly, I’m happy. You’re debut in senior’s next year is going to be amazing. See you tomorrow.” With that the redhead skated away to begin her own work.

Felix was glad to not have to answer. He had no intention of skating next year. If his teachers agreed he would move into college prep courses and work hard in cram school. There would be no more room for skating, and Felix could honestly he couldn’t care less.

He turned to look for his book, only to see a taller dark haired boy thumbing through it. Scowling he skated over, “hey, that’s mine.”

The boy looked a little startled and blushed quickly, “sorry. I can’t read English, but the cover looks cool.” He handed over the book. “I’m Talik.” He extended his hand, which Felix took skeptically.

“Felix.”

“I know.”

Felix arched an eyebrow, “uhm, you do?”

“Yeah. I mean, wait, that sounded weird.” Talik swizzled wide a pace back to create room between them. Felix could smell anxiety spread over this boy’s body. But other than that he could only smell his body wash. Good sign, he was probably a Beta. “It’s... this is a small rink.”

“This is an enormous rink. This is literally the biggest rink in all of Russia.” Felix swizzled equally wide forward, closing the space Talik had created. Talik was very cute when he was flustered. Felix began having to fight the smile from bubbling to his lips.

“Yes, true. That’s why my family moved to St. Petersburg.” Talik kept talking, too quickly, to try to cover up his mistake. “But I mean that while there are a lot of skaters here, there are very few people who stand out like you.”

“So I stand out?” Felix was preening at this point; he swizzled wide back a step and cocked his head smiling up at the taller boy.  
Talik’s eyes brightened. He could see the gorgeous boy was toying with him. For the first time he didn’t really mind feeling like he was the mouse in a cat’s paw.

“Yes, my brother pointed you out,” Talik turned to indicate the taller man skating over to them.

“Is my idiot brother bothering you?” A deep voice asked.

“Not enough to complain about.” The cute boy and his brother laughed at this. Felix eyed the taller man, “you were talking to my mother at my father’s last competition.”

“Yes, I’m Otabek Altin. I took a ballet class with your mother a very long time ago.” Otabek looked a little sad.

“Dark ages.” Talik knocked his brother’s arm. Felix was distracted from Otabek’s sad eyes by Talik’s smiling ones. Also, damn they were so brown they were practically black. How did that weird American put it... "two drops of sherry in a crystal glass". What was the crazy woman's name? He'd have to ask Yuuri.

“Well, I have to be going. It was nice to meet you both.” Felix indicated toward the locker room. Otabek excused himself quickly allowing the two younger people to say goodbye on their own.

“So, I’ll see you again here?” Talik asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I mean, you could always just come over to my house. I don’t live far, and I could tell you about this book.” Felix could have bitten his tongue in half. No cute boy wants to talk books!

“Yeah, that’d be cool. Those girls look mental.” He tapped the cover one last time.

“They kinda are.” Okay, so he found the one cute Beta boy that wanted to talk books.

 

***

 

“Mum!” Felix exploded into the house tossing his skate bag down on the floor with a heavy thud. The twins looked up from the TV laughing at their older brother.

“In here” Yuri yelled from the kitchen. Felix followed the voice only to be greeted with work orders. “Good, you can help with dinner.”

“Mum, I met the cutest boy today.” He began gushing.

“That’s nice, can you get the cabbage from the fridge?” Yuri put the chopped veg into the blender and began to mash it into baby food for Lev. “Go upstairs and ask Yuuri to come down. I can’t remember what else I add to this. I think it’s ginger, but it might not be.” Yuuri yelled over the blender.

Felix pulled the cabbage out of the fridge, placing it in the colander in the sink to be chopped later and trudged upstairs.

‘Yuuri, Mum needs you for baby food,” Felix sulked but then brightened. “Oh my gosh, I met a guy. A total cute Beta guy.”

Yuuri looked a little worried. He hadn’t really left the room since being moved there by Viktor. It wasn’t a command but it was understood. The two families were going to be separated for the foreseeable future.

Felix rolled his eyes, “Dad’s not home. Also you aren’t asking me about the guy. You should be asking me about the totally cute Beta guy I met today.”

Yuuri sighed, being 14 was so hard. “I’m sorry, tell me everything.”

“Okay well, I think he's a little older, he’s definitely taller. Oh, his eyes" Felix grabbed Yuuri's hand and led him into the corridor. "Who's that crazy American woman... she wrote about flies?"

"Emily Dickinson. And it wasn't really about..."

"Well she got it right, his eyes were so dark and gorgeous. He’s new to the rink, his whole family just moved here. So I get first dibs.”

“You can’t call dibs on humans.” They locked arms and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Felix pushed the kitchen door open, Yuri was spooning the veg slop into a bowl and looked up. “Ah, good. Ginger?”

“Cumin, it’s good for the immune system and the taste is milder. This was celery?” Yuuri looked into the unappetizing bowl.

“Oh, yeah, he’s Otabek’s little brother. Mum you remember your friend, right?” Felix could feel the room stop. Even Lev stopped, and he was one. “What?”

“Otabek Altin?” Yuri asked quietly. Yuuri crossed the room and put a supportive hand on the delicate shoulder.

“Yeah, well, not Otabek, Talik, his younger brother.” Felix looked from one Yuri to the other. “I asked him to come over soon. That was okay, right?”

“Of course!” Both Yuri’s said. Too quickly and too loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the individual chapters. I have two more "in the can" as the expression goes but I'm finishing them up before posting possibly tomorrow.


	5. Tea with Grampaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes to Nikolai for some information and learns more than he would like. Nikolai is upfront and honest. There's a golden rule about lying to children: DON'T. But there is a little bit of a happy ending here. Kashmi tea is real, I bought sachets of it at the Russian Icon Museum in Clinton, MA. It's freaking delicious and does deserve a fancy cup.

Felix rocked back and forth on the bus gently as he looked passively out the window. Was he terrible for being happy? His mother was doing a good job wearing a fake smile as the days pass and nothing changed at the hospital, but he could see the strain wearing on him. Yuuri was on the verge of tears daily from both shame of causing the emergency delivery but also for realizing he was trapped. His younger brothers could sense something was wrong, but other than Sergei, who never left his mother’s side, they could amuse themselves and wait for things to return to normal. What passed for normal in our house? Felix wondered to himself. He looked at his reflection in the bus’ long window. He cut his silver hair letting the bangs settle just brushing his ears, his features were delicate like his mothers with sharp eyes. But his lips were pouty like his father, and when he smiled his mouth formed a heart. He hoped Talik noticed.

The bus came to a jerky halt waking the boy up. He got off at the corner of his great-grandfather’s neighborhood. With the misery in his house came a freedom he had never received. Viktor would lose his mind knowing that his omega son was riding the bus from one end of St. Petersburg to the other. But Dad was never around. He was off working at whatever he could get, and when he was home he focused on little Yelana in the hospital. Felix had more responsibilities. He had to make sure his brothers were dressed, fed, at school, but Yuuri took over when he had to go to school.

After Dad had freaked out and moved Yuuri to the top floor the little Japanese man kept to his room, coming out only when asked to help and retreating back there the minute Viktor returned home. Felix was sorry to see this, not just for Yuuri but for his mother as well. He was growing close to Yuuri, and he was getting used to the support.

But with this pallor came a freedom that Felix enjoyed. He had to do the grocery shopping, which meant he had to leave the house for something other than the school and the rink. He quickly figure out the bus schedule and the trolley system. He saw more of the city in the past two weeks since his mother’s accident than he had in his entire life, and he had done it on his own. Felix smirked thinking of how his father would shit a brick if he knew his helpless little omega son was crossing town to visit his great grandfather.

Felix walked the block to the townhouse that the elderly man had lived in for as long as Felix could remember. He knew that Mum had grown up in a worse part of town than this, but where grampaps lived now was safe.

“Felix!” Nikolai opened the door with stunning smile. The crinkles and lines in his face deeped with affection as he pulled the boy in for a warm hug. “Come in, I didn’t expect to see you.” He looked past the boy, “your mother?”

“She’s visiting Yelana with Dad. Yuuri is at home with the rest of the kids, so I thought I would visit with you.” Felix came in and removed his shoes at the door. “Can we have tea?”

“Felix, I’m happy to see you, but maybe traveling by yourself wasn’t smart.” Grampaps gruffed out, shuffling to the kitchen.

Felix smiled to himself. For some reason this didn’t offend him. Grampaps saying it was because he was old fashioned, and a bit of a crank. Dad saying it was a slap in the face. Not that Felix had ever actually been slapped in the face.

The old gentleman put the kettle on to boil and ready two fancy cups with nice Kashmi tea. “Chocolate, yes?” Nikolai asked without needing an answer.

“Thank you yes.” Felix was feeling so warm, and so very adult right now. But he would have to break the mood soon. He was here for information.

“Grampaps, can I ask out about Mum when he was younger?”

Nikolai chuckled at the request. “Hell cat!” He pulled down a carton of biscuits to put on a plate. “He was wild, head strong, and a know-it-all. Couldn’t tell him anything.”

Felix’s smile widened, that was not surprising at all.

“I remember the first time he broke his ankle, I thought Yakov was going to murder him right there at the rink.”

“Wait,” Felix waved a hand to stop the man, “what do you mean, ‘first time’? How many times did Mum break his ankle?”

Nikolai rocked back in his chair, Felix was amazed… how many injuries did his mother sustain in the quest of skating… or just being Yuri Pleitsky?

“Three, no four. Yes four times. Same ankle.” The grandfather shook his head, “not bright my boy. Determined. Sometimes I think he was determined to break his neck.”

Felix laughed. Someday he would corner Yakov for stories.

“Actually Grampaps, I want to know how Mum and Dad met.”

Nikolai’s face darkened. He moved to say something but the kettle began sputtering behind him. The old man looked almost grateful for the opportunity to dodge the question. He rose from his seat and poured the tea into the little pot. Placing it, the cups, and biscuits on the table.

“Have a biscuit, I got them yesterday. The girl at the grocers said they were good. I like them.” Felix could tell his great grandfather was trying to stall for time. For a while the boy had suspecting something was wrong with his parent’s relationship. It wasn’t even that Dad had brought home another mate. Plenty of his friends at school had fathers with two or even three omegas. It made Felix uncomfortable, but he knew it was common enough.

‘Not for me. I’m going to marry a Beta, Omega, or nothing at all.’ He said to another classmate one day as talked about their future. ‘My husband will have only me, and be grateful.’ The other omegas in the group, a boy and two girls thought he was crazy. One girl even called him ‘cheeky’ to think that he could make a demand like that. Felix shrugged. Fine then, he would live alone and be just as happy. He was not going to be cattle like his Mum, or a toy like Yuuri. Felix stopped himself after that thought. He was being unfair. His mother was brilliant and strong, and raised them all with love. Yuuri was brilliant, he was just scared.

“Grampaps. I want to know how they met. How did they know each other? How old was Mum?” His questions came tumbling out before he could catch them.

“Slow down, prynachek.” Nikolai took a sip of his tea. “They were rink mates. Viktor was sort of an assistant coach at that time. He had been a champion for a few years, made a name for himself, so they asked him to work with the younger skaters. To mold the generation coming up behind him. Frankly, I don’t think that ever suited him.”

“Why do you say that?” As critical as Felix could be of his father he did have to admit the man was an exemplary teacher.

“Viktor didn’t like the idea of being replaced. At least, not so soon in his career, I think.”

Something in that felt true to Felix. He had never really thought of his father as old, but 35 was ancient in figure skating. However, Viktor Nikiforov had been a champion to the end.

“So Dad was teaching Mum skating?”

Nikolai erupted in laughter at that. “Oh god no. Viktor couldn’t teach your mother anything. Yuri had a beauty on the ice that couldn’t be touched. He was elegant, but strong in his delicate features. He possessed something that Viktor couldn’t understand. But I will give him this the piece that he created for your mother was stunning. Too bad it was the last he ever skated.”

“Why?” Felix seemed so innocent in that moment. Nikolai didn’t have it in him to say the word and break the boy’s heart. But there is a rule about lying to children. Don’t.

“He was going to have you.”

“But.” Felix could feel the room shrinking. He was slowly losing a grip on something that he had been clenching for year. A suspicion came rushing up that he remembered thinking when he was ten and asked why Mum never has a birthday. A worry when he was only twelve, why didn’t they ever know their mother’s age. Just last year when he found out that other parents have anniversary parties, and friends over, and are **normal**. “But, Mum quit skating when he was eleven.”

Nikolai blinked once.

“Mum is 25?” Felix asked in a shaky voice just above a whisper.

“He’s 26 this October. Drink your tea.”

Felix didn’t trust himself to pick up the delicate cup. But he managed to put the rim to his lip and finish it all in one go. He steadied himself before talking again.

“Dad…”

“Your father came to me one day after your mother presented and wanted to negotiate a…” Nikolai stumbled with the wording. Things had changed in the last decade. This wouldn’t be done today, or at least not by rational people. “Wanted to negotiate the virgin price.”

“Virgin price?” Felix was not getting the hint, and Nikolai frowned. “You can tell me or I’ll look it up on google, and google has pictures.”

“Oh God.” Nikolai sighed. “It was something done back then. An alpha would pay a… a dowery to the family of an omega to ensure that he, or she, was the first.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Felix was rapidly growing pale, and he could feel the numbness in his lips.

“It was normal back then…”

“No, I’m not speaking in metaphor, I’m literally going to throw up.” Nikolai shot out of his seat and fetched the waste basket just in time for Felix to come unraveled. He sobbed and vomited until he was certain he was empty. All the elderly man could do was rub calming circles on his back.

“So my Dad bought my Mum from you.”

“It’s not that simple.” Nikolai sat down again. “I never told Yuri or Viktor, but I knew he was pregnant. And I knew it was Viktor’s. They both think I’m so old I have no sense of smell,” he chuckled, “I lived in Moscow for years, I might not be able to smell pregnancy, but I can smell a lie.”

Felix looked up, urging the man to continue. They were this far. They had to finish this.

“Yuri begged me to do this. He wanted to be with Viktor, they were in love. All the lies I expected. I knew my answer would be no. But then Yuri touched his stomach, he touched you. And I knew, he wasn’t doing this for me, or for himself, but for you. Felix, he knew you would have a good life with your father, and you have.”

Felix started shaking his head, he didn’t want this responsibility. He didn’t want to know that his mother had traded everything he had ever had, everything he had ever wanted to have, all so Felix could sleep in a soft bed and go to some damned expensive school.

“I can’t. I have to leave.” Felix stood on shaky legs and made for the door.

“Don’t go, not like this.” Nikolai tried to coax his first great grandchild back into the kitchen. “Please, you’re too upset.”

“Of course I am.” Felix shouted. He didn’t mean to take it out on the old man, but there it was. His mother had sold himself, for him. How would he ever live with this? How could he live knowing that his father was a rapist? And eleven year old child can’t consent. Jesus, Felix was still too young and he was three years older than his mother at the time. That math hurt to think on.

He left the house in a hurry, making a line straight back for the bus. He was so distracted thinking of the things he would say, the things he would yell at his father he almost missed his stop. Exiting the bus he walked down the street their house. Felix paused, his father’s car was out front, good. He was spoiling for this fight.

 

++++

 

Felix opened the door to a quiet house, which is an oddity. He picked up the oddest smell and followed it in. He could hear muffled voices from ahead, the same direction as the scent.

“Support her head.”

“Thanks Viktor, I’ve never actually held a baby before.” Felix could hear the playful sarcasm in his mother’s voice from outside the kitchen. That really was becoming the new family room.

“Yura,” Viktor laughed softly. Felix pushed the door open slowly to take in the scene. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table holding a very small bundled blanket and moved slightly. His father was standing behind him leaning down to look at the bundle. His eyes were glistening and his face wet from tears. The man lovingly stroked his mate’s hair as they looked at each other and smiled.

“Out of the woods?” His mother asked.

“I think so.” Viktor smiled and kissed the soft blonde hair.

It was a beautiful moment. None of his brothers were around, presumably shuffled off on Yuuri to be kept quit. And his parents were able to enjoy a few moments of peace thanking God that their seventh child, and only daughter had finally come home. Felix back slowly out, but the movement caught his mother’s attention.

“Felix. You’re home. I want you to meet someone.” Yuri walked tenderly forward, holding the small bundle in his thin arms. “This is your little sister, Yelana.”

Behind his mother he watched his father’s sobs start afresh, but they weren’t sorrow, or even exhaustion, it was love. Whatever his father was Felix could see that he was a man desperately in love with his children. Felix forgot everything he was going to say. The look on his mother’s face was too much. The anguish of the past weeks, the joy of the moment. The closeness he witnessed between his parents. He looked into his mother’s green eyes, “you’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to go to bed. It's 1am. Please forgive this for not being beta'ed.


	6. It's Nice to Have Some to Hate My Husband With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri have a fun time bonding over Viktor's inability to accept the aging process. Viktor "makes up" with Yuuri, reassuring him that he will stay as a member of the family and not be separated from his daughter. Felix meets that cute Beta guy again.

“The character is supposed to be in his early 20s.” Yuuri flipped through the pages of the script looking over all the lines and interactions. “What was he thinking?”

Yuri sputtered out a laugh, “I have no idea. You'd think he would see his age. We have enough mirrors in the house, and he's only been grey since birth."

"It's silver, my Yuri." Yuuri purred in his best impression of Viktor.

Yuri giggled a little "stop, that's creepy. You sound just like him."

"Yuuri leaned forward and reached our for Yuri's hand, stroking it with a finger and looking at him with mock seduction, "what's creepy mylachek?"

"Did he?” His eyebrows shot up with malicious glee.

Yuri slumped a little in his chair and huffed. “No. Darn it.”

"God I'm envious you got to see that."

"There have been a few moments in my life of utter joy" Yuri became wistful. "The birth of my children, seeing my grandfather comfortable in his old age, my daughter coming home safe..." he smirked, "this blew they all away!"

The two men, one heavy with child the other heavy from too many children, looked across the table and paused, then erupted into cackles. As the laughter slowly burned off Yuuri took the mug of tea to his lips, “I love of bitch club.”

“Me too. It’s nice to have someone to hate my husband with.” And with that they fell into laughter once more.

They could hear the front door open and the heavy footsteps of Viktor followed through the family room. The kitchen door swung open.

Yuri was delighted when Yuuri didn’t scurry away. In fact over the months since Yelana has come home Yuuri grew more comfortable with the family. He would probably never be defiant towards Viktor but that only seemed to fuel Yuri’s desire to.

“Have a good day dear?” Yuri brought the mug to his lips and smirked mischievously. “Audition to play Father Christmas?”

Yuuri shot at the blonde a look and kicked him under the table, which only spurred the little devil on further.

“Ha, you should do stand up.” Viktor said wryly. “Where are the kids?”

“Felix took the twins out for groceries. Anton insisted on tagging along because he’s part of the older crowd now,” Yuri rolled his eyes. “The others are down for a nap…”

Just then a strong piercing wail rang through the house. Viktor watched the two omegas smile knowingly at each other, then play paper-rock-scissors with Yuuri losing.

“Okay, I swaddle better anyway.” Yuuri pushed his frame out of the chair and Viktor noticed how swollen he was. Everywhere.

“No, let Yuri go. I want to talk with you.” Viktor put his hand on the Japanese man’s shoulder gentle pressing him back down.

Worry painted Yuuri’s face and his hand instinctively went to cover his belly. He was still terrified of Viktor’s threat to separate him from his daughter.

Yuri got up slowly, surveying the scene. “I’ll be upstairs. Just call out if you need me.” With that the little blonde was gone and Yuuri was left alone to guard himself and child.

“Yuuri, I know things have been difficult.” Viktor sat next to him, turning the chair so he could face his secondary omega. Their knees bumped together and Yuuri flinched back. If Viktor noticed the panic he didn’t react. “But I want you to know that I’ve seen how good you are with the boys. How much you help Yuri. How loving and sweet you are to little Yelana.”

Viktor reached out and put a very tender hand over Yuuri’s, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. Yuuri’s eyes followed that hand’s movements, like one would watch an approaching snake. Viktor dropped his gaze and concentrated on their hands as well.

“This was a difficult transition. And I didn’t make it easy on you, on any of you.” Viktor’s touches were so feathery light, and his voice so soft, Yuuri dared to look at the man’s face. Viktor was still looking down at the hands, giving Yuuri a chance to study him. His lips were parted in a faint smile, his cheeks tinted slightly red from the cold outside, and his eyes seemed misty. Everything about him looked subdued. Yuuri could feel himself relaxing.

“I need to apologize to you.” Yuuri’s breath hitched, this was not expected. “I should never have made that threat. I should never have said any of those things to you. And I deeply regret them.” Viktor looked up, Yuuri had tears flowing gently down his face.

“My daughter? Can I… Do I get to…” Yuuri was trying to ask in a stuttering, shattered voice.

Viktor sank to his knees on the floor closing the space between the two men and wrapping his arms gently on Yuuri’s sides. “Of course. God, I could never ask you to leave. Not now, not when you mean so much…” Viktor rose slightly to meet Yuuri’s lips in a slow kiss, waiting patiently for Yuuri to respond.

Slowly, like a worried animal at the zoo, Yuuri began to return to Viktor. He mimicked Viktor’s motions and kissed back. It wasn’t passionate, but on Yuuri’s side was adoration, love, and honest relief. When they pulled back Viktor pressed his forehead to Yuuri’s and steadied his breathing. He trailed a hand down to Yuuri’s swollen abdomen and gently stroked the bulge.

“I’d like spend more time with you and her.” Viktor said, “I’d like to get you stronger so the birth will be easier. Will you let me do this for you?”

Yuuri furrowed his brow, “what do you mean?”

Viktor pulled his head back to lock Yuuri in a gaze, “I think we should exercise, to get your body ready for birth. You will do this for me, yes?” Viktor was nodding slowly and Yuuri found himself nodding back in agreement. It wouldn’t be until much later he would understand why that was so odd. He was Japanese. He didn’t nod like that.

+++

Felix held the majority of the bags, and the ones that had anything fragile in them on the bus ride home. The twins and Anton were animatedly talking of everything, impressed with their very mature older brother who seemed to know everything. They were shocked to discover that they were being allowed to cross town, get shopping done, and bring back the groceries all by themselves… well with Felix. Felix had a new sort of fame in the house because of this. The boys would never think the Junior Nationals Gold Medal was half as cool as knowing how to find their way from the grocery store to the druggist. Their brother was an adult. It was _cool_.

“Anton hang onto the railing, okay?” Felix eyed the smallest member of their group. He was given only one bag, which contained rice and pasta. Light, and nothing that could break. But he was still worrying Felix with his flighty behaviour.

People on the bus seemed highly amused by the quartet. Felix’s gorgeous silver hair shining in the light while his three fair haired brothers chatted next to him in the standing section. The Nikiforov children were stunning.

“I’m not a baby.” Anton muttered out just as the bus hit a large pothole. The bag hit the floor, sending a couple of boxes sliding.

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. Before he could instruct his brother to clean up a large dark hand was picking up the few stray items and placing them into the bag. Anton received the bag back in stunned silence, feeling a little shy in the presence of the stranger.

“It’s good to see you again.” Talik Altin smiled down at Felix. He reached up and grabbed the handle above his head.

“Anton say ‘thank you’.” Felix prompted without breaking eye contact with the tall Khazak.

Anton just shuffled closer to Felix, but the twins started to giggle behind him. “My brothers. Well, some of them. There’s two more at home, and a sister.”

Talik’s eyebrows shot up and he whistled. “Wow. That’s almost as many as us.”

The bus hit another pothole this time sending Felix forward into Talik’s chest. The boy immediately wrapped a strong arm around the slim Russian's frame, holding him steady.

“Thank you.” Felix blushed and stood back. Behind him the twins were exchanging knowing glances.

“Oh I got that book.” Talik reached into his satchel. Yuuri could identify the cover, but not the writing. Talik saw the confusion register on the pretty face, “It’s Arabic. My family is Muslim.”

“Oh. My family…” Skates? Never goes to church? We have a man who is Shinto living with us, does that count for anything? “Is Russian.” Felix shrugged an apology.

“That’s okay. So long as my being Muslim is okay, too.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Some people don’t like it so much.”

“Well those are dicks.”

The bus slowed to a squealing halt. It was nice to know that the bus they were on was probably built by Stalin himself.

“This is our stop.” Felix turned and gathered his brothers, making sure they didn’t leave any bags behind. “I’ll see you at the rink?”

“Yeah, but now that I know where you live I can stalk you properly.” The tall Khazak called out as Felix exited the bus. He tried to stifle the smile, but it was too late, Anton caught it.

“Felix, who was that?” The little boy asked.

“A friend from the rink. Talik Altin.”

“You like him.” Anton insisted.

“Of course, I just said he was a friend.”

The twins started making kissy noises behind him. “Oh yeah, he’s a very good friend.”

Felix sped up walking a little more deliberately to the house, “we don’t have to mention this to Dad, okay?”

“Mention what? That you have a boyfriend?” Mikhail teased rushing into the house, quickly followed by his twin brother.

Anton stood in the doorway and turned. “Is he your boyfriend? Because you can do better.” He turned and ran to the kitchen not wanting to be left behind by the twins whom he now thought cooler as they didn’t have boyfriends.

Felix was left a little confused. I can do better? Where’d Anton get that?

+++

Felix noticed the boys had stopped in the family room but not moved into the kitchen. “Come on guys we have to put this away.”

“Dad’s in there with Yuuri.” Anton admitted. Felix grimaced. The interactions between those two hadn’t been pleasant and Felix would rather his brothers not witness a fight.

“Stay here.” Felix put down his bags. He listened at the door for a few moments, but couldn’t hear much above soft murmurings. Tapping lightly he pushed the door open slightly. He could see his father standing up, holding Yuuri’s hand. It was evident that Yuuri had been crying but Felix could smell relief and joy emanating from the man. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we have the groceries.”

“Of course.” Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s hand and smiled at him.

Felix moved the groceries into the kitchen and started to unpack. Yuuri got up and began helping, smiling at the boy to reassure him. The twins had taken off to play video games, but Anton stayed behind babbling to Dad.

“Did you know Felix has a boyfriend?”

“Anton!” Felix practically jumped out of his skin. He looked quickly at Viktor who smiled and arched an eyebrow expectantly. “It’s a friend from the rink we saw on the bus, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Viktor smiled as his son flustered and moved around the kitchen. “And does this friend from the rink have a name?” He noticed a shift in Yuuri’s scent at that question and put Anton out of his lap. “Go help Mummy, k?” Anton was off, leaving Yuuri and Felix shifting nervously.

“Talik. He’s new at the rink” Felix didn’t meet his father’s eye. Instead he was putting great effort into not meeting the eye.

Yuuri stole a glance at Felix then Viktor. “He’s Otabek’s little brother.”

“Otabek Altin?” Viktor’s voice sounded clipped.

“Yes.” Yuuri petted Felix’s hair, “the family moved here from Almaty after your last competition. They are training at the rink with Yakov.”

Viktor picked up a box of oats and moved it to the pantry closet. “Well, that’s nice, old friends.” When Felix finally looked at his dad he saw a face lost in a happy memory. “I trained him in a ballet class once. Not very flexible.” Viktor laughed at the memory.

Yuuri relaxed and Felix could smell the return of his calm. But somewhere in the back of his head Felix felt uneasy.

“You’ll have to have him over soon.” Viktor said and left the room.

Felix turned to Yuuri, who smiled at him. Something seemed off about Yuuri, he seemed so _malleable_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loving this universe created by the Amazing Domestic Prowess. Please check out her work "Love or Something Like it" in the Omegaverse. I'm hoping to up the angst quickly. Viktor has obviously decided to drive a wedge between the two Yu(u)ris but his plans might have to take a back seat to ensuring that his son doesn't date an Altin.


	7. It's Not Back Pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE
> 
> Yuuri goes into labour and Viktor's amazing manipulation continues. Upon returning home with the adorable Aiko Yuri and Yuuri learn about their futures, as planned out by Viktor. It's not pleasant. We're turning the lights down because the angst gets DARK!

Yuri sat alone in the family room watching his murder mystery shows. Normally he would have the other Yuuri with him for this. They had formed a close bond after Yelana came home. But somehow they were growing apart again. He tried to focus on the grisly crime scene to cheer himself up, but the little blonde’s thoughts kept running back to the past months.

At first it was little things. Viktor had wanted to ensure that Yuuri was healthy, and that the baby would be okay. Yuri thought that was normal. The Japanese man had gained too much weight, and that can complicate pregnancy. So he took him to the doctor, put him on a special diet. It was nothing that Yuri hadn’t endured in the past. But there was something different about the way Viktor was handling it. Instead of bullying Yuuri into having his way Viktor made it seem like a team effort. He showered the man with praise all for eating well while Yuri remembered how he was lectured like a child and sent to his room for wanting a snack.

Then came the morning jogs. Yuuri had not liked those. Getting up early and going out into the cold was hard enough on the brunette. But doing both of those things just so he could run seemed like a torture. Yuri was not jealous of that. But then there was Viktor being helpful, and kind, and almost childish. He bought Yuri new trainers and jogging clothing. Praised him for going further each day. Felix joined them too. Making them like a little team. In the past had Viktor wanted Yuri to lose the baby weight he would have just ordered the slim blonde to do so and Yuri would have complied under the bullying. Yuuri would have done the same. So why was Viktor being so _good_ about it?

The trio came into from the cold just as the murderer was being carted off in chains. Yuri flipped off the sound and watched them come in, their breath still creating white puffs in the air. Yuuri’s face was flushed, but his features were more defined. He still carried a lot of weight around his mid-section, obviously, there was a human in there, but his legs had toned up.

“You really should join us Mum.” Felix leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek.

“Felix, your mother was never a runner.” Viktor laughed and ruffled the hair on the little blonde’s head, causing Yuri to swat at the hand. Viktor chuckled good naturedly at the strike.

“I wasn’t either. And I didn’t think being pregnant would bring it out in me.” Yuuri collapsed onto the couch next to Yuri and began to struggle with his laces. Felix came over to kneel at the man’s feet and undo his shoes. “Oh, you’re a dear good boy.”

Viktor leaned over the couch and planted a kissed on Yuuri’s smiling lips.

Something inside Yuri just burned. “Felix you have homework.”

Felix eyed his mother, “had. Mum it’s done. It’s been done since Friday.” He laughed and shot a glance at Yuuri who chuckled as well.

Yuri only became more agitated. _Why were those two a fucking team?_

“Oh, which one is this?” Yuuri pointed to the TV, “ _Deadly neighbors_? No wait, _When Senior’s Strike_? I love that one.” He reached out to rub Yuri’s arm to show he missed spending this kind of time with his little blonde friend, but the minute his fingers grazed Yuri's sleeve they were slapped sharply away. Yuuri turned to look, concern written on him. Yuri wanted to apologize, explain that he was jealous, that he felt abandoned and left out, but words were never Yuri’s forte, so he just scowled and turned away from the Japanese man’s hurt expression.

“Oh Yuri be nice.” Viktor lectured in a sigh. Both Yu(u)ris knew which he meant. Viktor had quickly picked up on how both names were pronounced differently. It kept the confusion down.

“Mum. Is something wrong?” Felix stood, he had managed to free Yuuri’s feet from his trainers and moved them over to the door. Viktor had brought Yuuri a glass of water and instructed him to drink it all before moving. Yuuri smiled and shook his head at how Viktor spoke as though addressing a troublesome child.

“Just tired of watching the two of you wait on the fat pig hand and foot,” Yuri stood. He had lost all the baby weight. His body was lithe and strong. But no one wanted to praise him, train him, help him diet. No one would rub his feet, or fetch him water.

The minute the words left his mouth he wanted to cram them back in. The look on Yuuri’s face was of such pain. But what was worse was the look on Felix’s.

“Mum, that’s unfair and just plain mean.” Felix admonished. He moved over to take Yuuri’s hand and silently apologize.

Viktor stood quietly to the side. He didn’t have to do anything, this little game was working out perfectly. Just wind Yuri up and watch him destroy things on his own. Easy. Viktor wondered if he should consider taking up chess. He put a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yura,” he spoke calmly and softly, no need to be forceful. The cast was performing just the way he wanted. “I think maybe you are tired. Go and lie down. Felix, you’ll help me and Yuuri with dinner right? We can treat your mother to a night off, yes?”

Felix smiled at his father. There had been a cool distance between the two, but it was thawing rapidly. “I think that’s a great idea. Why don’t we order pizza? It’ll be fun.”

“I think that’s marvelous, Yuuri, you have worked hard and I think we can cheat.” Yuuri smiled up through unshed tears.

Yuri huffed and stomped out of the room. Listening to the voices of the trio slowly disappear as he locked himself in their bedroom.

+++

He woke up to muffled voices in the room next door. Yuuri had been put back into his old bedroom soon after the exercises began. Viktor spent plenty of nights there, helping him decorate, and watching old movies. Often one or more of the children joined them.

The voices seemed alarmed. Yuri got out of bed, checked Yelana and hurried to the hallway.

“It’s okay, just keep breathing.” Viktor was holding Yuuri practically slung across his shoulders, the man’s pants were soaked through and Yuri could smell the new life ready to burst out. “It’s okay. Felix, you have his bag?”

“I’m right behind you Dad.” Felix was grabbing his father’s car keys and wallet from Yuuri’s dresser.

“Ah good, you’re up.” Viktor spotted Yuri. “It’s time. Yuuri thought it was back pain, but luckily our Felix was with him when the water broke and knew exactly what to do.”

Yuri saw Felix blush under the praise. They were walking down the stairs when the twins poked their heads out, followed by Anton. “Yuri, we’re going. I’m taking our man Felix, I need his help. You have this under control.”

“Momma, what’s happening?” Anton started to ask.

“Yuuri’s having his baby stupid.” Mikhail snapped. He was not happy to be woken.

“I’m not stupid.” Anton yelled and started to cry. Sergei wander in the hallway, scared by his brothers now yelling at each other. Downstairs Viktor banged the door shut, inspiring a strong wail from Yelana who was quickly joined by Lev. Yuri rolled his eyes. _Yup, it’s all under control._

+++

Two days later Yuuri came back with Aiko. Yuri had to give the man credit, he had made a beautiful baby. She had little delicate features, a gorgeous wide, flat button nose, Viktor’s pronounced chin, Yuuri’s epicanthic lids, and a little dusting of silver hair. The children cooed around her immediately. There was something other-worldly about this little girl.

Yuuri had hit the lottery with Aiko. She liked being swaddled, liked her food, took to breastfeeding, slept soundly, and smiled constantly, which Yuri insisted was gas but Viktor insisted was smiling.

Felix wanted to hold her whenever Yuuri wasn’t. Felix had loved all of his little brothers, but there was something about Yelana’s delicate nature that made him scared. He was afraid that he would get her sick. He was, himself, always catching colds, and that led him to worry about spreading germs to his baby sister. But now he saw a sturdier little girl, one that Yuuri insisted he hold and feed.

That hadn’t been part of Viktor’s plan, but he loved seeing his first born son holding his most recent child. Felix was a beautiful boy. He was loving and tender, smart and talented. Viktor was flooded with pride when he looked at him.

Aiko would share Yuuri’s room, and Viktor had plans for a “girls’ room” upstairs in a few years. The boys found that unfair, but were quickly vetoed.

It was a week into Yuuri’s return that Yuri went to clear the air. They hadn’t been fighting but they hadn’t been talking like before. He missed it. He missed his friend.

“Can I come in?” Yuri asked, pausing at the door.

“Yes please.” Yuuri smiled up. Aiko was feeding and cooing softly. She was so beautiful, they both were.

“She’s gorgeous.” Yuri sat down at the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry about what I said.”

“Oh, don’t even worry about that.” Yuuri shifted Aiko to the other nipple. Yuri could see that the swelling was going down quickly. If he kept on dieting and exercising he would be thinner than when they met. Not that Viktor would give him a chance. _Which one of us will he breed next? My money’s on you, other Yuuri._

“It’s just that I guess I’m a little jealous. I mean, Viktor is doing things for you that I never got, and I lashed out at you.” Yuri ducked his head a little ashamed of his behaviour.

“Well, I know he made a diet plan for you, and you never had to exercise,” Yuuri smiled lightly tapping the smaller man with his foot. “It’s different for me, I was as big as a house."

“It’s just that.. well…” 

“Yuuri, I… oh, Yuri. Good I’m glad you are both here.” Viktor walked in with a wide grin. Yuri smirked, but even that fell when he saw how genuinely happy Yuuri was to see their husband. 

Viktor ducked into the hallway but came back, followed by Felix helping him bring in a beautiful crib. Felix smiled at his mother and went around the bed to crawl in next to Yuuri, giving him a kiss on the cheek before kissing Aiko’s hair.

“Felix and I were out, and he saw this. We both agreed it was perfect for little Aiko.” Viktor beamed, moving the crib into place and shuffling the older one (Anton’s in fact) into the hallway. “Felix, would you mind putting that in the cellar for me?” 

“Sure Dad.” The boy smiled at his father. It was true affection. Yuri felt something at the pit of his stomach. 

Once the boy was gone, Viktor closed the door. “I have to have a serious talk with you both.” The two Yu(u)ris eyed each other nervously. “It’s nothing bad. But there is an opportunity for something really marvelous for this family. Adult figure skating is allowing retired former competitors to enter open competition. I think that showing the world that a mated, bonded omega, one that has had a child can return and be a champion is a wonderful thing.” Viktor paused to stroke little Aiko’s hair.

“This will require a lot of sacrifice on our part. But I think it’s important. I’ve watched Felix grow to mistrust his secondary gender, and I know that I was part of that.” He bit his lip remembering his blow up at Yuuri month’s back.

Yuuri reached out to him, stroking his face. “Vitya, that’s forgotten now.”

“You are too good to me. But I worry that if I don’t do all I can to help my son, and other omegas see that they are remarkable I won’t forgive myself.”

Yuri was happy to hear these words, even if he mistrusted the intent. Returning to competition. Returning to training. He was so ready. He was only 23 and in great shape. Well, okay, he was skinny but wiry. He was still very flexible. Yuuri would be terrific at taking his place in the house.

“Viktor this a good thing.” Yuri was nodding. 

“So you’ll do it?”

“Of course. You know I will, I’ve wanted to…”

“Then it’s decided. Yuuri, we will make an appointment to talk about birth control for you, and tomorrow we’re going to have to figure out a schedule for training. I hope you are ready my love.” Viktor smiled at the Japanese man who seemed dumbfounded.

“Me?” Yuuri asked. “I know we talked about this, but I thought you always meant…”

“No. Yura only competed as a child. It’s not the same.” He turned to the blonde man. “Yura, I’m so glad you are in on this. We will need your support with little Aiko.”

The room was growing too small for Yuri who suddenly found himself struggling to breathe. He had been within grasping distance of returning to the one thing he had thought about and missed for 15 years, and he had it slapped right out of his hands by a pretentious fat pig. So that’s what they were always whispering about on their little jogs and walks. That’s what the inseparable trio plotted. Yuuri would get birth control and suppressants. Yuuri would get new skates, ice time and a doting coach. Yuuri would get out, meet people, have a life. And what would Yuri get? He could only imagine. It was too much. He got up unsteadily.

“You both have so much to plan. Vitya, let me know if I should call the doctor for an appointment tomorrow?” With that he left as quickly as possible. He could let them see the tears that were burning down his face. Yuri locked himself in their private bathroom and let the tears fall as violently as they wanted.

+++

Here’s how two friend become enemies.  
**Monday** \- Yuuri asks if Yuri could buy eggs at the market. He gets a cold “sure” in return.  
**Tuesday** \- Yuuri asks if Yuri would watch _Femme Fatales_ with him while they nursed. Yuri declined, there were bathrooms that needed scrubbing. The offer of help was quickly turned down as well.  
**Wednesday** \- Felix caught his mother yelling at Anton over spilled juice. He and Yuuri worked together to calm the little boy down. Yuri couldn’t help but notice the pained look on his eldest son’s face.  
**Thursday** \- Yuuri offers to make Katsudon for dinner. Yuri points out that a fat pig has never won a gold medal. Yuuri ended up making the dinner. Yuri refused to eat a bite. The children and Viktor lavish Yuuri with praise for the meal.  
**Friday** \- Yuuri enters the kitchen to get a glass of water. Leaves without even acknowledging the other Yuri.  
**Saturday** \- the battle lines were drawn. Yuuri got the family room, his bedroom, the attic space and Viktor’s den. Yuri held the kitchen, his bedroom, the den. Neutral zones were the basement playroom, the dining room, and Felix’s room.  
**Sunday** \- Viktor didn’t have to move a piece on the chess board. 

+++

“Yura,” Viktor’s sultry voice purred in his ear. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yuri could feel Viktor’s excitement growing hard against his leg.

“It’s too soon to be thinking of another child.” Yuri said, weakly struggling out of Viktor’s embrace.

“It’s never too soon for more children.” Viktor growled up from his chest.

Yuri whimpered underneath him. But there was an anger in him that woke up. It had been asleep all through the births and the bullying and the forced pregnancies. It sparked to life when that fat little Japanese man wormed his way into his house, fucking his husband, making his children from their mother. It burned strong the day Yuuri tried to murder his daughter. Yes, it might have grown cold at one point, but that’s only because Yuuri was pretending to be his friend. Pretending and all the while waiting to steal his chance away, just like he had stolen his home, his life, his children, his husband. And now that grasping fat pig was stealing his future.

“Go and fuck your fat pig. Fill him with your seed and make him bear your pups.” Yuri pushed Viktor away. “He wants it, he wants you. Not me, I don't. I never did.” Yuri went to strike Viktor, to slap him once hard across the face. The hit never landed.

Instead Viktor caught Yuri’s thin little wrist in his hand. The grasp floored Yuri to his knees. Viktor sank down to face him. Yuri shrank back from the face he saw. Eyes blown entirely back, not in lust but in rage. Pale skin showing blue veins underneath.

“On your stomach.” Was all he said. Yuri started to cry softly.

He turned to face the bed, grabbed a pillow to place under his hips and laid down. Viktor’s hand roughly removed the sweat pants and underwear, exposing the little blonde’s tiny body. The bed dipped under Viktor’s weight. Yuri heard the rustling of fabric behind him, but there was no motion to take preparation.

“Viktor please, don’t hurt…”

“Stop talking.” Two large hands grabbed the slim hips pulling them up and positioning his ass. A pillow was tossed at his face, “here, use this.” Yuri grabbed it and buried his face into the soft fabric. One hand left the hip to grab at the blonde hair, pressing the face into the pillow.

The blonde let out a squeal into the pillow as he was pierced by his mate without warning or preparation. Viktor seated himself inside the much younger man, took a moment to line himself up, then began the quick work of driving into his omega mate as furiously as possible. Yuri remembered times in which the love making was actually pleasurable. He could remember times when it was perfunctory. He recalled the times when it was demeaning. But this was the time he would call it rape. Viktor set a brutal pace and soon the little blonde was sobbing underneath him, all rage left his body, and only pain remained.

“You are here for a single purpose Yuri.” Viktor pulled the hair back to expose the little blonde’s face. Yuri had to shove fingers into his mouth to keep from screaming out as he was torn into and apart. “You are here to provide me with children. As many as I see fit.” Yuri was beginning to struggle with consciousness. “I hold the deed to Nikolai’s house. Have you considered that?” Yuri could feel Viktor approaching climax, the thrusts became more erratic, reaching even deeper into him. Viktor tore his way into the little body beneath him. “Do you consider what I do for you? Do you consider what I do for your family? No. You think of your own selfish needs.” Viktor spilled deep inside, Yuri squirmed as his face was pressed back into the pillow to allow him to scream through the formation of the knot. Viktor swelled at the base of his cock pulled out past Yuri’s rim, then drove viciously back in. The little man howled into the pillow now covered in tears.

Viktor pulled the lithe, pliant little body up to meet his chest, as he settled them back on their side to wait out the breeding knot. Yuri tried only to concentrate on his breathing to ensure he didn’t pass out. 

“I want you to take this time and remember that the next time you displease me I will think of selling off some property and Nikolai will find himself in some government run retirement village. Do you want to see that? You could take Felix to visit his grampaps in some cramped little corner room where the staff stuff the patients full of med so they can piss and shit themselves all day.” He moved inside to emphasize the threat. “Remember what I can do to you, and the people you love.”

The next day Yuri woke in severe pain. He pulled himself out of bed to find the sheets stained with Viktor’s seed and his blood. Viktor was already gone from the room. Stumbling into their private bathroom Yuri tenderly washed the dried cum and blood from his thighs and redressed in the sweatpants. He took a few deep breaths to still himself and walked out into the hall. The stairs were tricky but thankfully there was no one around to question him. He took it slowly moving to the sound of happy voices.

“Okay, what’s this?” Felix asked. Yuri peaked through the door. Viktor was sitting at the table, the children were all around Sergei in his lap.

“Ringo” Yuuri answered back. He was at the stove making porridge for the children’s breakfast. Felix was helping with dishes.

“Okay, what’s this, then?” Viktor pointed at the box of oats.

“Otsu Mugi” Yuuri said. The twins parroted his annunciation and Anton laughed.

“What’s this?” Mikhail pointed at Sergei.

Yuuri put his finger to his lips in a gesture that Yuri had seen Viktor do a thousand times before. “Hmmm…. I think this is called a… SARU!” Yuuri lifted the little boy off his father’s lap and tickled him until he squealed. The room erupted with the boys wanting to know the translation and threatening to make it Sergei’s permanent nickname when they learned it was “monkey”.

Yuri came slowly into the room. How it had changed. Viktor sitting in the middle of all this life and love with Yuri on the sidelines.

“Ah, you’re up. We were going to sound the alarm.” Viktor laughed and Sergei howled a little. As if in response there was a distant wail and Yuuri sighed happily.

“That will be the empress expecting her breakfast. Felix, you got this?” Felix nodded in response and Yuuri left without bothering to say good morning to Yuri.

Viktor smiled like the cat that got into the cream at the little blonde omega as the children continued to play fondly with him. “Sleep well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was just finished now and not beta'ed. So be kind. I'm so overwhelmed by the positive responses to this and encourage support that DP has given me that I don't want to wait before I post. Also the spring holiday ends soon and I return to teaching on Monday so I want to write as much as I can before having to just abandon this for being an adult. Honestly I'm amazed by the writers on this board that can do both.


	8. Mixed Signals...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place directly following the last. Breastfeeding 101 as taught by Viktor Nikiforov. Felix has a rotten day at school, but a terrific day at the rink.

Viktor smirked and rose to follow Yuuri out the door of the kitchen. Yuri glared at him as he passed and Viktor gave him a rather harsh pat on the butt. To the children it seemed like a playful bit of flirtation but to Yuri is was searing pain shooting up his spine. Felix saw his mother grimace but was distracted by the rattle at the table.

+++

Viktor could hear Yuuri singing softly in Japanese to the little baby. He was about to walk in when a thought struck him. He snuck into Felix’s room to pick up something he would need. Then went back to the second omega room. He pushed the door open slowly standing in the doorway, smiling at the mother and daughter on the large bed.

Yuuri’s bedroom had changed a great deal from when he first lived there. The walls were a deep burnt sienna with fabric of rich purple and red hanging over the bed. The large flat screen hung over the fireplace that he and Yuuri had made smores at for the children last weekend. There was an overstuffed chair with several fluffy throw blankets sitting by the large bay window and a matching ottoman. The new crib fit perfectly between the bed and window. Viktor prided himself on the show he was making of this relationship. Now that he had put Yuuri back in the room he aimed to use the little Japanese omega to make Yuri sick with jealousy. It was working perfectly.

Yuuri looked up from the large pillows and smiled as he kept singing softly to Aiko. Viktor moved into the room and lowered himself gently onto the bed to cuddle next to the currently favored omega. “You are in very big trouble, you know?”

Yuuri practically purred at the warmth in his alpha’s tone. He shifted Aiko from one nipple to the other. He had removed his shirt upon entering the room to facilitate feeding. “Oh. And what do you propose to do?” Yuuri flirted back.

“I’m serious.” Viktor shifted to remove the packet from the back pocket he had picked up in Felix’s room. “Now do you wanna tell me where my son would get such… contraband?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor’s hand and smiled. “American chocolate, oh no. Where would Felix learn to do something like?”

“You.” Viktor said in mock shame, “he learned it from watching you.” Viktor took one of the little chocolates and unwrapped it placing one between Yuuri’s plush lips.

The little Japanese man’s eyes rolled back as he swirled the chocolate around with his tongue. “Stop helping me cheat.”

Viktor laughed and looked at the sluggish eyes of his youngest child. Tiny little mouth working to take in as much as she could of what Yuuri offered. His eyes drifted to the other nipple which had begun to leak. Ducking his head down he liked the nipple with his tongue in a slow soft motion.

Yuuri moaned a gasp and shifted away from Viktor quickly, “Viktor, what?”

Viktor moved back up to silence Yuuri with a kiss. “Just hold still. This will help you produce more.”

“Viktor, I don’t…” Yuuri stammered. Viktor had unwrapped another chocolate and popped it into Yuuri’s mouth. The little omega was less enthusiastic for the second chocolate.

“Listen, Yuri didn’t feed Felix enough. Have you never wondered why he is so short, so thin? Yuri couldn’t have been bothered to do whatever it took to breastfeed him. That’s why Felix gets sick so much more than the other boys.” Viktor stared directly into Yuuri’s eyes, releasing a small amount of pheromones to make the omega submit without knowing what he was doing. “You won’t do that to Aiko. I want to her grow up strong, like you.” He began nodding “you’ll do this for us right?”

Yuuri found himself wide-eyed and nodding again. Nodding in perfect unison with Viktor.

Viktor latched onto the nipple and began suckling, he ran a hand over Yuuri’s stomach. The baby fat was almost entirely gone. His little Yuuri had worked hard to get his abs looking stronger, and there was only a little plush softness left. It was his legs that showed the most improvement. Viktor’s hand drifted down to the thigh, it was tight with muscle even in this relaxed position. Viktor sucked harder and smiled maliciously.

His hand ran over Yuuri’s soft clothed cock. Finding the hem of the sweat pants Viktor’s hand traveled underneath to grab at the soft omega.

Yuuri’s breath hitched and he was about to voice objection when Viktor bit down on the nipple. The little omega yelped a little. Aiko had been knocked off the nipple and fussed softly. Yuuri guided her back to latch on knowing she wasn’t done feeding. The little infant went back to feeding contentedly. Yuuri moved his arm to cradle Viktor, wound the man in his free arm, making calming circles on his back.

Viktor, reading that as encouragement, began to stroke Yuuri to erection. Yuuri tried to fight off arousal and remained still. It was of no use, Viktor new exactly how to work the little man. The alpha thumbed the head of the cock in small bur strong circles coaxes him towards erection. Yuuri grew in Viktor’s hand and quickly approached orgasm. He whimpered slightly, indicating to Viktor his concern. Viktor pulled off Yuuri’s nipple with a wet pop and moved to straddle Yuur’s lap, switching hands quickly he held the hand supporting in position.

Viktor locked eyes with Yuuri who was the picture of fear as he battled the arousal. Inwardly, Viktor smiled at the triumph. His eyes grew darker as his pupils enlarged, “fly apart for me.”

As is on command Yuuri exploded in Viktor’s hand. His body trembled, and he bit down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. Little tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He thanked his luck that Viktor was holding him in position to keep Aiko still. The little girl had kept feeding all through it, without noticing a difference in her mother at all.

Viktor cleaned his hand, and Yuuri, kissing the omega and dropping words of praise into his lips. “So good, you are so good for me.”

Viktor stayed straddled over Yuuri’s thighs looking down at the man. “I never really…” He stopped and moved to lay next to Yuuri on the bed. “It was never like this.”

_You never gave Yuri a handjob while he breastfed?_ Yuuri thought.

“I always wanted a family,” Viktor started again. “My parents weren’t around much. I had a brother, but he was much older. He was sent off to boarding school while I was little, so I didn’t see much of him. When I found out that he died I was sad, but we had never gotten to be close.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s shoulder. “I was sent to school, then moved into the dorms to live with Yakov. But I never was able to form strong friendships there. Other skaters could be catty, there were petty jealousies. And then so many people come and go. You know all about this, that’s why I can talk to you about it.” Viktor sat up and caught Yuuri’s eyes, “I feel like, for the first time, I can talk to someone.”

Yuuri’s shock had melted. Viktor’s words had worked perfectly. “Vitya.” Yuuri stroked the soft silver hair of his alpha.

“I love you so much,” Viktor leaned forward to give Yuuri a single kiss.

+++

Felix walked through the halls a little distracted. School was a source of pleasure and pain for him. Four years ago, he had a large group of friends. He was asked to parties and get togethers every weekend. His father was rich and famous, and Felix was smart and good looking. It was a recipe for success in teenage years. Then he presented as an omega, and his group shrank a little. He hung out with the omegas and a few betas. It wasn’t too bad. There were other boys and girls who presented as omega and beta in his school, so he was able to mix that crowd. Two years ago he noticed that fewer omegas joined him in his classes. Felix had taken only the highest level classes, and with that came being around alphas in all of his classes. He found that his omega friends had all been shuffled into the home and family care classes, even the ones with good grades. Felix was lucky the school never managed to get either of his parents on the phone, so he settled his schedule in guidance himself.

But this year was different. Secondary school had seen the population of omegas shrink, then the last two years of university track secondary school has seen it disappear entirely.

Felix had to eat lunch in guidance. He had to work by himself in class. He was excused from physical education. He was the only omega in his grade. It was lonely.

Felix shifted his books to put some away in his locker when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. “Hey little omega.” The hand spun him around and Felix found himself backed roughly against the bank of lockers.

“Get off me.” Felix shoved back.

“Bitch. Do not piss me off.” It was Vlad, a particularly nasty alpha at the school, and head a nasty pack of alphas. “I’ve got a good deal for you.”

Two of his friends were standing behind him looking Felix over like a piece of meat. One licked his lips. Felix could smell their pheromones wash over him. His stomach rolled a little.

“I’m going to scent you, then you’ll be able to walk these halls without worry.” Vlad stroked Felix’s neck poking at the scentblocker covering his gland. Vlad pulled the pad off, scenting the air with terrified omega. The two boys behind Vlad growled, their pupils blown wide. Felix whimpered under their glares. “But you’ll have to do a little something for me, and my friends.

“Hey, get away from him!” A booming voice called out, the three alphas turned their focus in that direction. Felix almost fell as Vlad released him.

“This doesn’t concern you, Khazak.” Vlad yelled. Felix was relieved to see his friend Talik stalking down the hall.

“Yeah it does.” Talik said in a matter-of-fact tone. He walked right into the Vlad’s space, forcing the nasty boy to take a few steps back. He moved to stand in front of the shrinking omega boy who only a few days ago had seemed so self-assured and strong to Talik.

The three alphas looked like they were going to move in, but a teacher poked her head out a classroom door. “Is there a problem here?” She said down the hall.

Talik looked at the boys and then at the teacher. “No, they were leaving.”

“Great, I’ll watch them leave too.” She was a tiny little women, but a fierce beta. The soft loafers slapped down the hallway as Felix’s physics teacher drew closer. “Felix, how are you? I’m sorry to see you associating with Vlad. You can catch stupid.” She glared at the alpha boy who stood about a foot taller than her and easily weighed twice as much.

“Mrs. Donahue, I’d speak nicer. My father can have you fired.” He backed up and the little crew started leaving.

“Oh god, don’t do me any favors, I could use a break!” She called after them as the skulked down the hall. She turned to see Felix let out a shuddering breath, “Felix? What was that?”

“It was nothing…”

 

“Bullshit.”

Felix rolled his eyes, there was no lying to a scientist. “He wanted to scent me, and he wanted me to… earn it?” Felix shrunk in on himself.

Donahue sniffed the air, “I’m a beta and I can smell them. I’ll have them written up for not suppressing. But I’ll keep you out of this.” She rubbed a calming hand down his arm and smiled, “I’ve been meaning to ask you to join an advanced science class. It’s going to focus on forensics.”

Talik smiled down at the boy, “right up your alley with the books you read.”

Felix smirked, so Talik had finished _We Have Always Lived in the Castle_. “I’d love it, I have to talk to my dad first, but I’m sure he would support this.”

“Good, he might have to fight the school. I got an email from the director about your schedule being changed for next year.”

Felix rolled his eyes, the school counselor had said that they had been patient enough with his whims, but it was for “safety” issues that they insists omegas either find other schools or stick to “their” classes. Felix didn’t need to learn to cook, and he didn’t want to take classes about family and health, which really meant being a good little breeding sex toy. There was honestly a section in the book about “how to please”. It made Felix queasy to think of.

“I’ll ask him to call.”

“Good, a brain like yours is an asset to us all.” She looked at Talik and smiled. “And I don’t think I’ve met you.”

“Ah you wouldn’t, I’m not good at science.” He ducked his head, but took the little odd woman’s hand and shook it gratefully.

“Well, don’t be afraid to ask Felix for help. He’s brilliant.” Felix blushed furiously at that. “Go home.” She yelled in mock fury and returned to her classroom.

“That’s actually my favourite teacher.” Felix said, gathering his items and slamming his locker shut.

“She seems cool.”

“She’s a badass.”

They left the school and Felix saw his father’s car in front of the school. The silver haired man waved him over with a smile. Yuuri was in the front seat. They were dressed in their skating closes.

“Are you going to the rink?” Felix asked as they walked, slowly, towards the car.

“No.. Yes. Yes I am. I have to skate today.” Talik lied, not very convincing, but it was enough to earn the invite.

“Let me ask my dad what he’s doing and we might offer you a ride. I’ll be right back.”

Felix leaned in the passenger side window, “Dad, are you going to the rink?”

“After I drop you at home, yes.” Viktor was fiddling with something on the consol.

“Great, I need to get some practice. Can we give my friend a ride?”

“You don’t have time scheduled today, there will be little kids on your ice, that’s dangerous.” He said absentmindedly. Not really paying attention to the urgency in his son’s voice.

“Dad, I can do a walk on, and I won’t jump. Please!!! Please please please. Yuuri, help?”

That got Viktor’s attention. He looked at the two conspirators. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“I think Felix wants to spend time with his little friend over there.” Yuuri nodded outside the car. Viktor shifted to look out the window and his smile froze on his face. The shadow of Otabek Altin was standing about 15 feet away from his son. Thinking quickly, he knew he couldn’t deny his son access to the boy, that would drive Felix away. Viktor had been so clever about pushing Yuri out of everyone’s affections and Felix was the final piece. He would give himself time, wait this out.

“Okay, get your little friend.”

“Thanks Dad!” Felix practically bounced. He turned and waved Talik over to the sleek Audi.

“Well, since when are you two a team?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

Yuuri just smiled, “what can I say, he loves me best?”

_Not for long._ Viktor thought. And put his best practiced smile on his lips.

“Dad this is Talik” Felix said as the boys crawled into the back of the car. Viktor smiled into the rearview mirror.

“Yuuri and I will work for about three hours today, then we can take you home Talik, it that’s convinient?” Viktor offered.

“Thank you Mr. Nikiforov, that’s perfect.”

Yuuri bumped Viktor’s thigh. When he caught the Russian’s eye he raised his eyebrows.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you text your parents and say you are staying for dinner with us?”

“Thank you.” Talik beamed.

“You can see my room and meet my 87 brothers.” Felix joked.

“Only if you come over my house and meet my 105 brothers.” They laughed to each other.

+++

Viktor and Yuuri left for the reserved rink. Since neither of the boys actually had rink time planned for today they found themselves on the open rink with the basic skills learners. Yakov was in a foul mood and put them to work teaching. Felix caught Talik walking a little girl through backwards glides. Talik watched as Felix demonstrated forward marching to a small crowd of four year olds. He found himself thinking of Felix as more than a cute boy, but as an amazing person. The boy was brilliant, far smarter than he would ever be, a beautifully artistic skater, and would make a wonderful mother someday. The thought had him so occupied he didn’t see the little boy collide with him.

Talik looked up at the ceiling of the ice rink listening to the kids around him laugh at his groans. Suddenly the angelic silver framed face of Felix appeared above him and he knew. He would marry this boy someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have to go back to teaching soon. The updates will not come as frequently as I'd like. I'm going for one of my FS tests soon and I have couple half marathons to prep for.
> 
> Felix is going to have a bad scare the Yu(u)ris have a terrible fight coming up next.


	9. That. Was. Perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is it folks, the omega fight I've been promising. It's not violent but it's dirty. You really get to see how Viktor has orchestrated this and how delighted he is that everything played out this way.
> 
> Felix needs a little help fighting nonsense at school. I couldn't help but put my own spin on that. As a teacher at this time of year NOTHING is more upsetting than listening to dress code complaints. Statements like "how are the boys supposed to concentrate with the girls dressed this way?" are sexist, demeaning, and don't belong in a school system.
> 
> Yuri learns of Viktor's new plan and panics to find an escape route.

Felix was pacing outside Yuuri’s door for almost a quarter of an hour before gaining the courage to knock. The Japanese man answered with a friendly voice and smiled when the younger boy walked in.

“Felix, you know you don’t have to knock. I just had the door closed for Aiko. There are so many of us I don’t know how she sleeps.” Yuuri gently rocked the little crib watching his daughter stretch out in her sleep. “I never thanked you for this.” A few weeks back Viktor and his eldest son had presented Yuuri with the beautiful crib. Yuuri was so warmed that the boy thought of him. He genuinely loved Felix as a son and was touched that Felix was beginning to think of him as family.

“Uhm. I have to talk with you about something.” Felix shifted nervously.

“Oh no.” Yuuri smiled, “this seems terribly serious. So, how can I help you hide the body?”

Felix laughed, “I wish it was that simple.” He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans and handed it over.

Yuuri looked at it, but then grimaced, “I’m not as comfortable reading Russian as I am with speaking it. I can make some of this out, especially the part in which it is clearly addressed to your father.” He handed it back and patted on the bed, encouraging the boy to be comfortable and honest.

“Okay. So. I’m the only omega in my grade still taking academic courses. The school wants me to take more ‘omega friendly’ classes” he rolled his eyes at this. “But my science teacher says I should take an upper level course. I want to, and I tried to enroll, but the director pulled me into his office and point blank said that omegas 'don’t need science classes' and that I would be a ‘distraction’ to the alpha students.” He was almost in tears at this.

Yuuri reached forward and pulled the boy into hug, letting him cry until he stilled himself before letting go. “The world is unfair.” Yuuri bit his lips, “no, you know what, the world is run by assholes who make up the rules as they go, as they see fit, and without asking anybody anything.” Yuuri smiled mischievously. “I got an idea, you wanna see a magic trick?”

Felix smiled sadly, “not really Yuuri, thanks.”

Yuuri laughed and, standing, pulled the boy to follow him, “you’ll wanna see this one.”

They poked their head into Viktor’s office. It was empty as Viktor was across town meeting with an advertising agency he was going to do voiceover work for in the coming month. But Yuuri and Felix both felt like worried criminals in the room. Yuuri crept up to the desk and sat down in the large leather chair.

“What are we doing here? You know we’re not supposed to be in here ever without Dad.”

Yuuri waved a hand at Felix’s concern, although he was, himself, terrified of being caught. “Give me the paper again.”

Felix handed it over and watched Yuuri pick up the phone and dial in numbers. His school’s secretary answered. Yuuri put the call on speakerphone and asked for the director in Viktor’s voice. After the hold music started Felix practically exploded, “how are you doing that? You sound just like him!”

Yuuri shushed him giggling like mad. The director came on, and Yuuri cleared his voice to regain his composure.

“Mr. Nikiforov. It’s an honor sir, how can I help you.” Good, the little man was groveling to start, this would be easy.

“I have a disturbing letter in front of me. My son, who has consistently earned top marks in your school and been head of his class for years, is being forced out of the best academic classes based on his secondary gender. I’m certain this is a mistake and I’d like to give you a chance to clear it up.”

He could hear the little man on the end squirm, “well, sir, it’s just that your son would be happier in the health and home courses…”

“While your concern for my son's happiness is admirable I don’t send him to your school to be happy. I send him to be educated.”

“Oh yes, of course you do.” He squeaked, “it’s just that well, by the time a child of your son’s… uhm… type...”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows and shot a smirk at Felix mouthing the word 'type'.

“Well, his type would be better suited in classes without the alpha children. It’s only fair to both of the groups.”

“My son is an omega. But more importantly, my son is brilliant, hard working, and studious.”

“Well, yes, of course. It’s just that the alphas in the class, well how could they be expected to concentrate with your son in the room?” The director was growing a little bolder.

Yuuri had to shut this down immediately, “I see that according to your handbook all students must use scent blockers at all times. And that both Alpha and Omega children are required to stay home during heat and rut cycles. If that’s so I can’t see why the students would be any more aware of my son’s secondary gender than he of theirs. Unless this rule doesn’t actually apply to alphas? That would be disappointing to find out, and I’m certain the press would be interested to know the reason why a three time Olympic gold medalist had to pull his son out of one of the best schools in St. Petersburg for discrimination reasons.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, that’s not what we want…”

“I’m certain that the lawsuit following this would make national attention and call your school into the notice of the Department of Education.”

“Mr. Nikiforov, I think we misunderstand each other…”

“I’m certain that my son, a top student, and national gold medalist being forced to take demeaning classes would make for a very good interview on the channels, possibly a spot light special.”

“Mr. Nikiforov your son will be registered for the classes starting tomorrow. I’m so sorry for the problem, and it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t.” Yuuri hung up, disconnecting the call. Felix was around the desk in less than a second hugging the Japanese man wildly.

“That was perfect! I can’t believe you did that!” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek affectionately.

Yuuri pulled back to look at the boy. “Anything for you. You were there for me the night Aiko was born. Viktor is right, you’re our man, Felix.”

Felix rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder for another hug enjoying the softness and warmth of the embrace. His mother was never one for physical affection, it was nice having a hugger in the house.

+++

“Uhm… Yuri, could we talk for a few minutes…” Yuuri was in the doorway to the kitchen fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Yuri let out an aggravated huff at the Japanese man.

“I’m pretty busy you know.” He didn’t turn from the full sink. Since Viktor had decided that Yuuri would resume training for figure skating he had been less available about the home. To be fair, he had tried to pitch in where he could, offering to pick up the kids, cook and clean, but Yuri had been so angry that he refused help, sabotaging his relationship with his former friend.

“It’s just that something kind of awkward happened with Viktor and I guess I’d like to talk about it with you.” Yuri saw red. He forced himself to concentrate on the washing in front of him, hoping that the idiot behind him would take the hint. No such luck. “We were upstairs and he started touching me, and I mean, it was to please me, but…”

Yuri slapped down a large dish plate into the water, breaking it into pieces. He spun around, “are you fucking kidding me?”

Yuuri was stunned into silence. Out in the family room he could hear the TV shut off and the voice of the smaller children lower to listen. Yuuri went to warn the taller blonde Russian, but too late.

“My husband gives you a fucking hand job and you’re in here bitching about it? He’s got me chained in this god damned house like some fucking cow, while you get to fuck around on ice every day. And what do you, whine like a sniveling baby!” Yuri pushed past him, he didn't see the blonde twin heads of Nikolai and Mikhail spin around. He didn’t see Mikhail’s hand dart out to grab Sergei out of the way of their mother on a tyrade. “You think I wanted this, to be fucking stuck here all damned day?”

Yuuri looked around caught the eyes of the terrified boys on the couch, he tried to indicate to them. Yuri was blind to everything around him. Visions of Viktor coming into their room every night this week with the simple command of ‘on your stomach’ rose to head as the bile rose in this throat. Yuri felt himself near exploding in rage and frustration. The fucking pain he had endured this week was worse than any in his entire marriage. And there was Yuuri looking for sympathy because he was being treated like a fucking queen.

“You think I wanted my husband to bring some Japanese sex toy home?”

“Yuuri, Mum. What’s going on?” Felix asked coming down the stairs and noticing the fight. He looked terrified, and Yuuri tried to cross in time to ask the sensible boy to take his brothers upstairs.

“What’s going on? You’re father’s whore is upset. He’s sad that he gets to steal my life, while I’m stuck at home raising his half-breed brat.” The room stopped the moment the words left his mouth. Yuri finally came to himself, realizing what he had been saying, and who had been listening. Viktor had come out of his office to watch the scene unfold, and smiled at Yuri knowing full well that only the blonde could see him. _Oh god, what did I just say? My kids just heard me say that._

Yuri’s face flared up in shame, and he went to apologize.

“You racist bitch!” Yuuri crossed the room in two steps and was at the blonde immediately. Yuri was skinny but he grew up almost as tall as Viktor. That didn’t matter to Yuuri in the least. He would tolerate a lot of abuse from the slender Russian but he would have none of it directed at his daughter.

“What’s _half-breed_ mean?” Anton asked Mikhail who shushed him harshly and replied only that it’s a bad word.

Yuri’s shame really hit home as he listened to his 12 year old son explain that his mother had just used a racist term in their home. He would never have said it. He loved Aiko, and part of him loved Yuuri and wanted that friendship back so badly it hurt. But he had been hurt, repeatedly, by Viktor. He had watched his hopes ripped out of his hands and handed to the other Yuuri and he had been blinded by jealousy.

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s hands were on Yuuri’s shoulders in a calming but firm grip. “I think you should go upstairs. Now, yes?”

Yuuri didn’t take his eyes off Yuri, but turned quickly and marched off. Felix gave his mother a disgusted look and collected the boys, moving them to the family room in the cellar so his father and mother could talk in private. When the children were all out of sight Viktor grabbed Yuri’s face and glared down at him.

“You did that so well.” He face brightened into a smile. “I really couldn’t have asked for better my love, thank you.”

“Get your hand off my face.” Yuri tried to slap Viktor’s hand away, but the silver haired man held it, pressing harder, possibly leaving a bruise.

“Getting you and Yuuri to fight was pretty easy. All I had to do was give him something you couldn’t have and your little kitten claws came right out. And as usual, attacked the wrong person. Getting the children to turn, well, that would have been harder. Honestly I didn’t even have a plan, but, honey. That. Was. Perfect.” He placed a chaste little kiss on the blonde’s lips and released his face.

+++

He knocked softly on the door, opening it when he didn’t get a response. “My love.” Viktor said to the man on the bed.

Yuuri couldn’t bring his eyes to meet Viktor. This had all gone so wrong. He wanted to talk to Yuuri about Viktor’s weird invasion when Yuuri was feeding Aiko. He really needed to talk to the blonde man about that experience. His mother was hundreds of miles away, and she hated Viktor, his sister was unmarried. Phichit would think everything was fine, because to Phichit everything was always fine. But Yuuri wasn’t sure how to feel. He knew he didn’t like it. He knew he didn’t want it to happen again. But there was something in him that made him doubt himself fiercely. Yuuri noticed that he had been going to Viktor more and more for advice, on things he would never had needed before. At the rink he listened to Viktor because he was the coach, at home he listened to him because he was the alpha. But this felt weird to Yuuri, like he was losing himself to this man. Was that what being a mate and mother was? Yuri would know but how could they ever talk after today?

Viktor walked in and shut the door behind him. Yuuri was on the bed cradling little Aiko as she murmured softly at him.

“I’m so sorry my love.” Viktor started shaking his head. He didn’t approach the bed, knowing that he just had to make the little man come to him. “If you need me to go…”

“No. Stay.” Yuuri looked up and held a hand out for Viktor who gratefully took it and was guided onto the huge bed. Yuuri shifted over a little to allow his room to cuddle.

“I never thought that he…”

Yuuri leaned down and stopped Viktor with a kiss. “This isn’t your fault.” Yuuri lightly rubbed his cheek against the smooth silver hair.

Viktor brought a finger to little Aiko who quickly grabbed it in her tiny fist. “She loves Daddy.”

“We’ll get through this.” Yuuri reassured him. Viktor couldn’t help but smile to himself. This all had worked out so perfectly. Only one thing missing…

“Yuuri, oh I’m sorry.” Felix had come in but quickly turned to leave, thinking he had intruded.

“No Felix, please stay.” Viktor leaned up and motioned for the boy to come in. “Felix, you really thought quickly today. We both need to thank you again.”

Felix moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Yuuri. He snuggled next to the Japanese man and started crying softly, “I don’t know why he said that.”

Viktor took Aiko from Yuuri and motioned to Felix. Yuuri, now free, turned to embrace the boy, bringing him in against his chest. “Shhh. It’s okay. I think your mother is a just a little unhappy these days. It’s a lot of change to handle.”

“How are you so good about this?” Felix asked in between sobs.

“Felix, we have to make this work, for all of us.” Yuuri rubbed the boy’s back. “And we our man helping us. Right Viktor?”

Viktor reached his hand over to rub his son’s arm. Felix looked up to meet his father’s eyes and smiled warmly at him. For a long time he had been angry at his father, disgusted even, but now that was all gone, ready to be replaced by something new. Felix wanted to love his dad again and he could feel that last barrier breaking down. “Our man, Felix," Viktor said looking at his son with admiration. Last barrier gone.

“I love you, Dad.”

Viktor let a genuine sob out of his chest. And now everything was perfect. All the pieces in place.

“Can we sleep here tonight?” Felix asked in a shattered little voice.

“That would be perfect.” Viktor said back, squeezing his son’s arm warmly. “I’m glad I got us this big bed!” He laughed breaking the tension and earning a smile from his son who was wiping away the last of the tears.

The little scene played on, Felix calming down, Viktor talking about the advertising work he would have to do soon. Yuuri talking about experiences in college and from skating. Finally everyone settled in for the night. Viktor looked at his second omega and son curled up, asleep on the bed, looked over at his daughter sleeping soundly in her crib. He lifted himself off the bed gently so as not to wake the others and walked to his first omega's bedroom.

Yuri was awake and sitting on the bed. When the alpha walked in Yuri stood and started to arrange the pillows.

“No, not tonight.” Viktor stopped him. “Your heat should be coming up again soon, right?”

“Viktor, I would rather not spend my heat with you. If we could just get this over with…”

“Oh, you won’t be.” Viktor pulled a set of pajamas out of the drawer and began changing.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked cautiously.

“I have some work in Japan coming up in two weeks. And I think a nice family vacation is in order. Yuuri will want to see his mother and sister, the kids should really meet them. So I think I’ll take them, and you can stay here. Alone.”

Yuri started to shake. “Viktor don’t do that. Let me go on suppressants. You know how dangerous it can be.”

“Shhh.” He moved in to hug the shaking blonde. “Oh I know exactly how hard it will be. A bonded, mated omega having to spend a heat all by himself. It’s going to hurt like hell.” He pulled back to survey the destroyed look on Yuri’s face, “you’ll have to tell me all about it when we get back.”

Viktor was at the door when he turned, “enjoy your vacation. You earned it.”

Yuri sat down on the bed in terror. The prospect of being pregnant again was bad enough but being left alone in a heat was horrifying. An omega could go into deep depression, could develop lasting problems with mental health, some even harmed themselves. On top of this how would Yuri eat and take care of himself? When the heat haze started he needed Viktor to ensure he washed and stayed hydrated. What if someone broke in? This house didn’t have a heat room like their last house did. They would smell a heated omega but no alpha all down the street. And the pain, the pain would be mind-numbing.

Yuri cried into his pillow. There was only one thing left to do. Somehow in the next two weeks he had to seduce his way back to Viktor. The thought made him feel filthy, but there was no solution. He would never get suppressants… unless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, bom, BOM!!!!!! A cliff hanger! I don't think I've ever written one of those before. Well, the bad news is that tomorrow starts school so I might not be able to update again until next week. The good news is I'm _Totally_ going to pass my MIF (moves in field) test in June!
> 
> As always, not beta'ed, be kind.


	10. Oh My God...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an expression shared by the three POVs, Yuri, Yuuri, and Felix. But the meaning is different for each. This chapter has it all, angst, smut, and fluff. Enjoy!

“Momma I wanna hot dog.” Sergei shouted from the backseat of the SUV Yuri used to cart the multitude of children around.

The twins were fighting over their little brother strapped into his car seat and who, so far, was ignoring them while he reminded Yuri every two seconds that he was hungry and only a drive-thru hot dog would satisfy him.

Yuri was making every effort to please Viktor. It was only two days since his threat to force the omega to spend his next heat alone. He had a limited amount of time to convince Viktor to either get him pregnant or stay throughout the heat. Neither were prospects he desired, but both were futures he had to entertain. He had gone out shopping to make Viktor's favorite meal, even stopped at the mall to get special lingerie (he bribed the twins to behave in the arcade for that stop). Yuri wanted to slap the pretentious bitch in the store smiling away "special night to rekindle the flame?" _Nope just hoping my asshole husband fucks me into the mattress until I'm pregnant so I don't have to worry about going crazy and hurting myself when he forces me to spend my next heat alone._ He just glared at her and handed over the credit card.

“Honey, we’ll be home soon. I’ve got only two more stops and then we’ll go home and make dinner. We can make jello, I know you love that.” Yuri gagged at that thought of the unnatural non-solid. What hell was that crap supposed to be anyway?

“Can Yuuri make dinner?” Nikolai stopped slapping his brother long enough to ask, which gave Mikhail advantage to get in one good shot. He flicked his brother in the eye causing his twin to start wailing in pain.

“Boys, stop that please. I’m trying to concentrate on driving.” Yuri shot a glance in the back. Next to him Anton had unbuckled himself and was moving into the back seat to join in the fight. “No Anton, sit back down.”

+++

Yuuri lay on the large soft bed that Viktor had bought especially for him. Especially for this. The alpha loomed over him trailing a row of kisses starting at the outside of his thigh and traveling up, over his sensitive navel, across his chest and ending at his plush lips. Yuuri moaned into his husband’s mouth as Viktor reached for something from the bedside drawer.

“Now, moya lyubov'. Since you were so naughty as to show my sweet innocent son the dangers of American chocolate I can only think of one punishment severe enough for you.” He groaned as Yuuri rose his pelvis to meet his in a gentle grind. Viktor leaned in and licked a stripe across Yuuri’s scent gland earning a moan of his own.

Viktor ducked his head out of Yuuri’s view and when he returned to meet his lover’s lips he pressed something soft into Yuuri’s mouth. It was heaven sent. Yuuri purred in response to the intrusion. It was rich, and sweet. There was velvety softness to the taste with a slight bite of salt. Yuuri rolled it around in his mouth as Viktor continued to kiss and suck at the young man’s neck.

“Viktor, what is that?”

“Salted Chocolate Caramels from Leon’s on Third. It’s the best chocolatier in all of St. Petersburg, which means it’s the best in the known universe.” Viktor smiled smugly down at the wrecked man.

“More?” Yuuri raised an arm up to Vitor’s soft silver hair and combed his fingers through. Moments like this were exactly what he had imaged through his childhood. They were exactly what he promised himself when he first signed the mating contract with Viktor. The other omega and his brood could be imagined away in moments like this. But deep down Yuuri didn’t mind the children, it was Yuri he couldn’t stand. _But do I really hate him? What he said was horrible. But he forgave me for much worse._

Sensing his lover’s thoughts Viktor bit down on the pert brown nipple at his lips. Yuuri arched his back in ecstasy and surprise. Laughing a little Viktor pulled himself back up to meet the eyes of the brunette. “No.”

“What?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“I said you were being punished. And that means I show you heaven and lock the gates.” He said, sitting up to straddle the man’s thighs as he popped another chocolate in his mouth and ate with glee.

“You’re sick, Nikiforov.” Yuuri bucked his hips to no avail.

+++

“Ha! You’re stuck now!” Felix tapped all his manna and called for his most powerful card equipped with flight.

“Felix. You promised to teach me how to play, not how to get my ass kicked!” Talik whined. He examined his board and looking at his die conceded defeat.

The boys had taken the family room in the finished basement as their hang out. Felix, thoughtful as ever, had moved the spare crib into the room so he could keep an eye on his sisters. Yelana and Aiko napped happily, occasionally waking to be fed or changed, one encouraging the other. Talik, unlike Felix, was a middle child, and the task of changing and feeding had been something relegated to his older brothers. The challenge and responsibility of helping Felix made him glow with delight. Anything to be near Felix.

Felix destroyed the boy’s meager army in one final move and they gathered up their cards. “Another game?” Felix looked up to meet Talik’s dark brown eyes.

“Nah, let’s finish the movie. You can kick my ass later.” Felix smiled at the compliment and stood quickly. Without realizing he had done it he grabbed Talik’s hand and led him over to the stuff leather couch. He stopped when he noticed that Talik was holding on tight. They met each other’s eyes for a moment. A little rosy blush dusted across Felix’s delicate features and he dropped the hand and motioned to the bar.

“Uh, soda?” Felix backed away.

“Thanks.” Talik sat down on the couch and started the horror movie back up. It was one of those awful body horror films with lots of gore and very little plot.

Felix came back to the couch with two soda cans and a bag of chips, which he deposited on the long coffee table in front of them. He kicked off his socks and hitched his legs up under him.

“I never said ‘thank you’.” Felix said. He began to fumble with the soda can.

“For what?” Talik looked over at the smaller boy. Felix was only a year younger but he was so much smaller and thinner. He was definitely the smallest boy in their grade.

“Well, the guys at school… and what was happening… what might have happened…” Felix stammered.

“That’s okay. Those guys are creeps.” Talik took a sip of his soda and focused on Felix. “Is it hard? I mean, you’re the only omega that comes to classes any more.”

“It’s weird. I mean, I don’t feel weird. I like school, and I’m good at it, so why should I quit?” Felix shrugged, finally meeting Talik’s eyes. Talik felt a surge of pride that he had gained the boy’s trust. “Do you think I’m weird?”

“I think you’re perfect.” It fell out before Talik had a chance to think about it. It was true, but god, it was embarrassing. “I mean. Oh my god. What I meant was...”

Felix was laughing as he took Talik’s hands and put them on his hips. “Uh, will you kiss me?”

Talik wasn’t sure he had heard the little Russian correctly but he wasn’t going to waste this chance. He brought his lips to meet Felix’s. It was soft, awkward, their noses bumped. It was perfect. Talik found Felix returning the kiss and he leaned forward to deepen it when Felix started to lie down on the couch. Talik found himself laying over the gorgeous silver haired boy, his hands had moved from Felix’s slender hips to his back to cradle him. They opened their mouths and let their tongues meet. Felix could feel his heat rising, and his breathing becoming more erratic with his heartbeat. He was just about to ask to stop when Yelana let out a ferocious shout for attention.

“Oh my god.” Felix groaned. He smiled up at Talik who ran his teeth against his bottom lip.

+++

“Anton, sit down.” Yuri took a hand off the wheel to grab at his middle child climbing across his brothers. Sergei had started to wail once the fight between the twins took a bad turn, and he learned that he wasn’t getting a drive-thru hotdog. Anton was now standing in Mikhail’s leg space who was freaking out over the invasion. Yuri struggled to remain calm and keep his focus on the road. They had pulled off the highway, thankfully, but were still on a pretty busy main street.

“Momma! Get Anton back to his seat!”

“I want a hot dog. You’re just being mean.”

“Daddy wouldn’t let my brother hurt me like this.”

“I want Yuuri.”

“God dammit boys shut up!” He turned his head for just a second. It was really just a second. And in that second a drunk from the opposite lane swerved into the back end of Yuri's car. “Oh my god!” Anton was thrown as the car spun across the lane and was slammed into by oncoming traffic.

+++

Yuuri felt Viktor’s breath on his neck, his hands on his waist moving up and down in slow gentle strokes. He whimpered at the sensation of Viktor entering him slowly. The prep work had Yuuri practically begging in tears and Viktor had kept him on the edge of ecstasy until Yuuri couldn’t take it, screaming for Viktor.

They were kneeling on the beg, Viktor behind the younger man, holding him close to his chest. Yuuri’s raven hair falling into the crook of Viktor’s neck as the silver haired Russian nibbled the ear lobe of his omega.

Each thrust brush the little bundle of nerves within Yuuri sending him closer and closer to the edge. Viktor reached down, rubbing a hand lightly against the throbbing cock, cradling it, but not giving him any release.

“Tonight, you are coming on just my cock, moya lyubov'. Just this.” He increased his movements, making them stronger, more forceful as the little man in his arms began to sob and moan. Each motion was one step closer to flying apart entirely.

“Come one my love, fall apart in my arms.” Viktor bit down on the bond bite at the base of Yuur’s neck, and that’s all the raven needed. His arms flew up and grab Viktor’s shoulders as he screamed out his orgasm.

“Oh my god.” Yuuri moaned riding out the rest of his pleasure as he felt Viktor cum deep within him.

+++

Felix was bouncing Aiko in his arms while supervising Talik’s second attempt at a diaper change. “You’re good at this.”

Talik chuckled, “thanks. We can’t all be fortunate enough to be omegas.”

“Funny.” Felix said wryly. “But I’m not having kids.”

Talik stopped. In his imagined future there was Felix, a home, skating, whatever profession Felix wanted to have, probably President of Russia, and children. Lots of children. Talik being the stay-at-home dad while Felix ran the country. He saw that disappearing in front of him.

“Wait, really?” Talik’s voice was so shaken it actually stole Felix’s attention.

“Yeah. I can’t live like my mom or Yuuri. Chained to some dumb alpha making all my decisions for me.” Felix placed Aiko back in the crib and looked over Yelana. “Besides, what do you care, you’re Beta. You can’t have kids either.”

“I’m not Beta. I’m Alpha.” Talik wished he hadn’t said it. The look on Felix’s face was way scarier than the movie.

“Oh my god.” Felix said snatching up Yelana and moving her to the crib too.

“What?” Talik followed him. “We’re not all bad. And I wouldn’t make decisions for you.” He caught himself, what was he suggesting this boy was 14. “I mean, not that we are thinking of this yet. There’s skating, and you have to make your senior debut. But someday. Eventually.” He was panic-babbling. Otabek had told him about that habit, but he never believed he did it until just now.

“Shut up! Just stop talking.” Felix held a hand up. Talik looked at the boy’s face, he didn’t look good. He was pretty pale and sweat formed on his brow.

He moved to touch Felix’s face, “are you okay?” His hand was slapped away before he could sweep the cheek.

“I don’t want skating. I’m going to college, and I’m going to work.”

“Yeah I like that about you.”

“Oh, you’d indulge me and my little omega dreams? How big and noble of you.” Felix mocked. His prejudices against alphas came right up to the surface, the rage he couldn’t express at his father had a perfect target in front of him. “I want you to go.”

“Felix, please.”

“No. I want you to go.”

Talik hung his head. He turned and left the room, letting himself out the front door. Felix crouched down in front of the couch. He could feel he was upset, but he was also lightheaded and sick. He needed to go upstairs and cuddle with Yuuri, to feel his strength. But he needed his mother. His mother had always been a rock in his life. He was little like Felix but tenacious and strong willed. Felix cried into his balled fists at his eyes.

Upstairs the phone was ringing. Felix dragged himself off the floor and trudged up the single flight. His hand was at the door when he heard Yuuri answer “Moshi Moshi”. Yuuri must have been distracted to answer in Japanese.

He allowed the door to creep open, to see his father standing in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, Yuuri was in a fluttery silk robe that stopped at his mid-thigh. Viktor ran a hand up Yuuri’s leg, momentarily exposing the young man. Felix blushed and darted his eyes down. He saw Yuuri move away from Viktor, when Viktor grabbed the young man harshly and pulled his backside against his crotch. Yuuri quickly looked up and shook his head, “Viktor you need to take this.” He shoved the phone to Viktor.

“Hello?” Viktor listened for a few minutes, his face growing dark. “Are they okay? Yes, yes. I’ll be right there.”

He hung the phone up, pushing Yuuri out of his way as he moved.

Yuuri, unphased by the callous treatment followed Viktor to the stairs, “honey, what’s wrong?”

“There’s been an accident. I need to get to the hospital, stay here with Felix and the girls.”

Felix watched his father disappear upstairs, Yuuri ghosting his steps. He felt something cold on his lips and rubbing thumb under his nose drew back blood. He felt his knees give and he crumpled on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Felix writes a research paper and we learn more of his medical background. Viktor proves himself a terrible husband but a watchdog father. Yuuri cares for Felix. Yuri takes steps to avoid his heat.
> 
> There are little hints to other fics that I love in this. Please read Paxton1976's _Met By Accident_ , her Victor is a LOT nicer than mine, and DomesticProwess's _Noman's Land_ to find who loves caramels and who hates jello. But the truth is **I love caramel, buy me some!**


	11. There's a Separate God for Children...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton's fine - I wouldn't let anything bad happen to a kid. Viktor's got a long-con going on here, don't relax. Felix has a heart to heart with Yuuri, who needs to have one of those with himself. Felix and Talik make up because what's life without fluff... oh and someone over hears something interesting and a glimmer of hope is lit in the reader.

“Daddy! This is so cool. I get one in green today and in two weeks they are gonna make a blue one.” Anton held up the cast around his wrist. The twins were already whining about all the attention their little tag-along brother was getting, but Anton held his ground. A broken wrist was a ticket to fame at school, and he was finally beating Felix at something. Felix hadn’t broken anything yet!

“You are being a very brave boy through this, mahl’chick.” Viktor held his little son’s hand. The boy was 11 already. “Let me talk to the doctor, okay? You stay here with Mama and your brothers.”

The doctor lead Viktor to the hallway. “He sustained a compound fracture of the radius. There will be some soreness once the pain medication wears off, so I’m sending you all home with a prescription. He should take the first dosage in two hours, and then administer it when he experiences pain. He’s lucky it could have been worse, but there’s no sign of trauma to his brain or spine.” The doctor glanced at his notes then up at Viktor’s tear lined eyes, “I have to say this, you should talk to your omega, I can’t stress how important seat belts are.”

Yuri hadn’t gotten a chance to explain what had happened and how the boy got free on his own. The police had were called in by another driver. The man in the other car had initially tried to blame Yuri but fortunately when the police checked his blood alcohol he was arrested on the spot. Yuri and his children were all taken to the hospital, Anton white and silent in shock.

The blonde man looked at his sweet middle child and thought that there must be a separate god that looked after children. The twins were looking a little sheepish, they had been acting funny lately. Yuri had been so distracted by his own problems that he never noticed the way his second sons were acting. He moved to talk to them as Anton amused Sergei with pictures of his xray when Viktor entered.

“Daddy look at my bones!” Anton ordered.

“Later, I need to talk to your momma first.” He said softly, pulling Yuri gently towards him and into the hallway. “What the hell happened?”

“Viktor, he was unbuckled and in the backseat before I even had time to react. Go and ask him yourself, he’ll admit it. The other man was drunk, the police arrested him.” Yuri was crying. Viktor pulled him into a hug and petted his hair softly, calming his husband.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault.” Viktor said, breathing into Yuri’s hair. “I’ve been hard with you.”

Yuri felt his body relax as he melted into the embrace. As disgusted with Viktor’s behavior as he felt, he could not deny the pull of affection. Yuri was like a starved animal, he needed love just as much as any other living thing.

“Let’s go home, okay?”

+++

“Felix? Are you alright, sweetie?” Yuuri knelt down at the boy sitting at the top of the cellar stairs. Felix had felt faint after getting a nosebleed, this was nothing new to him, nor to Yuuri.

The Japanese man noticed the little omega’s health problems the first week of moving in. Viktor had talked of Yuri’s youth when carrying and birthing the boy, explaining that he often had to monitor everything the young mother did to ensure the health of the boy. Unfortunately, Felix was still born sharply under weight. He was 14 now and stood only 5’4”, the doctors didn’t hope for more than two inches at the most. His weight was a serious problem though. Constantly battling to stay the three-digits the boy couldn’t keep weight on, and with his active, athletic schedule, it was even more complicated.

“Yeah Yuuri, I’m okay.” Felix shuffled his eyes away from his father’s second omega. He recalled watching the two in an intimate moment, thinking they were unobserved he became aware of his father’s possessive and bossy nature with the men he loved. It made Felix a little squeamish. He had been growing closer to his father, thanks to Yuuri. But this made him feel awkward. It didn’t help that he found that the boy he fell for, Talik, was an alpha. Felix couldn’t bring himself to admit it was a prejudice.

“Honey, you have a nosebleed. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Yuuri helped the boy to his feet and took him into the kitchen, sitting him at the table. Yuuri ran a paper towel under warm water and tended to the boy.

“What brought this on?” Yuuri asked, he could feel the boy was hiding something.

“He’s an alpha, Yuuri.” Felix sobbed a little, “Talik’s an alpha.” He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly to steady himself. Felix could feel that the words were unfair as he said them. Talik being an alpha was no different than his status as an omega. It meant nothing if they didn’t want it to.

“Well. How do you feel about that?” Yuuri sat down next to the boy and positioned the chair to face him.

“I don’t know.” Felix said after considering for a moment. He wanted to be honest, his discomfort with Yuuri slowly fading.

Yuuri waited patiently, wanting to meet the boy where he was and not push.

“I mean. Talik isn’t like…” _his father?_ “The boys at school. He’s nice. He isn’t pushy, you know.” Felix looked meaningfully in Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri picked up the meaning immediately. “Oh. Yes. If you are uncomfortable with someone being… domineering, then that sort of alpha… actually that sort of person is not right for you.” Yuuri was choosing his words wisely, understanding that they were talking about more than Felix’s feelings for Talik, but Yuuri’s relationship with the boy’s father.

Felix knitted his brow, “domineering?”

“Well, some people like having a stronger person to lean on.” Yuuri bit his bottom lip for a moment, unsure how to go on. But he remembered what his mother had said, _Baby boy, there’s a rule about lying to children. Don’t._ “I like that your father is strong willed. I’m not that way, so we work well together.”

Felix blushed a little but as he considered the words they made more sense. “Is that… is that why he and mom…”

“I don’t know.” Yuuri had arrived in this house as the “submissive second” omega. He was there to provide more children for the “pride of Russia, the living legend Viktor Nikiforov”. He was told that there was a nagging, whining omega, who insisted on being pregnant only to push his alpha away. He was told a story of how lonely Viktor was. How desperately Viktor wanted love. But he soon found that was not the case. Viktor was fiercely loyal to his children, himself, and no one else. The “no one else” included both of his omegas. Yuuri remembered the moment half a year ago when he was threatened to be sent back to Japan without his daughter.

Felix brought his knees up to his chest, settling his feet on the chair. “I don’t want that.”

“You don’t have to have it.” Yuuri rubbed a knee. “If you want a partner who will give you control, or split control equally then just be upfront with that person. Does Talik strike you as a person who wants control?”

Felix almost laughed himself off the chair at the thought. Talik? The boy who couldn’t play Magic the Gathering to save his life? Talik who always had Felix decide where they would eat, or sit, or go? Talik, the boy who sat patiently letting his sisters apply makeup for hours?

Felix smiled at Yuuri, “no, that’s not who he is.”

“Well, then I think you should talk to him.”

Yuuri got up. He was still in the robe he wore earlier, and needed to change before the family came home.

“Yuuri?” Felix called before the man could leave him alone in the kitchen. “Do you love my dad?”

“Yes.” Yuuri smiled at him widely. He turned to leave the kitchen, walking through the living room the smile faded, turned down. Yuuri felt an emptiness growing in him. Yuuri walked up the stairs, anxiety starting to bubble over. _I loved him just an hour ago when were making love. I loved him all yesterday at the rink. I love him when we are holding Aiko, or running in the morning._ He returned to his room, finding comfortable clothes to change into. He would need to start dinner soon, Yuri would never be able to make anything by the time he got home.

As he was changing his clothes he thought more of the question Felix had asked.

_No. I don’t._

+++

Talik picked up on the first ring, Felix smiled and sighed in relief.

“Felix, I’m so sorry about today, I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t know it was a thing for you, and I’m not devaluing how you feel, you are entitled to your feelings, I just didn’t know…” Talik when right into panic babble. Felix smiled thinking that Otabek was right, his brother did not know when to shut it.

“Talik, it’s okay.” Felix broke in trying to stop the boy before he gave himself an ulcer. “I think I was being a little prejudice. No, I know I was being prejudice and I need to apologize for that.” He could hear Talik take a sharp breath in.

“Felix, thank you. I really want to be your friend… well, no I don’t. No wait, I it’s not that I don’t want to be your friend. I do, if that’s what you want, but I was thinking that after today, well before the bad part and during that really great part…” Panic babble mode on.

“Talik. I want to be friends too, but maybe we could work up to boyfriends?” Felix bit his lip in anticipation.

“I would really like that Felix.” There was a pause on the phone as both boys rejoiced in putting their friendship back together and hoping that this would lead to something bigger. “So, see you tomorrow?”

“You bet.” Felix hung up.

Across town in a smaller, but warmer house Talik hung up his cell. He fell back on his bed and watched his little brothers running in the hallway. One stopped and looked at Talik funny. Talik rolled over onto his stomach as the boy entered.

“Serik?” Talik asked.

“You smell funny. Do you have a boyfriend?” The little boy asked, face crinkling.

“Yup, and he’s the cutest boy on the planet. And the smartest and I’m hoping you can meet him soon.”

New houses in Russia have thin walls. Otabek, his eldest brother, heard confirmation of what he suspected. His brother was dating Felix Nikiforov. His brother was dating Yuri Plisetsky’s son.

Otabek closed his eyes and offered up a pray to the separate god that watched over children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref to Paxton1976's "Met by Accident" and Kashoku's "Omerta" both of which are fantastic works that you should absolute check out!  
> Didn't get a chance to beta this as I wrote it at night. The anxiety has been getting a little "bubbly" as I like to call it when it's on the verge of being problematic. School's great, my students are lovely. I think it's having to change from my normal summer rink, which is empty almost always, to a smaller rink with more people. I've been forcing myself to be social, which is working but exhausting. So this was like a treat to myself to escape into this world in which I control everything. Thanks for indulging.
> 
> Up next - Felix tries to write a research paper and the only bad thing in this fic aimed at him happens. It's okay, you'll survive. Oh and we have reunion coming up. Yeah, it's gonna be awkward.


	12. Present Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton comes home. Felix fine. The twins present. The Yuris make out. Yeah. All in a day's work.

The hospital had kept them all until 9 in the evening. Thankfully, when they finally arrived home Yuuri had a light supper waiting for them. Felix was already in his room, resting.

“What happened?” Yuuri ran up to pull Yuri into an embrace.

The blonde man lowered his nose into the brunette’s hair and inhaled deeply, this was something he had needed desperately. “A drunk swerved into our lane, we’re all fine. Well Anton, broke his wrist, but to him this is the best thing ever.”

Yuuri pulled back to watch the blonde mother’s face. He was laughing but Yuuri could see real fear for his child’s welfare on the man’s face. Yuuri ran his hands down the thin arms and squeezed at the wrists, “my mother always said there was a separate god for children. He’ll be fine.”

“Yuuri! Look at how cool this is!” Anton came over to show off his cast. The little boy seemed no worse for wear and Yuuri smiled down at him. Well, not too far down, the three middle Nikiforov children were well on their way to towering over him like their mother and father did. If it wasn’t for Felix Yuuri would begin to feel as though he belonged at the kiddie table.

“Oh, this is cool.” Yuuri took the little wrist. Anton was different from his brothers, having a stocky build. He had fiercely turned from figure skating and fully embraced hockey.

“Will you write something cool in Japanese on it?”

“Kanji. And yes.” Go wash your hands, I made your favorite dinner.

Viktor came up behind the two omegas and threw his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into a strong embrace. Yuri looked at the ground feeling shoved out, but he held his ground. He wanted to keep the little brunette as his friend, and if Viktor was unwilling to share then Yuri would muscle his way in.

“Thank you.” He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and sighed. “I couldn’t think straight when I ran out of here, and I think I shoved you.” He spun Yuuri gently to face him. Putting a soft hand to the little man’s jawline Viktor focused his gaze into the gorgeous brown eyes of his new omega. “You can understand, I was scared.”

Yuuri’s body, which had tensed at the initial contact, melted into the embrace offered by his alpha. Yuri watched the exchange, examining the alpha’s motions and tone of voice. He had figured out how Viktor was able to hold Yuuri’s attention and sway the brunette’s will in any direction the alpha wanted. Yuuri smile slowly spread across his face, softening all his features and Yuri saw a light leave his eyes.

“I hope you aren’t upset, I made them junk food. I thought it would be best since they were all upset and would be tired.” Yuuri murmured up to the silver framed face.

“You did perfect.” Viktor smiled back, sealing Yuuri’s worries with a kiss. He pulled back and watched the room, “where’s our man?”

“Oh Felix, got a nosebleed. He’s fine, but I thought it best he should rest.” Yuuri put his hands on Viktor’s hips. The two seemed closed off to the world, and Yuri stood there mesmerized by the concentrated intimacy that Viktor was able to command out of the little omega.

“Good. I’ll go upstairs and check on him.” Viktor turned and left the two omegas.

Yuri stood there watching Yuuri. The man’s gorgeous brown eyes followed their shared alpha up the stairs, but seemed to stop watching. It was almost as if the omega had just stopped. He had that dopey smile pasted on his face, but his body was slack, as though he was waiting for someone to fill him back up.

“Yuuri?” He asked, reaching out to grab his wrist. The shorter man snapped awake, looking around the room as if he were confused about where he was.

“Oh, I put the girls down about a half hour ago. I think they’ll both make it through the night.” Yuuri started towards the kitchen as though nothing had happened, “we should feed the troops and put them down, right?” Yuuri smiled back and walked through to the kitchen.

Yuri’s eyes shifted to the stairs, and before he knew what he was doing he was climbing them.

+++

“I’m feeling better, Dad.” Felix was sitting on his bed, the lower half of his body was covered in one of the many blankets from Yuuri’s room that found themselves in Felix’s room. “I think it was just stress.”

“Stress?” His father sat the edge of the his bed and rubbed a leg until his eldest son looked up.

“Maybe, just too much skating. I’m thinking of not going into seniors.” Felix said. He was afraid to tell his father, Russia’s most prolific figure skater since Plushenko, that he was far more interested in science. Felix wondered if his father would have ever gone to college.

“You want to wait another year?” Viktor frowned, “you don’t have to do, you know that another year without any real competition won’t help you grow.”

“Dad, that’s not what I mean.” Felix chewed on his bottom lip. “I mean that I’d like to stop skating competitively. I’d like to focus more on school.”

“Oh.” Viktor sat back a bit. His hand stopped moving. Felix watched his father’s face for response. He couldn’t read the emotions perfectly. Surprise was there. But he couldn’t see disappointment.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, or that I don’t want to be like you…” Felix starting defending himself quickly.

Viktor turned to smile, cutting the boy off with a wave of his hand. “Felix, all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. I pushed you into skating because I thought it was what you wanted. And for a while, I think it was what you wanted. But you are a young man now, and you are learning about something that will make you happier.” He leaned forward and stroked his son’s hair, stopping to cup his face, “you have to follow that.”

Felix smiled brightly. “Dad, I…” the little boy broke and tears welled up in his eyes. Viktor pulled him into a hug, laughing at his son’s relief warmly.

“Felix?” Yuri knocked gently at the door, coming into the room.

“Mum. Yuuri told me what happened. Are you okay?” Felix’s panic filled the room. Both of his parents could smell it in the air. The boy was never able to fully control his pheromones, which is why his suppressants were so much stronger than the average prescription.

Yuri crossed the room and took his son’s hand, stroking the fingers tenderly. “I’m fine, Anton’s got a cast and Yuuri is feeding him chicken fingers and tatter tots, he couldn’t be happier.” Man and son laughed at that. “I want to know how you are.”

“I’m fine. In fact,” Felix looked at his father, “I’m really excited to tell you both something. I got accepted into an advanced science class, it’s about forensics.”

“Like my shows!” Yuri said. He was a big fan of the middle of the day murder mysteries. He and Yuuri had watched them as they became friends, but stopped after Viktor began showing favor to the second omega.

Felix laughed, “yeah Mum, if I study hard I might be on one, but in a good way!”

Yuri hugged his son and laughed, “no dead bodies for this family.”

“Okay, we’re going to let you rest.” Viktor rose and kissed his son’s forehead. “Night.”

“Night.” Felix said and turned his attention back to his book.

Father and mother walked down the hall to their bedroom. Once they were inside Yuri turned on the silver haired man. “How are you doing that to Yuuri?”

“Doing what Yura?” Viktor smiled smugly at his little blonde omega.

“You’re somehow putting him into a drop.” Yuri spat at him. Omega drops were rare and dangerous. They were something that omegas went into when they worried about the health of a fetus.

“How could I do this? He’s not pregnant.” Viktor sounded testy but kept himself in control.

“I don’t know. But you are doing it. I’ve seen this and watched you.” Yuri was getting upset as he spoke, Viktor kept his back to him, rifling through the top drawer of their bureau. “How can you do this? Have you ever done this to me?”

Viktor slammed the drawer shut, knocking over several of the items. He spun on the little blonde, grabbing him by the face, “NO! Trust me, I've tried, but you resisted. You always resist me. You always had some smart little comment, or some nasty little look. You roll your eyes and walk away.” He pushed the little blonde down onto the bed and looked down at the slim figure. Viktor hitched his breath his arousal rising as Yuri’s fear escalated. “What the hell kind of power do you have you little bitch?” He lowered his body over Yuri’s and nuzzled the omega’s neck, taking in the sour scent of his scared mate.

Viktor started to calm himself, “it doesn’t matter. I don’t need to control you; you can’t control yourself.”

Yuri shrank away from his alpha, trying to pull himself back, further onto the bed, when they were interrupted by the sound of feet on the stairs. Viktor rose from the bed, not giving a thought to the omega, and strode to the door.

Yuuri was there, shock on his face, he looked past Viktor to Yuri, “it’s the twins.”

+++

Nikolai and Mikhail were a little calmer after their baths. The slick had flowed out faster than when Felix had presented. Both boys were much healthier than their older brothers, the first heat hit them harder. Yuri called to make an appointment with their doctor, and put them both to bed. They were miserable, but feel asleep quickly after the exhaustion of the day.

Yuuri was sitting with Yuri in the blonde’s bedroom. It had been a horrible day and the slim blonde was in need of his friend. Yuuri held him in as the little blonde cried softly. This morning Yuri was plotting a way to seduce their omega out of this man’s bed and into his. This morning he was thinking of ways to “dethrone” the little Japanese man. He was blaming all of his troubles on this man. And now he was letting him hold him, pet his hair, offer words of comfort and support.

“He’s going to be so upset.” Yuri whimpered into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“He’s not. You’re just projecting.” Yuuri stroked the soft blonde hair, “it’s just hard to have five omegas in the house. God, I hope we don’t all sync up!”

Yuri laughed into the brown hair and hugged harder before leaning back. He kept his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. “I’m so glad to have you here.” Yuuri kissed him on the cheek quickly and smiled up to the distressed blonde.

Yuri felt his worry leaving his body. Felix, now Nikolai and Mikhail. With the two adults, that did make five omegas all living in the house. It would make any alpha uncomfortable. He smiled down at the little man in his arms. Yuuri moved into cuddle against Yuri’s chest.

The skating and off-ice training had done wonders for Yuuri’s body. Yuri could feel how his body was toned and well defined under his loose t-shirt. He didn’t wear a scent blocker this morning and Yuri could smell faint traces of cherry blossoms and pears. Yuuri rubbed a cheek against Yuri’s chest to cuddle in deeper.

“I missed this. Phichit and I use to snuggle like this when we shared a room.” Yuuri sighed contentedly.

“Did you?” Yuri said. He ran a hand down the man’s spine, letting the fingers just touch the tops of the ridges running down his back. The hand came back up to rest the back of Yuuri’s neck. The blonde frowned as he felt a series of bumps and ridges. Brushing the deep brown hair aside he spotted nasty looking scratch marks across the bond bite. “Yuuri…”

“Don’t tell.” The little brunette whispered and squeezed into the hug tighter. “He’ll be mad.”

Yuri let his hand drop down to the small of the man’s back. “Why are you doing it?”

He felt Yuuri shrug against his body. “I don’t know. Half the time I don’t even know I’m doing it. I just suddenly notice that I’m doing it, and there’s blood under my fingernails.”

“Are you unhappy?”

Yuri rubbed the small of his back. Yuuri moved his hands to the blonde’s shoulders. Leaning back.

“Sometimes, but then sometimes I can’t imagine living any other way.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage. “I love this family. I love being a part of it.”

Yuri looked at the peaceful face. Yuuri’s eyes softly closed, his face flushed, his pouty lips slightly parted. Yuri licked his lips and moved in. Their lips met in a soft whisper of a kiss, Yuri slowly moving his lips against the Japanese man’s. Yuri’s hand gently landed on the back of the brown hair as his body leaned in, deepening the pressure. He licked gently at Yuuri’s lips begging entrance.

Under him Yuuri’s body tensed just a bit, his hands let go of the shoulders. He moved his lips off of Yuri’s, but the blonde used this as a chance to begin kissing and sucking at the other man’s jawline. Yuuri’s scent changed, the flowers smelled of rot, the pears rancid. His body stopped responding and he began to shake slightly.

“Stop.” His voice was barely audible. Yuri licked the scent gland at Yuuri’s neck, the brown haired omega whined out in distress. “No, stop.” A little bit louder.

Yuri sat up immediately. He looked down, saw the man underneath him. The horror in his face, the fear in his body. “Oh God, Yuuri. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Viktor said at the door. As the two omegas watched in horror their alpha walked into the master bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SNAP! Coming up, Felix writes a research paper and is forced into a response heat. But he is able to escape and get home safely. Talik and he make up and become closer. Yuri's pregnancy deadline quickly approaches.
> 
> Not beta'ed - forgive me.


	13. The Scent of Fear; The Scent of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chopped this chapter in half and put the adventures of Felix's research paper into the next chapter, which I'll have out on Thursday. This the fall out of the Yuuri on Yuri kiss! Yuri finally sees exactly how strong Viktor's hold on Yuuri's mind is. Yuuri on the other hand seems to want to understand what's he's going through but can't process it.  
> Shameless smut scenes.

The house was so quiet when all the children were asleep. It would have sounded like a blessing, but it screamed of a nightmare to the little blonde man. Only a few hours ago he had been caught by his alpha kissing the second omega, and begging for more. Viktor had watched the little scene, waiting to see how loyal Yuuri was and when he watched the little Japanese resist, even in the slightest, he knew that the man was as under his control as he believed. Viktor had picked the favored omega out of the bed by the wrist, marching him down the hall, closing the bedroom door behind him.

“Tell me.” Viktor commanded softly as Yuuri sat down on the bed. Little Aiko slept soundly in her crib by the window. Her gorgeous little face was bathed in silver moon light making her hair glow.

“He kissed me.” Yuuri felt as though he was betraying the other omega, “it was confusing, for both of us.”

Viktor hummed and looked hard at the little man.

“He was upset, it’s been a horrid day.” Yuuri’s words tumbled out as quickly as he could think of them. Anything excuse their behaviour to the omega. He remembered his banishment to the attic, the terror he felt at Viktor’s threat to separate him from his infant daughter. Yuuri never completely relaxed after that. “He was in an accident, then as soon as we’re all settled, the twins go into heat, simultaneously.” Yuuri tried to make a joke but the laughter was thin. “Vitya, we didn’t mean anything.” Tears were clouding his vision, and he removed his glasses to wipe them away.

Viktor moved in slowly, taking the glasses from the little man and placing them on the bedside table. He laid down on the enormous bed next to his omega and encouraged the man to lay next to him.

Yuuri moved into Viktor’s chest, nuzzling the alpha’s scent and breathing deeply. His body slowly relaxed into the embrace, warmed by his husband chest and arms. Viktor claimed his lips, kissing him hard and pressing his head into the pillow beneath it. Yuuri whimpered a little, but he didn’t dare to resist. Viktor pushed further, licking into the omega’s mouth. Then he straddled the little man’s body, quickly slotting a knee between Yuuri’s taut thighs pushing them apart. Yuuri’s back arched to meet his alpha towering over him. Viktor pulled at the hem of Yuuri’s pajama bottoms, removing them quickly and leaving Yuuri’s toned chest exposed. Viktor sat up, removing his hands from the smaller man.

Yuuri whined at the loss and reached forward for Viktor, only to have his hands slapped away. He cowered on the bed waiting for the alpha’s next move. He didn’t have wait long. Viktor grabbed the still shapely hips and spun Yuuri onto his stomach. Gasping Yuuri felt himself pulled up onto his knees. He was about to raise his body up when Viktor’s hand came down firmly on the back of his head, pressing his face into the pillow. Yuuri quaked in fear and arousal.

“Such a bad omega.” Viktor’s alpha voice growled out. Yuuri whined, hurt calling out from his omega. “Good omegas save themselves for their alphas.” Viktor shoved two fingers into Yuuri who keened at the invasion. The alpha pulled them out slowly, causing Yuuri to spasm around the fingers, attempting to keep them in. Viktor growled in approval. “That’s better. A good omega knows his body is for his alpha.” Viktor moved the fingers back in, curling them to hit the prostate. Yuuri’s toes curled in response to the stimulation. Viktor moved his fingers in a tickling motion, over-stimulating the sensitive nerves and driving the omega wild.Yuuri bucked out at the pressure, but Viktor’s hand kept his head buried in the pillow. Forced to howl into the mattress Yuuri’s moans turned to muffled screams and yelps at the fingers drove into him in a frantic pace.

“I should stop. I should leave you.” Viktor threatened from behind him. “Do you want that?”

Yuuri could only shake his head in sobs.

“Then you will have to make it up to me.” Viktor removed his fingers. Yuuri moaning at the loss was stunned when he was flipped back over and dragged by his heels down the bed. Viktor then straddled his face. His massive alpha cock lining up with with Yuuri’s full lips mouth. “Put your hands on my thighs.” Once Yuuri obeyed Viktor continued, “I’m going to fuck your pretty little mouth. The same little mouth you were letting my other omega toy with. If you start to choke tap my thighs. Do it now.” Yuuri, horrified but excited, gave his husband too quick taps on his thighs. “Put your hands there and leave them flat until you need to use them.”

Viktor placed his head on Yuuri’s bottom lip and as soon as Yuuri’s mouth opened he drove his cock in. The first thrust was an absolute shock to the little omega. Yuuri had given Viktor a blowjob before, but this was entirely different. He was completely at Viktor’s mercy. The alpha set a brutal pace, ramming in past the gag reflex and hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. Tears flew down Yuuri’s wrecked face as his alpha worked his mouth mercilessly. He wanted to tap the thighs, but there was something in Yuuri, some strange urge that kept him from doing it. An uneasy calm relaxed him as he let Viktor almost gag him. Yuuri felt his body slow down, he noticed his heart rate drop, and his breathing became slow and shallow. It felt like… something he couldn’t describe. Something that he remembered but forgot at the same time.

Viktor’s thighs tightened under Yuuri’s hands and he knew that the alpha would cum soon. A hand reached into Yuuri’s hair pulling the head up as Viktor released down the omega’s slender throat. Snapped out of whatever state he had gone into, Yuuri struggled to swallow all of it before he choked.

Viktor pulled himself off the little omega and looked down at the wrecked, ruined, body before him. “Good boy. Good little omega.” He ran a hand up his thigh. “Do you want to cum?”

Yuuri could only whine in response, too stimulated to talk.

Viktor smiled, and running a single finger up Yuuri’s shaft, uttered the command “cum”. Yuuri’s vision narrowed and he exploded across his chest, covering his mouth to keep the scream inside. The aftershocks were powerful as Yuuri tried to work himself down from the high.

Viktor stood and watched the little man struggle against his own body. Yuuri would need additional aftercare, but there was something else to deal with tonight. He brought a wet washcloth in from Yuuri’s bathroom and cleaned up the man’s chest, whispering praise and approval.

“That’s my good omega. That’s my Yuuri.” Viktor took in the delicious site of the slowly recovering man. “Just one more gold medal, one more skating season. The Aiko will have a slew of siblings. Strong alphas like me.”

Yuuri’s pupils were still blown black, and his face was a frozen mimic of Viktor’s. “Alphas like you, my Vitya.”

“You won’t let me down.”

+++

Yuri had chewed three of his fingernails down to the quick before Viktor returned. He had listened to the muffled sounds of what he hoped was love-making, his stomach turning violently sick by the moment. At least Yuri knew what was happening to Yuuri. He could see the omega’s weakening will dissolve fast in the presence of the alpha. Viktor was able to put Yuri into a short, shallow drop. Nothing too deep, nothing too dangerous. But still something that dulled his senses, slowed down his responses, and removed his ability to think for himself. While Yuuri was under Viktor’s control the alpha would be able to do anything to him.

Yuri looked up as his door creaked open. The large alpha frame walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Oh Yura. What do we do now?” Viktor was like a caged tiger. He could lash out, violently, but their baby daughter Yelana slept only feet from the bed. Yuri never felt so happy that this new house came with all the wonderful amenities of central air, wifi, and paper thin walls. Viktor would do nothing to tarnish his reputation with the children, not after the work he put in for months making himself a hero in their eyes. The silver haired god of their childhood slowly becoming the warm figure they would grow into as men. _Not if I can help that,_ Yuri thought rebelliously.

“You can go and fuck yourself.” Yuri answered Viktor’s calm with his own fashion. He knew Viktor wouldn’t risk open war in the house full of children.

Viktor smiled. “I could never control you.” He came over to the bed and sat down, all the anger leaving him. Yuri didn’t fall for this. This was the calm before the storm. “Getting the little piggy to turn his head one way or another was simple. But then he came into this family already in love with me. Did you know he had posters of me in his bedroom in Japan?” Viktor snickered at the thought, not bothering to look if Yuri cared.

“What are you doing to him?”

“It’s a simple trick. After I bonded him I noticed that he would mimic little movements in my body. It was when I caught him nodding that I really paid attention. I mean, why would he nod? He’s Japanese.” Viktor’s face was a dark puddle to Yuri. There was a mixture of confusion and hunger. “Then when we were skating, this was before I finally got him knocked up, I told him to do a triple, and he held up two fingers and his thumb. We do that. They do it the American way with three fingers.” Viktor turned to Yuuri looked intently into the young man’s face. “I knew it wasn’t copying me, it was him mimicking me. It was like he didn’t even realize it.”

“What you’re doing, it’s dangerous.” Yuri sat back a little, too better see his husband’s face. “Omega drops, regardless of how shallow or short, are very dangerous.”

Viktor smiled and stood. “Come down to the kitchen with me?” He rose, at the door he turned and beckoned to Yuri, who realized it was not a request.

In the kitchen sat a dull-eyed Yuuri Katsuki. His breathing was shallow, his body seemed limp. Viktor walked over to the small man and, using his shoulders, guided him to the stove.

“Viktor, what are you doing?” Yuri began to feel the worry boil in his stomach.

“Just watch this.” Viktor rolled the sleeve of Yuuri’s pajama top up, passed the elbow. Yuri spotted a series of minor cuts and bruises. Viktor positioned the arm over one of the burners, and turned on the flame.

“Viktor, what the fuck?” Yuri moved to stove, but was met with a shove to his chest as the alpha crossed the room. Yuuri’s arm hovered above the reach of the flames. Viktor faced Yuri and glared directly into the blond’s emerald eyes.

“Yuuri, lower your arm slowly.” From where he was standing Yuri watched as the possessed Japanese omega slowly moved his arm closer to the burner of the stove. The face never changed but Yuri could see tears slowly prick at the corners, then run down the cheeks. He tried to push his way past Viktor only to be locked in a bear hug. Viktor spun them around, so they were both facing Yuuri, his arm only an inch above the flame, occasionally being licked by the heat. “Yuuri, stop! Stay right there.” Viktor commanded. Yuuri whined a little but his eyes remained lifeless. Pain the only thing registering for the poor man. Viktor held Yuri’s chin, forcing him to watch the pitiful man cry silently as the skin grew red and slowly blister under the heat. “Do you see what I can do? I can make him slaughter you in your sleep. I could have him strangle you in front of our children.”

Yuri bucked, trying to break free of the powerful arms, but to no avail. He was just as powerless as the man currently burning his arm. The only difference was that Yuri could at least see just how powerless he was.

“Please stop this.” He cried, his body slowly submitting to Viktor’s.

Viktor chuckled behind him, “good boy.” The tone of his voice changed slightly to address the secondary omega, “Yuuri, get away from the stove. Get butter from the fridge and treat your arm.”

Yuri watched in horror and relief as the brunette did exactly as told. Viktor loosed his grip and Yuri fought his way out of the arms. Turning to look at his mate, if for the first time truly, he was repulsed.

“When I say give yourself to me, you’ll do it. When I say bare me children, you’ll do it. And when I say suffer through your heat alone, you’ll do that. And you’ll be grateful Yura. You’ll thank me.” He closed the gap between them, pushing slightly on Yuri’s shoulders until the blond took the hint and knelt in front of the alpha. “You’ll start by saying ‘thank you’ now.”

For the second time that night Viktor Nikiforov was sucked off to his satisfaction. He couldn’t tell which he preferred more, the scent of fear or sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Yuri writes a research paper - nah, it's way more than that. Think forced heat! But then you will be rewarded with a pretty snazzy little Talik/Felix scene.


	14. Once, There was a Selfish Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix focused chapter. It's a scare, but just that. We meet a new enemy and don't worry, he'll come back. Hey, do you recall the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Keep that in mind. Not beta'ed... in fact I'm pulling a Margaret Mitchell right now (cookie for anyone who gets the full ref) this chapter was actually the first one I wrote in this series, I've been working my way up to it.  
> Also, oh my gosh I forgot to add this [tag](http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/SelGia.shtml) ... Please go read that story. It's amazing. I love you Oscar Wilde!!!!

“Yakov.” Felix skated over to the wizened old coach. Yuuri and Viktor were at the other end of the rink locked in something heated. Felix grew sick looking at them so he pivoted to block the sight.

“Yeah Felix. What is it?” He was gruff, but the boy knew that it was how he showed affection.

“You have a nephew on the police force, right?”

Yakov stopped and gave his full attention to his favorite Nikiforov. “Why?”

Felix jumped a little in surprise, “No, nothing bad.” He laughed in relief. “I have to write a research paper for cram school. And I was hoping you could give me the contact information so I can interview someone.”

“Well, my nephew is just a beat cop. Maybe in a few years he might make detective…”

“Yakov, it’s just a paper. I don’t need to talk to the squad captain. Just someone who knows about procedures and such.”

“Okay, I’ll get you his email. Good?”

“Terrific. Thanks Yakov.” Felix pushed of the barrier.

“Now quit wasting time and run through your program again. Mila will be here and I’ll let her know you were slacking.”

“Terrific. Thanks Yakov.” Felix smiled, same words entirely different tone. Completely lost on the old man.

Felix arched into a set of deep cross over to his starting position. He eyed his father and Yuuri across the rink. Felix watched as his father stroked the Japanese man’s face tenderly and brought his lips into a soft kiss. The boy flushed and looked away quickly, his eyes catching Talik’s smile. Felix returned it under a heavy blush. _We are going to do that someday._

+++

“You absolutely _can_ do this many quads. You just need a little motivation,” Viktor slid his hand across the back of Yuuri’s neck and rubbed roughly at the bond bite. Even through his gloves Viktor could feel the ridges left from the scratching Yuuri thought he was hiding from his mate.

“Viktor. I-I just don’t think I can do this. Skate like this anymore. I’ve had a baby. I’m still nursing.” Yuuri gasped when he felt the fingers dig into his wound without mercy.

“Yuuri. If I say you can do something, you can.” Viktor pulled the younger man into his body and stroked a soft hand down his jawline. Ghosting a whisper just over his skin Viktor continued, “I need to you to have faith in me, as your alpha. Don’t you want to do this for me?” Finishing his sentence with a gentle kiss.

Yuuri could feel the warmth under his skin spread out and he moaned into Viktor’s mouth. “Vitya” he said softly.

“Not here. At home, when we’re alone.” Viktor smiled at the stupid grin on the other man’s face. “One final gold medal and then,” he released Yuuri’s neck to settle his hand on Yuuri’s flat stomach. “Another little one. Maybe it can look a little more like me, ya?” He kissed his sweet omega again enjoying the purr the little man made.

He stood back slightly and nodded, causing Yuuri to nod in unison. Yuuri’s eyes flickered out to the ice, “oh Felix is going to start.”

Viktor ran arm over Yuuri’s shoulder as they watched Felix’s short program. Yuuri nestled into Viktor’s chest, so happy at this moment. Soon he would have everything he wanted, a gold medal, Felix, and another baby. All the things that Viktor helped him to see that he wanted.

+++

“Let me get him for you.” The receptionist picked up an ancient looking phone and exchanged words with a person then turned back to Felix. “He’ll be out in a few, have a seat.”

It wasn’t the nicest police precinct, but it also wasn’t as scary as the ones on the television shows from America that Yuuri watched. Before their last fight Yuuri had gotten his mom pretty addicted to those shows and the two spent hours on the couch guessing who had done what to whom. Felix couldn’t understand why the two had gone from being so close to so horrid to each other in the space of a few months.

“Felix Nikiforov?” A young version of Yakov Feltsman extended his hand out to the boy.

“Yes.” Felix bolted to his feet. “Thank you so much for your time.”

“It’s not a problem, I’m Jacob. Come on back and we can talk.” They walked out of the waiting area.

Felix couldn’t resist, “you’re even named after him. I can’t believe the resemblance.”

Jacob laughed a little “Yeah the whole family thinks it’s uncanny but you’ll notice I’m a little more pleasant than my uncle.”

Felix smiled. He liked this man already.

They walked into what looked like a break room. “I don’t have a desk, I’m just a patrolman right now.” Jacob started to apologize. “But we can sit here. What did you want to know?”

“Well, first off I wanted to know more about forensics, what is it, what those people do, what type of education does someone have to have. Stuff like that.” Felix pulled out a little pad of paper. He wasn’t writing a research paper, but he might as well go through the motions.

Jacob grimaced. “I don’t really know much about that.” He saw Felix’s face fall a little, “but I can take you to the office of the head.”

Felix lit up, “that would be perfect! Thank you.”

They walked down a flight of stairs, elevators in Russia are temperamental, and arrived in a tight corridor with open rooms on either side. There was one large lab and several rooms of equipment. Felix thought he was in heaven.

 _Oh gosh, will they think I’m weird if I ask to see the morgue and talk to the coroner?_ He thought.

“Patrolmen what are you doing down here…” a voice called out from behind them, but stopped. The voice belonged to an elegant looking man in a long white lab coat. He didn’t look too much older than Jacob, maybe his mid twenties. The man’s lips curled up into a smile as he looked over Felix. “What do we have here? Field trip?”

“I’m writing a research paper for cram school.” Felix defended.

“Actually this is a stroke of good luck,” Jacob started. “This boy wants to know more about forensics, and Felix this is the head of the department. Joby Teachmin.”

Joby extended a hand and lingered over Felix’s fingers. “Felix? Why don’t I take it from here?” He put a hand on Felix’s shoulder and guided the boy into his office. “Thank you patrolman, back to your duties.”

Felix glanced over his shoulder and watched Jacob walk off, unaffected by the department head’s cool manner.

Felix heard the door click shut behind him as he settled into a chair in front of the desk.

“So, a research paper…” Joby pressed his fingers together and studied Felix a little.

“Well, actually that’s not really the truth. You see I want to know more about this field because… well I think I want to study it. But my family, they are all figure skaters. So I didn’t know who to ask, and I… well, I made up this lie.” Felix felt a little more than ashamed that he had wasted the time of so many people. But he was really startled that he had been so forth coming with information to a stranger.

Joby chuckled warmly to him, “it’s alright.” He rose and went to a tea kettle on a warming plate. “Tea?”

“Yes.” Felix said gratefully. “Milk and two sugars?”

The man smiled at that, but made the tea the way the boy wanted. Felix breathed deeply of the steaming, soothing mixture in front of him. He took a long sip and felt relaxed almost immediately. The tea sent a warm buzz through his body.

“Why would you want to study this field?” Joby sat down on the couch against the wall and patted the seat next to him, inviting Felix over. Felix wasn’t sure why he got up and moved, but he did. Things felt a little slowed down suddenly and the room was growing warm. “It’s not an appropriate field for a sweet little omega like you.” Joby crooned at him placing a hand on the boy’s thigh.

Felix felt the alarm in his body go off, and tried to run but again he was moving slowly. His body just wouldn’t respond as quickly as he wanted. The room was getting too hot. Felix moaned out.

“A little omega like you” Joby’s nose moved into the boy’s neck and sniffed his scent gland, “should be at home, waiting for your alpha to use.”

Felix dropped the cup of tea, shattering the porcelain on the floor. He used all of his strength to push the man back and rise up on two wobbly legs. Making for the door the boy got his hand on the knob when he was stopped.

“Stop. Stand at the desk.” Joby used his alpha command to freeze Felix. Felix in a haze moved back to the desk and stood there waiting for the next order. He began to whine as his heat started to take hold of his body. “Place your hands on the desk, lean forward.” Felix followed the order, even bowing his head to show submission. The man behind him kicked his legs further apart and ran a hand up his inner thigh. “All slicked up already?”

Felix started to really fight the haze pulling at him. He bucked out, attempting to get away from the man but he wasn’t strong or fast enough. “Hold on. I’ve every intention of making your father an offer.” He said, as if that were the answer to this situation, “but I want to know the product before I buy.”

Felix felt the man’s hands pull at his pants and with every bit of strength he had Felix let out a wail to call for help. He was in a police station, it was a nest of alphas. At best he could hope that the receptionist was a strong willed beta. He was rewarded with a harsh slap to his backside and rough fingers in his hair.

The movement of the nasty man behind him was stopped by a knock at the door. “Captain?” A woman’s voice called out.

“I’m busy.”

“Captain. I can smell a terrified omega in there. I can come in alone. Or I can come back. Accompanied.” She spoke in a sharp, clipped voice that would broker no foolishness.

The man slid his body off Felix but issued a warning, “this was your fault. You come in here stinking of wonton omega you get what you deserve.”

Felix practically ran to the door and flung himself into the arms of the woman the corridor. She wrapped him in a lab coat to cover the stains of slick coating down his thighs. “Can you walk?”

Felix nodded.

“Good, I’ll take you to my car and we’ll get you home.”

+++

Felix was bundled up by his mother and put to bed immediately. Yuri was horrified by the state of his son but relieved when the woman explained that he had gone into a premature heat.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience to you.” Yuri said after he had attended to Felix. “I appreciate what you did for my son. The thought of him walking home is just…”

“It’s entirely fine.” She looked down at her hands, “I have to be honest. I think your son’s heat may have been triggered by a coworker. He’s got a bad reputation, and he tried the same trick on me once when I first started.”

Yuri’s eye widened, “you’re an omega?”

“Yes” she smiled, “an omega police officer. There aren’t many of us I admit. But there are some, and there’s me.”

“Should we make a report?”

“No.” She said quickly, “that’s not a good idea. A year ago he got another of my coworkers pregnant, there was a scandal and we never heard from her again. I found out later she died of a heroine overdose.”

Yuri lowered his eyes, “I’m sorry, that’s awful.”

“She was terrified of needles.” The policewoman said pointedly.

“Then how?”

She just pursed her lips in response. The implication was clear. She was murdered by the very man who would know best how to make it look like a suicide. Yuri shuddered. Hopefully this would be the last of that man.

The front door swung open. Viktor and Yuuri laughing and falling into each other’s arms entered the room.

“Oh, you’re home.” Viktor said to Yuri.

“Where else would he be?” Yuuri smirked causing Viktor to erupt into new laughs.

“Shhh… that’s not nice.” Viktor said playfully.

Yuri looked at the policewoman and rolled his eyes. “Viktor this nice lady brought our son home when he went into an early heat today.” Yuri refocused on the guest, “I’m sorry I can’t believe I never got your name.”

“No, you were distracted and upset. I’m Nadine Medevitch.”

Viktor stopped his play acting with Yuuri and stood up straighter. Yuuri, to his credit had pulled himself out of Viktor’s embrace and started towards the stairs, “I want to check on him.”

“Is he okay?” Viktor asked.

“Yes, but he’s pretty shaken. I think something unpleasant happened.” Nadine started to add, but stopped when Yuri put a hand on her arm.

“I’ll explain later. I think he could use your support right now.”

Viktor turned to go, but stopped, “thank you for looking out for Felix.” The sincerity in his eyes and tone floored Yuri. Whatever twisted game he had been playing with his omegas for the past year did not stop that man from loving his children.

+++

Yuuri was sitting on the side of the bed as the boy sobbed softly. “Shh love. It’s okay.”

“Yuuri I was so scared.” The boy’s voice was so broken Viktor almost sobbed too.

“But you’re home, and you’re safe now.” Yuuri was petting his soft silver hair, “won’t you tell me what happened?”

The boy just shifted and shook his head. “Can’t. Not now.”

“Okay, can I get you anything? Do you want some blankets for a nest?”

The boy made a soft chirp at that noise. Viktor walked in slowly, feeling the tension in the room ebb. He knelt down by the head of the bed to look at his small son. It wasn’t until this moment that he realized his first born would be the runt of the litter. Yuri had been too young, and Felix would never be a big man. But his caring nature and his strong mind would help him be a decent one, and an excellent mother.

“Felix…” the little boy’s hand darted out from under the covers to grab his father’s. Viktor’s breath stopped at the touch.

“Dad, stay with me.” Felix released a little final sob. Viktor shifted to sit on the floor at the head of the bed. He never knew fear in his life. He never really understood it. Competition was easy, jumps weren’t scary, hell, being gay in Russia wasn’t actually that difficult. Not when compared to being a father. No one understands fear until that person becomes a parent. Then fear is the constant companion. Fear and hope. Those were the two emotions Viktor felt bubbling up his throat as he saw his first born son fighting his way through the pain and torment of a forced heat on a weak body.

“When I was little, you used to tell me this story… do you remember?” Felix watched his father smile through tears, “tell me again?”

“Anything. Everything for you.” Viktor whispered. Yuuri had come back into the room to position blankets around the boy’s slight frame. Working on pleased noises Yuuri created a nest around the boy. Viktor kissed the little fragile fingers and began the story, “Every afternoon, as they were coming from school, the children used to go and play in the Giant’s garden. It was a large lovely garden, with soft green grass…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to wrap this up in 25 chapters total. I've got a clear path to the end it's just getting it written is the trick! Thanks for Domestic Prowess for the kind words and loving support along with Denhrea for talking me through some decisions. And always to Raz McSpaz for the Funniest Damned Comments Ever™ ! Thank you to everybody leaving feedback and kudos!


	15. This Might Hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is starting to see that all isn't well in the house. Yuuri is beginning to wonder why he can't recall certain events...specifically injuries. Yuri meets an old friend... Yeah, obviously.
> 
> I am a beta reader for others, but not for myself. So be kind. The

“Okay Felix, what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Petin patted Felix playfully on the knee with the folder of information he kept on the young omega male.

“My heat is early and it’s worse than usual.” The little boy tried to smile through his pain.

“I’m worried that something might have triggered his heat.” Yuri spoke up from the corner. He never felt comfortable in omega clinics. Ever since the first time he was dragged to one by Viktor when he had first become pregnant with Felix. Yuri recalled how the women looked at him with their disgusted glares, how the nurses condescended to him, and how the doctor just handed him pamphlets without even looking him in the eyes. Viktor couldn’t have cared less, their glares and comments rolled off him, but to Yuri they were little daggers stabbing at him even to this day.

“Triggered?” Petin raised an eyebrow at Yuri.

“Mum’s right.” Felix spoke out. He was slumped on the examination table, dressed in a flimsy examination gown, trying to remain calm wrapped in his favorite blanket from the nest he had made last night. Yuuri had to help him with most of it. “I wasn’t due for another couple of months, and the prescription you gave me has never failed before.”

The doctor frowned and flipped open the chart. His eyes ran over the information quickly. “I see you have only had one heat, and that was when you first presented at 11.”

“Yes. I’m not supposed to have my regular heats because of my weight and build.” Felix recited his diagnosis without emotion. He wasn’t upset to miss out on heats, in fact he was delighted to ignore his secondary gender as much as he could. It was being deemed weak that annoyed him. He was beginning to really resent the opinions of others.

The doctor hummed. “Well, let’s take a blood sample to be safe after the examination.” He use the rolling stool to position himself at the end of the table, and tried to keep the mood light. “Okay, Felix, feet in the stirrups. This is everyone’s favorite part.”

Felix groaned but followed his instructions. The doctor did have a delicate and methodical touch. Felix was happy to have a doctor that was “all business” about his body. He just wanted to be cleared to return to school.

When the examination concluded Felix was allowed to remain lying down for his own comfort. “Well, Felix, there’s no damage and no immediate sign of infection. The swab and blood sample will tell us more. I’m going to authorize an increase in the dosage of your suppressant medication. You can pick some up this afternoon.”

“What should we do with the remainder of his current prescription?” Yuri had walked a little deeper into the room to take Felix’s hand, still distrustful of the doctor.

“You can turn them in at the pharmacy when you pick up the new one. Please remember that it’s important to dispose of these properly. No dumping them down the lav, okay?” The doctor pushed up from his seat. “Wait here, I’ll send in a nurse for the blood sample.”

When the door was closed Felix sat up with a bit of a struggle. “Mum. I have to tell you something important. It was about yesterday…”

A soft knock came from the door as it slowly opened and a nice looking young man carrying a blood kit walked in. “Felix Nikiforov?”

Felix smiled an answer at the man who sat in front of the boy and worked quickly. “So you come here often?” The man asked with a wink.

Felix laughed, “uh, I guess, yeah.”

“I’m new, Vlad, it’s nice to meet you.” Felix returned the compliment but was surprised when Vlad kept going, “actually I’m a pretty big fan of yours.”

“Sorry, what?”

“I like figure skating. So are you going into seniors, the grand prix will start in about a month, right?”

“Uhm, no.” Felix was a little taken aback, whatever that weird anime from Japan says, figure skaters are not famous athletes. Ashley Wagner doesn’t have half the twitter followers that Felicia Day has… and her claim to fame was she was Supernatural.. Twice! Three times? Felix didn’t actually like that show. “I’m retiring, I want to focus on school and maybe go into nursing.”

Vlad smiled up into Felix’s face. “That’s really admirable. But you know, there’s no rush. You can do both for a while, then focus on what you want.”

Felix made a non-committal noise.

Vlad shrugged, “I don’t want to tell you what to do, but remember that Paul Wylie was an omega, and still got to go to law school _and_ win an olympic silver medal.”

Felix smirked, “you saying I can win a silver medal?”

“No, Wylie was an American. You’re Russian, you’ll win gold.” Vlad smiled as he put the last piece of tape over the needle mark, “keep pressure on that.” Vlad turned to Yuri, “Mr. Nikiforov, can I take you to the front desk?”

Yuri didn’t bother to correct the nurse. “I’ll be in the waiting area?” He asked in a way of making sure his son was alright.

“See you out there.” Felix hopped off the table and got dressed. He was feeling better and if there was anything in what that man had given him it was wearing off. Felix made a mental note that he had to talk to his mom, or at least Yuuri about it, and soon.

+++

In the waiting area sat Yuuri with Aiko in his lap, Lev in the car seat to his side and Sergei running back and forth to ask if he needed any magazines. The Japanese man was horrified at the looks from the other omegas as they glared at him. Since sitting down he had listened as the women speculated on whether he was a nanny or another term that sounded unsavory. He’d have to ask Yuri what it meant.

“Momma!” Sergei yelled and ran over the blonde, demanding to be picked up. The two nasty omegas who had been speculating on exactly what Yuuri was smiled knowingly at each other and said the word again, in unison, then laughed at his confused face.

 _I really hate it here._ Yuuri thought. _Why did I to move to Russia? Oh right, I’m an idiot._

Yuuri stood waiting for Yuri to walk over to him before asking if Felix was okay.

“We have to get knew medication for his heat suppression but otherwise they think he’s fine. The nurse took blood… and flirted openly with him.” Yuri scowled.

“Come on. Felix is an attractive young man, he’s going to get compliments.”

“Uhg, can they not be in front of me?”

Yuuri scoffed at Yuri’s frustration. “Well, I don’t think you have to worry, he’s pretty into Talik.”

Yuri’s heart stopped for a moment. _Talik Altin. Otabek. Everybody is getting the chances the I never got._

“Yuri?” The blonde looked down into Yuuri’s face, smiling to remove the confusion he saw in his friend’s countenance.

“Sorry, lost in thought there.” Yuri put Sergei down, who moaned his distaste and picked up the car seat. The two men moved to the registration window as Felix came out with the Vlad in tow.

“Here he is, sorry for keeping him.” Vlad patted Felix on the shoulder and Yuri settled down. There was something so good natured about the young nurse that it became clear he was entirely harmless.

Yuuri shifted Aiko to his other arm but winced and moved her back. The motion was caught by both Vlad and Felix.

“You okay there?” Vlad came over to inspect Yuuri.

“Oh yeah, I have a small irritation on my arm. I’m fine.” Yuuri waved him off.

Felix noticed that his mother’s scent changed. Normally Yuri smelled like rotting flowers, sweet but with something musky and forbidding behind it. The scent never really attracted him as a child, and now as a young man he was beginning to wonder about it. The scent caught a smokey theme, clouded like burning wet leaves on a rainy day. Not unpleasant, but not pleasant either. “Let me take Aiko.” Felix had the baby girl in his arms before Yuuri could even protest and Vlad was rolling up his sleeve.

“It’s silly, it’s nothing.” Yuuri tried to pull his arm back but Vlad held it firmly.

“It looks like a burn.” Vlad studied it, and rubbed his thumb against the skin. “You’ve irritated the skin, what did you treat it with?”

Yuuri went to answer and the word got stuck in his throat. _Butter. I put butter on it. Why would I do that?_

“I don’t recall, probably one of those home remedy things.”

“He put butter on it.” Yuri volunteered immediately. That night was still seered in his mind. He was horrified by Viktor’s complete control over the little Japanese man, but more so by Viktor’s disregard for Yuuri’s safety. Viktor was happy to let his second omega mutilate his own arm under an alpha command just to secure the silence and obedience of his primary omega. Yuri thanked his stars he couldn’t be put under Viktor’s spell, but then his eye caught the angelic face of his first born son, an omega.

_What would Viktor do to him? How far would Viktor go to force me to his will?_

“Butter?” Vlad raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry but that’s pretty dangerous. How about I get you cleaned up okay?”

Vlad took a protesting Yuuri behind the registration desk. Felix rounded on his mother once the Japanese omega was out of earshot. “Mum, why would Yuuri do that?”

“Hum?” Yuri asked trying to deflect, he knew quite well why Yuuri had put butter on his arm. _Your idiot father probably got the idea from his mother who was half witch half jackass._

“Don’t feign ignorance, I watched you. When Yuuri shifted the baby you anticipated that he would feel pain. When Vlad asked what was wrong your eyes went right to Yuuri’s arm. You know how he hurt himself and why someone with a nursing degree from an American university would be stupid enough to rub margarine all over his arm… we don’t even have real butter in the house because Dad’s afraid of getting fat so we all eat chemicals.”

Yuri stared at his small son. This was the little boy that kept him locked to Viktor. This was the boy produced by the biggest, most painful mistake Yuri had ever made. This was the young man that got perfect grades in a fancy private school, helped care for his younger siblings. Yuri smiled at the boy turned young man. But this was the boy that was going to one day come to understand that his father was a monster, and Yuri couldn’t bare to be part of that.

“I don’t know Felix. You’ll have to ask him but let’s do that at home.”

+++

 _What the hell was I thinking?_ Yuuri looked at his arm, there were blisters and abused skin. It looked like a friggin’ mess. He saw that a small infection was starting in the center. The nurse cleaning it was doing a masterful job of being gentle, and giving Yuuri an entirely needless lecture about “avoiding home remedies.”

 _Why would I do that? I know better than that._ Yuuri didn’t have long to ruminate on these thoughts, being snapped to attention by the young man now preparing a bandage.

“I’m sorry, what?” Yuuri asked.

“I wanted to know how long you had this burn for. And how did you get it? It doesn’t look like a grease splatter, but the heat must have been substantial.” The boy worked diligently, now that the flaked skin had been removed, he worked to keep it cleaned and aired, covering it with a thin gauze.

Yuuri frowned. He had no idea when he got this. He had no idea what happened. He had no idea when he treated it. The boy stopped working, and Yuuri realized he was starring.

“I can’t remember,” Yuuri smiled warmly. “I’m certain it was just one of those things that happens in a busy household with small children and two babies.”

The nurse seemed to be at least half convinced, and that’s all Yuuri needed. Reaching behind him Vlad plucked a pamphlet up from the desk. “I hope I’m not imposing on you, and I don’t mean to offend. But we have seen a rise in omega abuse lately. There are a lot of younger omegas coming in with mysterious injuries that they either can’t explain, or don’t want to.”

Yuuri went to protest, but Vlad insisted. “No please, take this.” He put the information in Yuuri’s hand. “You’re not the only omega in that house. But you are the adult.”

Yuuri sighed, taking the pamphlet. _How the hell do I keep this in the house?_

+++

“If I’m not pregnant then I’m driving this damned car.” Yuri grumbled as he pushed his way through mid-town traffic. The two babies were, thankfully, sleeping soundly in their car seats. Felix was seated comfortably in the back seat, listening to the latest music soundtrack. Yuuri had introduced him to it. Yuri couldn’t see the attraction of taking American movies from the 80s and setting them to music.

The slender blond man looked over at the Japanese man. He had been chewing his lip in frustration since they left the doctor’s office.

“What did the nurse say?”

Yuuri looked in the backseat quickly to ensure that Felix was zoned out and wouldn’t hear a word. “He wanted to know where I got the burn. Yuri, I can’t recall it.” Yuuri was staring very fixedly at the blond omega, “do you know anything about it?”

Yuri scoffed, “you think I’m burning you in your sleep? No. You can have Viktor, I’m not stooping…”

“No. I don’t think that.” Yuuri soothed a hand down the blond’s shoulder and he felt the other man move into the touch. “I want to know if you…” Yuuri was at loss for words. How do you ask this? He had to admit to himself that his understanding of Viktor, Yuri, the entire family, was way off.

+++

**Two years ago - Yuuri’s initial meeting with Viktor Nikiforov**

Yuuri tapped his foot nervously against the bar as he scanned the crowd. It wouldn’t be hard to spot Viktor. A tall silver haired Russian would stand out amongst this crowd of well dressed, slightly toasted, Japanese men. But Yuuri didn’t need that help. He had plastered posters of Viktor all over his walls, watched and rewatched Viktor’s performances on youtube endlessly. He kept that man’s face, and body, burnt into his mind every night of his adolescence...and, who was he kidding, his adulthood.  
But when the man himself walked in, it was something entirely different. Viktor moved with a grace and authority. He didn’t walk, he didn’t float like when he skated. Viktor prowled. His head stood above the crowd, his stride was longer, more dominant than the other men, who instinctively cleared a path for him. Yuuri sat frozen to the seat as Viktor’s eye, which first scanned the crowd, landed squarely on him. If there had ever been a moment in Yuuri’s life in which he felt like a target it was right then and there, and Viktor was the arrow.

A few drinks and chatter later they find themselves in a dark corner of the restaurant. Viktor nursing a gin and tonic, Yuuri working on water to steady himself.

“I made a horrible mistake in Yuri.” Viktor’s eyes watched the slow trail of a bead of water slink its way down the side of his glass. “He was so young, and impulsive.” He sighed heavily. “It’s hard.”

Yuuri reached out to put a hand over Viktor’s, “I’m sorry.”

Viktor shrugged and pursed his lips. “He’s so unhappy, but then when I think back to what happened. It’s horrid. We had been skating all day, I was hot, exhausted. He wouldn’t leave the lesson. I felt something was.. Off?” Viktor looked to Yuuri’s face in a mockery of empathy, but really it was to read the omega’s reactions. He could smell the arousal, but that was only half of it. To keep this one at his will Viktor would have to ensure that he could turn this younger man’s head in any direction he wanted.

Starting again Viktor said, “I should have shouted for Yakov, Mila, hell, even Georgi! But I thought Yuri was just throwing a fit. Before I knew it, we were in the locker room, Yuri pouring his scent out as much as he could, removing his clothing, pawing at me…” Viktor bit his lip and turned his face down.

Yuuri was disgusted at the thought. This poor man, tormented in an unhappy mating by a tyrannical mate. Little blond tease that would probably flood the house with his smell and then deny his poor mate at a time of weakness.

“No, it’s not your fault.” Yuuri squeezed his hand, “and your children, they need you. They need a good strong alpha. More than that they need a responsible adult as guidance.”

“My eldest, Felix, he presented as an omega only a few months back.”

“I know,” _SHIT! Now he KNOWS you’ve been cyber stalking!_ Yuuri could have bitten his tongue right off. “I mean…”

“No, it’s okay. The press has been invasive.” _My ass. I bet you have my wiki page memorized… oh, let’s be honest, little omega, you wrote my wiki page and probably a lot of fanfic._ “It’s just… I’ve been scared that what if… what if my Felix turns out…”  
Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s shoulder and released a small amount of scent, hoping to sooth the alpha.

“I’d like him to have a better role model. I’d like them all to see a proper omega, and a proper mating.” Viktor watched as Yuuri’s pupils blew wide. _Gotcha._ He could never figure out how to run Yuri, but this one… this one would be easy.

+++

“Yuuri?” The Japanese man was pulled from his thoughts for the second time that day. He looked over to see that they were home. Felix was already getting the girls ready.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“I’m going to pick up Anton from hockey, pick up Felix’s prescription, and grab a few things. You’ll stay with the kids?” Yuri was waiting expectantly.

“Yes, of course.” Yuuri unbuckled and moved to get out when he felt the small hand on his arm.

“What were you trying to ask?”

“Oh, never mind.” Yuuri smiled and waved him off. He got Aiko out of the backseat and helped Felix put the babies in the living room. When he heard the car pull out of the driveway Yuuri turned to Felix. “I’m going to put the bins to the curb.”

Felix went to protest that he could do it tomorrow, but Yuuri was out of the house faster than he could say.

Yuuri walked the two bins of garbage to the curb. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he took the pamphlet from the nurse, tore it and stuffed it underneath a bag.

+++

“Anton!” Yuri glared in the backseat as the little boy squirmed.

“I’m sorry Mama. I just forgot it.”

Yuri pulled an illegal u-turn, eliciting a great deal of feedback from the other drivers and a peel of laughter from his son. He pulled into the parking lot of the rink Anton’s hockey team was using for practice. It was not the usual rink, that one having frost-heaves and getting shut down. This one was a smaller, a bit homier too. Yuri actually liked it a lot, just not having to go back to get his son’s skates.

They got out of the car, Yuri grumbling “how a hockey star can manage his phone, bag, pads, ipod, and game system, but forget his skates is puzzling.” 

Anton was done being contrite and had taken on the air of nonchalant, shrugging at his mother as they walked up the stairs.

“Hi Anton, lemme guess, these are yours?” A friendly little woman chuckled from behind her table.

“Thanks Debbie!” Anton grabbed the skates.

“Thank you for holding them!” Yuri added and looked out passed the little women onto the ice. “What’s...uhm...what’s going on?”

“Oh, we have practice ice after the games. And we even have a program going on.” She handed Yuri a list of lessons.

Yuri arched an eyebrow at the thought of a Learn-To-Skate program, but it would be fun to get back on the ice, even if it was just to socialize.

“Here’s the instructor now.” Debbie pointed behind Yuri, who turned to follow the indication, only to be face to face with Otabek Altin.

“Otabek.”

“Yuri.”

Suddenly the room smelled wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming we see that you should not take someone else's prescription medication. You should absolutely have adult sleep overs.


	16. That's Mine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all learned the lesson of lock your door when making out with your partner right? Here's where Felix learns it. Yuri gets an offer he doesn't want to refuse and we find that Anton is a really amazing kid who might just make it out of this family alive!
> 
> Guess what I'm going to say - it's not beta'ed!

_Oh shit. I have to go. I have to go right now._

“Yura, you look great.” Otabek walked across the small lobby.

Yuri drank in his form. He had filled out, a t-shirt spoke the truth of his sculpted chest, braced by broad, strong shoulders that flowed into well developed biceps. The Khazak boy that Yuri remembered from ballet classes when he was ten grew into exactly the man Yuri had thought he would.

“You too.” Yuri pulled Anton closer to him, hoping to create an excuse for a quick escape. “Anton, say 'hello' to Otabek.”

“You’re Talik’s older brother, right?” Anton offered a hand up to the man.

“I am.” He shook Anton’s hand and raised his eyes back to Yuri’s soft face. “I hope my little brother isn’t imposing on you... on your family.”

Yuri smiled, “no. Talik is a favorite in the house.”

“Good, he’s really… well, he really likes Felix.” Otabek rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So are you here to pitch in?” The tall, dark man cleared his throat in an attempt to cover the hitch in his voice.

“Pitch in?” Yuri stammered but before he could get the question out Otabek was there with an answer.

“Yeah, they are trying to get more children interested in the sport. Your alpha,” Otabek paused, and Yuri heard something hard fall on that word, “probably told you that the sport is really starting to suffer. No new blood.”

Yuri turned to look out the past the windows to the ice, a zamboni was making the laps to repair the ice from the scars carved into it by Anton’s team practice, but a quick glance around the lobby spoke of the problem in figure skating. There were three people lacing up, two children and one older woman.

“I come here a couple of times a week to work with a learn to skate and basic skills program, it’s really just to generate interest, but we could use your help.” Otabek put his bag down and took Yuri’s hand, “I’m not good with children. I think I scare them. Someone like you though, someone who knows children, knows when to push and when to back off. You could really make a difference.”

Yuri froze. Back on the ice. No audience. No crowds. No applause. Just skating. He admitted to himself was something he longed for since, well, since giving birth almost 15 years ago. But teaching? He had never considered it. Yakov was a coach, Viktor was a coach, now Yuuri could be a coach too, someday. Those were men who had their careers, they had their time in the limelight. Yuri had that snatched from him at 11. What could he even offer?

_Nice three turn, open your hips more on that mohawk, try not to get pregnant at 11._

“Oh I haven’t been on the ice since before this one,” he indicated to Anton who was huffing impatiently.

“Talent like yours doesn’t go away. You just need a little polish,” he grazed his hand across Yuri’s cheek to push off a stray hair, “I would be happy to help.”

_Run. Just scream and run out of here. Anton can play basketball. There's a lot of short, stalky Russians in that sport._

“Well, maybe.” Yuri smiled and shifted to move around Otabek and towards the door. He kept his eyes on Otabek, turning his body to face him as he walked backwards. “I really have to run, and between all the kids I don’t know. But I’ll think about it.”

Yuri was just turning to dart out of the building when he slammed right into a body.

“Oh gosh, excuse me!” The voice said in laughter as Yuri was knocked off balance. He didn’t hit the floor as two hands darted out to catch his arms and steady him.

“Nadine!” Yuri said, recognizing the woman who had brought Felix home only earlier this week after being forced into an early heat. His first born was still suffering from some of the effects of whatever that man had used to drug Felix’s tea.

“Yuri!” she smiled brightly, “I didn’t know you skated here.”

“Well, I don’t. My son’s team is using this as a back-up rink.”

“Yuri’s going to help us out,” Otabek called out behind the two omegas.

Yuri rolled his eyes at the Khazak alpha. “Nice try. I’m going to think about it, and for longer than two minutes.” He shifted his attention back to the police scientist, “are you coaching?”

Nadine blushed and ducked her head, “okay don’t laugh, I’m actually a student.”

Otabek had walked over to put a hand on Nadine’s shoulder. Yuri bristled at the contact, feeling a possessive ripple run through his body. That hand should be on his shoulder, not hers. “I’ve been telling Nadine that it’s never too late to learn skating. Older students have more stamina, determination, focus, and they have the maturity needed for the artistry.”

Nadine blushed even harder under the indirect praise, “well, it’s fun, and it’s…” she leaned forward to whisper, “it’s great for your ass!”

Yuri burst into laughter. That was really all he needed. People without pretensions, students willing to learn, and clear ice, with no marks. This was home. He turned to look at the ice floor again. The zamboni had done an admirable job. The scars from the pick up game weren’t gone, but they were blended down well enough to make the floor usable. It wasn’t fresh ice, a place like this never really had fresh ice, but it was ice that you could use, and lay down patterns of your own.

_I can do this. I’m ready to put down some new patterns, maybe wear down old scars that I’ve kept for too long._

“Let me talk to,” _Viktor will say no,_ “Yuuri about the children and their schedules.”

Otabek’s face brightened. Behind them more people had begun to trickle in. There was a small group forming, lots of families, parents skating with their children, friends coming in to learn together. “Great, I’ll be here Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at this time. Let me put my number in your phone.” He held his hand out for the item.

Yuri pulled back, “no.” He calmed himself, “I really do have to run. I’ll see you next week. Okay?” He began pushing Anton out the door.

Behind him Otabek called out a goodbye.

_I can’t be around him. It felt too good._

“Momma, you should do it.” Anton pulled at Yuri’s hand to slow him down.

“What?” Yuri turned his head but kept going towards the car.

“You should do it. You should teach that class and skate again.” Yuri blinked at his son. The middle child, Anton, was a bit of a mystery. Felix was the undisputed genius and leader. The boys just worshipped him, even as they outgrew him. The twins had each other and were thick as thieves. Yuri was getting endless calls from the principal at their school. But Anton was the silent middle child, he followed the twins until he found they didn’t need him, and found his own way outside of the family. This last year he really flourished. Viktor was sorry to see his son play hockey, Yuuri joked one night when it was just the two of them in Viktor’s voice saying Anton’s “turned to the dark side.” But really Anton was able to discover what he wanted instead of what was expected of him.

“Maybe.” Yuri said noncommittally.

“You skated really well.” Yuri stopped what he was doing and watched as the boy climbed into the passenger seat. Yuri started the car but didn’t shift out of park, “I watched your videos on youtube, Momma. The internet’s forever, you know.” He smiled with all the wisdom of an 11 year old.

“Oh you did.”

“Yeah, and what’s more, you do everything for the family. You cook, drive us everywhere, run all of Dad’s errands. You work full time, for us. I think you should do this for yourself.”

Yuri laughed lightly at the certainty of the statement. His little tween-aged self-help guru, sitting in the passenger seat next to him, and his feet not yet touching the floor. “And when did you get so wise?”

“Well. I’m not Felix. But I’m still pretty smart. I watch you, you know.” Anton was looking at his mother with a very serious expression. “When Dad said that Yuuri would go back to skating I saw how upset you were. You wanted that didn’t you?”

Yuri was at a loss for words. He never wanted his children to see how unhappy he was. He was horrified that they would think he was unhappy with them.

“It’s okay to want things for yourself,” Anton sniffed the air, “and you smell terrific. I can tell you’re happy.” His little face turned sad, “I can’t remember this smell, Momma.”

Yuri reach out and hugged his little forgotten middle child. The little quiet boy that gave way to Sergei. The one that never complained when his toys were taken by the others, or when he was left behind. The one that simply found happiness on his own terms, in his own way.

“I will if you do this with me.” Yuri pulled back and stroked the boy’s golden hair.

“Just me?” Anton’s breath hitched in anticipation.

“Just us, if you don’t mind. I think, I need it to be just you and me. Okay?” Yuri knew that it was Anton who needed it to be just them, but deep down, he needed it too. Felix would just outshine his mother without meaning to. The twins would be pests who needed constant supervision. Anton could handle himself, supporting his mother and leaning on him at the same time.

“You look like my grandfather, when he was young of course.”

“Do I?” Anton smiled. Then he sighed in relief, “sometimes I worry that I look like…” _him_.

“Who baby?”

Anton smiled up, and shook his head. _Don’t ruin this moment, Momma’s so happy._ “Nobody, never mind.”

Yuri gave Anton another look, and then nodded. He pulled out of the parking lot thinking of next week. In the rear view mirror he looked at the rink shrinking in the distance.

_I could make this place mine._

+++

Felix was wrapped up in his favorite blanket, which is to say Yuuri’s favorite blanket, on his narrow bed. His feet stuck out at the foot of the bed, dangling from the mattress. The house was quiet, for once. His computer was playing the soundtrack to _Avenue Q_ as he drifted in and out of sleep.

The twins were at friends, their heats having ended early. Anton and Mum would be home soon with medication for his unexpected heat. Yuuri and Dad were at the rink. Leaving Sergei, Lev, and the girls with Felix and they were all _thankfully_ down for a nap.

The doorbell chimed, Felix groaned and ignored it. Waiting five minutes, it chimed again. Felix knew better than to risk getting all four of the small children up at once, so gave up his bed and cocooned state to rush to the door.

“Talik.” The handsome fellow skater stood at the door in his school jacket. “Come in.”

“Felix.” Talik said in relief seeing his friend. “You weren’t in school, so I thought I’d get your work for you.”

“You carried my books home from school. That’s gallant.” Felix shot a glance at the boy over his shoulder.

Talik burned a blush into his cheeks and set the books on the coffee table of the living room. “Ha, I just thought I’d be helpful.” _Please Felix don’t tease. It’s just my heart, but it’s still mine._

“No, I appreciate it. I was just teasing you.” Felix’s eyes shined out at the boy. “Uhm, I was listening to this music Yuuri told me about, in my room. Did you want to come up and listen to it?”

“Sure.” Talik could feel that there was something different about Felix today. He was a little tense and his smell was off. But he followed the boy upstairs nonetheless. In truth, Talik would follow Felix into hell, gleefully.

“Yeah it’s pretty good,” Felix hopped on his bed, pulling the computer into his lap. “It's really funny. I think there’s a good song in there for an exhibition skate.”

“Are you thinking of skating this season?” Talik’s voice was full of hope. While he appreciated Felix’s decision to focus on school he was sorry to lose his friend on the ice. Felix was a brilliant skater, and Talik loved watching him.

“No,” Felix looked up, “no, sit on the bed with me.” Talik had been pulling the desk chair over, but when Felix moved over and patted the spot next to him something in Talik clicked.

_Oh._

The music started and Talik focused on the computer screen, trying to ignore the heat in his body as Felix moved closer to him, refusing to remove his eyes from the taller boy.

“Uhm Felix, are you okay?” Talik moved off a little. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Felix this close, it was that he wanted it far too much.

“I’m fine.” Felix ran a hand through Talik’s dark hair and ghosted his nose around the shell of his ear. Talik felt a jolt go through his body. He wanted to pull away, run out the door, but he also wanted to move into that touch, let the silver haired beauty throw him down on the bed and…

_Get it together, Talik!_ Talik jumped up and stood in front of the bed.

“Felix, what’s going on?”

Felix moved quickly, for a small boy he was surprisingly strong. His hands went to Talik’s shoulders and his mouth found Talik’s easily. The kiss stopped any of Talik’s doubts. His mind went blank as the soft full lips pressed hard against his. Then a warm tongue licked up against his lips, begging entrance, which Talik gave with a moan. As Felix licked into the mouth, kissing passionately, Talik felt himself guided onto the bed and laid down, underneath this amazing boy. They pulled apart for air, leaving their lips red and swollen. Before Talik had time to form thoughts Felix’s mouth had found the skin above his scent gland and sucked hard. Talik’s eyes rolled to the top of lids and he fisted the sheets.

“Felix,” his voice was a raspy whisper. “Oh god, you have to stop.”

Above him Felix mumbled something unintelligible against his neck. The purr from Felix’s chest beat against Talik’s. The heat in his stomach was spreading through his body. He wanted to grab Felix, slam his tongue into him, and take him apart in the best way…

Talik found his reason, grabbing Felix by the shoulders he pushed him off his body. The whine that ripped out of the omega’s throat was horrifying. Talik stopped and looked in the boy’s eyes. They were entirely black with lust and Felix repeated what he had said, “My Alpha. Mine.”

Those words went directly into Talik who could only exhale as his last bit of reserve broke away and a wave of lust rolled over him, “yours.” Talik’s body released pheromones enough to satisfy Felix who stretched his legs to straddle Talik’s lap. The purr grew intense as the omega ground his hardening member against Talik’s already uncomfortable erection. The smell in the room mixed between the two boys’ scents, Felix's scent of snow and roses was complimented by Talik’s earthy smell of soil and wood.

Felix groaned loudly at the frustration of clothing between them and began to try to strip away Talik’s shirt fumbling with the buttons. Talik sat up and allowed the fabric to slide down his shoulders, the floor received both shirts soon and Felix kissed a line down Talik’s toned chest as his hands traveled to the zipper of his pants.

Talik struggled against the onslaught of Felix’s heat pheromones to pull the boy up and off his crotch. “No, slow down.”

Felix whined softly, “let me take care of you. My alpha, let me make you feel good.” He tried to move down again, but Talik kept him in position.

“No, you can’t consent like this. We can’t…”

“What the hell is going on?” The door slammed open as Viktor stood in the doorway glaring down at Talik. In the distance the two girl had started to wail at the noise waking them from a peaceful nap.

Talik didn’t have a moment to answer, within two strides Viktor was in the room looming over the bed. Without thinking he shoved Felix off Talik and into the wall, Felix wincing at the pain in his shoulder on impact. Talik went to protest the rough treatment of the slim boy, but his own safety was in danger as well. Viktor grabbed his arm, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. Bending to scoop up the boy’s shirt, Viktor slammed the article of clothing to Talik’s chest and marched him down the hall, unconcerned as the boy clumsily followed, knocking into the door frame and wall.

“Wait, Viktor, what’s going on?” Yuuri was hurrying up the stairs to check on the upset.

“He’s leaving.” Viktor tried to march past the Japanese man, but Yuuri stood his ground on the top step.

“Viktor, calm down, you’re hurting Talik. The kids are screaming… where’s Felix…” Yuuri never got to answer the question, with the flat of his palm he slapped man out of his way, Yuuri crumpled onto the railing, catching himself before falling backwards.

Viktor forced Talik through the door, slamming it as soon as the boy was out on the street, still holding his shirt.

Sucking in deep breaths he turned to see Yuuri cradling his cheek, now growing red. Viktor moved quickly up the stairs to him, no pity in his eyes, only urgency. “Go and see to Felix.”

“Viktor, what…”

“Now! Go and see to Felix, now.” Viktor pointed to the room, door still ajar where they could both hear Felix sobbing.

+++

The two little girls were on the bed looking at each other babbling away. Aiko more than Yelana, but Yelana would catch up. _The Irish Twins the nurses called them,_ Viktor thought. The house had calmed down, Sergei was watching some video on the computer at the foot of the bed. Viktor was bouncing Lev who practiced the few words he knew.

He and Yuuri left practice, which was going better than he had expected. Yuuri’s skating was never anything to be impressed with. Sure he was flexible, Viktor had explored that in many ways off the ice, but the jumps weren’t there. Yakov and Lilia both spoke about how expressive his footwork was, but Viktor was tone deaf to that kind of artistry. Jumps were what crowds and judges wanted to see. Skating was a game of math, like Mah Jongg. You add up what you have, make sure the enemy can’t get a score that high, you win. Easy as pirozhki.

Since putting Yuuri under his control during practice he was able to get the little man to jump higher than he had ever seen him. Yuuri finally had a quad salchow and toe-loop in his arsenal. He wasn’t able to land a flip, or put any of the quads into a combination jump, but that was just a matter of time. However, time was something Viktor didn’t have. Yuuri would debut his short program at an open venue in four months in Russia. From there he would be slotted into the Grand Prix venue. Then Japan’s Nationals. Then worlds. Then Viktor would go right back on top of the skating world. Viktor Nikiforov, Miracle Worker. He took an out of shape, dime a dozen, newly mated and bred omega, and in the space of a year, worked him to the top of the podium. Viktor could see the deals for skating programs and endorsements already. _Scott Hamilton can eat a bag of dicks,_ Viktor thought jealously. That little American was always getting every commentator spot since he won with his weak ass program.

He was still good looking, still had all his hair, still had his trim body. And now he was the alpha to the perfect family. Two healthy omegas, producing children regularly, and a brood of healthy, active children. If only Felix would agree to skate again. Even if he was an omega, and a puny one at that, he could still be helpful as a shining example of Nikiforov perfection. Junior Russian Champion, and now he was walking away from all of it, to do what? Give hand jobs to the Altin boy? Just like Yuri. Viktor sighed, he had failed as a father, his eldest son had grown to be just like his mother. The sooner he had his son mated and bred the better. He would have to put out feelers for a potential mate. Someone older who can take care of Felix, and maybe tolerate his odd ways.

Viktor was brought to his thoughts by a soft knock at the door. “Come.”

“Uhm, Felix is comfortable, I think we should talk.” Yuuri entered the room tentatively.

_Time to earn my Oscar._

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry I shoved you…”

“Not me.” Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh, “and you didn’t shove me, you slapped me. Open handed slap to my face,” he pointed at the swelling on cheek bone painted a high red. “We need to talk about what you did to Talik.”

“Talik?” Viktor’s color rose, “you are defending him? You didn’t see the scene I walked in on.”

“Viktor, Felix told me what happened. He was still in the effects of his heat. He seduced Talik,” Yuuri saw Viktor bristle at that. He changed his tone quickly, the alpha was getting angry. “They like each other, and they are at an age where they want to.. Experiment.” Yuuri crossed the room to put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s normal and natural at their age. And Talik showed amazing restraint from what Felix told me.”

“Restraint, they had their shirts off.” Viktor scoffed.

“Yes, and Talik made sure that was all.” Yuuri sat down and looked at the two little girls reaching out to each other. Two little Nikiforov girls. “Felix feels horrible. He’s convinced you hate him.”

Viktor fought back a tear. He did love his boy, he just didn’t know how to meet Felix where he was. “I worry. Remember when we met, and I worried that he would turn out like Yura? I’m afraid that’s happening.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Yuuri reassured him, hugging his shoulders and pressing his chest to Viktor’s back. _Yuri didn’t turn out bad, you made him that way. But you’re not getting your hooks into Felix._

“I’ll talk to him, watch the kids here?” They traded places, Yuuri sitting and Viktor standing before him. Viktor pressed a light kiss into the red spot on Yuuri’s cheek. “And we will talk about this, dorogoy.”

“Of course.” Yuuri watched the man walk out of the room. _Scumbag._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you hoping that Yuuri would see through the crap that Viktor's been pulling - wish granted. He was starting to suspect something was odd, and now that slap has really knocked it loose. It's going to be one conversation with Mari that sets everything in place for him. I can hear you all screaming over Viktor's plans for Felix.. yeah, I hate them too and I have to write them, so have a little pity for me!


	17. Scents and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I got lazy. I'd love to say "Oh my god guys, I've been up to my ears in correcting and I have to skate so much more because I'm going to sectionals this year so I have to get my jumps together" and while that's true it's also NOT the reason I haven't updates. I'm bloody lazy!
> 
> Anton and Yuri agree to keep the rink their secret. Everybody notices Yuri's new scent. Felix keeps a secret of his own. Yuri decides to try someone else's meds. Oh, and I think Viktor just sucks hard in this chapter.

Talik walked the two miles back to his house in stunned silence. As he rounded the last corner he saw the tall townhouse coming into sight. The Altin house stood out from the others like a box of crayons on a gray canvas. It wasn’t just the colors of the shutters, vibrant purple, or the fact that their mothers had painted all the steps the colors of the rainbows after the smallest children had become obsessed with the legends of Thor and the rainbow bridge, the plants the crowded every window box, it was the sounds and smells. The house was a constant cacophony of children, voices, movements, shouts, and laughter. Even from down the street Talik could hear the younger one babbling at play in the back garden, the mothers arguing over dinner, his father’s laughter and his elder brothers discussing the football match. The lights from the house cast colorful displays on the dour Russian streets. It was as if the Altin’s home had wandered in from some fable and snuck in behind the backs of these ancient guards of Russian propriety and set up shop. Like the little children in that gardening giant story that Felix liked so much.

He knocked the dust from his sneakers as he walked into the home, softly closing the door behind him. Talik made his way up the stairs without much incident. There was some great debate of a player’s move, which occupied his brothers, and he was able to pass by without interacting. Talk opened the door to his room and happily found it empty. Collapsing on his bed the shock of what had happened began to ebb and he felt the first of the tears fall onto his open hands. Talik crouched over onto the bed, allowing himself the indulgence of a good cry. He threw his hand over his face and sobbed until he felt all the emotions out of his body, the violent torrent now being only a dull ache. He sat alone in his grief for a few minutes without stirring.

“So you want to tell me about it?” A box of tissues was tossed onto the bed next to him.

“Otabek, how long had you been there?” Talik sat up. He furiously rubbed at his face. In a family this size emotions were never something hidden, but this was different and he felt insecure.

“Long enough. Besides we could smell the distress coming off of you when you walked through the front door.” Otabek moved into the room and closed the door behind him. He joined his brother on the bed, sitting next to him. Talik noticed that he was almost as tall as his brother.

“I was with Felix today.” Talik started, but stopped quickly when he heard his brother’s breath hitch. His brother’s scent changed oddly, smelling of something sour. “What?”

“Nothing,” Talik watched as Otabek’s jaw clenched and released. “What happened?”

“We were just talking… I didn’t notice until it was sort of too late…” Talik let out a sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Felix was in heat, he wanted to make out, probably go further, I was trying to put a stop to it, but then Vik.. uhm, Mr. Nikiforov came in.” He looked up to see Otabek’s eye, which confirmed what he had suspected, there was no love lost there. “He was pissed, to say the least. I don’t think he’ll let me see Felix.”

Otabek looked at the floor. There was something he wasn’t saying, Talik could feel it. He gripped his hands and swallowed hard.

“I won’t lie and say I’m happy to have nothing to do with that family.” Otabek, looked at his brother, to read the boy’s face. When he found that Talik wasn’t angry but only curious he continued. “Felix is a great boy, and frankly you two are perfect for each other. But Viktor has ruined one life already, and I’m happy he will not have a chance to ruin yours, even if it’s by his own design.”

Talik’s face hardened. “How can you say that? Felix would never have ruined my life!” The tears were coming back up and his breathing was turning erratic.

Otabek put his hands on his brother’s shoulders to steady him. “I’m not trying to upset you. It’s just that Viktor is a bully. He takes what he wants, when it’s convenient for him. And he does this with no concern for the people he leaves in his wake.” He watched Talik as the boy calmed down. “Have you seen how he acts with his omegas?”

Talik flinched. He was never comfortable with identifying people by their secondary genders. “I’ve noticed that they don’t have a successful marriage. Yuri, Felix’s mother, he’s not a happy person, but Felix says that he was always that way.”

Otabek frowned and turned away. “That’s not true.” His hands fell from Talik’s shoulders. “Yuri was fire once. He was a spark in a dark room. But somehow Viktor got to him, and put has spent fifteen years trying to snuff that flame out.”

Talik felt cold, suddenly understanding way it always felt so stifling in the Nikiforov’s home. Why he and Felix would often hide down stairs, or try to spend as much time at the rink as possible. The three women that his father had married and mated, they all worked together, they fought, laughed, raised children, argued over recipes and television shows. They were sisters in this family. The children were all one, no different even though they had different mothers. There was a unity because there was love and respect. That didn’t exist in Felix’s home.

“So are you afraid that Felix will turn out that way?”

“I’m worried that Felix won’t have a chance to turn out any other.”

It felt like a hammer falling.

+++

Viktor took two bottles of water from the fridge. The house had an eery quiet covering it. The turmoil of throwing Talik out, his son’s violent tears, the screaming girls, added by Lev, Sergei’s babbling questions, had all quieted down in the last half hour. Somehow Yuuri had managed it all. Now Viktor had to see to his eldest. He had to get the boy to see that it was for the best, the Altin boy was no good.

Taking stairs slowly he made his way to the corner bedroom at the end of the hallway. He could hear his son’s music playing softly over the computer speakers. Nocturne Opus 9 no.2. Felix would have made that beautiful. It hurt him to think his son would not take the ice this season.

Knocking softly Viktor pushed the door open a creak. He surveyed the room, Felix curled up on the bed under the fuzzy blanket that seems to emigrate between his and Yuuri’s room almost daily.

“Dad?” Felix croaked out, a voice hoarse from sobbing. “Come in. Please.”

“Hi, I think we should talk.” Viktor walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. “I didn’t handle that well.”

Felix laughed softly. “No.” His voice small in reply.

Viktor let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding until that moment. As much as his relationship with his omegas was complex and complicated, he loved his children dearly. He was just terribly misguided in how to show that love.

“Remember when you first presented?”

“I was so scared I had disappointed you.”

Viktor reached out to stroke his son’s shimmering silvery hair, “never. Not ever, not once.” He sighed and softly touched the boy’s perfect nose. “I told you that the only reason I was sad was that you weren’t my little boy any longer. That came home to me today.”

“Dad…”

 

“I’m not ready for this.” Viktor handed Felix a bottle of water. “Drink that please.” He watched as Felix crawled into a sitting position, opened the bottle and drank it down. Viktor never took his eyes off of his son as the boy struggled to finish the entire bottle in one go, almost choking around the water. “Okay, stop.” Felix pulled off the bottle with a pop, gasping at the air.

The boy looked incredulously at his father, an embarrassed blush crept across his face. “I guess I was thirsty.” Felix was at a loss to explain what had possessed him to drink in such a greedy manner. He relaxed quickly when he felt his father’s arm embrace his shoulders.

“The Altin boy might not be the best choice. You are young, I know you have plans for your life, but making an attachment too soon could put an end to those.”

“Dad, I…”

“Just, let me finish. Being an omega is a big responsibility. People talk about the importance and responsibility that comes with being an alpha, but in school and society no one mentions the struggle of being an omega.”

Felix flushed with pride. He would never have guessed that his father would speak against the stereotypes faced by a secondary gender.

“Omegas sometimes aren’t really aware of what they are doing to the alphas around them. It’s not that I think omegas are...loose, but just unaware. And because of that we are taught that alphas need to be strong. I’d like to see you with a strong alpha, someone who will respect you and protect you. I want to see you in a safe bond, with someone who will be strong for you.”

The silver haired boy’s heart dropped, this was not where he was hoping the conversation was leading. However, what Felix saw in his own home was proof that his father was not foreward thinking. Felix’s mother was kept in the house, practically pregnant constantly, only allowed out to give birth or cart the children around. He seemed miserable. Yuuri was brought in to “lighten that load” but he was bred almost immediately, and then after the fight… Yuuri was forced into some weird form of exile in their attic, allowed back downstairs when he finally pleased his alpha. And Felix himself had felt his father’s understanding of strength today, being shoved mercilessly off a boy that he was merely kissing.

“Dad, that’s not what I want.” Felix tried to sound resolved.

Viktor raised his hand, he tried to fix his demeanor as loving, but firm. Felix read it correctly, nothing more than controlling. “You don’t know what you want.” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I’ve never talked against your mother, but he was very young when we first… were together. We were alone, he exerted his hormones, without abandon. It’s not what you think… but that’s the problem, as an omega you aren’t taught to be strong.”

“Dad, I’m strong.” Felix didn’t flinch from his father’s touch, but he steeled himself against his voice. “I put up with all the looks and insults that come with my second gender. I work my ass off to get the best grades in my school only so the guys can stuff tampons in my locker. I exercise to the point of exhaustion so I can be the Russian Junior National Champion. I take care of my brothers, and sisters. I cook, clean, and don’t tell me I’m weak.”

Viktor was taken aback, he clenched his jaw to prevent snapping at his eldest son but he knew that an outburst would only drive the boy further away from him. “I know you are confused right now. And we don’t have to decide anything tonight, I’m just saying I’d like to see your future a little more settled.”

“Dad, I want to go to college…”

“Felix, we have to be realistic. You’re an omega, and I’m sorry if this hurts you to say, but you’ve never been very strong. Do you really think you would be safe on a campus?” Viktor condescended to his son, stroking the boy’s hair and trying to calm him down.

“Yuuri went to college. In Detroit of all places. He’s an omega, that went to college in Detroit.”

“Yes, and he’s now living in this house, as my omega. He clearly knew that he needed the protection and guidance of an alpha. You’re young, and you’re still in the effects of your early heat. You are not thinking clearly, Felix.” Viktor held up a hand to silence the boy, ending the conversation. “We don’t have to think about this now, but you’re 15.”

Viktor rose and went to the door. He looked back at his son, sitting with his legs tucked under him on the bed. That damned blanket still wrapped around his slender frame. HIs son was never going to be big, he would never grow wide. He had Yuri’s frame, and sadly it was beginning to look like there was more Yuri in this boy than was good. “Get some rest, I’ll see to dinner when you mother gets home. We’ll send something up.”

Viktor closed the door behind him, and Felix felt the walls of his room crowding around him, closing in on him, squeezing the life, hope, and future out of him. He broke into silent sobs.

+++

Yuri had sworn his middle child to silence on the car ride home. He and Anton would return to the rink to work with Otabek and help skaters. Anton basked in the glow that his mother let off, not only was he happier than the boy had ever seen, but the smell in the car was wonderful. It was like fluffy waffles and rich dark syrup. The “little middle” as he was referred to by his superfluity of brothers also had a greater reason to be happy, he would have his mother all to himself two days a week for two hours. It was more than enough. In a family their size, and with their tenuous grasp on happiness Anton was delighted to have the exclusive monopoly of his mother’s happiness.

“So what are we going to tell the family?” Yuri looked at the passenger seat as Anton fiddled with the radio.

“Do we even have to tell them?” Anton gave a nervous glance at his mother. He was looking at the boy as nervous. They looked like a pair of villains.

Yuri eyed the road as they turned onto their street. Anton looked out the window, realizing they were approaching their home, and he would have to surrender his mother to the house. “We could just tell them that my coach needs you there?”

“I don’t know if” _your father_ “anyone will fall for that.” Yuri pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. He sat still, watching his son think over the situation. “Let’s just see if we can pull this off. Our secret?”

Anton’s grin spread across his face so wide it landed on Yuri’s. The two struggled with the heavy hockey equipment and into the house.

Yuri noticed a tense air, and could smell his son’s distress all the way downstairs. Viktor was in the kitchen with Yuuri. He could hear Sergei babbling away. To his side Anton sighed knowing what would follow in a few minutes. In an uncharacteristic move Anton slid his arms around Yuri’s thin waist, there was a tight squeeze and the boys was gone, flying up the stairs to his room, leaving Yuri standing there feeling the warmth from the hug fading away across him.

Yuri walked into the kitchen only to be attacked by Sergei. “Momma!” the exuberant toddler hollered and ran to Yuri. In one swift motion the omega hugged and scooped up his child. 

Viktor turned to see the little blonde man standing in the doorway. He was cutting onions by the sink while Yuuri checked on the roast. The Japanese omega came over to give Yuri a quick hug home and relieve the blonde of the toddler. Leaning into the other omega’s ear to whisper “upstairs.”

Yuri was about to ask when Sergei jumped in “Momma you smell so good!” The little boy nuzzled into his mother’s neck and inhaled deeply. Yuri’s deep blush didn’t go unnoticed by Yuuri who moved quickly to help the blonde make a hasty escape.

“Does he?” Viktor ran his hands under the faucet to get the onion off. Drying his hands, the alpha strode over to the doorway and felt his lust rise almost immediately. The blonde omega hadn’t smelled like this since that first day together. Viktor saw them both, more than 15 years ago, the humid locker room, the empty rink. Yuri, as a wonton omega, just presenting, slick running down his thighs, begging Viktor for help, for relief. Viktor felt a very welcome twitch in his pants as his mouth salivated. He leaned in and inhaled the scent, thick and rich and dark.

Yuri whined softly, his knees buckling under him. He looked into his alpha’s eyes which had turned black. Yuuri quickly covered Sergei’s face and moved out of the way of the door. He knew he could do nothing for the mother, but he could at least shelter the little boy.

“Momma?” Sergei uttered as he watched as his father pulled his mother out the door in a quick huff. Settling in to the Japanese man’s calming scent. The little boy never could understand their home, it went from happy to sad so quickly, and with no reason that he could follow. But he knew that they never felt either emotion for long.

Upstairs Yuri found himself in their room, shoved down on the bed quickly as the alpha behind him began licking the bond mark. He desperately tried to stay calm and not betray himself. Viktor’s tongue lapped at the bond bite from years ago. The mark never truly healed because it never truly took. There was a bad bond between them, the doctors had all hinted at it to Viktor, who failed to believe them. Yuri felt the large cold hand exploring his hips and just as he had begun to panic the hands moved off him, the tongue stopped exploring his neck. He felt Viktor move off him and sit next to him on the bed.

“Sit up.”

Yuri obeyed, avoiding Viktor’s eyes.

“Your scent changed back.”

“What?”

“When you first walked in, it was like the first time. That time in the locker room. When you seduced me with your scent.”

Yuri snorted, “seduced. Oh you must mean when I was eleven and made the mistake of presenting in front of you. I remember it a little differently.” He was having such a good time mouthing off that he never noticed the shift in weight next to him, nor Viktor’s demeanor. So when the hand came down on his cheek bone Yuri was knocked straight to the floor, landing on his butt with a thud.

“Let’s give the mouth a rest, shall we?” Viktor stood and walked slowly to the bedroom room, locking it from the inside. “We have been locked in this little battle for 16 years, and for those 16 years, my dear little omega, I have tolerated the smell of rotten molasses. Today you come into the house and the aroma rich syrup surrounds you. It withers the second I touch you.” Viktor sat on the bed, he looked down at Yuri who began to rise. Viktor’s foot was down with a thump on the smaller man’s chest, pinning him to the floor. It wasn’t meant to hurt, and it didn’t actually hurt, it was just a show of power, one of the countless moves Viktor had done to show Yuri the position he held in life.

“We leave for Japan in a week, and I know your heat is coming. I’ll assume this was a last ditch effort to have me breed you. I’m flattered.” Viktor smiled cruelly down at Yuri. “Clever. And I’d be delighted if this was the welcome home I get. But” he moved his foot to move back to the door, unlocking it, “if I were you I’d worry more about how you are going to survive your first heat alone in 16 years. It’s going to be agony.” Viktor disappeared out the door, leaving Yuri to feel a relief he wouldn’t have believed.

+++

“Mom.” Felix sat up as Yuri entered the room.

“Hey, Yuuri tried to tell me that something was up?” The mother sat down next to his eldest.

“Mom.” Felix moved quickly embracing his mother and burying his face in his chest. He could feel the upset pouring out of his mother. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Felix, I’m fine.” Yuri pulled his boy off him to look him in the face. “What happened today?”

Felix could see that his mother wasn’t fine. Something was really bothering him, and in that instant he knew he couldn’t add something more to this mother. “Nothing, Talik and I were making out and Dad freaked.” _Yuuri will help. I’ll talk to Yuuri when we are in Japan and he’ll know what to do._

“Felix…”

“No. Mom. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Felix rose off the bed and walked to his dresser. “Yuuri picked up my new heat prescription. Can you get rid of these for me?”

“You aren’t using your old meds?” Yuri caught the bottle his son tossed.

“No. It’s not the right dosage anymore.” Felix moved to the door, hoping to divert his mother’s attention. “Let’s get dinner?”

“You go. I’ll be down in a few.” Yuri eyed the bottle in his hand as his son descended the stairs. Moving to the hallway he took the attic stairs. The construction of the room for the little girls was underway. A set of rooms was being partitioned out of the attic space. The girls were still infants, but the rooms wouldn’t be done in a hurry. Yuri ran his hand over the unfinished wall feeling the bumps and bruises that would be drywalled smooth in the coming weeks and months.

Yuuri’s old bed was still upstairs along with a few of his boxes. Yuri opened the one full of Yuuri’s pictures from his time in college. There were many with that skater he was friends with, the one from Thailand. The box had t-shirts from Wayne University, and his framed degree. And now it held a half empty bottle of heat suppressants. Yuri knew how dangerous it was to use medication that wasn’t his. But he also understood how dangerous it was to be abandonned during a heat.

Viktor was unloving. He was brutal during sex, and even worse during heats. But he was still Yuri’s bonded alpha. The hands of another alpha would feel like burns and scratches against Yuri’s soft skin. His body would throb and ache. His desire would rise, scream and burn within his body. No matter how much he tried to pleasure himself he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up. He would never be able to achieve that release his body would beg for. And then there was the fear of being an omega in heat, alone. Their home had too many windows, it was too close to the street. What if an alpha were to smell him?

Yuri at least had some form of comfort now. He hastily closed the box after burying the meds under the few loose t-shirts and removed himself downstairs. As he was on the steps walking down to the living room he caught Yuuri’s eye, still holding the toddler. The shared a look, they would have to find a way to speak tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience while I struggle with tying up the end of the year. I do have exciting news. The Adult Figure Skating Championship is going to be in Massachusetts in '18, and guess who's going! No, not to watch!!!! Very excited about life.


	18. 18. Leavin' on a jet plane...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the family leaves for Japan Felix becomes determined to control his future.
> 
> Hey! I got a beta reader! Best decision ever (says the girl who betas more than writes... hints to any writers out there looking for a good beta). It's Denhrea! Check out her amazing fics "Lifeline", "Semicolon", and my fav "All that Glitters" which I'm making a cos-skate video for (as soon as I get a decent looking double toe)

“Please let me at least see them off at the airport.” Yuri begged once more as Viktor moved around their bedroom. He had been sleeping exclusively in Yuuri’s room over the last few weeks. Yuri smirked at first thinking that this punishment was something he could happily bear. But he soon saw that his freedoms shrank as Viktor’s affection for him did.

“No, and that’s the last of it.” Viktor slammed the top drawer to the bureau shut, knocking over a few of the items resting on top. “I’ll not have you upsetting the children and causing a scene for everyone to post on instagram.”

He moved to the closet and opened the folding door in a fury.

“What are you looking for?” Yuri followed him to the other side of the room and leaned against the open doorframe. From downstairs came the sound of the children happily chatting with one another. Felix making sure each one had emptied their pockets, washed their hands and knew about traveling as a pack. This wouldn’t be their first long distance trip as a family, before Yuuri had come into their lives Viktor would drag the children to all of his competitions, they were the ultimate ad campaign. However, since he now focused his efforts on revamping Yuuri’s career the children had been shuffled to the background. Well, except Felix. Felix traveled with them everywhere. He and Yuuri were becoming very close. Something in Yuri ached a little at the thought of that.

“Nothing.” Viktor looked in some of Yuri’s shoe boxes before putting them back. “Why aren’t you checking on the children?”

Yuri shrugged and walked downstairs. Felix smiled at his mother as he walked into the family room. He surrendered over Yelana.

“I wanted to get in as much time with her as possible before we left.” The baby nestled into her mother’s chest, awake but peaceful. She had grown so much but still remained a calm baby. Aiko, to the contrary, was a bluster. Constantly reaching out, grabbing, demanding the attention of everyone around, and delighting her father as he believed firmly that ‘this one will be the alpha’. Yuri bit down the bitter taste of jealousy, but he couldn’t help to think that their secondary omega came in first once again.

Felix smiled down at his little sister, and kissed her tiny hand.

“You’re going to be great at this. You’re a natural.” Yuri smiled at his eldest son.

Felix grimaced and looked pained at the compliment. “Mum, I don’t think I want that.”

“Honey?”

“I just.” Felix looked down, he was struggling with words. How could he say ‘I don’t want to be stuck like you and Yuuri’? “I’m not sure.”

Yuri smiled and ran a comforting hand down his son’s arm. “Of course you’re not. You’re too young to think about this.”

“Dad is,” Felix muttered as he walked away, responding to the call from Anton.

Yuri was left feeling there was something that needed to be said, but he wouldn’t get the chance. Yuuri crossed the room with his baby against his chest. She was babbling up a storm. The twins followed behind him both making faces at their little sister, keeping her amused.

“Yuri,” he reached out a hand to his sister omega. “I really don’t know…”

“No, it wasn’t your decision.”

Yuuri pursed his lips and smiled as the two men stood with their babies. One leaving for Japan the comfort of home and family, the other being abandoned to roam this lonely house with only a baby for company. Worst still, Yuri would face a heat alone. He was worried for himself, but his instinct to worry about this child took over quickly.

“Is there something bothering Felix?” Yuri leaned in an attempt to keep their conversation private.

“I don’t know. He’s been tense since the incident with Talik, but I’ll try to talk to him.”

“Thanks, I’m worried that…”

Viktor’s heavy feet charged down the stairs, he eyed the two omegas and smiled at both. “Yuri, I’m certain you will take care of Yelana and the house. I have food scheduled to be delivered so there’s no reason for you to worry about going out alone.”

“Viktor, I…” Yuri went to protest but was cut off.

“No, kitten.” He pulled him in for a hug and whispered into his ear. “I don’t want to hear that you’ve been at the rink in my absence.”

Yuri felt his blood run cold. _What did he know? What did he suspect?_

Felix smiled at what he saw but didn’t understand. His father, making an effort to connect with his mother, was warm. Felix hoped that his father would be as loving when he told him his plans for this year. The boy felt his heart lighten when his father leaned in to put a tender kiss on his mother’s forehead and rub his arms.

_He’s just old fashioned. Once I explain what I want he’ll listen. It would be different if I didn’t have a goal. Dad likes ambition, he’ll admire me._

“Okay. Well, Yuuri, it looks like it’s just me, you and Aiko going to Japan. I don’t think the rest want to go.” Viktor teased the pack.

The twins rolled their eyes but had to hide smiles as Sergei jumped at his father’s arms in protest. Viktor scooped up his small boy and smiled deeply into the little face full of outrage.

“I want to go too, Daddy.” Sergei pouted.

“Okay my little one.” Viktor kissed the soft, blonde hair and inhaled deeply. “I’ll carry you all the way. Felix, you drive.”

“Really?” Felix jumped and grabbed the keys from the table.

“Not funny.” Yuri crossed quickly to his son. The doorbell rang, indicating their van to the airport had arrived.

After all the children, luggage, and baby artifacts had been bundled into the car, Viktor saw that Yuuri was buckled in safely kissing him warmly before turning back to Yuri, who stood at the door, Yelana in his arms.

“I’m leaving you alone.” Viktor grabbed Yuri’s arm hard, hoping that his raged didn’t show to his children. “I hope that when I return there is nothing distracting you from this family. I’m not stupid. I know you use Anton as an excuse to go to the rink. You return smelling much different than I’ve ever known.”

“Viktor, I don’t know what…” Yuri went to deflect his mate but the bone crushing squeeze of the arm stopped the words in his mouth.

“I can’t figure it out, but I will. So cut it to a stop now.” Viktor turned and bounced down the steps, waving from the van.

Yuri watched as his the man who had taken his youth and life now took the vast majority of his children on a wonderful vacation with his new love interest. Turning back into the empty house he nuzzled Yelana close to him and released a sigh.

+++

Traveling with a superfluity of children would present a problem. There would be upsets, stickiness, misunderstanding drawn into dramatics, messes. But these were the Nikiforov children. They marched in a lively form, halting to a stop at their father’s gentle commands. Yuuri felt his anxiety of the trip melting quickly as the little boys were ushered to chairs in the boarding area by the older ones. Felix, ever the dependable, instructed the twins on who they were to watch, organizing last minute bathroom trips for Sergei and Lev. He earned Anton’s undying love when he turned to him and said he was grateful to have his steady personality to lean on.

Instagram was flooded with picture of Viktor’s children enjoying snacks from vending machines, playing on their phones, and speaking amicably with each other. Felix found his phone pinging with numerous updates as he was tagged. Stealing a moment to himself as the twins had everyone under control, he sent a quick message to Talik.

**@felix-N / Hey, about to board the plane to Japan.**

He chewed his bottom lip waiting for a reply. And shot a look at the group. Viktor was reading something on his phone and listening to Sergei babble at him. Yuuri was bouncing Aiko on his hip as he walked from one small group of children to the other.

**@felix-N / just thought I’d say hello since I won’t see you at the rink for a while.**

_Oh God, that stupid. Why did I hit send? What would Yuuri have written?_

“Who are you texting?” Yuuri’s voice crept up behind him.

“Talik.” Felix muttered and cut his eyes to his father who was completely engrossed in Sergei’s story.

“You’re dad’s over that.” Yuuri shifted Aiko from one hip to the other. “I wouldn’t have him up in your room any time soon. But maybe over for dinner.”

They shared a small laugh. Felix’s attention was broken by his phone.

**@muslimT / Hey. Have a good trip.**

Felix’s face fell. Yuuri read over his shoulder, “Okay, that’s not that bad. I remember Otabek from the grand prix circuit, and he was really withdrawn. I mean, for an Altin that’s verbose.”

Felix smiled weakly up at Yuuri. “I missed my chance with him. I can’t even really blame Dad, I think I freaked him out when I went all ‘omega’ on him.”

“First, don’t use that word like it’s an insult.” Yuuri slung and arm around the slumped shoulders. “Second, you want, take him. That boy would follow you off a cliff with a smile plastered on his face.”

Felix laughed softly. Yuuri was a good example of a strong omega. Here was a man who didn’t let his secondary gender define him. He traveled to a foreign country, and a dangerous city, to pursue a nursing degree. He battled his way into the grand prix final against all the odds. He went after the man he had fallen in love with from afar, and was now raising his first child while training to re-enter competition. It was a comeback not even Sasha Cohen could have wished for.

Felix had been toying with the idea for a month and he knew that if he was going to make his move he would have to do so soon.

“When we get to Japan will you take me to your first home rink?”

“Of course, I planned on taking all of you.”

“No, just the two of us. I want to show you a program I’m developing.”

Yuuri stood back a little from the boy and studied his face. “I thought you weren’t skating any more, you wanted to focus on school?”

“I’m scheduled to test into seniors next month. I forged Dad’s signature. I’m going to enter the grand prix circuit, see how I do. I want to compete for Nationals, hopefully advance to Worlds. Then I plan to graduate early and move onto university.”

Yuuri listened in stunned silence, a smile spreading across his lips. “Felix this is excellent news. I’m so proud of you.” He hugged the boy’s small frame close.

“Hey.” Viktor approached, “there’s a million and one reasons to be proud of our man, Felix. But, out of curiosity which one are you referring to?” He put a hand on Felix’s shoulder and ran his thumb against the boy’s soft cheek affectionately.

Felix blushed under the praise and took a breath to steady himself.

“Dad, I need your permission as my coach to test into the senior division. I want to enter into the grand prix and re-qualify for Nationals. I’ve been working on a show, but I want Yuuri to be my choreographer. I know he’s busy with his own show, but his footwork is beautiful, even you mentioned it.”

He watched a myriad of emotions dance across his father’s face. Confusion, frustration, but finally pride. “I’m happy to hear you say this. I love it.” He brought his son in for a strong hug. “I’m so proud of you.” Felix heard the sob break in his father’s voice and saw the tears form in the corners of his eyes as he pulled back.

Yuuri smiled at Felix, “I’m so honored you want me to choreograph, but really your father is the champion, not me.”

“Dad’s a great jumper, he always won because of power. And I watched Mom’s old videos from juniors, he won from flexibility. I have jumps because I’m small, and I’m flexible. But that’s everybody these days. I need a footwork sequence that can’t be matched.”

“Well, my Yuuri? Will you do this for our man?” Viktor, teary eyed, turned to the little Japanese man standing with his child.

“Of course.”

Felix glowed with warmth as he watched his father and Yuuri, his step-mother, share a gentle and loving kiss. Viktor’s hand settled on Yuuri’s cheek and drifted down to caress Aiko’s crop of white hair.

“Let’s take a photo!” Viktor rubbed his eyes dry and moved to put Felix between himself and Yuuri. Squeezing the three together so they would fit into the shot, Viktor beamed with pride.

Felix put the pic on his IG and smirked when he noticed that the first like came from Talik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up:  
> All the little Nikiforovs in Japan (let's see who Hiroko likes best, and who Mari likes best)  
> Felix's tech and free skate programs (I'm old)  
> Yuri's not so fun, but then very fun, heat  
> Yuuri's amazing ability to do impressions pays off again!


	19. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! Bearsquared51 reminded me of this fic that I abandoned like a dork. I got really into my fic [Memories are the Only Real Ghosts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554047/chapters/25949061). It's a teacher AU and mafia AU and age swap AU... and there's a stuffed bunny Douglas. Anyway... So I'm hoping to wrap this up and finish it in ten. That's the goal. This is NOT BETA'ED! Cookies to the person who catches the Firefly reference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is in Japan and Yuri is in heat. Viktor realizes he loves Yuuri and Otabek sees his chance to steal his Yuri. The medication that Yuri was using didn't work quite the way he wanted. Hey, never take someone else's prescription medication!

The large Nikiforov family walked into the luxury hotel in Tokyo. Being greeted by the concierge was nothing new for Viktor. He was a well traveled person, and even after several years of retirement he was still a media darling. Instructing the twins to take the younger children to the side, he pulled Yuuri and Felix forward with him. Yuuri used to be well traveled, but he had never considered himself anything worthy of notice, until Viktor noticed him. He was slowly getting used to this, being showered with attention and praise, even if it was secondary. However, Yuuri couldn’t help but cringe as the director of guest services stalked up to the party.

She seemed to be taller than he remembered and that’s when he noticed the well polished woman she had turned into. Clacking towards them in expensive heels, a gorgeously tailored suit complimented by soft hair framing her face. Yuuri would never have recognized her if it wasn’t for the smirk.

“I’m sorry, it seems that we’ve made a mistake in your reservation. You see, we received word that a party of very well connected, handsome men were coming to stay, not two moderately good looking Russians and my loser brother.” Mari stopped in front of them. Smiling at Yuuri.

“What do you mean, moderately good looking?” Viktor squawked, “my son’s a catch.”

“Dad!” Felix sputtered out. Catching the devilish grin his father shot him.

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his sister, taking in her amazing transformation once more. Pulling her in for a hug he laughed to her “I honestly wouldn’t have recognized you without the sass, thanks.”

“Mom arrives tomorrow, I thought we could have dinner tonight, just us?” She said, meaning for only her brother to hear.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Viktor intercepted. His warm, practiced smile reached into his eyes. “Would you mind if Felix came along?”

Mari wanted to snipe at him that this was a Japanese person only dinner but she caught the hopeful glimpse of the young boy standing between her brother and her… _ugh, what the hell did I call him anyway. My brother’s mate?_ The small framed boy seemed lost and hopeful, there was something about him that touched Mari.

“Of course.” Mari reached out a hand to Felix, “I’m Mari, Yuuri’s older sister.”

“Felix. I’m the oldest.” Felix blushed, he was still unsure how to connect himself to Yuuri. Step-son felt so forced, especially since their relationship had become so natural and vital to him.

“Felix is indispensable. And he’s an amazing skater.” Yuuri rubbed the boy’s back. “And what’s more, he’s holding your niece.”

Mari’s eyes watered, they actually watered, and Yuuri was ready to believe anything at this point. She motioned to take the baby from the boy’s arms, but pulled back. Felix smiled and offered the little moving form to her. Mari reached out and gently took the squirming baby into her arms.

“Oh my god, Yuuri. She’s so beautiful.” Mari choked back a sob. She couldn’t risk blubbering over a baby and lose her official badass Katsuki title. Mari looked down at the baby, eyes wide and smiling up at her aunt. She cooed soft and grabbed at Mari’s hair.

“She’s perfect.” Viktor pulled Felix under his arm and brushed a kiss into the boy’s hair line. “She reminds me of you when you were first born.”

Mari looked up to make a quip about Felix’s ability to look Asian when the snark caught in her throat. The sight of this man holding his son so tenderly, and the way the boy looked from his father to Yuuri with such admiration made her pause. Yuuri had found himself a good and loving family, he had built something really beautiful with this man.

“Yuuri I’m so happy for you.” She said in a voice so small it barely registered above a whisper.

Yuuri looked at his sister, this moment of intense sincerity was unheard of in the Book of Mari. He flustered, and rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Mari-nee-san, thank you.”

“Come on, I’ll take you up to your floor.” Mari lead the party to the elevator. “You’re gonna love it, yes you will.” She babbled at Aiko. There was something about babies, or perhaps just this one, that really melted her.

Yuuri laughed at his sister’s antics, never having seen this side of her. Behind him he felt Viktor’s hand on the center of his back, and he turned to embrace the tall Russian man.

“Happy to be home.” Viktor asked tilting his head down to capture Yuuri’s lips.

“Tokyo is Tokyo, Hasetsu is where I grew up. You are home.”

“My Yuuri.” Viktor held him gently in his arms as Felix corralled the other children into a small group, following their newly met step-aunt into a waiting elevator. “I honestly love you, you know?”

Yuuri was startled. There was something in Viktor’s voice at that moment, a stark naked honesty that he hadn’t heard before this. “I love you too, Viktor.”

+++

Yuri pulled the bottle of heat suppressants out of the hiding place in the attic. He smiled at how he had pulled one over on Viktor. Opening the bottle and counting out the pills he breathed an enormous sigh of relief. He would easily coast through this heat period with this supply and even have leftovers to stash for next time… god forbid Viktor want to pull this shit again.

Yuri moved down through the quiet house. He had the medication he would need, his daughter was asleep in her crib. Now, to deal with the boredom.

Oh, the boredom. Yuri flicked off the TV, the marathon of murder documentaries was actually insanely more dull without his faithful friend. Yuuri was fun watching these shows. The raven haired man was more than excited to watch the shows, full of facts and statistics and suspicions. He would faithfully watch any and all of the gorey shows, predicting, usually incorrectly predicting, the killer. Yuri realized as he wandered through the empty house just how lonely he was. He had grown to really love the other omega.

_Supportive Second._

Yuuri was a nightmare when he first arrived. Supportive Seconds were a common idea in the circles in which Viktor moved. He was wealthy, polished, and worldly. Yuri had grown up living in a three room flat with his grandfather, cooking on a stove that dated back to the Soviet era and driving a car even older. But in that community people were paired, not mated. They were husbands and wives and spouses and lovers. Not omegas.

 _Not property. When did I become okay with this?_ Yuuri looked at emerald ring glimmering on his hand. A present for the last pregnancy. He was so happy when Viktor presented it to him at the family dinner, announcing to the children their next sibling, jokingly hoping for a baby girl. The look on Yuuri’s face, hatred, frustration, disgust. He gloated. He actually gloated with joy at how proud he was, how happy he was.

The walls started closing in around him. It was only two. He had to get out of there. He knew where to go. The bag in the back of the closet held the familiar weight that he hadn’t felt in years. A baby bag was packed quicker than he had ever done this, and Yelana bundled into her traveling bassinet. Thinking quickly, he gulped down one of Felix’ heat suppressants and practically ran out the door.

+++

Yuri pulled into the parking lot. The same potholes greeted him, the uneven ground jostling the SUV back and forth. He sighed at the joy of it. A rink. Not the fucking fancy expensive one that promised him gold and fame, and lead him into the arms of the man who turned him into a baby machine. A real ice rink. The zamboni pushed the scraped ice into the parking lot to let the runoff flow to the street. Hockey players walked past him as he carried the baby in, their smell sticking a little longer than they did.

 

Nadine was lacing up as Yuuri entered. The crowd was small that day. Middle of the day, middle of the week, there wouldn’t be a lot of people.

_Maybe I can just grab a corner, practice some spins… just glide, that’s all I want to feel._

“Oh my goodness!” Debbie came up on Yuri’s side and had her face in the bassinet smiling down at Yelana as her light eyes opened up. “Who is this?”

“Oh, my youngest, Yelana.” Yuri beamed. His first daughter, and she was a beauty.

“Did she come to watch mummy skate?” Debbie stood up, “it would be terrific to have you on the ice, you know.”

Yuri blushed, now that he was here he was beginning to lose his nerve. Could he do this. What was he thinking? “Well, I did want to, but…”

“Nonsense, I have three children, leave her with me. Go grab an hour.” Debbie had the bassinette out of Yuri’s hand and was guiding him to a bench. The open rink allowed him to skate and, if Debbie sat in the windows, he could still see his daughter. This woman did look after her son for hockey three days a week.

“Please come out with us Yuri.” Nadine implored. She had risen and was looking into his face.

He smiled and pulled out his skates, lacing up quickly. The memory of the movements still locked into his fingers. Slapping on some skate guards he strode out to the barrier. The ice waited for him. There were three students having private lessons, none able to throw more than a single. One looked ready to begin a single and backspin combo, but the lean on the back edge was off.

Nadine past him and was on the ice, gliding out awkward at first but finding her footing. _I can see why my Felix likes her. She’s not terrific at this, not a natural, but determined as hell. My son has that drive in him._

Yuri took off the guards, laying them on the barrier wall. He took that first one footed glide out, moving in the circular pattern with the small crowd. He mohawked into backwards crossovers, gaining a little speed. Checking his path, he raised his leg into a backwards spiral, lowering his torso into a charlotte. He wasn’t completely 180, but it was close, and impressive for a man who had given birth about a million times. He rose up into a backwards glide and checked out with a double loop, landing a little forward.

The girls taking private lessons looked over to him. He blushed and hoped he hadn’t been spotted.

“Looking good Plisetsky.” The deep husky voice skated up behind him.

_Oh shit._

Otabek was behind him. Yuri leaned to his left, going into a turn, raising up onto his toepicks to stop.

“You know that’s not my name.” Yuri tried to sound annoyed, failing miserably.

“It’s just nice to see you out on the ice again.” Otabek skated into his space, placing his large, warm hands on the sides of the little waist and pushing off. Yuri floated along with Otabek as he led them into a pattern. Neither had done a dance pattern since they tested past it, but there’s something about muscle memory never truly leaving the body.

“I thought I’d catch an hour on the ice. I want to take up the offer to teach here.” Yuri chassed, then back three-turned forward. Otabek’s hands were on his hips once he steadied, moving his body much closer this time. Both sat into a crouched left leg, with the free moving into a forward then back attitude. Otabek lowered his, but placed a firm hand on Yuuri’s inner thigh, lifting him. Yuri wrapped his free leg around Otabek’s back, that flexibility would return with a little practice. Otabek rested the lithe body against his chest, lowering him back to the ice. They slowed to a ballet stop.

Yuri turned. Otabek’s hand still ghosted his waist. They stood on the ice, in a corner, for a few moments. There wasn’t really anything to say. Yuri wanted him. He wanted Yuri. There was nothing standing in their way but honor.

“Hey, Otabek, a little help?” The coach called out. Her skater was still cheating the double toe.

Otabek pulled Yuri along with him. “I’m actually going to hand this one off to the expert,” he indicated to Yuri.

The skater looked skeptically at the blonde, but the coach smiled. “Yuri Plisetsky… uhm, Nikiforov, sorry. I watched you win juniors.”

Yuri looked down, embarrassed. _Yeah, you and everybody else. Too bad nobody was watching me when I presented._ “Thank you. How can I help?”

“Alexia, do a double toe.” The coach ordered and the trio turned to watch the girl make a series of backwards crossovers to gain speed. She turned forward, extended her right foot, forward three-turned, then kicked in directly behind her take off leg. The height was fine, excellent in fact, but her landing leg didn’t tuck right away. There was too much drag and she under rotated. She landed, but it was ugly, and a cheat.

“The landing leg needs to tuck, and the landing is uneven because you’re not catching the back edge when you check out.” Yuri skated over to her, “before really worrying about this jump, make sure you’ve got good edge control.”

The coach smiled as she watched Yuri take the girl through the tedious landing position exercises and critic her backspins before having her attempt a jump again. He also changed the jump to the double salchow, it allowed for more focus on rotation at take off. Her third attempt would have satisfied any decent judge.

“Good job. Stick with a salchow. It allows for more focus on rotation at take off. You have good height, so use jumps that allow you to really throw yourself in the spin.”

Otabek took Yuri over the barrier when the hour ended. The little blonde had assisted not only the girl into a double-sow-loop combo, but helped the others all achieve loop jumps. He even walked Nadine through a chocktaw, to her surprise and horror.

“You were terrific. You’re a natural at this, you know?” Otabek smiled. He noticed the flushed skin of Yuri’s face, the little beads of sweat forming on the brow. Yuri’s eyes were burning with light.

“This was amazing. I’m coming back tomorrow, and staying for the entire day.” There was something manic in his voice, he could hear it. _I need to get home. Maybe I’m hungry?_

Otabek scrutinized the little blonde. He put a hand to his neck, looking to check it pulse, but instead earning a needy whine. Yuri’s scent practically exploded from his scent glands. Otabek was almost knocked over. The scent went straight to his body, burning his skin.

“I’m going into heat.” Yuri moaned.

Otabek guided him off the ice, quickly unlacing his skates and shoving shoes on his. “Let’s get you home to your…” _alpha, Viktor_ “family.” Otabek choked out the last word, biting it in fury.

“Is everything okay?” Debbie came over with Yelana happily babbling in her carrier. “Oh my…” she quickly surveyed the scene and drew her conclusion.

“I’m taking him home. I’ll be back for my car later. Thanks, Debbie.” Otabek took the carrier and moved the man and his baby to their car. Fixing the bassinet into the car seat attachment, Otabek made sure Yuri was buckled in. The scent of slick was filling the car, he pulled out into traffic driving to the posh district.

Yuri whimpered next to his and writhed in pain. “Hurts…”

Otabek clenched his jaw, the idea of delivering this man to that monster disgusted him. “You’ll be with your alpha soon.”

 

“No. He’s in Japan.” Yuri squirmed, trying to palm his erection. _Oh god, this is worse than the last time. What the hell went wrong?_

“What do you mean? He left you?” Otabek tried to contain his rage, to focus on Yuri.

Yuri’s whimper was all the answer he needed. He pulled into the driveway. Yuri attempted to get out and began to wrestle with the car seat, but he quickly doubled over, falling to the pavement.

“No, I’ll help you.” Otabek, ignoring Yuri’s protests, took the baby, abandoning the bag to the car, and pulled Yuri up to help walk him into the house. Luckily Yelana was proving to be the first docile Nikiforov child in history. She cooed up at Otabek as the man looked down into her lovely round face.

Once inside the house Yuri struggled upstairs to his room. Otabek laid Yelana in the crib in Yuuri’s room, noting the ridiculous opulence of the room. _Second my ass. He’s playing favorites and doing one hell of a job at advertising it._

He could hear Yuri struggling in his bedroom. Making sure Yelana was alright and slowly beginning to nod off he left her side. Yuri was on the floor, sweat dampened shirt hanging from his frame. A skinny hand reached out at Otabek, “alpha…”

_No. Please, I’m not that strong._

Otabek released a little of his pheromones to calm Yuri, this gave his omega the assurance that he was wanted, protected. The hands wrestled off the clothing, pants dropping to the floor. Otabek looked at the lithe little body, years of having gained weight, carrying life had left their marks. He had traces of stretch marks, young and old, dark and faint, across his abdomen. Otabek wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and suck on that skin.

“Alpha!” Yuri’s hand grabbed at his erection, pulling wildly and twisting as he reached the head. His back arching to put his ass on display, slick pouring from it.

“I can’t. You aren’t mine.” Otabek said, even as his body moved towards the little blonde.

Yuri howled a petulant whine, flipping himself over, shoving two fingers into his entrance. He plunged the fingers in and out, moving deeper, spreading them wider, opening himself for Otabek. Making sure he was warm, inviting, for the alpha.

Otabek’s hands were on Yuris’ shoulders. His clothed erection straining and leaking precum into his pants, screaming out to find a home in the writing omega in front of him. His primal alpha instinct telling him that an abandoned omega was free to choose, this omega was choosing… demanding him. He crashed against the back, locking his arms around the form. He clenched his body, making his decision.

“We can’t. I won’t do this. You’ll regret it.” Otabek breathed into the hair, damp with sweat. “Take care of yourself for me. Show me how good you can be.”

Yuri turned to give him an uncertain look, Otabek met those eyes with resolve. “Show me.” He breathed against the hot skin.

Yuri closed his eyes, pumping himself into his hand chasing the orgasm, speeding up, slowing down, all to his own pleasure. Thinking of Otabek’s hand wrapped firmly around his cock, his fingers a weak excuse for Otabek’s cock pressing against his walls.

The fingers found that bundle of nerves and Yuri jolted forward, his body began shaking with the coming orgasm. He plunged in deeper, rubbing against that spot, chasing it, pushing harder into his own hand. Timing it perfectly, coming from both ends he erupted clenching down on his own fingers as the walls of his anus spasmed in pleasure and he erupted, covering his hand in hot liquid. Yuri’s body gave out as almost tumbled forward, held up by Otabek’s embrace.

“Let me. Let me help you.” Otabek moved the little body to the bed, covering him with a thin sheet. He cleaned the floor, then the body, running a cool cloth over Yuri’s body. The blonde had fallen blissfully asleep. It would be a few hours before he woke again, and the struggle began again.

Otabek dialed the one person who he knew could help, “Mum. I need you.”

+++

“Are you certain about this? It seems a bad idea to me.” Mrs. Altin stood in the living room of the Nikiforov home holding Yelana. The baby had already taken to the matriarch, a skilled mother who could charm any baby.

“Yes, I’ll call tomorrow to give you an update.” Otabek kissed his mother’s cheek. She would take the little baby to their home, care for her, until Yuri was able to care for her again.

“His alpha abandoned him. You should call Omega Services.” She was stern, but she knew this was an empty argument that she would lose.

“No. I’ll stay. I don’t want to cause trouble.” But the truth was, Otabek aimed to misbehave. _Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 8th update:  
> Yuri is in heat and Otabek is a bad man... in all the best ways.  
> Viktor meets the one woman he can't BS - Yuuri's mom; Yuuri notices a weird habit  
> Felix talks to Talik


	20. Wool Over Their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor and then entire family is in Japan. The kids are treated to a fun trip into Harajuku and Akihabara districts while Yuuri and Felix debut their programs (that's next chapter). Felix reveals his own goals for his future and Viktor seems receptive but when alone doubts his son knows what's best. Anton talks to Hiroko, who learns that Viktor is controlling more than just her Yuuri. At home in St. P's Yuri heat hits full force, and Otabek, who struggled with his control for like five whole seconds, is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Denrhea for her help editing this. Thank you to the readers for commenting and encouraging me to finish this. Thank you to coffee for existing...
> 
> Otabek doesn't struggle emotionally as much as I'd have liked, however that's because he had struggled with his attraction for Yuri for much longer than just this one day. The breakdown of his resolve is a combination of biology and psychology. While he is an alpha, he is also a man in love.

“You are such a beautiful baby,” Hiroko cooed into Aiko’s face. She had fallen in love the moment she saw her first grandchild. Regardless of how she felt about how the little girl came into the world, Hiroko would always be proud of Yuuri as a mother. “Yuuri, she’s just gorgeous.” Hiroko looked up to make eye contact with her son but was startled by the cold blue eyes with a false smile in them. She gasped quickly and shifted her gaze back to the babbling child in her lap.

“Thanks Mum. We’re pretty happy with her, too.” Yuuri rubbed his hand down Viktor’s arm, receiving a small kiss on the cheek.

Hiroko knew what Yuuri was doing. Trying to bring her to accept this… _cheater, baby-snatching scoundrel..._ man as the love of his life, father of his child, and her son-in-law. The thought made her ill. Her Yuuri was little better than a mistress to this man. He was a glorified babysitter with benefits. She had heard the gossip about how Viktor got his first omega, the constant pregnancies, and now he had his claws on her Yuuri.

The baby fussed in Hiroko’s arms and let out a wail. Hiroko smiled at the familiar sound, the ringing scream conjuring up memories of Mari then Yuuri, each with a distinctive sound. White hands reached out for the baby and Hiroko flinched back from them, looking up in a reflexive grimace only to regret it instantly.

Felix, the nice boy whom Yuuri was so fond of, looked hurt. He shifted his gaze her from face to the baby, “I’m sorry… I…”

“Oh no, dear, you just startled me out of a memory.” Hiroko lied quickly covering the hurt. “Here, you seemed very skilled with little ones.”

Felix smiled at the praise, the hurt feelings forgotten instantly. Hiroko marveled at this boy who had lived for so long under the reign of this predatory alpha; how could he possibly have turned out so sweet. “Well, I help my mother with my younger brothers, and my other sister Yelana.”

Hiroko knew she would adore this boy as much as Yuuri did, _my other sister._ There was no division in his mind of family. Yuuri was a friend, a mentor; Aiko was his sister, not a second. Hiroko offered the baby up to the boy who took her gingerly facing Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled up from the couch, he was curled into Viktor. “Is she wet?”

Felix checked the diaper and frowned, “Muddy.” He waved Yuuri away before the omega had a chance to even rise, “I’ve got it.”

The little silver haired boy excused himself and went into an adjoining room in their suite. The other children were occupying themselves with video games and manga. A set of twins, both omegas, were watching over the younger one as they took turns and played quietly.

Hiroko had noticed how well the children worked together. Felix, the first born was a natural leader. He had taken a hand in guiding the twins, very close in age and it looks like they would turn out to be just as even tempered as their older brother. Perhaps they wouldn’t shine as brightly as he does, but they were lovely boys. The middle child, Anton, was a thoughtful child. He was quieter than the others and Hiroko worried that he was holding something in. Every time she caught his eye, he would look away. And she did see how he looked at Yuuri with something that resembled pity. The others were still in that too young faze. They had no need to grow up, let the older boys enjoy all the responsibilities. She smiled thinking of her own small family’s dynamic. Mari, ever the leader and defender of her smaller, quieter brother. Yuuri, the little lost lamb.

“We’re going to debut Yuuri’s show here in Tokyo. We have to meet with officials from the JFS to have him reinstated.” Viktor opened a conversation to Hiroko.

“You’re going back to skating?” She looked at Yuuri, who was averting his eyes.

Yuuri was busying himself with finishing off his drink. He merely hummed in acquiescence. Hiroko felt a lump forming in her throat. Skating had taken so much from her boy, now it would take time away from his child. She knew her son was beautiful and talented, but she knew he refused to believe this. Now this _Nikiforov character_ was pushing him back on the ice. _Where does this end?_

“Yuuri’s show is beautiful. I am hoping you will come to the debut.” Viktor stroked a hand through Yuuri’s raven hair, begging the brown eyes to meet his blue. “He’s so beautiful, out there on the ice, it’s like watching a song.” Yuuri met the eyes of his adoring husband and kissed the tip of his nose. Viktor mouthed _love you._

Hiroko smiled politely but her eyes fluttered over to Anton. The little boy, unaware of the observing eye, grimaced. He rose and went into the room Felix had retreated to without explanation.

+++

Viktor had walked through the suite of rooms in the night after Felix had helped put Lev and Sergie to bed. Their day had been wonderful. Mari, charmed by Felix, had offered to take them to the Harajuku district where the older boys enjoyed looking at the clothing, while Sergie and Lev ate themselves sick at [Anywhere Door](http://anywheredoor.jp/en/index.html). Anton seemed to be the only one holding back, however he was as polite as he had always been to Yuuri. Viktor noticed it was his middle child that seemed to eye him strangely.

They walked around ending their tour by listening to the [Giant Ghibli Clock](http://www.atlasobscura.com/places/the-giant-ghibli-clock). When Sergei got crabby and Lev had to be carried, they returned to the hotel to put them down for a nap. Viktor hired a babysitter from hotel that Mari could vouch for, and they went out for dinner.

They ate a simple dinner getting sushi and soup. Felix and Yuuri discussed his program, and Felix even began to talk of his own. They continued their secret conversation all the way back to the hotel. Viktor eavesdropped and smiled when he was teasingly brushed away from the omega conference. The twins had plans for Akihabara the next day and talked Anton into joining them. Mari was going to be their guide to what she called the _nerdiest neighborhood in Japan_.

As they settled into their rooms for the night, Viktor found himself alone with Yuuri and Felix in the common room.

“When are you going to show us your programs?” Viktor leaned in to the two laughing heads.

Felix blushed, “Well, actually I was hoping I could tomorrow, after Yuuri’s meeting with the JFS.”

Viktor smiled broadly, “Yes. My Yuuri, you would share ice time with our man?”

Yuuri beamed at the boy beside him, “Felix, I’m thrilled you want to go another year. When we get back to Russia, let’s make sure you qualify into seniors so you can get slotted into the Grand Prix.”

Felix was thoughtful for a moment, “Dad, I know we haven’t talked about my future in a while, but I was hoping we could now, with Yuuri here, too?”

Viktor clenched inwardly, without consulting either of the Yu(u)ris he had posted Felix’s profile on an omega mating site. He had kept the profile locked, and only pay members could see it, but the deception made him sick. Of course, it didn’t make him as sick as the thought of alphas eyeing his son… 

He nodded.

Felix began in a shaky voice. “I know you are old fashioned, and when you met Mom things were really…set in a certain way for omegas. But this is the 21st century. And I have more options than he did. I mean, I’m older than he was when he had me, right?” Felix watched as his father paled slightly, but recovered. He went on quickly, “I want to skate for another year, maybe two. I’d like to see how well I do in this Grand Prix series and, using that, go to Nationals, then Worlds.” He looked at Yuuri and flashed something of a conspiratorial glance.

Yuuri nodded, “Go ahead, tell him.”

Felix looked back at his father. Viktor braced himself… _oh god, if you are pregnant…_

“After that, I’d like to go to college. Yuuri helped me get into the advanced science courses at school, and I’m doing really well, the highest marks in class, Dad. I want to study Forensic Science, and I think I want to work for Interpol.”

Viktor waited a beat as his boy stopped talking. “I’ll admit it’s not the life I would have chosen for you.”

Felix looked down at his hands. “I don’t want to be someone’s omega.”

“That’s not what I mean.” He covered the boy’s hands with his own. He smiled looking at the young beautiful hands underneath his. “When did I get old?”

Felix laughed softly, and Yuuri let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“I watch you with your brothers. I don’t want you to miss out on being a mother, having a family of your own.” Viktor saw in the boy’s eyes that this was a consideration. Felix loved children. He would be a wonderful mother someday. “But I can see you need to come to it on your own terms. Let’s take things slowly. GPS first. We get through this year, then the next. You graduate soon. We can talk university then. How’s that?”

Felix threw himself into his father’s arms. Viktor could feel the boys sobbing softly against his chest. He ran a hand down in back in a soothing motion. “Shh… my Felix. You’ll always be my little one.”

“Dad…”

“I love and hate the idea of you growing up. I love the man you are becoming, but I will always miss my little boy.” Viktor felt Felix pull back and their matching blue eyes met. “You have to allow me that corniness.”

Felix laughed. “Be as corny as you want. I love you.”

Felix went to bed shortly after, followed by Yuuri. Viktor opened his laptop and quickly called up the login page for the omega mating site. Looking once more at Felix’s profile he saw three offers in the inbox. His finger hovered over opening them…

+++

Otabek didn’t indulge himself often. There were skaters who had cheat days, eating chocolate or pigging out on pizza. That never appealed to him. The red-headed girl, Mila, would get blitz drunk whenever she was about to hook up with Sarah for a party girl weekend. Even Yakov gave in and bought himself a romance novel, which he thought he had hidden from everyone. But Otabek had never wanted something so bad that his natural stoic discipline cracked. That was until he had licked a thin strip of sweat off Yuri’s neck. The taste was just as intoxicating at the scent. The skin was soft and smooth, the muscles it covered lithe and firm. But none of those things would have punctured through his resolve. It was the delicious moan and the gentle whimpered, “please.”

That please sent shockwaves to his cock. It jumped to rock hard, painfully rock hard within seconds of that little please. It had started innocently enough. Otabek had taken a blanket up to cover him on the second day, the first day of full heat, the worst of it. He wrapped Yuri up to keep him warm, noting that the little blonde was still asleep. Moving gingerly, he cleaned the sleeping form and changed the sheets beneath him. But when Otabek moved to tuck the blanket around he felt an arm snake up his back and long fingers slink into his cropped hair, pulling back to find two sparkling green eyes, full of desire staring back at him.

Otabek should have pushed the man down, run for the door, called omega protective services. Otabek did none of that. What he did do was stay perfectly still while Yuri pulled him down into a kiss, missing the lips and settling on a stubbly cheek. Otabek’s nose was planted right on top of Yuri’s scent gland. Whether by accident or design, he was captured by the scent. It was like fresh honey sweetened with pomegranates. He couldn’t resist.

_If that’s the smell, what does he taste like?_

His tongue worked it’s way past his teeth, the tip just lightly connecting with the flesh below. The taste was exquisite, and then came that moan. He should have pulled back, but the _please_ had him.

Yuri had spent the night naked and his skin was clean from the sponge bath Otabek had given him moments ago. Otabek pulled his shirt over his head and plunged his hands into his pants, whipping them down to his ankles and kicking them off without ceremony. He collapsed onto the bed, capturing Yuri’s mouth and crushing the lips. Yuri returned the passion with vigor, nipping and sucking at Otabek’s lips until finally he was biting hard, tasting blood.

Otabek pulled back, pushing Yuri down onto the bed. Yuri could see the look on the older man’s face, pure lust, the pupils blown completely black, the skin of his neck flushed in heat. Otabek brought a hand to his mouth and inspect the smear of blood there. His eyes traveled to Yuri who squirmed in delight.

“It’s not nice to hurt your alpha,” Otabek growled, reaching down and stroking Yuri’s hard cock. “I’m going to make you scream so loud this whole fancy fucking neighborhood knows my name.”

Yuri arched his back, shooting his shoulder blades deep into the mattress. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. Suddenly he felt his ankle jerked up and a sharp slap to his ass, then he was plopped down onto the mattress again. Yuri’s eyes snapped up to Otabek’s face. “The fuck was that about?”

Otabek leaned in to Yuri’s face, “Don’t take your eyes off me.” He sat back on his heels, licking a wide strip down his palm and began stroking Yuri’s cock again. Massaging the bottom, then running hand up the entire shaft with a slight twist at the top. Yuri could only whimper at the way the man played his body. The weight on the mattress shifted, then Otabek brought his cock to line up with Yuri’s. The size difference was noticeable, but only heightened the experience. Rolling his hips into Yuri’s, Otabek was rewarded as the moans turned to shouts of joy and eventual explosion with Yuri coming all over his chest, followed by Otabek.

Yuri was mewling under him with his arms stretched out, begging for attention. Otabek knew better than to leave him, clean up could come later. He took the little blonde into his arms and held him through the aftershocks of orgasm.

As Yuri’s whimpers began to die down, Otabek could feel the undernourished body cuddling into his. He stroked the omega’s face, pressing soft kisses onto his cheeks and nose, shifting the long, unruly blonde hair out his eyes. Yuri was like a soft kitten in this moment of aftercare.

“Stay with me.” Otabek couldn’t remember when Yuri had asked him…anyone…for anything. But here he was asking sweetly, imploring Otabek to remain by his side, to him through this heat.

Otabek took the lips again in a gentle, but passionate kiss. “Until the end.”

+++

“You strike me as a boy with a story.” Hiroko looked at the lonely middle child. He had been happier while they were out in the city. She watched the older twins compare notes on games they wanted, and the younger two entertain Mari with useless information of their childish games. But the lonely middle child seemed lost in his thoughts.

He shrugged up at her but remained quiet. Hiroko saw that the little ones were well taken care of with Mari, the baby was left with the sitter. The twins didn’t need anyone apart from themselves. Viktor had taken Yuuri and Felix to the rink that morning, they wouldn’t be back until later in the afternoon. That meant that Anton was left alone, a feeling she suspected he felt often.

Anton walked into an arcade with gashapon machines lining the wall. Hiroko took yen from her purse and pressed a few into his hand. She took him over to her favorites, the miniatures of famous landmarks. Depositing the coins, she turned the handle and was rewarded with a plastic egg. It popped open easily and she was holding a tiny, and slightly odd looking version of Mount Rushmore. Abraham Lincoln looked more like Frankenstein. Anton looked at it and smiled.

“Is it not accurate?” Hiroko asked, smiling at the boy.

He shook his head, “It’s correct but the portraits aren’t flattering.”

“Do you know a lot of United State’s history?”

“Some. Felix had bought a couple of books about the States after Yuuri…moved in.” He felt awkward talking to this woman about her son. Anton had never blamed Yuuri for his father’s treatment of his mother, but to the boy, it looked like Yuuri had walked into a bad situation and made it worse.

“Does Felix think he might like to go there?” Hiroko moved to the next machine, trying to keep the conversation casual. She didn’t want to spook the boy away. There was something he was holding in.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know if Dad will let him…” Anton visibly bit his tongue, then looked up Hiroko. “I mean, Dad’s thinking…I don’t know…Felix is an omega, and Dad…” Anton was beginning to tear up. Hiroko ushered him out of the shop and into an alcove in the mall. They were able to find a little privacy in the very crowded city. He soon settled himself.

“Now, what is all this about?”

Words started tumbling out of his mouth. “Dad doesn’t know but I overheard him talking about Felix. He wants to marry him off. Felix doesn’t want that. He’s smart, he’s way smarter than any of us. He wants to be a scientist or something, and even if that weren’t the case, it’s not Dad’s call, it’s Felix’s and this isn’t fair.” Anton was becoming very upset, the words that had started and stuttered flew out like fire. “Dad just does this weird thing with his eyes and his head and he orders Yuuri, and Yuuri does it no matter what. My mom doesn’t fall for it, but he can’t do anything because my dad controls everything about his life.”

Hiroko stood listening to this. She was upset to find that Viktor treated his first husband poorly but her loyalty was to her son, first and foremost. And now that he had a daughter…she would have to work hard to pull the wool from his eyes.

“In America omegas are not just mothers, they are people. They don’t all have bite marks. They walk around, have jobs, date, they are just like normal people. Everything is backwards in Russia. I don’t want that. I see my brother Felix and he’s starting to fall for Dad’s trick just like Yuuri does. Mikhail and Nikolai, they want to marry and have kids, and that’s okay. But it should be what a person wants.”

Hiroko stopped herself. She had let this little boy come unglued in a mall in Tokyo all because she wanted more information on her son and that bastard Nikiforov. But while little Anton stood there, on the verge of tears, worrying over everyone, she noticed that he truly was the forgotten middle child.

She took his hand and rubbed hers over it. Leading him to a small coffee shop that was blessedly deserted at this hour she put him in a booth before ordering drinks for them. She considered the maturity this boy had to exude for so long and smiled thinking what drinks cheered her Yuuri. Hiroko returned to the table with a pair of [boba teas](https://www.frootbubbles.com/assets/images/bubble-tea-mix-supplies-1280x674-93.jpg), allowing him to choose the flavor he’d like. Anton reached for blue, _just like my Yuuri_. And she was delighted to watch his face turn to a childish grin,

When he had taken a few sips and steadied himself she started slowly, “What do you want for yourself?”

“I want to play hockey in America or Canada, then become a coach.” He sounded like a little boy again.

“Are you any good?”

Anton swallowed and nodded, “My coach says I am. She thinks I’ll make a great goalie, but I want to play one of the wings.” Anton saw confusion on the pretty face of the nice older woman. Yuuri was lucky. “The people in the wings are on the sides of the center, and they can score goals. Everyone cheers for them. No one cheers for stupid goalies.”

“Well, they will cheer for you if you are good.”

Anton laughed, “A goalie’s job is to stop the action, so even if I make all the saves on the planet, ultimately I stopped the action. That’s boring, especially when scoring goals is such a big deal.”

Hiroko nodded, “It seems like a thankless job, being a goalie.”

Anton sighed, “It is!” The little boy admitted this with so much vehemence Hiroko had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

They sat silently for a little while. Anton shuffled his feet and looked up Hiroko sheepishly, “Do you hate us?”

“What? No. No, of course not.” Hiroko reached for his hand and Anton let her envelop his little hand in hers.

“It’s just that our family, it’s not like your family. You all love each other. You stand by one another. I know why Dad married Yuuri, it was for show, and it was to hurt Mom.” He blushed, and covered quickly, “I’m sorry I said that.”

Hiroko hushed him. “It’s alright. I worry Yuuri married your father because he was afraid of being alone, of being a failure. But I can tell you that my son does love you all very much. He writes of you often.”

Anton looked up, “Really?”

“Yes, that’s how I knew you liked boba tea.”

The little boy smiled at the confession. “Yuuri’s really lucky to have you and Mari.”

“You have us too, now.”

+++

Yuri pushed Otabek into the mattress. He had recovered from his first heat wave quickly and was ready to go again, evidenced by his leaking and swollen cock.

“Alpha…” Yuri gently nuzzled his nose down one side of Otabek’s half hard cock, licking a strip up the bottom, along the vein. He flattened his tongue and took as much of the length into his mouth as possible, practically gagging but enjoying the taste. Otabek tasted of rich Earth, musky and dark, but with something crisp like ripe apples. Yuri bobbed his head a few times, feeling as Otabek grew hard in his warm mouth and purred at the feeling of fullness.

His head was guided off Otabek’s cock with a wet pop and he was laid down on his back. Otabek positioning himself in between the pale thighs. Yuri felt a finger tingle his entrance, massaging the muscle and easing its way in up to the first knuckle. Yuri was sopping wet and panting on just a single finger.

“Yuri, you’re so wrecked. You could take me apart with just a moan.” Otabek worked another finger in, curving it slightly to hit that tiny sweet up, just up inside.

As fingers pressed against the prostate Yuri wailed and erupted from the stimulation, coming all over his chest. Otabek rubbed his hand into the fluid and used it to tickle the back of Yuri’s balls, enjoying the site of the little blond’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“I’m going to ride you into three more,” Otabek lined his strained cock up to Yuri’s ready hole and slowly moved in.

Yuri felt the stretch of his muscles around the man inside him. Otabek moved slowly, torturously slow, watching Yuri squirm and beg for more until he was fully seated in the little blonde. Yuri’s cock had grown hard again during the long slow drive. Otabek playfully flicked the head, eliciting a yelp from Yuri’s abused lips.

“Beka, fuck… move!”

Otabek wasted no time, moving into a steady rhythm, it wasn’t the brutal pace Yuri was used to, but it was just as strong. The motions, the push and pull of skin, the press of the prostate, all worked the lithe body into a near frenzy. He was screaming in no time.

“Beka! Fuck! Beka! Please, please fuck me.” Yuri was panting, sobbing, a wrecked mess as he came again, this time, feeling his partner fill him…“KNOT!”

“Not yet, on the last one. You owe me two more.” Otabek pulled Yuuri up and had his hand grab the bedpost, he mounted him from behind. Cum was dribbling out of Yuri’s bottom, flowing down his thighs. He couldn’t have cared less at this point. Otabek had filled him once, he would do it two more times before knotting him. Yuri felt like he could be driven made on this man’s cock.

“Hold onto the bedpost, above your head.” Otabek kneed Yuri’s thighs apart from behind him and soon entered him again. Yuri marveled at how Otabek was able to get hard again so quickly after coming twice already. Otabek’s motions were less gentle this time, Yuri felt himself being thrust up into, being practically fucked off the bed. A tight grip on his hips held him in place and kept his firm planted on Otabek’s swelling cock. It wasn’t a knot, but the promise. Yuri came again, anally this time, having nothing left to release. As Otabek erupted in him, painting his walls white Yuri fell against the bedsheets with a delighted moan.

“Beka…” Yuri couldn’t form sentences, if it wasn’t the heat affecting his brain it was the mind-blowing sex. He didn’t know it was supposed to feel like this. He didn’t know it could be kind and sweet, it could be slow and gentle, it could be hard and fast and always loving. He wanted to cry for all the horrors he had suffered but at this moment the only thought in his head, the only word repeating, was “Beka…”

Beka positioned him on all fours, then guided Yuri’s face to the pillow, not forcefully, but dominantly nonetheless. “You hurt your alpha with that bite, little omega.” The dark husky voice behind him changed, it wasn’t threatening or cold, but there was a heat in it.

_Is he in a rut?_

Otabek licked at the abused hole and watched the little ass squirm in the air. “This is how you should present for me, little ass reaching to the sky, toes curled in pleasure. Now you get my knot.”

“Beka...alpha…” Yuri’s brain had short-circuited from heat and pleasure. He was a wonton mess.

Beka plunged himself in and Yuri kicked up in ecstasy, howling at the intrusion. Otabek set the pace, face, intense. He galloped towards the edge, driving Yuri into the pit, pushing him, edging him closer and closer to tumbling. He lowered himself down, pressing his chest into Yuri’s back and lining his teeth up over the mark that had healed and faded years ago, bit down as the last of him spilled into Yuri.

Yuri screamed in delight, coming in both ways one last time, his body going limp under the alpha’s, feeling the blood trickle down his neck to pool in between his shoulder blades. Otabek laid them down, tenderly on their sides as his knot inflated at the base of his cock, spreading Yuri and stretching him. The little blonde moaned at the final intensity of this session but soon settled into a comfortable position.

Otabek, his head clearing, caressed Yuri’s arm and whispered praise in his ear. “You’re so beautiful, and strong, Yura. You are magnificent. Like a soldier, a fighter.” He kissed the bond bite, feeling a tingle on the back of his own neck as if his lips had brushed there as well. He brought Yuri into his chest for a cuddle, hearing the omega’s purrs begin as the little man drifted off to sleep. Otabek looked across the room, a picture of Nikiforov at his bonding ceremony with the piece of Japanese trash smiled down at him. Otabek growled low at the thought of that man ever getting his hands on the body lying wrapped within his. Yuri’s purrs grew in answer to the growl, an instinctive reflex in the mating habit, but one that Otabek loved at that moment. He kissed the man behind the ear and eased him back to sleep.

_Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 15th's update: Yuri notices something about the bond bite Otabek gave him and it's irreversible. Viktor watches Yuuri's new program, but it's Felix's program that stuns them into silence. Viktor gets a disturbing phone call.


	21. Decisions, Decisions 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the interest of getting this chapter out today and having this fic move forward I finished the section in Japan and am posting it. For those of you curious to see where Yuri and Otabek's activities continue, don't worry, I'll post again either tonight or tomorrow.

“That’s beautiful, Yuuri!” Viktor hit the barrier with enthusiasm. The first quad impressed him but it was when Yuuri snuck a final quad flip into the end of his show that Viktor realized his second mate had a real shot at a winning season.

Yuuri pulled out of the backspin, lowering his hands elegantly down his body. You’re damned right this was beautiful. I put enough work into it. His free leg swooped low around to the back of his body and pointed as he lowered into a back spiral. He flattened his back, creating a straight line with a tucked head. Stretch, make it long, make it so beautiful no one can look away from me. One hand tucked against his body, the other extended out in front of his body. _Why couldn’t I do this before? What’s changed? It’s him. He motivated me. I love him so dearly._ As the last notes of his song played he raised himself to standing, stepped out into a final scratch spin, ending with a hand on his heart while the other pointed softly toward Felix.

Viktor looked to his son standing next to him. He wasn’t upset that Yuuri pointed to the boy, he knew the love the man had for his son. _It was as if Yuuri were Felix’s mother. What if I had spoken to you? What if I had never met Yura? This little boy would be ours._ Viktor cut off the thought and threw a hand over Felix’s shoulders pulling him into his chest. He laughed when he heard Felix mumble a playful complaint. Leaning in he kissed the silvery hair and inhaled his son’s scent. _Please god help me keep him safe._

+++

Viktor’s finger hovered over the read button. There were three messages from potential suitors for Felix. What am I doing? Delete the account. Viktor’s finger remained frozen in the air above the read button.

_I could just read them. One could be some nice guy who wants to take care of Felix. I could have Felix married off, safe and sound, away from the influence of his… of Yura._

Viktor grimaced at the thought. Felix, like his mother, pregnant way too soon, unhappy, slaving after that wretched Altin boy who can’t provide for him. Viktor having to take in the little brood… or worse, Viktor having to bury his son, too weak to produce the number of children an Altin would expect.

He clicked open the first message. I’ll just read it. There nothing in that. I just want to see Felix happy and safe. He’s too young to really know what he wants.

The first message turned Viktor’s stomach. _Wealthy Alpha living in Georgia… townhouse in Moscow… already have two Omegas… can’t breed with him, but I’d like to have a pretty piece around the house… Would he be interested in cross-dressing… Traditional family, he would serve the first and second Omega…_

Viktor’s hand was shaking with a mixture of nausea and rage as he read the second email. _Very wealthy, old money… Ancestral home in England… Not willing to have the omega return home after bonding… What level of discipline is the omega used to?... Great addition to pack with proper attitude... Willing to try corrective surgery… Return policy is unable to produce adequate cubs… Insurance in case of death in childbirth or other incidents?..._

“Viktor?” Yuuri murmured next to him. The raven omega released calming pheromones. Viktor’s distressed and enraged scent had been so strong it woke Yuuri from his sleep.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Viktor tried to disguise the pain in his voice. He was seconds away from throwing the laptop across the room.

Yuuri’s mind began to catch up to his body as he woke more and became clear-headed. He could feel the distress and rage from Viktor. At first he drew back in fear, worried it was directed at him, but through the bond he slowly felt the need for comfort. He sat up and put his hands on Viktor’s arm, offering him his neck. Viktor shuffled the computer aside and held Yuuri to his body, inhaling deeply from the scent glands. Yuuri marveled at how tender the hold was. He had prepared himself for a bone-crushing grip, but instead Viktor’s fingers felt feather soft against his skin. Yuuri moves his arms across Viktor’s back and that’s when he heard the first sob.

“Vitya, what’s wrong?” Yuuri tried to keep his voice steady but in the few years he had ever known the man he didn’t know him to break.

“I’ve done something horrible.”

Yuuri pulled back and studied Viktor’s face. _This is new. Is that sincerity? Is this what he looks like when he’s honest?_ He waited for Viktor to continue.

Viktor sighed, in for a penny, in for a pound. _It’s time to confess and see if any of this can be saved._ “The site I met you on. I used it to create a profile for Felix...” He felt Yuuri freeze in his arms, the cold glare from the brown eyes stopped him. Viktor had never been intimidated by an Alpha in his life, but this tiny Omega had him horrified. _Please, please help me fix this, you can be mad all you want later._ “I was wrong, and I’m sorry… but there’s wolves at the door…”

“Show me.” Yuuri’s voice was calm. Eerily calm.

Viktor handed over the laptop like a dutiful child, watching Yuuri’s face run from anger to disgust as the raven haired man read the profile, the emails, and comments. Viktor held in his sobs, but the tears ran down his face. He hadn’t been familiar with shame… perhaps a few times as a child when something in skating proved difficult… but this was different. This was true shame and he felt it weighing heavily upon him.

Yuuri’s fingers flew across the keys, he had turned on a translation app, changing the wording to Katakana. Viktor watched the mouse move about, and he could tell messages were being sent but what they said he couldn’t tell.

When Yuuri finally finished he spoke with an odd efficiency. It was like he was speaking to himself. There was a forced air about the words, as if he were having trouble getting them out. “I’ve changed Felix’s profile picture and information. Then I deleted it. So if the old account remains up they can’t contact you...Us… and they won’t see what Felix really looks like. I replied to the three...offers, and told them we were no longer interested. I didn’t offer a reason, so don’t be surprised if they write again. Ignore and block them as sender.” Yuuri stopped speaking. He stared ahead at the screen. Viktor could see the little man struggling with his words. When Yuuri was overwhelmed he would retreat into himself and communicating became very difficult.

“Thank you.” Viktor’s voice surprised them both. It was weak, childish in its tenor. Viktor saw the surprise register on Yuuri’s face, and the beautiful brown orbs attempt to move to Viktor’s but it was discipline that kept them still. “For what it’s worth, I’m very sorry I did this.”

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip. HIs mouth opening and shutting a few times, waiting for the words to find their way up. “I should hope,” came out in an unsteady and emotional breath.

Viktor swallowed hard. _He’s angry. Of course he’s angry. This wasn’t what I thought… the site, I used it to find Yuuri… oh god, did he get emails like that…_

Yuuri smirked, sensing what Viktor was thinking. “Yes.” He opened up a new page, setting the characters to English, their only shared language. “These are the other ‘suitors’.” He handed the laptop over to Viktor, not bothering to look at him.

Viktor scrolled through the messages. Some were less offensive, and that was the best he could say. Ruling out the unsolicited dick pics, the messages ranged from a desire to acquire Yuuri for breeding purposes only or to use as a sex slave. Viktor felt light-headed at the thought of the gentle little man next to him having to wade through these vulgar missives… let alone having to meet with any of them.

“Did you ever meet anyone?”

“Two before you listed.” Yuuri shuddered a little. “They were pigs. One guy just made it clear he wanted a ‘hot Japanese omega’ and he was a little upset because he told me I just wasn’t as ‘fuckable’ as my profile picture.”

They sat for a moment. Allowing Yuuri’s words to settle into the silence that lived between them.

“Did you meet with any other people before me?”

“No.” Viktor answered honestly. He put himself up on the site in a move to annoy Yuri. He hadn’t really planned on taking on another omega. The idea just seemed foreign to him, even though Russia had a higher rate of plural packs than any other country. He could feel Yuuri looking at him and turned slowly to meet the brown eyes. They were still upset, they still held hurt, but then cold hatred had fled. Viktor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and felt his body begin to crumble. “I’m so sorry.” The tears began again. “What will Felix think of me? He’ll never forgive me.”

Yuuri shifted himself into Viktor’s lap, straddling the man and cupping his face. “He can never, never know.” He forced Viktor’s face up, demanding the blue eyes lock with his own. “Listen to me. We deleted the account and I changed the information. This wasn’t up for too long, so hopefully not that many people saw it. We’re walking away from this. But Viktor you have to listen to him from now on. What he wants will be valued. When he makes a reasonable, informed decision about his future, even if you don’t like it, you support it.”

Viktor’s head nodded in Yuuri’s hands, the blue eyes never leaving the brown ones.

“No, don’t just nod. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand…” Viktor was amazed at the ease the words slipped from his mouth. Yuuri’s tone left no room for negotiation and Viktor felt compelled to… obey? What’s wrong… I don’t care. I just want Felix to never find out.

+++

Yuuri skated to the break in the barrier wall, slapped on his hard guards and joined the father and son. “You’re up.” He smiled at Felix.

Felix took in a deep breath and turned to his father. “I’m really hoping you like this.”

Viktor kissed his son on the forehead, “I’m certain I will.”

Yuuri stood next to Viktor, watching Felix skate out to starting position. The music began overhead, it was a simple tune, an older American song. Viktor couldn’t really place it. Felix’s movements started small, a scooter push into a forward spiral, relax three turn, then into a back spiral on outside edge. The stood, pushed into a series of back crossovers then threw a perfect quad loop.

Viktor clapped his hands together, “Felix that was perfect!”

Felix smiled. _I worked hard enough on it. It should be._ He stretched into a Ina Bauer, arching his back to make the gesture look as elegant as possible, stepping out he moved into a spread eagle. _Stole this idea from Yuuri. I hope he sees what an influence he’s been._ Then into a triple axel, he had to touch down but the rotations were correct, just a loss of edge. _I’m landing too inside still. Dad’s face… I can’t read it. What’s he thinking?_ Felix did a series of complex chocktaws across the ice in a diagonal, the rapid foot movement matching a part of the song in which the singer’s voice becomes stained. This was a song of disappointment and abandonment, Felix wanted to emote that. _I’ve got to change my jumps, I really want Dad to see my talent._ He reached back throwing a quad toe - triple toe loop combination. Felix spotted Yuuri from the corner of his eye as he raced past into his final series of moves. _He’s looks happy, but something’s wrong._ Starting forward he mohawked onto an inside back edge, then reached back, plunged his foot into the ice and kicked off into a quad flip. He landed perfectly… _well, a little forward_ … His father’s face exploded into a smile. Felix stepped out into his final pose, dropping to a knee to lunge. He inverted his foot to turn and coast backwards, stretching his arms to the sky in yearning.

Behind the barrier Yuuri had watched both the Felix’s performance and Viktor’s face. He saw the concern for the boy, the love and admiration for the athlete, the pride for a son, all flash across the face. But it was the final pose that left Viktor speechless. Yuuri took his hand and squeezed.

Blue eyes met brown. Viktor waited to see what Yuuri would do. Yuuri smiled. Viktor breathed in, relieved. He kissed Yuuri on the cheek, “thank you.”

Felix skated up to the barrier, staying on the ice in case he was asked to run the show again. “Well, Dad…”

He didn’t get the chance to ask what his father thought of the show, stead he was enveloped in a crushing hug and then pulled up over the barrier. Viktor, still able to carry his eldest son, lifted the boy easily. “I’m so proud of you. That was perfect.”

Felix remained stunned for a moment. His father did not dole out praise like this. Even at his best Felix earned criticisms from his father, he thought it was just part of their relationship. The warmth of the hug grew as Viktor’s scent reached his son. Felix nuzzled into his father, breathing the rich scent of pine trees deeply.

Yuuri saw the genuine love and the last bit of anger melted. He wasn’t sure how he would get past what Viktor had done, but he knew that he had to for Felix. The boy was practically glowing from satisfaction. He had grown used to being his father’s number one, a little favored over the other boys, a little closer, treated like an almost-adult. But this was praise, and Felix loved it.

“Okay you two” Yuuri put a hand on one of Viktor’s arms. “Are we running this again or getting lunch?”

Viktor pulled his head up and looked at Felix, still hugging his father and elevated off the ice. “Lunch?”

Felix smiled and nodded once, “lunch!”

“Okay.” Viktor hoisted Felix over his shoulder and fireman carried him away from the rink.

Felix was laughing at the spectacle they caused, but he was far from embarrassed. In fact the boy had never been happier. He had a terrific show, that he created along with his step-mother, who was quickly becoming his idol, and his father, who had always seemed cold, distant and a little scary was finally showing those chinks in the armor and revealing a loving nature. He called out to Yuuri walking behind them a few paces, “Yuuri! Help, I’m being carried off by a mad Russian!”

_You have no idea how close you came to disaster. I hope you never do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight or tomorrow - Otabek and Yuri in Russia; Anton in Japan; Felix talks to Talik.
> 
> Where's this going? I think it's pretty predictable that I'm going to have Yuri get pregnant. He's no longer going to be physically or sexually abused... it will no longer be possible to do this. But I'm worried that I'm creating a likeable Viktor which may alter the ending of the story. Felix gets everything he wants. PROMISE!


	22. Decisions, Decisions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Otayuri scene that many of you wanted from today's earlier post. Much apologies for the confusion. I'm working on getting this fic to a logical conclusion and we're approaching the end in a dozen or so chapters. Each time I write there are more chapter so bare with me.
> 
> NO BETA READERS! I am doing this too late at night to bother poor Den!

Yuri woke to strong arms holding him. It was warm, he was rested. He could feel his mind clearing slowly from the heat. _Maybe today and a little into tomorrow, then I’ll be out of it._ A rumbling behind him told him the alpha, though still asleep could feel his minute movements. Yuri turned in the arms and snuggled into the broad chest, purring softly.

Slowly the form next to him began to move. The arms caressed his back, lips worked their way through his silken blonde hair. Yuri was rolled onto his back as a knee pushed apart his thighs. Hands grasped his hips as lips worked their way down his throat, chest, stomach, then taking in his length. Yuri arched his back, pushing into the warm wetness of the mouth working its way down his hardening cock.

“Fuck, Beka!”

The alpha responsible for this state released a pleased growl knowing how satisfied he had made, and would make the omega. A tongue flattened against the vein running down the underside of Yuri and he felt his knees give out. Beneath him Beka could feel the quake that he knew precipitated Yuri’s orgasm. Driving down, he took all of Yuri into his mouth and growled deeply releasing a push of pheromones. Yuri came with a shout and spasmed. Otabek swallowed him down, riding the little blonde through his orgasm.

Rising up to capture the lip, Otabek smiled into the kiss. “Breakfast?”

“Fuck, yes!” Yuri stretched into the bed. He threw his arms over his head and reached squirming into the pillows. He watched Otabek leave, enjoying the hazy warmth he could still feel from his side of the bed. Yuri closed his eyes, feeling his body calm down from the powerful orgasm. His eyes wondered around the room. He had never felt good about this bedroom. Viktor had furnished it, without consulting Yuri on a single item, even the sheets. His thoughts tried to run to the numerous times Viktor had fucked into him in that bed, but Yuri forced them into the recesses of his mind.

_I don’t know how, but that man is never touching me again. I’m going to be free from him, as are all of my children._

Listening carefully he could hear the radio running in the kitchen. Otabek was singing along to some horrid pop song that Felix would like. Yuri laughed, rolling to his stomach and hugging his pillow into his body. His eye caught the picture of Viktor hanging on the wall. A smiling Yuuri stood on his side, _fucking pig can have you all to himself._ Yuri seized at that thought, _wait, I can’t hate him._

His thoughts were interrupted by Otabek, naked under a frilly apron, returned with a plate of eggs and bacon. Smiling the man approached the bed, sitting on the side. “I’m sorry for this breakfast, but the supplies in your fridge are horrifying.”

Yuri snorted a laugh, “You sound like Felix. He’s always on about how we eat garbage.”

Otabek picked up a piece of bacon, and brought it to Yuri’s lips. He arched an eyebrow watching the plush lips accept the crips bacon. “He’s not wrong. These are egg substitute, just nothing but chemicals, and I read the box this bacon came from. There’s more salt than protein.”

Yuri swallowed down the second bite from Otabek’s hand, “Viktor’s terrified of getting fat.”

“Should be more worried about his hairline.”

Yuri laughed out loud at that. “Finally! Someone else can see it thinning.” Yuri accepted the fork and shoveled the fake eggs into his mouth. They were as good as Otabek could make using the unnatural foods found in the Nikiforov kitchen.

“We can all see it, just no one wants to say anything negative about the god of skating.” Otabek’s joking turned bitter and he averted his eyes.

Yuri could feel the displeasure in the alpha. He reached out to put a hand on his forearm. Otabek cleared his throat and stood again, taking the plate and fork. “I’ll just wash this and return. Can I get you anything else?”

“No. Thank you.”

Otabek walked out. Yuri hated that there was a sudden sadness between them. He had enjoyed being happy, spending his heat with someone that he wanted to touch him and… _wait, why doesn’t it hurt? I’m bonded to Viktor. The touch of another alpha should burn, at least feel like pin pricks. I mean, that’s what they say at the clinic… His touch, it feels wonderful._ Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a fresh bite bond over the scar from teeth Viktor dug into his flesh when he was only eleven. _Did the bond take?_

Yuri rose and walked naked to the bathroom, running a shower. He tuned the radio to the classics channel. Chopin’s Nocturne 9 was playing. He would die before he let Viktor know he loved that song. Years ago Viktor had performed an exhibition to it, claiming it spoke of his love for his omega and their growing pack. Yuri did his part, standing by the kiss and cry, hand on his enormous stomach… _Sergei._

He stepped under the water, feeling the warmth over take him. His muscles, tense from the repeated love-making, loosening from their knots. Running his hands over his chest Yuri felt more connected to his body than he had in years… _decades, really not since Felix._ There were stretch marks, soft spots, bony sections. There were scars from taking care of children, moving too fast, very old and pale ones from skating. The skin stretched in some areas, sagged in others. _I’m old. Old and faded. I’m stretched and destroyed. Viktor you took skating, my future, my youth. And I gave you everything._ He spread soap over his arms, enjoying the smell, a scent that was his alone in the house. _Well, not everything. I never gave you my heart. I couldn’t. How could I?_

He heard the door creak open and felt a body slip in behind him. A large, dark hand took the soap from him, spread it carefully along the curve his back. Yuri was aware of Otabek’s motions without having to turn. The man knelt behind him, washing down the legs, up the torso. Yuri reach forward to put his hands against the wall of the shower. The one expense Viktor never squabbled over was this shower. Not even Yuuri had one like it. Marble floor and walls, spray jets on the side, and a large fountain head above. It was perfect for three… _Was that your plan when you brought Yuuri into this mess of a family? One big happy family fucking in the shower?_

Otabek playfully bit the flesh of his bottom. Yuri gasped at the small flash of teeth on his skin. Otabek rose behind him, stepping up to his body. Yuri spread his legs and tipped his ass up, offering himself to the alpha. He keened when a single finger slipped into his entrance, circling then driving in, almost pulling out, only to circle again and drive in further. Yuri rose on his toes, offering Otabek more access. Otabek’s tongue lapped at the fresh bond bite on his neck. With a gasp Yuri tipped his head back, feeling two fingers slip in this time, stopping at the first knuckle to spread his muscles. Otabek took his time opening Yuri, allowing the blonde’s body to guide him to where they needed.

“Yura, I’ve wanted you for too long.” Otabek’s voice was hoarse with desire, but edged with something else.

Yuri tried to focus his mind, his body was going wild, slipping back into heat haze. He whined as Otabek pulled out, then plunged in, fully seated. The two fingers crooked then hit the little bundle of nerves that Viktor would mash… _Don’t… focus on where you are… who you are with…_

“Yura, what we’re doing… this…” Otabek’s arm wrapped around Yuri’s waist, picking him up just slightly more, only the tips of his toes still making contact with the floor. Yuri bent forward more. Otabek pulled out, adding a third and began to massage the muscles and nerves again.

Yuri started crying out, it was too much. The finger, the water, the bond… “Beka… please…”

Otabek was out of him in an instance, lining himself up with Yuri’s ready entrance. “Yura, I need you, too.” Slowly, painfully slowly he sheathed himself in the walls of the small, tight blonde. Yuri’s body screaming in pleasure.

“Please Beka… I can’t… you have have to move!” Yuri’s legs were quaking from the stimulation.

Beka thrust up, pulling back and repeating. Heavy and hard pushes into the blonde, just barely touching the floor, but mostly pushed into the air on the tip of Otabek. His motions became powerful, but did not speed up. Yuri stayed on the edge of orgasm, screaming out passionately, begging for release. He couldn’t touch himself, the arms on the walls supporting him, and Otabek slow pistoning were keeping the promise of release with offering relief.

“Please! Please!” Yuri was screaming over the sound of the pounding water, the song from the radio.

Otabek twisted his arm, pulling Yuri’s back flush against his chest. Stepping forward he pressed the lithe body to the wall of shower and fucked up into him. “Yura! Yura!” The screams matched as both men came calling out the other’s name. Otabek lowering them to the kneel in the shower.

As they caught their breath, Yuri turned and held onto Otabek. “I can’t… I can’t be parted from you.”

Otabek pulled Yuri off his neck and caught the green eyes in his own marvelous black. “You won’t.” The fierce sincerity in his voice caught Yuri off guard and the little blonde sobbed. Otabek moved a hand to the flat stomach of the lithe body, “I’m not leaving either of you behind.”

Yuri’s green eyes widened in panic.

+++

_One of those silly movies we watched in Yuuri’s room had a line that was true. “No parent should ever bury a child.” In that one line that man summed up every parent’s worst nightmare, out living their child. Felix. When I look at him I see a glorious beautiful young man. But I’m not blind. His brother’s are younger, but taller and healthier. Anton will be taller in a few years._

Felix and Yuuri batted each other with their menus across the table. They were both coming down from that high only skaters know from a particularly good show. There’s nothing like tieing knives to your feet and then jumping up and down on ice to say ‘I fear not death!’.

Viktor smiled at his son’s laughter. The boy saw his father’s look and returned the smile. “Dad?”

“So we need to decide what you’d like to do this season.” Viktor closed his menu. “And you two can’t even decide on lunch.”

Yuuri smirked at the playful teasing. “Okay, what do you suggest?”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, “well, it’s a tough decision, but…” he paused and looked at Felix, “I think the salmon.”

Felix rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh. _God I love that sound. You have the ugliest laugh of the whole pack and I want to listen to it all day._

“Ha ha.” Yuuri deadpanned. “Okay, I have a plan, and I’m not sure you’re going to like it, but hear me out.”

Viktor nodded. _I owe you. At this point you could say we should all emigrate to your hometown and I’m going to agree._

“I appreciate all the effort, and work, and money that we put into getting me back into shape and prepared for this season. But I think I should retire and together we coach Felix.” Yuuri finished, turning his head to the dumbfounded teen.

“Yuuri, I don’t want you to give up your comeback…” Felix looked from Yuuri to his father. “I know that you both wanted this…”

“I never wanted this.” Yuuri admitted. He squeezed Viktor’s hand. “Vitya, I’m happy being a mother. Thank you for showing me that I could have been a champion. But I want to a mother to our daughter, and my step-children.”

Viktor took in the brown eyes, “are you certain? Japan wants you back on their team. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity…”

Yuuri was slowly shaking his head. “This,” he nodded towards Felix, “is the once in a lifetime opportunity I’m interested in.”

Felix blushed at the praise. Viktor reached out for his son’s hand. “Felix, would you have us as coaches? It won’t be easy, you’ve never worked with me. I can be a perfectionist, and a pain in the ass.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I can vouch for that, Felix.”

Felix looked from father to Yuuri. A smile spread across his face. “Yes.”

“Okay then. We’ll get back to Russia next week and I’ll file the paperwork. You can test into seniors easily enough, but I’ll want to check your edge work myself before.”

Felix smiled and nodded.

The rest of lunch passed nicely. The children were with Yuuri’s mother and sister at Disney Japan. Leaving a nice relaxing day for the three. As Felix and Yuuri chatted about possible costumes Viktor let his mind wander.

_I love you. I was horrible to you. I brought you into my life to annoy Yura. We hated each other from day one, and only stayed together in some bizarre form of revenge. Living each day to make the other miserable. You brought my children together, you helped me see my son for the remarkable person he’s growing into._

“Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri leaned into Viktor on the ride home. While Tokyo was full of public transit, Viktor insisted on getting a cab. He was never one for the tram.

“I’m thinking of what an extraordinary person you are.” He looked at his son, happily absorbed in an app on his phone and listening to music. “You are certain you want this? Felix wouldn’t mind if you competed this season…”

Yuuri was already shaking his head, “I want this. I want this for him and I want this for me. Maybe if we had met sooner… after that disastrous year at the Grand Prix Final, maybe we could have rebuilt my career. But as it is, I’m happier to do this for him.”

Viktor put a hand to Yuuri’s cheek and kissed the lips, “thank you. For that, for last night, for everything… I’ve been… I’ve been a terrible alpha. I know that. To you and to Yura.”

Yuuri lowered his eyes looking away. _Being shuffled off into the attic. Being used as a pawn in your horrible marriage. Being threatened and bullied. I forgave all of that because you were a god to me. And I now that I see the man… do I stay?_ “Then be a good father to Felix.”

Viktor inhaled a shaky breath and nodded. _How do I fix any of this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, Decisions 3 - Yura and Otabek make their decision  
> Friday's update: Back in Russia, dealing with the fall out of the family, Felix's show, an interview gone very wrong, a creepy cop returns...
> 
> Memories schedule:  
> Sunday - Phichit and Chris walk down the aisle, then Peach comes out to party at the reception!
> 
> Gift fic for Frilly coming soon.


	23. Suffer the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri admits something to himself only to finally make a connection with Anton...who had a request of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to Den who literally dropped everything to read this! I so owe you!

**Yuuri**

_I thought I would be okay with the decision to walk away from my last chance at figure skating. If it meant giving Felix a chance to change his life, give him a chance to change his fate, show his father that this boy was more than an omega, more than a burden to be married off. He was a genius and an artist. In a way I felt like I was giving myself another chance through him. It was like I hadn’t just chickened out, ran away, and then thrown myself into the willing arms of my idol. What the hell was I thinking…_

Yuuri shuffled his eggs and rice around in the bowl. The kids were still asleep. Viktor was out on a jog with Felix. The two of them growing closer since his display at the rink yesterday. Yuuri had risen with them, but declined to join them. He just couldn’t face that fucking smile on Viktor’s face. It turned his stomach. That sleazy, cheesy, fake smile. Oozing charm, and completely devoid of real sincerity. Then to see that smile sitting next to Felix’s little face. The smile full of life and hope. Yuuri was certain he couldn’t take it today.

_I’ll figure out a way to spend time with just Aiko. Maybe…_

“Yuuri?” The raven haired man snapped back into the present. His head spun around to see Anton’s green eyes staring at him. The little blonde had walked into the room without making so much as a peep.

Yuuri smiled warmly to the boy, “Good morning, Anton. Your father and Felix went out.” After two years he was still on eggshells around the quiet middle child. Anton was Yuri through and through. He was the one child to never come for movie nights in Yuuri’s room. He was the last hold out to the family that still viewed him as an unwelcome, and unwanted, intruder. But Anton was never hostile or rude. He simply let his dissatisfaction be known through distance.

_I was such a bitch two years ago. Watching as one by one your brothers came to me. Thinking that your loneliness would drive you to me. You’re so little. Why did I never notice that?_

“Oh… uhm,” Anton stammered on the edge of the room.

“Would you like some breakfast? I can make you eggs?” Yuuri offered, rising to retreat to the other side of the breakfast bar. This gave Anton the space he needed to comfortably seat himself for food.

The little boy walked up slowly, suspiciously, and took a seat at the bar. Yuuri smiled and pulled the eggs out of the fridge. Their suite included a family room, equipped with an open kitchen for cooking. Mari had thought of everything for their visit.

“How would you like them?” He had never been able to get to know Anton. The little boy would pull away or disappear whenever Yuuri tried to reach out to him.

“Scrambled?” The voice was unsure, not certain what to make of this olive branch.

“Sure.” Yuuri smiled. He pulled out the milk, cracked three eggs and began to whisk them together with a fork. He heard a noise behind him, and turned to see the look of confusion on the boy’s face.

“What… what are you doing?”

_What… oh god, that’s right. Viktor’s fear of fat._

“I’m using real eggs. So you mother cooks with substitutes…” He saw the cloud pass across Anton’s face. “No. Your mother has to because…”

“Because of Dad.” Anton was staring at the counter in front of him, refusing to make eye contact.

Yuuri continued to the beat the eggs until they were a nice color and consistency. He spread a little butter over a pan and began to slowly heat it. The eggs hit the heat with a sizzle. Using the fork to fluff and fold he quickly whipped up a plate of scrambled eggs. Thinking quickly he popped in two pieces of toast for good measure. He dished out the eggs into a plate and buttered the toast.

“Oh… I don’t know if you like salt and pepper on your eggs,” Yuuri apologized, placing the offering in front of the stocky little boy.

Anton only shrugged. Yuuri offered him the salt and pepper shakers, watching the boy struggle with the decision. He put a small amount of both on his eggs and bit into the first of it. Yuuri tried to hide the smile when the boy’s face lit up.

“They’re so good. They’re so much better….” _than Mama’s._

Yuuri could see the shame at betrayal clearly on the little boy’s face. “Your mother is an excellent cook. It’s just that the food in your house, it’s not fresh, organic food…and mostly it’s just chemical substitutes…he would make something really tasty…” Yuuri could hear the babbling in his voice but he couldn’t stop himself.

“It’s okay. I know Mama has to cook using the food that Dad wants.” Anton ate, but his body relaxed a little. Yuuri didn’t take a step closer however, frightened to run the boy off.

“My mother is a really good cook.”

Anton smiled and met Yuuri’s eyes. _Oh god, he’s Yuri through and through. A little heavier, a little thicker, but it was Yuri Plisetsky._

“Your mom is really nice.” Anton put his fork down and considered his… stepmother. “I never gave you a chance.”

Yuuri began shaking his head, “Oh, no. No, Anton. It’s okay. Really it’s more me. I wasn’t prepared when I moved in. I…”

“Yuuri. It’s okay.” Anton looked down at his empty plate, astonished that he ate through the entire meal without even noticing. “Three eggs? Don’t tell Dad.”

Yuuri could hear the half joke in that. Anton was well aware that Viktor’s emotions may have shifted for his eldest, but that didn’t extend to the rest of the children. He loved them fiercely but that didn’t mean he understood any of them. Yuuri thought of his father. _Otosan understood me perfectly._

“Yuuri. Mama’s unhappy. Dad’s… have you not noticed that Dad can trick you?”

Yuuri stood up a little straighter. “What do you mean?”

“You are like you are now. You know, you’re _you_. But then Dad will do something, say something, and you get this glassy look… and then you aren’t you.” Anton dropped Yuuri’s gaze. He was afraid and still holding something back.

Yuuri took Anton’s hand in his own and offered an encouraging smile. “Anton, you can tell me. I’m not mad.”

“I can hear you, when you’re... with him. And I know how he treats Mama.” The little face burned with embarrassment and anger. “It’s just… I don’t want him to give Felix to a man that will do that.” The little voice edged on tears. “I’m scared. Felix is little. I know that seems crazy, he’s older and bigger than me. But, I’ll grow. I’m going to be stronger than Felix in a few years, and he’s never going to be.” Tears started to flow from the emerald eyes. “I don’t want something horrible. Some big mean alpha bossing him around, pushing him around. Hurting him.” The red rimmed eyes flashed up at Yuuri with meaning, only to dart away.

_Oh god. What has this little boy heard? What does he know?_

“I can tell when you are with your mother, you smell different. You’re thinking of staying. I know.”

Yuuri withdrew his hand. The thought that he hadn’t even given voice to, hadn’t even formed into a real idea, was found out. Driving through Tokyo, listening to Japanese, smelling and seeing all that was familiar. Knowing that his little daughter would grow up in the land of ancient and new like he had. Dreaming of her gliding across the ice in Hasetsu. Buying the inn back from the bank, running it with his sister. Images of everything he wanted and never voiced flashed before him. This little boy knew… _Did Viktor suspect?_

“Please don’t leave us.”

With that please the images all grew dark, flickering to shadows, then fading into death. He had to stay. He had run away. Ran from his failure, ran from his family and friends, and threw himself in the path of this familial train wreck. He couldn’t run any longer.

“I’ll stay.” His voice was foreign. Yuuri heard a resigned strength that he hadn’t heard since telling Celestino he would get to the Grand Prix Final years ago. Hadn’t heard it since he told his mother he was leaving for Detroit, accepted into a university. Not since the first time he used it, to tell off the doctor that told him omegas were better to stay out of sports and rest their bodies for a ‘more important duty’.

**Anton**

He heard his father leave with Felix. He hadn’t slept well in more than a week. Anton thought back to the day he lost the little faith he had in his father. It was just a quick search. He wanted to know if more about Tokyo, if there was a hockey team he could convince the twins to take him to. His father’s office was unlocked. His computer as on. Just a quick google search.

But then there was a page bookmarked. Bookmarked with Felix’s name.

Anton stood in the hotel bedroom he shared with Sergei and Lev. A wave of guilt washed over him. _I was jealous. What award had Felix won this time? How could he outshine the rest of us now? And I clicked on it…_

_Felix Nikiforov. 15. Presented Omega at 13. Regular heats will be possible with proper diet and medication. Multiple pups not possible. Seeking mate for my son. 25 - 35 preferable, good home, large income. Interested in single-omega homes only._

The pictures of Felix. His school ID, pictures of him at the rink, at the beach. Anton wanted to push the computer to the ground. He wanted to smash everything in the office, to break everything he could get his hands on.

_Dad’s going to mate them off. Felix, the twins._ He thought of his older brother. The one that he admired and envied, suddenly understanding him better. Felix as a mother, suffering like their mother. Felix as a mate, unhappy, barred from the world. Felix his outstanding brother, who could do anything he put his mind to, trampled under some alpha that was looking for a cute boy to get pups…

Anton’s hands found the trash barrel and his stomach emptied into it. All thoughts of the hockey team abandoned he took the evidence to the garage and washed it out. Sneaking it back to the office and making sure everything looked exactly as it had.

In the hallway he saw his brother coming in from the rink. He seemed upset. A fight with Talik. Felix caught the eyes of his brother and walked over.

“Anton? What’s the matter?”

Anton really looked at his brother. Skinny. He’s never going to be big. Barely half a head taller than Anton, five years his junior. _I’ll be taller in a year. I already outweigh you._ He lunged at his brother, capturing him in his eyes.

“I love you.”

Felix wrapped his thin arms around his brother, mystified by the behaviour. “I love you, too, Anton.” He rubbed the back of the boy. “Anton?”

“Felix. Dad…” Anton’s eyes focused on the door. His father and Yuuri entered, laughing and holding onto each other. “Nothing. I’ll take care of it.”

“Anton?” Felix watched as the boy detached himself and retreated to his room.

Viktor crossed to Felix, having seen the look his middle child gave him. The boy had always been a bit of a mystery to Viktor. He loved him, but could never anticipate him. Just when Viktor expected the boy to announce an interest in pursuing figure skating, he joined a hockey team. He qualified into the same private school as Felix and begged to go to the state school.

“What was that about?” Viktor put a hand on Felix’s shoulder.

Felix looked up at his father and shook his head. “Dunno.”

Anton thought back to that day as he struggled to find the courage to face Yuuri in the hotel room. _I have to do this. He helped make the mess. He made his decision to join us. Now he has to suffer the consequences. Just like the rest of us._

Anton opened the door. The raven haired omega sat hunched over the breakfast bar. The boy could smell the distress and confusion in the air. _You’ve been thinking of leaving. Two years ago I would have cried with joy to see you leave. Oh hell, a month ago I would have been happy. But now… You have to stay._

He approached him from behind, “Yuuri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek chapter coming up tomorrow.


	24. Suffer the Consequences 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek move out and start to plan a life of their own with Yuri's children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An enormous thank you to Den for reading this over after a very long day! I appreciate it!

Yuri woke up with the heat of a satiated alpha pouring through his back. His body never felt this way after a heat. It was a ballet of peace and life. At one moment he could feel a charge of electric joy run down his limbs, willing his toes. The next he pressed his back into the chest and purred delightedly. It was a happiness he hadn’t known with Viktor…

_Stop fucking thinking of him._

Behind him Otabek shuffled in his sleep, woken slightly by the change of Yuri’s scent. Pulling the little form deeper into his embrace, the sleeping Kazakh rumbled a low growl of approval at the spike in pheromones from the little omega. Yuri let himself be lulled into a sleepy cuddle, enjoying the few moments before his heat spiked again and his body would be screaming for release. Fortunately, Otabek was more than adequate at the job.

_Why did it never feel good with Viktor. Even when I came, it felt like he was ripping them out of me. My pleasure came as an afterthought. Otabek though…_

Yuri remember last night, yesterday afternoon, the morning…the sex had been amazing. Otabek making sure that Yuri came, often, hard, pleased. Otabek slowed only when Yuri’s scent revealed his intense satisfaction. Then the care afterwards. Being carried into the bath, washed with a tender touch. Kissed deeply but not going beyond what Yuri was ready to give.

_I can’t live without this. I can’t._

Slick began pooling in between his thighs. The slow rumbled from Otabek’s chest took on a deeper tone. Yuri felt himself rolled onto his stomach, lips kissing and licking at the fresh bond bite, trailing to the back of his ears. He spread his legs, allowing the fingers to explore and stretch him to readiness.

“Yuri.” Otabek was ready, Yuri felt the proof of it on the back of leg, pressing hard. The finger pumped in and out, speeding up, driving the little blonde wild with desire. Underneath him Otabek could hear Yuri whimpering softly, keening at the preparation. The little body begging for it. He removed his fingers and heard Yuri stifle a sob at his emptiness. “Don’t worry, I’m going to fill you with something much better.”

“Beka. Jesus, fuck me.” Yuri was trembling in anticipation. His body had warmed, then burned with want. Otabek was only gasoline on the fire within him.

Snaking an arm around the slender chest, Otabek cupped one of Yuri’s nipples. Toying with it to erection, he lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance, and squeezed gently as he seated himself in the blonde. Yuri’s gasp then long, low moan was all he needed to hear to know he had pleased the omega in every way needed. Otabek trailed soft kisses along the shoulders, laughing as he heard Yuri groan with each kiss. The little blonde pushed himself back into Otabek, taking in more of the alpha’s length.

“If you don’t start moving I’m going to skewer myself right here and now.”

Otabek took the angry kitten at his word and began moving slowly, but deliberately. The pace was agonizing and delicious. Yuri felt his world turn on its edge, he could feel his body unwinding around Otabek and recoil itself in his arms. The fingers on the nipple toyed a little, then traced down his abdomen. Yuri felt a hand flatten on his tight tummy, then he was raised to his knees. The masterful care of the Kazakh wasn’t lost on Yuri, the man had kept the sweet steady pace all through the repositioning. Both on their knees Otabek’s hand reached around and grabbed firmly onto Yuri’s cock.

“This is the last time.”

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open. _No. Don’t leave me behind. I can’t take that._

“The last time you cum in this bed. The last time you live in this house.” The hand moving up and down his shaft, the cock sliding back and forth from his entrance, slick dripping down his thigh. The moaning, the panting… of it. Too much.

_If I had found you first. This would be life. Laying with you. Loving you. Tasting nothing but you on my skin. Smelling only you in my house…_

Yuri whimpered as Otabek rode into his prostate. The little blonde feeling his body tearing apart, breaking down. He was turning to water under the hands of Otabek who was playing him, using his body as an instrument to make the sweetest songs. The hand on his cock twisting at the end of the shaft, working him, edging him closer then pulling back, allowing him to stand at the threshold of orgasm.

“We can have something set up before he even returns. From there we work to get your children.”

_Felix. My first. I would never have met you. Never learned to see your silvery smile, the one you did when you feel helpful. The way you rushed into adulthood. The same headlong dash you are making through life. You’re why I stayed with him. I don’t love him, but I can’t hate him._

“Yuri.” Otabek’s nose ran through the blonde hair, his mouth ghosting above the bond bite, his breath hot on Yuuri’s neck. The hand working the omega grew firmer, and pace from behind quickened. “Yuri, I’m going to knot you.”

“Beka… oh god, Beka please.” Once, twice, then diving into the blonde, the explosion from the omega, the vibrations down his walls, was enough to send the alpha over. Both dove down into ecstasy. Yuri felt himself lowered to his side on the bed, carefully avoiding the mess on the bed. Behind him Otabek pulled back slightly, the knot forming, thickening. Then slowly moving in, locking in all the potential, the children Otabek wanted, the life he had coveted for years, more than a decade. The swell stretched the little blonde who clung to the arms wrapped around him as the pressure slowly melted into something that felt like…home.

“Didn’t think you guys had knots outside of ruts.” Yuri laughed as his body settled from the intense waves of orgasms.

_My god, did I have two or three? Is that even possible?_

“I think you sent me into a false rut. These last few days, I’ve felt strange. Hot, stronger, almost possessed, but in a sort of control. I don’t know how to say it.” Otabek kissed the soft hair of Yuri’s head and caressed his cheek.

Yuri closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He knew bliss was written all over his face, his entire body. “Otabek, what you said before…”

They lay in silence for a few moments. Each listening to their breath, to the other’s heartbeat.

“I meant it. I mean it now.” His arm came to rest across the pale chest. “You can’t stay here. Even if he never found out, which is impossible, you can’t stay. This isn’t healthy… for any of you.”

Yuri stilled his breathing. _What are you asking of me? What are you offering?_

“Come with me. Your daughter needs her mother. All your children need their mother. But living with him, living this way, you’ve only lead a half life.” Otabek pulled Yuri into his chest, mirroring how they woke this morning. “They need a strong man to be their mother. They need someone unafraid to lead his life, and break with what is unhealthy. Show them. Show your son that you can choose your own life.”

Tears were falling across Yuri’s face. The shoulders shook as the silent sobs stuttered out of the little blonde. The tears were for his failed marriage, his failed life. But they were also of the promise of moving on. He could stand up walk out and into Otabek’s life. _Is that all there is. Just run from Viktor and to Otabek? I want to build something on my own, for my children… for us together._ He thought of his life, taking account of his assets and deficits. _I’m a mother seven times over, I’ve never had a job… I’m coaching. I’ve raised my children. I made him let me finish my education._ “But, how do I…”

“One step at a time. We will unravel all of this as we go.” Otabek held the little man as he slowly calmed himself.

The couple lay there as the knot slowly faded. Otabek, knowing that the change they agreed on was intimidating, remained quiet, allowing Yuri time to work through his emotions. Yuri rose after Otabek had withdrawn, leaving him feeling empty, but satisfied.

Otabek stayed in the bed, watching the lithe body move about the room. He picked out clothing for the day, set up his personal products, and showered. Otabek joined him soon after, lathering the back he had worshipped only a few moments ago. Hearing Yuri sigh and lean into him, Otabek kissed along the neck. He turned the little blonde to face him, Yuri had never grown tall and Otabek still stood a head over him, but he bent to kiss the neck, then lower to the chest. Kissing down the trail of water across the chest to the abdomen, Otabek lowered himself to his knees.

Yuri took in the sight before him, Otabek’s face, a portrait of want. The mouth open, begging for cock, the flicker of a tongue darting out to entice him. Yuri put his hands into the short undercut hair, his face spoke of the dominance he felt at that moment. _I’m going to wreck you, Beka._

Otabek curled his hands around the globes of Yuri’s pert ass and took the cock into his mouth. Yuri tilted his head back, releasing a pent up grown. He curled his fingers into the short cropped hair and resisted the urge to fuck into the mouth.

The tongue flattened against the underside of the cock, stroking and licking him into a perfect hardness. Otabek’s hands pressed against Yuri’s backside, moving his frame into a thrusting motion.

“Beka, are you sure?” Yuri looked down, the two black eyes staring back up at him. The sight almost had him undone in that moment.

Otabek blinked in understanding. Yuri grinned devilishly and took that first tentative step, pushing into Otabek’s mouth, watching the eyes disappear behind heavy lids in ecstasy. Yuri grabbed as much of hair as he could in a single fist and began to fuck into the heat beneath him. He could hear Otabek moaning, pleased, at his feet. Yuri worked the mouth, pushing, demanding more with each thrust.

“Beka, work your tongue.” He shocked himself, but when Beka’s eyes flicked up Yuri could see the wanton lust behind them. Otabek was just as addicted to him as he found himself. It was that look, the heavy lidded eyes, half closed in lust and want that sent Yuri over the edge. He emptied himself into Otabek, who greedily swallowed and lapped at what was offered.

Yuri rode out his orgasm and looked down, Otabek hadn’t risen to hold him. The sight stopped Yuri, Otabek remained on his knees, eyes wide open, imploring Yuri. “Beka, what is it?”

Otabek held his hands up for Yuri, who grasped them immediately. “I need you. Yuri, I’ve been so empty without you.”

Yuri smiled and pulled on the hands, helping Otabek rise to meet his lips. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek as he sobbed into the kiss. “Silly man, we just don’t work without each other.”

Otabek pulled the man into his embrace, sighing a released. “Then let’s never be parted again.”

+++

Yuri found that he packed more for Yelana than for himself. Her items, baby clothes, care products, nappies, all took more than four bags. While his meager collection of items filled only two. The jewelry, the fine clothing he wore when Viktor needed to show off, were left behind. The wall of his bedroom looked pockmarked with the missing pictures. Images of Felix as a baby, holding his first stuffed animal (a little bunny named Douglas), Felix with the younger boys teaching them to skate, the twins dressed as Rick and Morty for last Halloween. Sergei shoving cake into his face with a meaty fist on his second birthday. Lev smiling from the bath. Anton… Yuri held the picture of Anton, the only he had. A photo sent home from school in the week. Anton’s ID photo. Yuri stopped and looked around the room.

_No. That’s not the only photo I have of him… My little silent soldier, Anton._

He ran thin fingers over the face. Anton, content to be overlooked, tolerant of the inattention. Anton, the dependable child that never received praise.

_Come home to me little soldier._

“Yuri?” Otabek was at the threshold of the bedroom, not wanting to enter.

Yuri smiled over to him. Handing over his final bag Yuri took the stairs slowly. _Is this the last time I walk these stairs? He took out his house keys and took them off the ring, then laughed. I own not one thing on this ring._ Keeping the house key in his hand, he tossed the entire ring onto the coffee table. Then turned and walked out. Locking the house as he left, Yuri slipped the house key under the door. Otabek was at his car, waiting with the door opened for Yuri.

“Let’s get you home.”

“It’s not home.” Yuri said settling himself into the passenger seat. “We will build that together with my children.”

“Our children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday's update: Viktor et al return from Russia to an empty house. Felix feels very betrayed, but Anton understands the truth. Yuuri works with the twins to settle the house as Viktor works with a lawyer to bring his home back in order.


	25. Return Trip 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a hard time leaving his mother and Japan. Felix learns something horrible when he calls Talik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my marathon was very fun! I got the gaudiest medal on the planet. Skating has kept me really busy, much more so than usual. That's a really good thing because it means I'm moving along, making some strides in this sport. Thank you for understanding about the late post. I'm back on schedule.
> 
> This is SO NOT beta'ed!

Yuuri watched the little toe-head bob up and down in excitement. It was their last day in Japan, they were eating an American styled breakfast at a diner then heading to the airport escorted by Hiroko and Mari. The little boy was busy watching his older brother Mikhail use a claw machine to capture a _Hello Kitty_ doll. The large plushy fell into the bin and the older boy handed it over to Anton. The little boy snuggled it close to his chest for a few minutes then turned to his youngest brother Lev.

“You should have this. You love plushies.” Anton held out the kitty to his brother. Lev’s chubby hands snatched it the second it was within reach and rubbed his face against the soft plush.

“Say ‘thank you’ to Anton.” Mikhail chastised softly as he raked his fingers through the unruly blonde hair of the toddler.

“I miss Mama.” Large green eyes looked up from over the white head adorned with a pink bow. Those eyes filled with tears, but didn’t let them fall. Nikiforov children learned quickly that there was little use in tears.

Anton felt the empty space in his chest stir. There had been a hole growing there long before they had gone to Japan… before Yuuri had moved in… He pulled his brother in for a hug and whispered into the hair, “you’ll see him soon.”

Lev sighed, then took the plush to Yuuri who was nursing Aiko. “Look! Look!”

Their father, the silver-haired alpha that they all loved in that unique way that one loves someone they can never understand or touch, picked the little squirming child up and placed him in his lap. Lev pretended the kitty kiss his sister. “I love you Aiko!”

Yuuri laughed sweetly and kissed the little boy in thanks. Anton caught the look in the Japanese man’s eyes as he caught Viktor’s gaze. There was something pained in it. Something that said distance.

_You can’t go. You have to stay and help. I don’t know why, but this peace that has settled over us… it make me more scared than the fighting did._

“That was kind of you to give it to Lev.” Mikhail’s hand was on his shoulder. Anton looked up into the face of his brother. Both twins were soft in their manners, sweet in their tones. They were taller and broader than Felix. Their bodies were growing into traditional omega shape, broad hips, narrow waists. He could see that both would be beautiful. He had heard that at school they would pretend to be the other, but he never understood how anyone fell for it. They look alike, but when Mikhail smiled you felt warm, when Nikolai smiled you felt mischief. _Night and day._

Mikhail smiled across at his brother Nikolai, who was polishing off his eggs. Anton watched as the boy moved his hand in a manner, then went to the bathroom, quickly followed by his brother.

_Dad’s going to know you two smoke if you keep it up._ Anton knew that both of the twins hadn’t put up a fight when they were shuffled into the omega classes. Mikhail was obviously looking forward to motherhood, Nikolai… Anton couldn’t read him as easily, and that made the little boy like his brother all the more. With some people predictability was a good thing… his father and Yuuri were very predictable, that made it safe around them. But with other people that predictability only worked to crush them, making them dangerous. His mother was such a person, however in the weeks that the omega had begun working at the rink he had changed. Yuri was unpredictable, and that aspect made him flourish.

+++

“Mom,” Yuuri choked out a sob. He was clutching his baby, holding onto his mother. This goodbye was so much more intense than the one he had when he first left for Russia. His mother was the one clinging, and he was the first to pull off, now those rolls were reversed. Yuuri’s heart was breaking.

_Don’t let me leave. Say something… anything… keep me here._

“I’ll miss you honey. I expect lots of pictures of the little ones.” Hiroko bent to look into her first and only granddaughter’s eyes. “Be good for Mommy!”

Yuuri let go of a sob and allowed himself to be pulled into his mother’s arms. She ran her arms up and down his back. They stood in the living room of her apartment. Yuuri had wanted to say goodbye without the children… because he had hoped she wouldn’t let him say goodbye. Hiroko would find a way to keep him there. Pull him out of this mess of a family.

“This isn’t the life I would have chosen for you.” Hiroko felt her son hiccup sobs into her shoulder, “But son you put your foot into this river, and you changed the course they were on. Now you want to step out. Yuuri, you have to see this through. These children need you. And you need this. It’s the fight you can’t run from. The one that will define you.”

“Mom, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Hiroko pulled her son up, standing him in front of her. She put a soft, chubby hand on his cheek, “No one ever does in this matters. You just have to do what is right for these children.” Hiroko dropped her hand to the sleeping baby’s head.

+++

Felix looked at his phone. It would be an hour until they had to leave for the airport, plenty of time to call. _It’s not like I’m crawling back to him. I’m just saying ‘hi’._ Felix’s lips twitched together. He knew that Talik was into him, but he was freaked out. _Who wouldn’t be? I’m an omega that can’t have heats and shouldn’t have kids._ Felix saw his reflection in the black mirror of the phone. _I’m more than my gender. What would Yuuri say? What would Mom say?_

The hard-edged voice of his mother in his awkward cadence came to Felix’s memory. That terrible day he presented in school. At his desk he felt hot, the room was too small, the eyes of his classmates… people that were his friends… fell on him. He knew what was happening before the slick started to run. A shaky hand raised off his desk, the first of pheromones released and the boy behind him licked his lips, loud enough for Felix to hear. It sent a shudder down his spine. The whispered found of lust rose up from somewhere in the back of the room. The word that would haunt him for three years. _Omega…_ His feet found their purpose and he ran. Inside the nurse’s office, an elderly omega woman, he hid in the corner. No one could touch him. Not even his mother when he finally came to pick him up from school.

The principal talked to Yuri at the door. Felix heard the entire conversation. _Happier learning to take care of his cubs… He can’t have them. He was premature… Unfit for class until he can control himself… This isn’t his fault…_ Felix felt ashamed at the rage he felt at his mother that day. The way he let the principal talk about him, like he was a freak.

_Yeah, but I am…_ The eyes in the black mirror caught his attention. They were fierce, the eyes of a soldier. There was fight in them. He found the courage to put fight into himself after he came home, saw the disappointment in his father’s eyes. He wanted an alpha… and he got an omega, a broken one at that. Felix wandered around the house for a few days. Listened to the doctors later that week. Heard words like _forced infertility_ and _stronger suppressants._

_No children._ Felix hadn’t really considered whether he had wanted them. He had so many brothers, been the babysitter, the responsible elder brother his entire life, that it just seemed inevitable. So no children. But he knew what that meant. An omega that can’t give birth had two choices, and neither was something he wanted for himself. He knew that he was good looking. He had his father’s features, but softened by his mother’s delicate structure. Which means that he could have a position in the house of a wealthy alpha, as a toy. _The tantalizing third._ Felix resigned himself to a life without love. _If that’s the best I can expect, I’ll accept loneliness._

But something of that fight started to surface. It came out in the classes that he wouldn’t be talked out of. It came in the form of boys pushing him into lockers and trying to scent him. The fight shined brightest on the ice. Felix, the first omega in Russian history, to take Junior Nationals, would be the first omega to represent Russia on the ice in 25 years.

The blue eyes, grey in the black mirror in his hand, shone at him. They had plenty of fight left.

He dialed Talik’s number, opting for facetime.

Talik’s face appeared on the screen. It looked strained and uncomfortable. Felix felt at once this was a horrid idea.

_He was grossed out by you. Oh god, hang up. Hang up._

“Felix!” Talik’s smile brightened instantly. “I… it’s good to…” The awkward teen stammered into the phone. “I’m so happy you called me.”

Felix felt himself relax into a smile, he bit the right side of his bottom lip. “Hi Talik. I’m sorry we hadn’t talked in a while.”

Talik looked away, a small blush rushing over his face. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I guess I… I didn’t know… and your dad seemed pretty angry.”

Felix was shaking his head, “No. No, it’s okay. I think my dad just needed to cool off. And he’s never had to worry about something like this before…” Felix cut himself off and darted his eyes around… anywhere but into the phone and Talik’s face.

“I doubt that. I bet you have a bunch of people asking you out.”

Felix snorted, “Yeah, how ‘bout no.” He watched as Talik shifted his eyes hurriedly from something behind the phone, then return to conversation. Something he saw upset him. “Hey, are you alright over there?”

Talik raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, of course. Totally fine. So when are you coming home?”

Felix could tell by the background Talik was moving to a different part of his house. The background noise of little children slowly drifted away. “We leave today, should be back in Russia by early tomorrow morning.”

“Are you excited to return? I bet Japan was cool.”

“Play your cards right and you’ll get to see it with me in a few months.” Felix hoped he had sounded confident, playful… flirty.

Talik stopped, “Huh? I mean… you want to go to Japan with me?”

Felix saw something in the face of his boyfriend, it was something like hope, like an escape. “Well, we will be that Grand Prix Final in Sapporo.”

“Yes! Yeah, of course. You meant the Grand Prix… because… right.” Talik laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Talik, something is going on over there. What is it?”

Talik’s eyes darted wide open. “Nothing. It’s just… no, nothing. Everything’s cool.”

“You are the shittest liar I’ve ever met. Now tell me.” Felix watched the other boy’s eyes fall off the screen slowly. Then he saw it. A glimmer of blond hair walking through the background. Blond hair in a house full of dark hair Khazaks. Blond hair on a slender frame walking by with Otabek…

Talik looked up to see the face of Felix. _Too late. I couldn’t keep this from you._ “I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

“Was that my mother?” Felix’s voice chilled him. He was controlled, but barely. He was seething at the betrayal. His mother wasn’t there for a visit. His mother wasn’t there to borrow a fucking cup of sugar… Oh hell no. His mother had waited for him and his brothers and sister to leave the house and then he snuck out and left them.

Talik chewed the inside of his lip, remaining silent.

“Was that my mother?!” Felix demanded.

“Yes. He moved in four days ago.”

Felix sucked in a breath and dropped the phone, face down on his knee. He ran a hand over his mouth to stifle the scream that fought to free itself. Sitting on the bed, Felix let his mind run over the audacity of this. _His sister. That was the only one you loved enough to take with you. Well, fine. Go fuck yourself._

“Felix?” Talik had been trying to coax him back to the phone for those moments. “Felix, come on. Please talk to me.”

Felix wiped his eyes free. He’s be damned if he was going to let Talik talk about how balled like a baby over his mother. Repositioning the phone to look into the camera. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Listen, I don’t know what happened, or what’s going on, but your mother is happy here. I know that my brother loves him a great deal.” Talik watched Felix’s face, the eye roll and the pout of the lips were beautiful. He wished this was a tiny fight, the type he wanted to have. _Felix, I forgot to bring home milk, or do the laundry..._ Then watch his beautiful husband, back from some busy and important job, sulk playfully around the house until the smell of Talik’s cooking brought him to the table. They would kiss and make up.

This wasn’t one of those fights. This wasn’t even a fight. This was Felix having his heart broken, and Talik being completely powerless to do anything. _Please may this be the only time… Please don’t hate me for this…_

“I have to go.”

Panic rose in Talik, he jumped off the bed. “No. Please. Felix, I didn’t want you to be hurt this way. And the fact that it’s my brother, my family, doing it makes it all the worse. But… I love you.”

The words cut through the hurt. Felix stopped and focused on the phone. He wanted to be enraged. He wanted to shout that he didn’t need Talik’s love, he needed his mother to be in their house. But he also wanted Talik to say just this to him, had wanted it for a long time. It was weird, stupid even, to think that they could say something like “I love you” to each other. They barely knew one another. They were way too young. But they were right, they did love each other. Felix knew the minute he had first spoken with Talik that this boy was the man for him. He wasn’t into being an alpha. He didn’t want a mate. He wanted to be a husband, and he wanted to support Felix. Felix could feel it. 

The blue eyes softened and the hint of a smile returned to the lips. Talik felt some of the fear leave his body. “Please don’t take you away from me.”

Felix sighed, “Never. I love you too.” The silver hair turned to look out the door of the hotel room. “I have to go. I have to talk to… somebody about this.”

Talik nodded, “Whatever happens, know that I love you. Nothing changes that.”

Felix held back the sob, the reality of what was happening in his own family overwhelming him. He could only nod then hang up. As soon as the image faded he was sobbing into his phone. Lost in his misery, Felix failed to hear the soft steps enter his room. He felt the hands on his shoulders, guiding him into the broad chest, then the arms envelop him in a strong hug. Felix inhaled the calming scent of his father and melted into the comfort. The hands rubbing circles into his back.

Viktor remained quiet until he felt his son still in his arms. “I didn’t mean to pry. Yuuri was with his mother, I could smell your distress, so I thought I could help… but…”

Felix fisted his father’s shirt. “No stay.” _I can’t handle this. It’s not fair. Why did mom put me in this situation?_ “Dad, I need to tell you something, but I’m scared.”

Viktor knew he hadn’t always been his best self in his family. His eldest son had seen his cruelty, his carelessness in the past. But he knew the boy needed him, desperately. “Feliya, I know I haven’t been the best father. I was distant when you were little. I worked too much and I fought with your mother. I was cold. I scared the hell out of you when I shouted at Yuuri. I’m sorry for that. I’m more sorry for scaring you than anything.”

Felix shifted up to look at his father. The tears in his eyes were held in place. Viktor Nikiforov did not cry. “Dad. I need you to be calm when you hear what I’m going to say. Okay?”

Viktor nodded, puzzled.

Felix shook his head, “No, you don’t understand. You are going to be mad, livid. But I can’t handle you freaking out. At least not here, not right now.”

“You’re scaring me.” It was the most honest he had been with his son. A parent was loathe to admit their weakness to children, they had to keep up the veneer of immortality.

“I just got off the phone with Talik. I saw mom in the background. He… He moved in with Otabek.” Felix watched his father, confusion mixed with denial, but he couldn’t smell any rage. “He left us.”

Viktor was more shocked at his own reaction. _Yuri left me… well, good for him._ He saw his son, a mess of emotions and pulled him in for a hug. “You mother left me, not you. He would never leave you.”

+++

Yuuri came home with an hour left to pack up. He found the hotel room subdued. Felix was still in his room. The twins had taken charge of the younger boys and were entertaining them in their room. Viktor had explained that he would need to talk over an important matter with Yuuri and needed to have the ensuite quite.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri could feel the tension, but Viktor was confusing him. The alpha’s scent was...melancholy?

“Yuuri,” he reached out a hand, “join me?”

The black haired man crossed the room in suspicion. _Does he know? Did he guess?_

“Yuuri, Felix was talking with Talik today, and he saw Yuri in the Altin’s home.” He took the younger man’s free hand in his. Staring at the simple gold band they exchanged at the bonding ceremony. “He moved in there four days ago.”

Viktor looked up from the hands to the cinnamon eyes gone wide in amazement. Yuuri pulled back, expecting an outburst, but not getting one. The confusion only worked to scare him further. “What do you mean?”

“Yuri has left me. I contacted a lawyer already. I filed a restraining order and a temporary issue of full custody.”

Yuuri felt something uneasy creep up. Viktor’s calm resolve had to be hiding something. “Are you going to let him leave?”

Viktor laughed and sat back in the couch, “You know just as well as I do that I can’t make him do anything.” Viktor looked at his phone as a message came in. “That’s my attorney, we have custody, but will have to file in court as soon as we arrive home. I’m hoping we can go tomorrow. Yuri can leave, but he will not take my children.”

_So that’s it. You’re going to use the kids as bargaining chips…_

“Felix was the first to learn this.You were out, I did the best to comfort him, but I think he needs you.” Viktor reached for Aiko, taking her little form from Yuuri’s arms and cradling her in his lap. “I’ve got this little one.”

Yuuri rose. He looked at his mate and child. Viktor’s scent was slowly changing. Pine trees, snow, and something calming. As Viktor relaxed with the baby happily gurgling in his lap Yuuri could name that missing scent, chrysanthemums. _Is this real?_

The thoughts had to wait, Yuuri could feel the distress from the boy in the lonely room. He turned the knob to see Felix wrapped up in the blankets on the bed. No more tears, they had all been shed but the misery persisted.

“He left us.” The little broken voice croaked out. “How do I tell my brothers?”

Yuuri crossed the room and sat with Felix on the bed. “That’s your father’s job now. You should have had to shoulder this. But you’re father will handle it.”

Felix nodded, calmed slightly. Yuuri could feel the emotions welling up in the boy again. He pulled Felix into him and laid down on the bed with the boy. The little body next to him started shaking with new sobs. “What do we do now?”

Yuuri just held onto the boy tighter and let him cry. _I have no idea._ In truth he realized in that moment he needed the blonde just as badly as these children did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Friday's post - Yuri's perspective of the move and his time with the Altin family.


	26. Return Trip 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is back in Russia and Yuri is dealing with the restraining order and custody battle. Viktor's odd calm remains in place. For how long? Felix is not as forgiving or understanding as readers would want him, but I'd like to remind everyone he's a 15 year old. We get to see life in the Altin house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big "thank you!" to Den for reading this at the last minute. Truly appreciate it!

Yuri woke feeling more relaxed than he could recall having felt in years… _15 years ago I slept like that. Even then..._ Yuri stretched his limbs out into the blankets and felt something hard hit his fits.

“Hey, no hitting.” Otabek huffed from the pillow beside him.

Yuri chuckled and then the noises of the Altin home began to flood him. _God I thought I had a lot of kids… well, four omegas…_

“Otabek, we need to start looking for a place of our own as soon as possible.” Yuri rolled over to straddle the lazy alpha next to him.

At the moment a loud bang of furniture collapsing to the ground erupted the home into chaos. Yelana let out a healthy wail in the crib next to them. “Agreed.”

At the breakfast table down stairs, the children were eating in turns. The home, while stuffed well beyond occupancy limit, was a model of efficiency. The kitchen had been opened and expanded in the dining room so that the entire family could eat dinner meals together. However breakfast ran in shifts. The older children eating first to get them out of the house in time for school while the younger ones were waking.

Yuri took a seat with Otabek, who no longer registered as a child. A plate of eggs with finely chopped onions mixed in was handed to Otabek, who offered it to Yuri. The green eyes caught the looks shared by the second and third omegas of the house. The primary omega, an older woman of 65 was seated at the table, reading a paper.

“Thank you.” Yuri took a fork, eating as calmly as he could amid the flurry of activity. The older boys, some as old as twenty eating quickly to leave for morning classes joined by the teenaged children who were trying to make school. Talik smiled shyly at Yuri and shoveled a mouthful of eggs into his mouth. His sister, a year older and much more defined as an alpha, whispered something to him then shot a look at Yuri. The blush and discomfort on Talik’s face registered immediately and the boy ate faster in an effort to leave. Yuri felt awkward, the sooner they found their own home the better.

“So it will be interesting to see how this develops. You are with Otabek and your son is with Talik. Omegas must like keeping it in the family.” The girl’s face was smug, until the wooden spoon cracked on her head with a thump.

“You’re done eating, go to school and learn something other than running your mouth.” The second omega of the house scolded.

The girl tried to keep a smug look, even after being treated like a petulant child, but failed miserably as her sleeve got stuck on the chair and pulled it out from the table, creating a stumble to the floor. The nasty girl got up. Yuri offered her a slow clap and friendly wave goodbye. Fortunately, minor squabbles and fights were an expected daily activity in a family of this size. No one stopped to make this awkward in fact they acted as though their brothers brought home omegas daily for breakfast and snark.

“I’m sorry,” Talik mumbled into his eggs from across the table.

“It’s not your fault.” Yuri said over the din. “Have you spoken with Felix?”

Talik’s cheeks burned with horror. “No. He’s not talking to me.” The boy rose quickly, and more gracefully than his sister. He bid goodbye to the third omega of the house, his birth mother, and ran off to school.

The third omega looked at Yuri. She threw a dish towel over her shoulder and took the plate, half finished from Yuri, “Join me in my room.” It was not a question, nor a request. It was a conference call.

 

The room was warm, on the smaller side, but still nice. Yuri sat on the over stuffed chair that was opposite the bed. The omega sat on the bed facing him.

“Talik is my first born. I have had three other children with my mate.” She pulled a picture off her bedside table and handed it to Yuri. She stood with their alpha and four children. “I’m having my fifth in the spring.”

Yuri kept silent, waiting to understand what this conference was about.

“My son, Talik, is an alpha. But not really. He’s very in love with your boy. At first I thought this was a bad thing, but now…now I hope it’s not.”

Yuri’s face scrunched into anger, “What are you saying about my son?”

“Not your son. Your husband. As I understand it, your boy might not be the one to choose his mate. Your husband controls you all.”

“My son, Felix, is a genius and an artist. My soon-to-be EX-husband is a good father. I can’t take that away from him. Anything he does, he does because he loves his children and wants the best for them. He would not do anything to hurt or endanger them.”

The omega, whom had not offered her name, looked at the bedside table. There were a few things cluttering the tiny surface. A book, some cosmetics, her phone, tissue box…

“I want to make sure that my Talik is happy. Your Felix is a good boy, very smart and very beautiful. Talik would follow him to the ends of the Earth. And I believe Felix loves him.”

“My son is an honest and open person. And if he loves Talik, they will negotiate their lives together, not us.”

“Nor our husbands?” The omega’s eyebrow shot up.

_What do you know? Reveal your cards. “No, them neither.”_

She nodded, satisfied.

“I have to return home to see my children today.” Yuri rose to leave. “Did you have something you wanted to tell me?”

The omega glanced once more at her table… a book, tissue box, phone… nothing there. She looked back and shook her head. “Have a good visit.”

 

Yuri pulled up in front of the house. The home he had grown to feel imprisoned in for years. This was the house that Viktor had bought him. That old lie. _This is for you, Yura._ When, as always, it had been for himself. For the image of Viktor Nikiforov, The Ice Prince of Russia. He would never miss it. It had never really been his home.

He walked up the steps, this time as a stranger to this house. No longer even having a key. The restraining order Viktor had put in place was temporary, and didn’t actually ban him from the house. He could no longer be in the home unsupervised, and a woman from Omega Services had contacted him to talk about revoking the order by Monday. Yuri told her not to bother. This was not his home. It was never really his home.

Ringing the doorbell to the house he had run in and out of for more than a decade felt odd, but liberating at the same time. _Soon, I’ll have a home with Otabek, and it will be ours. I’ll have a say in furniture, wall paper… fuck, I don’t actually care about any of that shit. I’m just happy that he at least asks._

The door opened slowly to reveal his eldest son. Felix’s hair was messy, and his eyes glassy. The boy looked a little ragged, and very tired. Yuri’s eyes softened taking in the small frame. Felix had finished growing, hitting only 5’4”, and keeping weight on was always difficult. Right now it looked like he was losing again.

“Felix?”

“You know you’re not supposed to be here.” Felix leaned against the door.

“Felix, please. I just want to talk with you and your brothers.”

Felix rolled his eyes and started to close the door. “Goodbye, Mom.”

“Felix, no please.” Yuri pushed against the door but didn’t enter the house. Felix looked annoyed that he was so easily overcome. “Please honey. I want to talk with you. I have no intention of moving on without you. Your father and I will make this work.”

Felix’s face turned to rage, “If one more person fucking says that! ‘Your father and I’, ‘don’t worry, we’ll take care of it’. That’s all I fucking hear, but it’s a lie. I get Anton up and ready for school. I work with Sergei and Lev after school, I get them sitters. I had to chase the twins all over town yesterday when they didn’t come home. Yuuri and Dad are working with lawyers just to clean up this mess. So do me the favor, get divorced, disappear so I can go back to skating and stop being you!”

Felix slammed the door in his face. Yuri jumped at the sound of the bolt being slid into place. He heard the little body slump down on the inside of the door and the sobs start. Yuri crouched on the stoop outside his former home, listening powerless as his son fell apart on the other side of the door.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He only knew that at some point the sobs subsided, and the little body, carried off on thin legs, had retreated further into the house. Yuri couldn’t bring himself to leave. Inside that home was his son, falling apart under the pressure of being an adult. This was different from all the times Felix had played mother’s helper. This was too real.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

“Hello, Yuri.” Viktor walked up the stoop and stopped a few steps in front of him. The tall frame, grown broad in his late thirties, loomed over him. Yuri tilted his head up and squinted in the afternoon sun. The white nights would start soon and the sun was already a glaring mess. Viktor moved to provide shade. Yuri’s eyes adjusted and smiled his gratitude.

“Viktor.” Yuri could feel his body begin to tense. _He can’t just grab you, not here on the street. If he tries, just start screaming._

Viktor sighed and sat down next to Yuri. The smell was different. Yuri tried to be secretive about it, but he could smell the calm of Viktor’s pheromones. There was something behind the smell… something of the earth…

“Why are you here?” Yuri could hear the anguish in Viktor’s voice.

“Are you sad?” _Do you have the ability to feel sad… to feel anything?_

“I’m upset that you’ve upset the children. I can feel them.”

Yuri squinted his eyes at Viktor, who only looked forward out onto the street. Couples walked by, motors passed, the sun was setting behind the trees of the park across the street. “And Felix called you.”

Viktor sighed resigned. He had been called on his bullshit once again by the little blonde, “And Felix called me.”

“I want to talk to them. I’m their mother, and I want to talk to my children.” Yuri grew adamant.

“I have no intention of keeping them from you.” Viktor kept his eyes on the park across the street. “You are their mother, and they need you. But I will not have them in that house, and they will live with me and Yuuri.”

Yuri shook his head. “No…”

“Yelana is only with you because I know that she can’t be without you, biologically. But don’t think for a second that just because I’m allowing you to run off and let Altin fuck you senseless means I’ll allow my children near him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“That man grew up with a father that collected omegas.” Viktor’s hands formed fists. “Otabek’s mother was the primary, after that came three more. One of which is still pregnant, and he’s looking for a fifth.”

“You’re fucking sick if you think I’d let him look at Felix.”

“Yuri, you don’t know what’s out there. I sheltered you from that…”

Yuri snorted. “Yeah, you sheltered me alright. I was eleven. I was scared, in pain, and you used that.”

“I’m not saying that what I did wasn’t horrible. I screwed up both our lives in that one action. But I will not apologize for creating Felix. I will not apologize for creating any of our children. I can’t regret them, even if you do.”

“That’s not what I meant. Don’t twist my words around!” he responded defensively.

“Yuri, you never learned about the omega market, the way omegas are treated and traded in this world. I didn’t know about it either because I was with you, and Nikolai and I handled your bride price privately. Yuuri told me about what he went through, what others go through…it’s horrifying.” Viktor turned to look at Yuri, the angry green eyes softening under his sincerity. “Go back and if any of those omegas will speak honestly, talk about how they got into that house. Then know that Felix, Mikhail, and Nikolai are not setting foot in it.”

Yuri had to stop and consider what Viktor said…but more he considered how Viktor was saying it. There was no order in his voice. It was calm reason, it was almost an appeal to Yuri’s sense. There was something more behind it…fear? Viktor was honestly afraid for his children.

“We’re planning to move into a place of our own soon.”

“I’ll speak to my attorney, you should do the same. When you have a place, and I feel that Altin is aware that he will have nothing to do with my children’s futures, then we can address it.”

Yuri accepted this. Even with the assistance of the Omega Services he wouldn’t get a better option. There was no room in the Altin household, and the number of omegas was a sign against Altin’s father. Felix’s health would also be worse in that environment…too many pheromones wafting about the house.

“About our bond?” Yuri put a hand on Viktor’s.

Viktor covered the little hand, “I’ll go to a doctor with you, but honestly I haven’t felt you in weeks.”

“Otabek and I bonded. I think it…our bond dissolved within days. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t suffering any side effects.”

Viktor shook his head, “I’m fine. I’m better.” He stood, knees groaning. “I’m old.” He laughed and extended a hand, helping Yuri up. “Go back to him, get a flat or townhouse. Get an attorney.”

“I don’t want anything from you. I just want my children.”

“Unfortunately, that’s the only thing I want from you.” He turned and unlocked the door. “He bolted you out?”

Yuri huffed in frustration. The levity in Viktor’s tone only added insult to the situation.

“Reminds me of when he presented. Locked himself in the bathroom for a hour.” Viktor laughed, he turned to Yuri, “He did eventually let you back in, if you’ll remember.”

With that Viktor opened the door, letting himself in and closed it. Yuri was left on the stoop. He walked down the steps and took in the sight of the house again. Looking up at the hall window on the second floor, a ghostly pale face greeted him. Felix. He raised his hand to wave, but only saw the face disappear quickly behind the curtains.

_A townhouse, as quickly as possible. I can start rebuilding then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yu(u)ri Summit- Katsuki tells Plisetsky all about the auction block that Felix almost landed on.


	27. Yu(u)ri Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri meet to discuss something very important... something that not even Viktor knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den for reading this over and helping me form a timeline for the ending of this story, which is coming up soon.   
> Sorry for the late upload. It's been very busy with teaching, and cons, and my husband's birthday... AND SKATE. I'm trying to find ways to manage my time better but that just ain't working.

“Thank you for meeting me.” The raven haired man watched the lithe blonde with the same name sit down across from him. They had agreed on a coffee shop, neutral territory, for this meeting. A Yu(u)ri Summit.

“So…” Yuri put his coffee down on the table and looked around.

“Yeah… so…” Yuuri took a sip of his overly sweetened latte. He grimaced at the sugary taste. Living with Viktor had given him a tolerance for things too sweet in taste. Yuuri found a smile forming at his lips. _Vitya, you child!_ He caught himself. _Stop it, don’t romanticize him._

“How are the kids?” Yuri looked at his hands, watching the fingers fidget with the paper cup.

Yuuri bit back the dozen quips and insults the bubbled up in his throat. “They’re okay. Felix and the twins are the most upset. Lev and Sergei are come and go on this. They are a little lost in the mornings, fine by noon because they are able to be distracted, then fall apart around bedtime. Felix is doing the best he can, of course, but this strain on him is too much. Viktor and I meet with attorneys often, and Viktor is out of the house a lot to begin with. So a lot of responsibility fell on him. After this last meeting though, I intend to stay at home. This isn’t fair to Felix.” Yuuri shot the blonde a pointed look. What you did to Felix isn’t fair… _oh hell, what anyone does to Felix isn’t fair. I want to smuggle him back to my mother._

Yuri’s green eyes darted around, “I spoke to him a few days ago. He seems angry.”

“He is angry.” Yuuri saw the words crash down on the blond. Softening his tone, “He’s hurt, Yuri. I’ve spoken with him, and even Viktor has talk to him about how this is between you two, and not the children, but it’s not enough…”

The first tear fell onto the table and the raven haired man saw that those green eyes changed color with emotion. “I’m so sorry…”

“Just fix this as quickly as you can.” Yuuri reached across the table, expecting his hand to be slapped away, however he felt a thin, shaking hand cover his. “Are you happy?”

Yuri looked up sharply, but was disarmed by the sincerity in the brown eyes that met his. “On my way.”

Yuuri pursed his lips and nodded, pulling his hand back.

“You never mentioned my little soldier. How’s Anton?”

Yuri watched as the brown eyes dropped to the table. “Anton is oddly calm. Of all the children he’s not showing emotion. Honestly, I’m actually worried about him.”

“I’m hoping that I can have a custody order in place by the end of the week. That will allow for visitation. Viktor filed a restraining order and abandonment charges on me.”

Yuuri huffed, “He’s also acting weird.” _Do I tell him? Should I tell him..._

Yuuri watched the emotions battle for supremacy on the younger mother’s face. You carried all these children, yet you could just run from the house the first chance you got. This mess dumped on my lap.

“How are you?” The green eyes were searching his face.

“Jealous.” Yuuri blushed under the scrutiny of those piercing eyes. “In Japan, I had thought about…really wanted to stay. Even before we left, I was planning to not return with him. Just keep Aiko, and refuse to leave my mother.” He laughed bitterly, “You beat me to the punch.”

Yuri grimaced. “I’m sorry you feel stuck…”

“I don’t _feel_ stuck, Yuri. I _am_ stuck. I can’t just up and leave the kids with him.”

“He’s a good father, and I’m going to fight for custody. Otabek…”

“Otabek…” Yuuri practically spat the word. _The Altin clan… Do you have the slightest clue what you walked into? Oh god, do I tell him?_ Yuuri struggled with the information he learned in Japan. More than what even Viktor knew…he couldn’t. He didn’t trust either of these two to do what was right by Felix, not just yet. “Otabek was raised by a father that has four omegas. Four, Yuri.” The brown eyes widened for emphasis. “We both know that Viktor only brought me in to drive you crazy…well, crazier. But he isn’t polyamorous. You think a judge is going to grant you custody living in that harem?”

The green eyes blazed emerald and Yuri pulled himself up to his full height. A half a head taller than the Japanese Omega. His pride hurt, he reverted to a haughty manner, a skill that he had learned from Viktor, “That isn’t any of your business.”

Yuuri merely smirked. This tone had been taken with him from the master of it dozens of time in the two years they had been together. “You can’t play that card with me. You made it my business. You decided it was my business when you left that house, leaving me with your children, three of which are presented omegas, and a husband who…” Yuuri cut himself off. _Do I tell him? Would he tell Felix?_

Yuri’s eyes were squinting, half in rage, half in panic. “A husband who _what_?”

Yuuri pulled back and tried to rise from his seat but the little white hand dashed out, nearly knocking the latte to the floor and grabbed the Japanese man’s hand.

“Sit your ass back down right now.” Yuuri didn’t dare disobey the younger man’s command. “A husband who what?” He repeated.

With heavy lids, Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed in to still himself. “A few weeks before we left for Japan, Viktor had put Felix up on…on an omega mating site.”

Yuuri watched as horror filled the younger face. Yuri had never, not once in his entire life, allowed anyone to see him as vulnerable. The Japanese man, his sister omega, was treated to a rare sight. Two thin hands shook as they made the painfully slow pilgrimage to cover his mouth. The pink lips parted in a silent scream. Color drained from the face. The green eyes changed to a stormier shade under the tears that welled in them. Yuuri took this sight in, knowing that this was what a mother looked like. It was never the pictures of first day of school, dance recitals, baths…it was this abject terror. He thought of something his mother had told him as a child, when Mari stayed out all night, _you never know fear until you become a parent_. There were no snappy comebacks, no rage in the skinny man, just pure horror.

“He got three replies while we were in Japan. He had read the first two and was so appalled by them that he woke me with his distress. This was a wake up call for him. He honestly didn’t know what the markets were like. He showed me the site and the account. He was in a panic, didn’t know what to do…he said ‘the wolves are at the door’. So I changed the information, put up a fake picture, changed his name, all his details, then I deleted the account. That way, hopefully, no one can trace it back; the internet is forever. In fairness, he told me he had planned to take Felix’s account down before even learning of the offers, but the offers were so…”

“Disgusting.” The voice was choked with sorrow. “My baby, Felix.”

“It’s down now. No one can find it. I searched for it from three different locations and I can’t find it. I even had a friend look for it using the search information I gave, and he couldn’t find it. Phichit is really good with computers, and he says it’s gone.”

“I’m going to crucify him for this. Once I tell my lawyer…”

“No.” Yuuri grabbed the hands that were balling into fists on the table.

“What? Like hell!”

“No, Yuri. You can’t tell anyone this.” _There’s so much more…Viktor doesn’t even know…that third email…_ “I didn’t tell you this so you could use it against Viktor. Think about how this would hurt Felix. He’s sensitive enough about being an omega. He wants to skate again. He’s created a beautiful program. He’s doing amazing in school. Viktor agreed to listen about colleges, and provided it’s safe enough, he will support Felix’s ambition for education.” Yuuri smiled, lately Viktor had been surprising him, a lot. “You can’t mention this is anyone, your lawyer, Otabek. No one. Felix can never know.”

“I would never hurt Felix.” Yuri spat back.

“No, you’d just abandon him. Leave him to pick up the pieces for his brothers. You’d do that, because you did.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Each man filled with regret, each man wishing he knew what to say to the other to bring back that closeness. Yuuri thought of their ID channel marathons. Yuri remembered their playful fights over ice cream.

“Remember when you threatened to teach Felix to drive so you wouldn’t have to shove your huge baby belly behind the wheel of the car?” Yuri kicked his friend’s foot under the table.

Yuuri smiled at the memory. “Well, it’s safe to tell you now…I _did_ teach him to drive.”

Brown eyes rose to see two green eyes sparkling in mock rage. “I can’t believe you taught my baby to drive.”

“Blame your husband, he’s the one that got me knocked up.”

“More like blame Ben and Jerry’s. Aiko didn’t weigh 50 pounds at a birth.”

They laughed into their coffees then settled into silence. It was the kind of silent that spoke of missed opportunities, things unsaid that should have been declared. It was a friendship dieing just as it could have bloomed to a new life.

“There’s more, Yuri.” The Japanese man stared down into the overly sweet drink, cooling quickly in his hands.

“I’m here.” The little blonde searched the raven’s face, hoping those brown eyes that looked like drops of cherry, sparkling in the dimming light would rise up to meet his emerald.

They didn’t. They remained locked on the swirling mess in front of the man.

“The first two emails were...bids for Felix. They were disgusting, but nothing out of the ordinary.” He looked out the window, the dark nights had begun and the low eerie light of street lamps crept out of the darkness of St. Petersburg in winter. It worked to create a scene that reminded Yuuri of his fantasies conjured in the warm nights of Japan, thinking of Viktor. “You never went on the market. You were claimed by Viktor right away, for better or for worse, you were never...exposed to what most of us go through.”

Yuri wanted to fight, to scream about what he had _experienced_ … the trauma, the taunting. Being forced to submit. Sobbing as he was fucked into nightly to create the enormous family Viktor demanded. Working out constantly, weighing in, and being measured so that his body reflected the perfection that Viktor said his fans expected. Tolerating the taunts, the constant put downs when he failed to measure up. He had experienced Hell, and it burned within him to scream it to this man… to the entire world. But he needed for the man before him to continue, so he bit back his pride and remained silent.

“When I put myself up…” Yuuri sobbed, but only once. “The worst one was a guy who wanted to buy me as a toy for parties. I was ‘too old for breeding’ but still kind of pretty after he had ‘fucked all that fat off’. The nastiest part was that this wasn’t a cruel prank. He was sincere in his offer, and believed he was doing me a favor. He even called my father to make an offer.” Yuuri huffed a laugh. He would miss his father, but one of his favorite memories was listening to the small man, who had never raised his voice to any of his children, drunk Minako, or even a rowdy football fan, ball out this creep using insults that even Yuuri blushed at.

“There was a third email. That man was looking to bid on Felix for his son. He knew his son had a preference for this particular boy because of his looks and...background.” Yuuri turned from the window, leveling a gaze on Yuri. “His son had put off finding a mate because the one he wanted had been ‘snatched up by another’ so this ‘little boy would make a good consolation prize’. He could ‘always get another one for breeding, this boy would make a sparkling ornament for his brood.’ It was obvious the father intended Felix be...shared, father and son.” Yuuri licked his lips and took a deep breath… _in for a penny, in for a pound_. “Yuri, that was Otabek’s father. He wanted to buy Felix for Otabek.”

Yuri felt cold. That’s all his brain would tell him at the moment. Freezing cold. Then the buzzing on his lips, a peculiar buzzing feeling...like his lips were made out of electricity. He watched Yuuri’s face scrunch in confusion, waiting for a response, receiving none.

_My son… Otabek and my son… My son as an ornament… as a toy…_

He looked up, Yuuri was saying something… _What is he saying to me?_ He couldn’t hear the words, there was a buzzing noise… _Where is that noise coming from…_ His eyes wandered around the cafe. Above him was a flourescent light, it flickered a few times… _Oh, is that it?_ He felt his hand connect with something, then saw a woman from across the room smirk at him. _Bitch, what the fuck do you want?_ A hand was on his hand, Yuuri was talking at him again… _What is he saying?_ The edges of his vision began getting dark, his eyes felt heavy… there was something pulling him backwards… Yuuri got up quickly, he could see Yuuri calling someone over… He felt himself go back onto the floor.

_I can’t lie down. I have to go home and kill Otabek._

+++

“There you go, come on. Come out of it.”

Yuri felt the soft on his back. He felt something warm and light against his legs. Two large hands held his, too large for Yuuri.

“You’re doing great, just a little more. Come back to us, kotehok.”

His eyes flew open, _Viktor!_ He pushed the hands off his, and struggled to sit up on the couch. Two other hands met his shoulders, smaller and softer. They smelled comforting. His eyes shot back, Yuuri smiled down at him.

“You went into a drop.” He wiped Yuri’s brow and turned his gaze to Viktor. “Give us a minute?”

Viktor nodded and rose. “I’ll see to the kids, they’re upstairs.”

As Yuri watched Viktor close the door behind him, he quickly saw he was back in their house, in the downstairs playroom that had turned into a family movie and gaming room as the children aged. “What the hell!” He pushed himself free of Yuuri’s hands and sat, pushing himself back against the opposite arm.

“Yuuri, you dropped in the cafe. If I took you to a hospital, we’d have to answer questions. I knew that Viktor would be able to bring you out of it, and before you start to bitch at it, I’d like to point out that it worked.”

Yuri pulled his knees to his chest. “He brought me out.”

“Yes, but…” Yuuri wasn’t sure how to say what he saw. The little brunette had to think quickly, the patrons at the cafe helped him put the blonde in the car after he had verified his, and Yuri’s identity. Viktor met him in the driveway, picking Yuri up and taking him into the house. The children had been alerted, but kept as calm as they could… but the chaos as the youngest saw their mother carried in lifeless and brought downstairs immediately set them off. Felix didn’t have time to cry, but the horror on his face registered plainly. Yuuri had only a moment to give the boy instructions and offer love before he had to join Viktor downstairs to help.

Viktor had been amazing. The scene that greeted Yuuri entering the family room shocked him. The silver haired man’s face was pale, more so than always. He had removed the blonde’s socks and shoes and was massaging his feet and ankles. He was humming a Russian lullaby that Yuuri remembered the blonde singing when he had first arrived in the house. Without taking his eyes off the blonde’s face Viktor calmly guided Yuuri through helping the man up from the drop. He spoke kindly, released small amounts of his pheromones, but encouraged Yuuri to release more.

“Yuri, he brought you up, like a man would pull a child.”

“You mean…”

“He had me do most of it.” The Japanese man confirmed.

_Viktor held back. He didn’t reach into me to pull me up. He let Yuuri guide me back. Who the fuck is he these day?_

Yuuri came around and sat on the couch. “I don’t know what to make of him these days either. Part of me wants to believe this change.” His face lit up at the possibility of a loving, happy household with his idol, then crashed against the cold reality of what he had found weeks after bonding with him. “But a larger, louder part is waiting to see where this game is going.”

The little blonde bit his lower lip. “I don’t know.”

Yuuri huffed a laugh, not bitter but not genuine. “That’s a common theme these days.”

A soft knock alerted them to the door, it opened slowly and Viktor entered. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Yuri there is someone who sorely needs you.” He moved to reveal Felix, barely holding himself together. The teen was falling apart before them, and flew into his mother’s arms as quickly as he opened them. The boy sobbed, apologized for their last conversation, all while his mother shushed and calmed him.

Yuuri held out a hand to brush the boy’s hair, he grabbed the hand and pulled the Japanese man closer to them, not letting go of his mother. When he had finally calmed down long enough to speak Yuri pulled him back to look into his gorgeous eyes.

“Mom… I’m…”

“No. I’m sorry.” Yuri’s tone was firm, but loving. “You deserved better than that. You deserve everything. Your father and I are separating, but that doesn’t mean I’m separating from you, your brothers or your sister… sisters.” He flicked a look at Yuuri who blushed and mouthed a ‘thank you’ from the other side of the teen.

“We can figure this out together.” Viktor put a hand on his son. And that’s when Yuri felt it. The bond broken. His eyes darted to Viktor and watched the man take his hand back from his son to rub against the back of his neck. His face paled slightly, then tension was erased into a calm surrender. He found Yuri’s face and smiled. It was the first time he actually smiled at Yuri, ever.

“We can.” Yuri offered Viktor a hand, which was accepted.

“Did you want to stay here tonight? You can have the bedroom, I’ll sleep here.”

“Ahem.” Yuuri joked from the couch.

“Or not…” Viktor blushed. “I’m going to have the rest of the boys come down, but I worry about overwhelming you.”

Yuri leveled a glare on Viktor who raised his hands and backed up to the stairwell, calling down the other boys. The younger children screeched in joy to see their mother, not only well, but under their roof. Lev and Sergei demanded the lap, which Felix surrendered with a kiss into the hair of each brother. The twins were a bit more sheepish; tenderly approaching their mother.

“Get over here, I’m not made of glass!” It was the bark they needed before laughing and hugging him.

Yuri’s eyes opened after a whiff of Nikolai… _If you two are smoking I’m murdering your father._ Then his eyes settled on Anton. He held out a hand to the little boy who walked over slowly, taking it without meeting his eyes.

“Anton, baby.”

The little boy stood still, not raising his eyes. Then the first tear rolled down his cheek. “It’s my fault. If I hadn’t encouraged you, you wouldn’t have met him. You wouldn’t have fallen in love…”

Yuri drew the boy to him. “No, Anton, my little soldier. This isn’t your fault.”

Viktor had come around to his son, kneeling down. “Anton, this isn’t easy to explain, but you mother and I don’t work together. That’s all. It’s no one’s fault, because there’s nothing wrong, nothing is broken.” He combed the little dirty blond locks as he watched the boy turn to face him. “We’re a family, we will always be a family. You mother will live somewhere else, and you will live with me and with him.”

“How?” Mikhail asked. They all remained silent, eyes on Viktor.

“We’ll figure it out. Together.”

+++

Felix demanded the right to sleep with his mother in the big bed that night, and was rewarded. He took Yuuri’s fuzzy blanket in with him, both cuddling into the familiar and calming scent of the second omega.

Yuri took more delight in tucking in his smaller children that night than he had… and he loved that task. As the house settled around them all, he heard the sounds of kissing and light laughter from the next room.

_Good for you_. He smiled at the lack of bitterness in his thoughts. Felix was cuddling him in his sleep, resting his head on his mother’s shoulder and holding tightly to his small frame. Yuri stroked the silver hair, _it’s getting longer._

The phone chirped next to him. He quickly opened the text to keep the sound down. The sight of his son sleeping so soundly was not going to be jeopardized.

**Otabear / Hey, you okay? Where are you?**

Yuri frowned. How was he going to deal with that?

**Yuri / I’ll talk to you tomorrow.**

He shut his phone off and placed it back on the nightstand. He turned back to the sight of Felix sleeping. The boy pulled closer as a dream bothered him. Yuri kissed the hairline and released a small amount of scent, immediately noticing the difference. His son settled into a comforting sleep, soon followed by his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Next Friday - the fallout in the Altin house.


	28. Settled in for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the home sleeps Yuuri and Viktor find each other. They experience something entirely new and loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Den for beta-reading this and keeping me sane as I struggle to finish this work.
> 
> Author's Note: I am finishing this fic, and it will turn out the way I would like, which may upset many readers. I am sorry if that is difficult for anyone, however I would point out that there are plenty of other stories to check out. As some of you may have noticed I have stopped replying to comments and no longer read them. I’m leaving the comment option open so that the readers can discuss the fiction openly but will no longer be part of the dialogue. Thank you.

“She sleeps better than any of my other children did.” Viktor spun slowly swinging Aiko in his arms as the baby, soon a toddler, stretched her face into a large yawn. He smiled down as she batted her nose with a fist, the true indication that sleep was fast upon her heels.

Yuuri watched the little scene, husband and father, holding his youngest as she fell off to sleep. _I was ready to leave only a few weeks ago._ He marveled, half worried, at the new feeling stirring in him. Without warning he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Rubbing it away, Yuuri felt the battle lost as more fell in rapid succession, running openly down his face.

“Yuuri?” Viktor was frozen, sleeping babe cuddled against his warm chest. He moved slowly to the bed where the Japanese man was seated on the bed and sat down at the foot, careful to keep his distance.

Yuuri let the tears run out, waiting patiently for his body to steady itself again. He felt the emotions grow passionate and subside. The fury, the hurt, the loneliness… all those emotions he had lived with as Viktor used him as a pawn to hurt the other Yuri, the long forgotten emotions that were resurfacing now. Then they washed over him into a peaceful ebb. The joy at the birth of his daughter, the delight in Felix’s smile, the warmth of slowly learning to love the children as he loved his own. The pain and delight, Viktor was a part of both of these. While he wanted to rage against his abuser he wanted to passionately hold the lover.

“I’m okay, Vitya,” he breathed out as he regained control. He heard Viktor’s breath hitch. Raising brown eyes to the startled blue he saw his own tears mirrored on the silver face. Yuuri rose onto his knees and moved over to where Viktor sat. Cupping his face he asked, “What?”

“It’s… I don’t know how to say this.” Viktor rubbed his cheek into the palm, feeling and rejoicing in the warmth of the small hand. “You have called me that before, I know. But it’s like the first time.”

Yuuri felt the warm tears fall against his fingers, he felt Viktor brush a kiss into the palm then move away. The tall, slender man moved gracefully. Placing the little girl into her crib and drew the soft curtains around it to filter out the light.

“We’ll have to move her in a few months…if.” Viktor stayed by the crib, not turning back. _I can’t… please, I won’t stop you… but please…_

“If?” Yuuri sunk back into the bed, chewing his lip. _You knew, didn’t you?_

“I haven’t dealt fairly with you. But you are too big to play a senseless game.” Viktor returned to the bed, taking Yuuri’s hand and sitting next to him, their thighs touching. “Do you want to leave as well?”

Yuuri was breathless for a moment, lifting his chin, his eyes towards the ceiling. It was time for honesty. He rested his eyes on the crib, the sleeping form in it holding his thoughts. “In Japan, I had planned to stay. It wasn’t until you showed me the...ad for Felix,” he heard Viktor stifle a sob, but kept his eyes locked on the curtained crib. “It was then that I knew I had to stay. I couldn’t desert Felix.”

Viktor nodded. He dropped Yuuri’s hand and rose from the bed. Yuuri immediately felt the cool from the lack of touch, the emptiness without his weight on the bed. “Vitya.” He caught Viktor’s hand.

“I can feel you, you know.” Vitya rubbed his neck with his free hand but didn’t move towards Yuuri or the door. “I can feel how conflicted you are. I don’t want to stand in the way. I’ve done that enough, and to enough people.”

Yuuri put a second hand on his, enjoying how very warm his skin was.

“If you leave, I won’t fight. But I will devote myself to my children, and I’ll want to be part of her life. If you stay, I’ll still devote my life to my children, and I’ll look to you daily for guidance.” Yuuri froze. _The decision is mine. Stay or leave? Give him another chance…_

Yuuri blinked. That wasn’t really right. It wasn’t another chance. It was a first chance.

“I want… I want you to stay close to me.” Yuuri pulled Viktor down into his arms. “If I move back to Japan, and eventually I will do that, I expect you to accompany us. You are Aiko’s father, and my husband.”

Viktor collapsed into Yuuri’s arms and sobbed softly. Yuuri held him for as long as the man needed, refusing to release him until he felt his body silence itself.

“Viktor I want us to be a family, no more of this ‘pack’ bull shit. We’re husbands, not mates. Our children are children, not pups and cubs. I don’t care what other people term themselves, but I want...” Yuuri pulled back to watch Viktor nodding. He swept the bangs from his enormous forehead and felt the heat there. “Viktor you are really warm.”

“It’s all the emotions of today,” Viktor put two hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Yuuri…”

Viktor didn’t dare ask for what he needed at the moment, but it was what Yuuri wanted as well. The Japanese man lowered the Russian to his back, laying him flat on the bed. Straddling his waist, Yuuri kissed Viktor soft on the lips, feeling the man under him relax to the touch. Deepening the kiss his took Viktor’s hands and guided them up, stretching the arms above the head. Both men kissed and sighed into each other until the kissing grew hungry.

Viktor’s fingers danced along the hem of the shirt, soft and ticklish as they gently touched the soft fleshy area of Yuuri’s middle. The slight motions were both heaven and hell to the Japanese man. He was painfully aware of how soft and pudgy he was, more so now that he was held against the tight, chiseled chest of his husband. But the feeling of closeness, this playful sexuality that they developed felt like such a welcomed warmth he couldn’t help but chase it.

Yuuri leaned in, kissing deeper into the mouth, accepting sighs and moans into his mouth as Viktor lay under him practically panting. The slow grinding motion was creating an ache in both men as they grew hard, leaking for each other. Viktor pulled the hem of the shirt and Yuuri raised his arms, allowing the fabric to be removed and discarded to the floor. Viktor’s shirt followed soon and Yuuri took in the sight. Viktor’s body had yet to show the signs of age, not truly. He had grown broader, but the definition was as pronounced as ever, extending to his arms. Viktor’s biceps had never grown big, skaters’ bodies were collections of contrasts. Thick, muscular thighs, high firm bums, everything else was stripped off and toned. Arms were slim but still strong to allow for rotations in the air, waists grew slender as the core strength for spins.

Behind him, Yuuri felt himself begin to produce his slick. Viktor’s hands were at the hem of his pants, want in his eyes, but still a hesitation.

“Can I?”

Yuuri nodded, “please” coming out in a breathy moan.

“Thank you.” Viktor nudged Yuuri’s pants down, holding the younger man steady while keeping him on top. Yuuri could feel the difference in this act. There was nothing rushed, nothing panicked about this. Within his skin Yuuri felt something stronger in him stir. His hand grabbed greedily at Viktor’s pants, tugging in want. Viktor raised his hips, allowing Yuuri to yank them down harshly. Clothing deposited without ceremony on the floor, Yuuri heaved breathy over Viktor.

The silver haired man saw the difference in his husband’s body, the eyes blown wide and black in lust. He shivered at the pure animalistic power that Yuuri held in his gaze.

“Vitya, want you.” Yuuri’s hand traveled to his backside, pooling the slick there into his hand.

“Yes, my Yuuri. Whatever you want, I need you.” Viktor lay back, letting the younger man explore his body.

Yuuri’s head tipped down, capturing the leaking hard cock in his lips, sucking harshly and smiling at the gasp he heard from the man groaning and straining against the passion building in him.

“Yuuri, please…” Viktor didn’t know how to ask for what he needed. He didn’t have to. Yuuri slipped his slick laden fingers from his own entrance and teased at Viktor’s untapped body. The whine from his husband was all the permission he needed to hear. A single finger slipped in to the first knuckle with a gentle pull back, the body under him stiffened at the new sensation, torn between pleasure and apprehension. Yuuri allowed him a few moments to adjust to the small intrusion before pushing in deeper, seating his finger fully inside. He heard Viktor release a breath and Yuuri pulled off the cock with a pop.

“Don’t hold your breath, breathe through this, love.” Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s stomach, rubbing gentle circles into the tense muscles.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s voice echoed the shaking in his body. Yuuri locked eyes on the face and refused to release the eyes. He pulled back and rocked the older man on his hand for a few strokes, watching the face twitch in pleasure, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Then slipping another finger in, just as slowly, just as carefully, pushing at an agonizing slow pace, watching the man under him fall apart. Suddenly the bright blue eyes sparked open, the thigh muscles twitched, telling Yuuri he had found it. He dragged the two fingers across the spot deep within Viktor, watching the chest heave forward as the back arched. The knees rose up slightly on both sides of Yuuri, Viktor wouldn’t last long with this sort of torment. He rocked again waiting until the stretch lessened and Viktor had to push into the hand to keep the pressure.

Yuuri withdrew his hand, watching Viktor’s face crumple at the loss. “Vitya, I’m going to take you now.” Viktor panted a breathy hiss of a yes. Yuuri lined himself up to the stretched opening. “Please, just breath through this.” He watched Viktor’s face, a slight tremor in the lips, a single tear slip free and fall down the face, but enthusiastic consent...begging for this next move. Yuuri took Viktor’s hand, lacing the fingers together. He slowly pushed in, working the tip then head in, watching Viktor’s face for any betrayal of pain or discomfort. He was feeling pressure, but the man beneath him was writhing in ecstasy. Yuuri let Viktor sit in the stretch, allowing his body to calm around the sensation, the pressure. As the man began to moan in frustration Yuuri pushed in deeper, still taking care to move as slowly as he could before he felt himself fully seated in the man beneath him.

Viktor exhaled a shuddering breath, squeezing the fingers. Yuuri read the message, allowing his husband a moment to adjust.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri tried to keep himself steady, to keep the man from flying apart unprepared.

Viktor swallowed, moved his back slightly, “Is this what it feels like?” The desire, the sheer satisfaction in his voice clear and evident. Yuuri worried that if Viktor so much as said his name, he would explode in him that moment.

“It should always feel like this.” Yuuri rubbed a soft hand on the belly, encouraging the muscles to relax further.

Viktor sobbed silently, “Next time, every time, I want to make you feel this.” Viktor blinked a few tears falling onto the pillow under him. Yuuri took in the sight, this man, his former idol, his once cruel husband, the man that confused his heart, made him want to leave and stay…this man, falling apart without the slightest movement, barely holding himself together, laying under him, submitting entirely to him. Yuuri felt the power, able to tear him to pieces, destroy this man. But he felt only the drive to wreck him in the best of ways.

“I’m going to start moving.”

“Yes.” The whine was elongated, full of need.

Yuuri pulled back, pushed in gently watching his husband’s chest flush as he brushed deep within him. Yuuri knew this feeling, when his knees would turn to water and his body would come undone. The pace increased, Viktor’s chest heaved, the flex of his muscles told Yuuri he was quickly approaching the ledge. The heat in Yuuri’s belly grew, burned, expanded. Viktor began to cry openly, his legs circled around Yuuri, pulling him in, begging for deeper contact, stronger pushes.

Somewhere in the pants, sweat, tears...somewhere in the muscles and hands...love grew between the men. Yuuri felt it, starting quiet and gentle, then growing strong until it was screaming inside him. He felt it in Viktor’s chest, which was burning in desire. His fingers found Viktor’s length, aching from the stimulation.

“Come for me, baby.” Yuuri covered Viktor’s mouth with his own, taking the moan of ecstasy into his own mouth. He felt Viktor fall deep and hard into orgasm, the stronger body shuddering under him as his came apart over and over again. The vibration of the walls sent Yuuri over the edge and he bit down into the kiss, taking Viktor’s lips in his teeth gently, but still tasting blood. The sticky feeling told him they both were spent and gone. Pants subsided, moans turned into labored breathing which eventually dulled to the sound of Viktor’s soft sobbing at he came down from his blissed state.

Yuuri pulled himself up, feeling something weary in his body. He couldn’t leave Viktor’s side, didn’t want to. Willing himself up, he forced himself to sit. Viktor tried to move but failed, Yuuri put a firm hand on his chest to still him. “Let me take care of you.”

Returning from the bathroom with a cloth wetted with warm water, Yuuri cleaned Viktor’s stomach and bottom. Careful of hurting him, he was gentle to the point of nurturing.

“Yuuri…” Yuuri shushed Viktor. The little man tossed the cloth in the hamper and returned to his husband’s side. He laid in the bed and felt the larger man curl into his chest, rest his head on his breast. “Yuuri, I love you.”

They lay that way for a few moments, Viktor unable to stave off sleep for long. Yuuri soon heard the soft even breathing of his husband at sleep. “I love you, too.” Saying it to no one, he knew it was true.

+++

Yuuri stared up at the ceiling. _This is exactly what I had in mind all those years ago._ He looked over at his husband sleeping soundly to his side. The face on the pillow was older, with a few more lines, the forehead was higher, but it still held that enchanting beauty he had seen on television and once in real life years and years ago.

Viktor’s heavy arm lay draped across his chest and Yuuri stirred very softly to not wake the slumbering man. He kissed the tip of the silvery nose, the warmth in the face not diminished. Yuuri giggled quietly thinking of the cause for the rise in temperature.

“I can feel you staring you know.” Viktor smiled, but didn’t open his eyes.

Yuuri sighed and fell against the pillow. Shuffling around to bring his arms up from the blankets to brush fingers through the fine hair. “We met you know.”

Viktor chuckled, “I’d hope so after that. What type of man do you take me for?”

“An absolute floosie, but that’s not what I meant.” Yuuri’s heart leapt watching his husband rub the sleep from his face against the pillow, stretching his legs out under the covers. The soft blue eyes opened, lazily at first, then more generously, taking in the vision of satisfied bliss before him.

“You have my attention.”

Yuuri licked his lips, considering how to start. “It was the Junior World Championship, you were 15, your last year in the junior division.” Yuuri saw Viktor’s memory kick in, a slow smile crept up. “Minako-sensei had got tickets, a dancing partner she had gave them to her. She took me. I was 11.”

Viktor’s smile widened. “I met a little boy. He was so shy. But he had a poster of me…”

“And you knelt down and asked to sign it...”

“And he asked about my dog and said he was getting one just like it...”

“And you asked what the name would be…”

“And the little boy couldn’t answer. He just turned so red and said my name…”

Yuuri pulled himself on top of Viktor pressing his lips into those that met him. They broke apart and Viktor looked up into the warm cinnamon eyes that drifted above him. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I was afraid.” Yuuri tried to pull back, but Viktor’s arms were quick to keep him still.

“Afraid?” Viktor’s voice took something of a small child.

“Meeting you...it was like meeting a god.” Yuuri watched Viktor’s face fall, and the blue eyes slide free of his gaze. “Vitya?”

“I am horrible.” Yuuri watched as the man beneath him wilted into the sheets. His body pulled away from Yuuri’s and into itself. The arms that were holding him fell back and slid to the bed like dead weight.

Yuuri sat back on his heels, but didn’t remove himself from Viktor. Instead he lightly held the pointed chin and moved the face to demand the silver haired man meet his gaze.

Viktor felt the motion and offered no resistance. Instead, he slowly rolled his eyes back to lock onto the beautiful honey brown. “I have been horrible to you. I used you. I hurt you.” He squeezed his eyes to emphasize how much he knew, and he hoped Yuuri knew, that he had hurt the younger man. “And here you are. Why?”

Yuuri dropped his hand from the chin and rested it on his chest. “I believe in redemption Vitya. And I want to believe in us. I want to give _us_ a try. No bullshit, no tricks…” Yuuri emphasized and Viktor swallowed visibly, knowing that Yuuri was aware of the power the Russian once held over him. “Two men, in love, raising their children. Normal and boring.”

Viktor’s hand ran up Yuuri’s arm, surrounded him, and as Viktor rose from the bed Yuuri lowered to meet lips in a crushing kiss. They held each other, growing lightheaded from emotion, until the relief from stress bubbled into both of them and erupted in soft giggling laughter. Viktor, learning that his husband was ticklish on his soft, fleshy sides, exploited that as the only trick he would use for the rest of his life. Yuuri seated himself in the comfortable, muscular lap and wrapped strong legs around the narrow waist. _No fair, I so much as look at food and I’m soft in the middle…_

“Hey, don’t talk about my husband that way.” Viktor bounced Yuuri in his lap. He caught the confused look on Yuuri’s thoughts and smiled. “I don’t need a bond. You are too critical of yourself and often are mean to your body.” He leaned in and kissed the small spot where the clavicles reached to meet, “You are perfect to me.”

“Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice was breathy and deep.

“But,” Viktor ran a tongue up the swanlike neck. “I don’t want you to love me because you idolized me. I want to be just Vitya to you.”

“Don’t be full of yourself, Nikiforov. You are imperfect to me.” Yuuri laughed as he felt Viktor pull back and fall against the bed dramatically, taking him down as well. “Your hair line gets higher and higher…” Yuuri laughed, kissing the eyebrows and mocking the face of wounded shock displayed on his husband. “Your shins are too skinny. You got chicken legs.”

Viktor smirked, “You’re going down, Katsuki.” He flipped the little man, pinning him on his back and earning a yelp of surprise. They froze as the little girl shifted in her sleep, making just enough noise to tell them to cool it but not erupt in tears. Their eyes met, and a quiet agreement crept up between them. Viktor rolled off to position himself on his side.

“Good night?” Viktor held out his hand between their pillows.

Yuuri looked at the hand, placing his hand in Viktor’s, “Excellent night.”

Viktor squeezed the little hand in his, then brought it to his lips for a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next - Yuri does have to go kill Otabek... Felix should probably skate or something...


	29. I am a Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri leaves Viktor's house on much better terms and with help. He enters the Altin house on pretty scary terms. And leaves with Otabek on the best of terms. I added in a lot of nods to Margaret Atwood's "Half Hanged Mary" Yuri is not quoting the poem, merely referencing it. Also my grandmother told me a myth of scorpions as a child and I really liked it so I included it in Yuri's character. To her culture the Scorpion is a character animal. There's something that makes it coast the line of our world and the animals'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enormous thank you to Den for explaining A. what a toddler is; B. what babies are carried in; C. what toddlers are not carried in; D. I don't have kids.  
> Again, I'm avoiding reading comments and can't interact with readers. You are all welcome to tear this fic apart. I'll not be part of that as it's my work.

Otabek came to face down in a bowl of Cheerios. At first he thought it odd that he could blow bubbles in the milk through his nose. He briefly remembered challenging his younger brothers to a match of making bubbles in their milk before his father sternly put a stop to it. Then he became aware of the shouting.

_Yura? Why are you screaming at my father?_

He raised his head to take in the scene, and before the flashing lights of pain broke his vision he could make out Yura holding, in his delicate hands, the cast iron frying pan that had come from Almaty with his grandsire. Two of his father’s omegas were holding the tiny blonde back while his father rocked back in his chair, tipping over. Otabek had just enough time to laugh at the scene before blacking out again, this time, landing in toast.

+++

Two hours previous...

Yuri rose that morning to the scent of his son and freshly brewed coffee wafting up the stairs. His door had been opened a crack to allow the smell to come in and gently wake the two bodies on the bed. Next to him Felix stirred and opened the soft blue eyes to see his mother. Yuri felt the thread thin arms tighten around his frame and grunted playfully at the little squeeze.

“Who knew you’d turn out to be a such an octopus.” Sparkling green eyes met soft blue in a smile.

“Yuuri is a cuddler in his sleep. Sometimes when things were hard I would go up to the attic and sleep there.” Felix saw the slight drop in his mother’s smile. “Things were different with you then. You seem happy...stronger somehow.”

Yuri forced the smile back to his lips, “I am.” He brushed fingers through the silvery hair. “I smell coffee.”

Felix smiled and stretched his form across the bed. “I was greedy not letting anyone else near you last night.”

“I don’t mind. It made me happy to know you wanted to keep me to yourself.”

Felix rose up on his elbows and smiled at his mother, “You were my mother first, don’t forget that.”

Yuri almost cried at the joy of that statement. An off-hand _I love you_ from the Nikiforov’s first born was nothing to take lightly. In a family that barely knew how to say or show love, this little boy summed up everything that Yuri had ever wanted from and for his children. He could easily show love, easily give it, and easily expect it in return.

Yuri rose from the bed, following the skinny legs down the stairs and into the kitchen. The sight nearly floored him. Yuuri Katsuki was not only awake, but functioning at 8 in the morning. The little ones were at the breakfast table loudly debating their schedules for the day. School was canceled for the day it seems, from the upset of last night, and the children, having inherited a free day were know trying to play to the fullest.

Viktor entered behind Yuri, patting him lightly on the shoulder to pass into the room. Yuri tensed, expecting a dominant yell or burst of hormone to put the room in order, what he got shocked him almost as much as a Morning Katsuki.

“Who are these terrible children!” Viktor bellowed, and taking on a mock giant tone and demeanour picked up a happily shrieking Sergei tipped the child upside down and bounced him happily in the air. “I shall shake him apart!”

The younger children laughed in delight, even the twins hid their happiness in smirks.

Yuuri swatted Viktor’s butt with the spatula. “Put my Saru down!” The little boy reached out to grab at the Japanese man, wrapping his legs around the softening middle.

Yuri smirked, _Once Viktor takes his eyes off you it’s goodbye exercise and hello junk food._ But he smiled warmly when he caught Viktor’s hand rubbing over the soft flesh of that belly and smiling into a kiss.

“Mom, sit with me.” Anton called.

Yuri smiled brightly, My little soldier, Anton. He joined the boy, seating himself between Anton and Nikolai who, thankfully, didn’t smell of cigarette smoke...but was still getting a lecture when he had time.

_Right, first thing’s first. Kill Otabek. Move in with Grampa. Get a townhouse._

Breakfast passed quickly enough, Yuri enjoying the time in the house in a way he had never expected to. There was a soft longing in his heart, if only this had been the past. But it wasn’t. There was no undoing the hurt, the rapes, the stolen youth, the missed chances. Viktor could never make up for that. _None of this was ever my choice. But I love them so much._

As the children started to move off to their rooms or the gaming room downstairs, Yuri felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked up into two clear blue eyes that he would have sworn he had never seen before, and yet those were the same eyes that he had seen fifteen years.

“Can we talk, privately?”

Yuri wanted to scream _no_ , run out the front door, anything other than follow Viktor into his office in the back of the house...but that’s exactly what he found himself doing.

The door shut behind them, Viktor moved to the desk he kept his paperwork in, and opened his laptop.

“Yuri, I want to help you. Obviously, we will negotiate everything through lawyers, but I know that you will need to set up a home for the children. I know you are at Otabek’s now but…”

“I’m moving into Grampa’s house. Otabek can fuck himself.”

Viktor stopped in his tracks, Yuri could have laughed at the look of utter confusion on his face. He wasn’t the slightest bit angry, which Yuri couldn’t remember a time that any of his emotions weren’t muddied with taste of temper. The silver haired man slowly lowered himself into the chair and folded his hands on the desk.

“I know, the irony. I’m leaving the man I left you for. But I’m not the first person.” The little blond shrugged.

Viktor could see him struggle with something more. “Yuri, I’m not rushing you. Do you want to slow this down?” He saw the green eyes dart up and a foot take a step toward the door. “No, I don’t mean a reconciliation. I mean…I don’t know what the fuck I mean.” He ran a hand through his hair, the silver hair was still thick, but that forehead grew an inch with each child. “I’m not pushing you out...or at least, I’m not trying to.”

Yuri took a step closer. He picked up a picture on the desk. It was the promotional shot from Viktor’s skating school, one of the more lucrative ventures. Felix could choose any university on the planet from just one year of that school’s income. He smiled looking at the beautiful children, Felix, the twins. Then he frowned, remembering that was the day he was forced off birth control, bedded and bred again, all to feed this man’s ego.

Viktor seemed to read the thoughts, “There’s no way to set things right between us.” He lowered his eyes to the desk.

Yuri felt the distance between them, for the first time. The distance, the isolation, the departure. It felt so good, there was a universe between them and it kept growing, stretching out, distancing them in a way that the ancient gods threw themselves, locking the Titans up, leaving them. Yuri saw this Chronus as that, old, crumbling. He was a temple, but one that would fall at his feet.

“I’ll get a townhouse of my own.” Yuri settled the frame back down.

“I’ll forward you the money for that. You should make your own bank account. I can help you with, or you can have Yuuri…”

“I did actually manage my own money when I was in juniors, you know.”

Viktor held his hands up, “I’m not trying to be pedantic. You are committed to this move, I want to support you in every way.”

“Why?”

“What I did...was wrong.” He raised his eyes to take in the fury of the burning green emeralds before him. “But I won’t say I regret it. I love those children, as you do. We, neither of us, would give up a second of their lives even if it meant getting everything back.”

Yuri softened. He could feel his body relaxing into the idea. “I never loved you. But we made this,” he tapped his finger on the picture, then his eyes searched the room for more pictures of the children. He didn’t have to look too far. The walls, every shelf, the window sill...every imaginable spot in that room held an image of one of his children

And that’s when Yuri understood why no one was allowed in here. _This is your shrine...to your children._

“I love them, too.”

“So let me do this. Let me make moving forward easier.”

Yuri caught the desperation in the blue eyes. “Okay. I’ll contact you later today. I have to get my things and move into Grampa’s house...oh.”

Viktor caught the hitch of his breath, the frown in the browline. “What?”

“Grampa’s townhouse…you bought it. Do you...Did you ever…?” Yuri didn’t know how to ask, but he needed to know. Was he moving from one doll house to another. _I need this. I need this to be my own._

“No. Nikolai never asked, and I…” Viktor stopped himself before he admitted that he had relished holding that leverage over the older man. “I will contact my lawyer to have the property put in his name...or would you rather it be put in yours?”

“No, it’s his home.”

“Okay then. I’ll have my lawyer draw up the paperwork and I can come over with it, or have it sent by a currier.”

Yuri smiled, “You can come over. Call before though.”

“Of course. I’ll bring the kids along with me. So they can feel that this is the new normal.”

“I like that idea.” Yuri sighed. Then rising he turned to leave. “Viktor, for what it’s worth, thank you.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Yuri nodded once, then left, closing the door behind him. Katsuki was in the hall holding his baby. Aiko would have her mother’s body, she was already growing chubby. Yuri took one of the little legs and blew kisses into the thigh, delighting as the girl erupted into giggles, the Japanese man struggled to keep the squirming baby in his arms.

“You are cruel!” Yuuri bumped the slender hip with his full one. He followed as Yuri turned to leave. “What are you going to do?”

Yuri smiled, “I’m going to grampa’s. Honestly, I haven’t spent as much time with him as I should have. It will be good to be in his home again.”

Yuuri walked him to the door, watching the blond wrestle his way into his coat. Over his shoulder Yuuri called out, “Kids, Mom’s leaving.” The stampede that ensued was a horrifying sound, but the attack that followed was charming.

Anton kept his cool, helping Sergei understand that he would see his mother soon. The twins barely held themselves together, the change in their mother affected them and their need for him, his love, was something they didn’t want to part from.

“I’ll see you all very soon. I’m going to come over tonight for dinner.” He looked at Yuuri who smiled and nodded.

“I’ll make Katsudon.” Mikhail moved closer to Yuuri with a sniffle offering to help. Yuuri wrapped his free arm around the boy, pulling him in.

Yuri felt the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and moved to the door. “Okay, I’ll be back. I expect washed faces and cleaned rooms.”

“Yeah, that’ll be a first.” Nikolai raised a challenging eyebrow.

Yuri turned and smirked at his second oldest, “Just because you are taller than me doesn’t mean I can’t whoop that butt!” He pulled the boy in for a last hug before walking, perhaps too quickly, out into the cold air. He heard the door click shut behind him, but lacked the courage to turn and see it for himself.

_First thing’s first. Go kill Otabek._

+++

_Five seconds after hitting Otabek with a cast iron skillet._

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Yuri tried to shrug the talons of the hens on his side. The women were clucking in Farsi, deliberately locking him out of their plan. He caught the eldest Talin rise and begin to move towards him. With a burst of fierce energy he surged forward with the pan raised, “You keep the hell away from me, you fucking pedophile!”

The elderly man rocked back on his heels and tripped over his feet, falling flat on his ass. Otabek tried to raise his head only to bury his face in a plate full of toast a second later. Yuri shot the man a look of disgust. The omega to Yuri’s side tried to pull him out of the room, Yuri resisted.

“I’m getting my stuff, and I’m getting the fuck out of here.” He tried to shake off the hands but there were locked on him, pulling clothing, pulling hair, pulling skin. “I just wanted to tell this sick fuck to keep his eyes off my son!”

“What?” Talik looked up from the table. He had been stunned into a frozen tense position at the first eruption of violence. The boy had never been able to handle any violence, he would leave the room when his father disciplined the children or spoke roughly to one of his wives...omegas.

Yuri’s face softened for the first time since entering the house. That boy. The that would follow Felix to the end of the earth on just a hint of a promise, he would have spared him this scene.

+++

_Five minutes before hitting Otabek._

Yuri walked into the house, the sounds from the extended dining room easily covered his arrival. He passed that weird omega wife that had given him such peculiar looks yesterday on the stairs. He took the stairs to Otabek’s room two at a time, stomping up and into the room. Yelana lay in her crib sleeping softly. He needed to get her out of here safely. Thinking quickly he threw the items he needed into a duffle bag, grabbing his identifications. He slung the bag over a shoulder and ripped open the door.

She was there. Staring right at him. That odd fucking look locked in her eyes.

“We talk?” She pointed to her room.

Yuri scowled, “No, we don’t fucking talk.” Pushing past her the took the stairs one at a time, thinking of what his next move was. It wasn’t enough to just leave. To just leave would be defeat. He was a tiger, a puma. He was a mother fucking scorpion. He would gladly give his life if it meant striking out at one that threatened his child.

He could feel the little omega ghosting his steps. Dumping his bag at the door to the house, he spun on her and turned over the toddler to the silent omega who considered him with wide, terrified eyes. “You stay right here!” He turned and walked to the kitchen. They left their precious pans out. He saw the cast iron skillet on the table, it had just been cleaned and was waiting for oil treatment.

_Better idea._

Picking it up he tested the weight and smiled. _Oh, this will serve nicely._ He walked into the dining room, catching the eye of the old man who smiled. _He fucking smiled at me. You want to buy my son to share between yourself and your eldest son and you have the audacity to smile at me?_ He didn’t even take his eyes off that smile as he swung, full force, the pan across the backside of Otabek’s head.

That’s when everything slowed down.

+++

_About a minute after cracking that asshat’s skull._

Yuri tasted the blood, but if the elderly alpha thought that would subdue him he was dead ass wrong. That first slap only worked to rouse the scorpion in his nature. Surging forward he finally freed himself from the talons of his vicious birds, knocking over some of the chairs the smaller children had vacated in the riot. He reached out and clawed at the face, screaming like a banshee.

_Margaret Atwood._ Yuri grinned at the thought, _I am Mary, hanged from the tree and brought down. Given a new life from the power you thought you could kill me for. I have talked to God, taken and given counsel._

He used his feet to kick off the women behind him, toppling the alpha and knocking him to the ground, hands locked around the throat. He watched the eyes bulge and thought again, that poem Yuuri had him read, months ago...decades back when... _You come to watch me swing, a strange fruit put back to blacken…_

_This feels great._

Arms wrapped around him. They didn’t pull back, but rather held onto him to calm him. “Please stop.” A small voice, not Otabek. Not Talik. That woman. “We talk now.”

Yuri felt a calm wash over him. He knew it was pheromones, but he didn’t feel intruded upon. He pulled his hands back. The alpha watched him with amazed eyes, frozen on the floor.

“You are a mad cat.” He croaked through a bruised larynx.

“No.” Yuri lowered himself to stare directly into those black eyes, yellowed with age and smoke. “I’m a fucking Scorpion, I’ll drown us both if it means I get to drown you first.” He rose off the man and followed the woman to her room. She scooped up and carried Yelana as delicately as she would her own, Yuri too afraid to touch his child and put his emotions on her. He wasn’t in any state to carry the young toddler.

She took the phone from her nightstand. Handing it to Yuri, she began, “He didn’t know. Otabek, he knew nothing of this.”

Yuri looked at the image she had pulled up, an email. Vulgar, disgusting; the language of a predator. “What the hell is this?”

“He wanted the boy. He wanted him for show.” She sat down on the bed and pulled her long dark hair into a pony tale. “Something pretty…” Yuri could see her struggle for her words, “Glittering?” Yelana stirred in her arms slightly, she had kept calm through the entire ordeal. The silent omega laid the little girl on the bed, the child no longer fussing. Surrounded by a few toys, she was entertained enough to keep still. Yuri wondered where his head went... _I saw red, someone attacked my child...I had to taste blood._

Yuri nodded, “My son is beautiful. But it’s the beauty of his character, his mind that glitters.”

“Mine too.” She pulled a picture from her bureau. “He loves your son, I think.”

Yuri took the picture softly, Talik’s lopsided grin shown. It was a school photo, even in his uniform jacket the boy looked like an awkward fit. “Felix likes him, too.”

The omega shrugged, “Too young, I think.”

Yuri chuckled, “Too young, I agree.”

With soft hands, she took the picture back, “My boy is...soft? Something inside him is kind. He will be a great man. He will not speak the language of violence like foolish men, too loud and shouting. Like crows.” He replaced the picture, caressing his face with a finger. “He will speak softly to children, he will listen others. True strength.” She smiled down to Yelana whose eyes were open and sparkling green at the friendly face.

Yuri flicked his eyes to her, “It’s not my decision to make.”

She smiled, “Nor mine. But they will find each other. Time and time again. They will find each other always.”

“Were you a psychic back in Almaty?” Yuri smirked.

The humor fell from her face, “Accountant.”

“Oh…”

Pounding up the stairs was quickly followed by the pounding on the door. “Yuri!”

Yuri turned to Otabek’s voice. _Shit._

“Yuri, my father told me about what he did. Just now. I didn’t know…” Yuri heard the heartbreak, the urgency in the voice. Slowly knowing what he almost lost, almost destroyed overtook him. He opened the door and Otabek practically fell into his arms.

“We’re leaving.” He emphasized the we, leaving Otabek no choice. _Follow._

Otabek nodded and kissed into his mouth. _Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: all sorts of stuff for people to complain about. Felix skates, does well, and gets asked a really inappropriate question that destroys everything Viktor has tried to build for his son.


	30. Hell is a Truth Learned Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wins Rostelecom, his first senior competition but unfortunately the press bring up something Yuuri and Viktor thought was buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been skating more (four days a week) as I have two solos performances coming up. Thanks to Den who beta'ed this for me at the last minute.

“Just keep breathing. Deep breaths.” Viktor held Felix’s hands as the boy stood before him. A barrier separating skater from coach. “It’s okay to be nervous but try to get that out of your head and just skate.”

“Dad?” Felix smiled at his father who looked a few shades of green.

“I remember my first competition in seniors, I had won Junior World’s the year prior and everyone thought I was going to sweep…I fell on my ass and…”

“Dad?”

A warm hand covered Viktor’s and slowly pried the fingers off Felix’s gloved hands. “Okay, it’s time to let go.” Yuuri smiled at the little silver haired boy, “Go skate well.”

The boy speed out to the roar of the crowd, as the announcer read his name and program again. The boy skated past center ice into the deep third pocket and took his opening pose. _This is a Yuuri Katsuki program with Dad’s jumps. Can’t lose._ He exhaled and settled his shoulders back, opening his chest and placing his hand, fingers laced against his raised hip. His foot cocked up, chin dropped, eyes straight forward, demanding attention in dare to look away.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNk9rvacryo) opened. According whining low with that slow repetitious beat of a violin playing a combination of C and A strings, loose, almost sloppy. The music reminded people of a true tango, one of lust, which isn’t precise, isn’t a mess, it’s a slow burning frenzy.

At the first notes he rolled his shoulder, moving his stance and swivelling backwards. Pushing off into a back loop he dropped his hands, slowly bringing them up his chest. As the guitar began and opened into a spread eagle, presenting himself, inviting the audience into the seduction.

_This will show them how to talk about omegas. We’re not the weak little moppets to be seduced and put away, we’re just as hungry, just as powerful as everyone else._

The piano change led him into his footwork sequence, only stumbling in his choctaw set. As the music became stronger, with percussions picking up his jumps became more daring.

_Okay, I have a triple axel coming up, but what if I paired it with a quad toe?_ Felix lifted himself into the air, rotating fast and landing solid. He extended his free leg behind, kicking into the ice and twisting himself up into a quad. He had to put a hand down on the landing but he felt the landing, it was perfectly rotated and would count. Moving into his final spin he crouched into a sit spin, rose lifting into a jump transition, the crouching into a back sit. Slowly he rose his body, crossed his free leg and stretched his hands above his head, the spin slow enough for him to pick into the ice stopping his rotation suddenly to wrap his arms around himself. He pivoted very deeply into a lunge and dropped his arms behind him to spread his chest to the sky.

He could hear the audience responding during his entire show, but the ending had them roaring to his name. He gave a short series of bows skating a small circle to the center, picking up a stuffed TokiDoki Kitty. _I’m going to give this to Talik next I see him. Hopefully this weekend._

He made his way over to the kiss and cry where his father and Yuuri waited for him. Yuuri, true to form was crying, but Felix was amazed to see his father losing his composure as well. He stepped off the ice and had no time to put on his guards before his father wrapped him into a bearhug and carried him to the bench.

“I’m so proud of you.” Felix heard his father’s voice crack with sentiment. “I can’t begin to tell you how amazing you are.”

“Dad…” Felix saw his father’s face, the cowlicked hair in the back standing on end from stress. _He looks pale._

“You were terrific, but what was that combo with a triple axel?” Yuuri asked with a playfully raised eyebrow.

Felix chewed his lip and blushed, “I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“It was, let’s get back home and make it solid.” Yuuri put an arm around the slender boy. _He feels a little warm, and his scent is strong. I’ll talk to Yuri and make an appointment for a check up._ “Are you feeling okay?”

“I feel great!” Felix couldn’t take his eyes off the board, waiting for his scores to post.

Yuuri smiled and ran a hand down the side of the boy’s face, the skin was warm and very soft. _Pre-heat?_

The scores posted… “288.47. Felix Nikiforov just won his first competition in the senior division!” The tannoy voice was barely audible over the crowd’s response.

The trio exploded in happiness. Felix dove into his father’s arms, almost rocking the man back off the bench. Yuuri caressed his back.

“Those are excellent scores this early in the season.”

“Dad, I love you.” Felix moved up to nuzzle his father’s neck, both of them breathing in the comfort of the other’s scent.

Yuuri felt the tears coming up again, but this time it was pride at the change he saw in his husband. This man who had brought him into a trainwreck of a family was willing to do anything to make these children happy and safe.

_You’ve made horrible mistakes but if Yuri can forgive you and move on, then I can. And I want to._

 

Felix sat centered, the gold medalist’s seat. To his left and right were young skaters, Otabek Altin being the only skater left from Viktor’s generation. The coaches were seated next to their young skaters and Felix was flanked on both sides by Viktor and Yuuri.

“Mr. Nikiforov…”

“Yes.” Viktor and Felix said in unison, then laughed. The media eating that up, snapped pictures wildly.

“Well, I guess you’re Mr. Nikiforov now.” Viktor pulled his son into a hug.

“Can I drive the car?”

“No!” Yuuri answered a little too quickly, causing an eruption of laughter from the press pool.

“Mr. Nikiforov, congratulations on your win at your first senior competition.” A smartly dressed woman rose from her seat holding a small recorder.

“Thank you.” Felix’s voice sounded older and Yuuri smirked knowing this was his rehearsed professional voice.

“What are your hopes for this season?”

“I would like to continue with success through the Grand Prix Season, making my show as strong as it can for Russian Nationals and hopefully Worlds.”

“Are you not hoping for a slot in the Final?” Another reporter shot up from the back rows.

“I was only slotted into three competitions. I have Skate America coming up in a few months. And while both this and my future competition are prestigious it’s a long shot that I would have the score to qualify against other skaters at this point in my career.”

Viktor had to cover his mouth to smother the awed smile that formed on his lips. How is my child this smart?

“Do you think you were only granted to slots because you are an omega?” A man, still seated asked. He didn’t look up but was focused on something on his phone.

Yuuri saw the boy stiffen but recover his composure, “No. My secondary gender doesn’t affect my skating just like yours doesn’t affect your reporting.”

“But you are the only omega representing Russia in the Grand Prix Series.” The original woman asked.

Felix grimaced, You seemed nice. “That’s true and unfortunate. I believe that omegas are underrepresented in many fields because of some incorrect perceptions. However I also believe that men like my stepmother have proven them wrong.”

A couple of the press looked at Yuuri skeptically, a few even snorting behind their notes.

“My stepmother studied abroad and took a degree in nursing, no small feat.” He watched their faces change as they slowly realized he wasn’t talking about Yuuri’s skating. “There’s a life after figure skating, people.”

The woman in front smiled warmly. “What are your plans for after skating?”

“Well, I want to go to university and study forensic science, then perhaps work for Ministry of Justice or Interpol.”

The room quieted to a stop. Next to Yuuri, the bronze medalist cleared his throat. “I’m not even sure I’ll graduate high school.”

Everyone laughed again, Yuuri surveyed the room. Felix had done well both on and off the ice. He charmed the audience and now he was charming the media…except one. Yuuri frowned as he saw the man in the back smirk and stand.

“Is that why you took your ad off RussianCupid.com?”

Yuuri felt his body freeze suddenly. _No. No. I was so sure…_

Felix laughed coolly, “What are you talking about?”

The man held out his phone, “I have your original profile here, it was changed before it was taken down but you should know that the internet is forever.”

Viktor was rising from his seat, motioning with his hand to stop the man from speak, but the damage was done. The press surged forward with eager, grotesque gossip.

“Mr. Viktor Nikiforov opened the account for you, I’ll assume. Mr. Nikiforov, why did you first put your son on market then remove him? Were you hoping for a better offer if he won…”

“This is over.” Viktor grabbed Felix by the arm and dragged him from the chair into an adjoining room, leaving the other skaters and coaches speechless. The press hounded them with questions as they left, but fortunately they were safe in the room. Event staff working to secure them a path to their car.

“Dad, what the hell was that guy talking about?” Felix could feel the numbness in his lips as he spoke.

Viktor turned, looking at his son who had grown frightening pale. “Felix, why don’t you sit down.” He tried to lead the boy to a chair only to have his hands slapped away.

“No, I don’t want to sit…” His breath was becoming ragged. “You tell me what that guy was fucking talking about!”

Yuuri recognized a panic when he saw one. Crossing the room he redirected the boy’s attention on him. Grabbing his wrist he began to rub slow circles into the pulse point as he released some of his own scent hoping to keep the boy grounded. “Felix, I need you to focus on your breathing and try to calm your body down.”

“No. What are you hiding?” He snatched his wrist away, pulling back. Viktor felt and smelled the wave of panicked omega scent wash over him as stepped forward to his son. The boy was scaring him, but as he wanted to draw closer, he felt compelled to stand back. “Dad, did you put me up on a site?”

“Yes.” Viktor felt the truth fall out of his mouth, almost as if under some command he couldn’t help but follow.

Felix’s face looked as if it shattered. The boy folded in on himself crumpling over but still holding onto standing. “What did you say?”

“I wanted you to be matched with someone 25-35, close by, and to be their only omega.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri looked over, Viktor clapped a hand over his mouth, unable to stop himself.

“I wanted you to be safe. The world, it’s dangerous. People will hurt you. Men will…”

Felix collapsed on the floor sobbing. Yuuri knelt down and wrapped him up in strong arms. “Felix, please, I know you’re upset but you’ve got to calm down.”

Felix felt himself going cold, his hands began shaking. Dimly he thought he heard his father’s voice, thought he saw his own blue eyes looking down at him.

_You betrayed me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up: Felix's recovery; Viktor's increasing illness; Yuri and Otabek are there for Felix; Talik is all Felix needs.


	31. There's No "I'm Sorry" To This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix comes back from Nationals with a gold medal and pretty sizable chip on his shoulder. Yuri P and Yuuri K realize that they really missed being friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den for editing this all last minute and insisting that this is a good chapter. However, it's not. I'm just working towards the end. It's like the end of the marathon, miles 24, 25, and 26 are UGLY!

Yuuri chewed his lip flicking his eyes to the rearview mirror often during the painful drive to the hotel. Felix hadn’t said much after they brought him up at the hospital. The nurses and doctors all assured them it was a simple stress-induced drop, quite minor, a few days of rest and he would be fine.

The Japanese man held the little boy’s hand the entire ambulance ride, trying to scent him with comforting hormones, hoping to coax him out of the drop naturally. Yuuri knew from experience that a hospital would only induce a drug rise and that could put more strain on the already overwhelmed boy. He refused to leave his side in the hospital, explaining Felix’s medical condition and his training regimen to anyone from the staff that dared enter the room to the medical professionals that listened to him with professional courtesy.

_He’s going to wake angry as hell. But he will be only more outraged to find out that I let them pump him full of medications that will make him dizzy and sick for two weeks._

Yuuri noticed the scent of a distressed alpha. Viktor’s skin looked pale, more pale than it usually did. The beautiful porcelain had lost its glow and took on a sheen that spoke of fever. _Hang in there, I can only take care of one of you, and we both know I’m here for him._ The taller man’s hands shook as he signed intake papers for his son, and his eyes darted around the room as he tried in vain to concentrate on the words of the staff.

A doctor came into the room, not bothering to even look at Yuuri as he went about reading machines and looking at the papers coiling onto the floor. The man started speaking quickly to Viktor whose mind was trying to keep up, and failing. “Tell me. I’m his stepmother.” Yuuri finally just interrupted as the doctor was trying to explain the situation for the third time to Viktor. After that Yuuri became both comfort and representation for Felix.

A little over an hour later the crystal blue eyes fluttered open, heavy silver lashes fanning wide. Yuuri was there by the boy’s side, standing quickly to catch those eyes. “Felix. It’s okay, everything’s okay. You had a drop. I wouldn’t let them give you anything…”

“Where’s my mother?” Felix’s voice was cold and distant.

Yuuri licked his lips. _He’s rejecting me. It’s okay, he’s hurt, he’s scared. I understand._ “Your mother’s at home. I spoke with him earlier. We decided…”

Felix snorted and looked out the window at the dark city night of Moscow. “You two have done enough deciding for me.” His eyes flicked over to his father, who couldn’t hold the gaze, dropping his eyes to the floor in shame.

Yuuri rubbed the back of the little hand he had refused to relinquish for almost two hours. “Felix, I know we should have told you…I should have told you about the website, about how I tried to hide it, and take it down.”

“You shouldn’t have taken it down.”

Yuuri started next to the bed. “What?”

“How much?” Felix’s eyes rolled back to Yuuri’s. They were full of hurt and hatred. “How much would you have gotten?” He found his father sitting in a corner, crouched in on himself. Felix focused his rage on the man. “How much would someone pay for me? How much was I worth?”

“I only read the first two ads.” Viktor’s voice came out flat. He had given up trying to keep his son from pulling the truth out of him and now surrendered it in defeat. “They were horrifying. Yuuri was asleep when I opened them; I was so scared I woke him by accident. I was terrified that I had put you in danger. These men…they things they were saying. The things they thought about you…”

Yuuri cupped Felix’s face, tears were streaming down the cheeks in rivers. “No better than you two, right? I mean, that’s how you two met.”

“Felix, it wasn’t like that.” Yuuri ran a soothing thumb across the boy’s cheek only to be met with outrage. “I knew your father before, and we…”

“What’s it like, Yuuri?” Felix shifted himself up in the bed. “What did you advertise yourself as? Over-the-hill omega with an unimpressive skating career and unused degree seeks family to ruin?”

Yuuri held the boy’s gaze for a few minutes, then his eyes fell. _I can take this. He’s hurt. He needs a punching bag, I can take this. He needs to say this._

“Dad must have been a real catch. Nice cosy home, an omega with a million kids already in place. You can just be some piece on the side. Huh? Whore.” Felix didn’t realize the impact of those words until he heard the harsh intake of breath from the corner. He raised his eyes to see his father in the corner, tears falling freely.

“It’s my fault. I did this. I did all this. Yuuri did nothing. He helped me, he was so upset that I had done this.” Felix had never seen his father so scared, so small, before. “Please, I know you are mad, but please don’t talk like…how…how I used to.”

Felix swallowed the terse retort that had sprung to his mind, choosing to let it lay. In a side glance he saw Yuuri’s face pale and somber. _I just can’t say I’m sorry to this. I can’t..._

 

Phrases that Felix had heard his entire life ran in his head. “Try to get his weight up.” “Low blood pressure can lead to this.” “It’s best to encourage him to pursue less exhaustive interests.” When he was younger he would rail against the demeaning way doctors would speak of him. Like he was made of lace and had to be handled with kid gloves. _They just want to see me accept defeat, go into the life and family classes, become some cute little ornament…_

 

If school had been a nightmare before this, it was a living hell now. Felix had fantasized coming into school the reigning champion. Opening his locker that first morning dashed fantasy to the ground. Dozens of condoms fell out, covering his feet. He didn’t even react, frankly he had expected this and worse.

He walked through the halls, being allowed to leave class five minutes early in order to not be attacked in the halls during passing time. He would sit in class and hear the snickers from the alpha and beta children at his back, feel the sympathetic glances from the teachers, feel the predatory stares of the alpha boys sitting in the back, pushing their hormones out, hoping to provoke his heat.

_Jokes on you, assholes. I can’t go into heat anymore._

That conversation hadn’t been what he thought. He sat in the office with his mother listening to the doctor talk about his new medication.

“With Felix’ history of drops and his low body weight, I think this is the best course of action. It’s a very high dosage and will prevent heats entirely.” The doctor handed over the consent form to Yuri, with something of a smirk on his face. “Normally I’d have to have the alpha’s signature, but I guess special circumstances and all…”

“We can live without your editorial.” Yuri snapped quickly, reading over the paperwork. He furrowed his brow. “Felix, you should read this over yourself. I wish Yuuri were with us…”

Felix snorted, but bit his tongue at his mother’s soft look. _I’m trying, Mama._ He took the forms, reading them quickly, looking for key terms, and then he found it, “This says a possible side effect is infertility.”

Yuri started next to him and glared at the doctor, “You never mentioned that.”

“Well, it’s a possibility, but the reality of his situation is pretty obvious. He was never going to be able to breed a large pack…”

“Have children! I cannot have children!” Felix emphasized the annunciation of the words, making his intent clear to the careless doctor. “Can you please use terms that make me sound like a human? And can you please direct your questions and comments to me as this is my body we are discussing.”

The doctor cleared his throat. “Very well. Felix, your low birth weight has had a series of complications that will persist your entire life. Bree...Childbirth would be a very dangerous time for you. The typical male omega will gestate for an entire year, that’s a significant strain on a healthy body, but it would be too much on yours. From what I’ve seen of other male omegas your age and size, you wouldn’t be able to carry the...fetus to full term, and probably have to be induced at around eight to nine months.”

“Women only carry for that long,” Felix countered. He wasn’t challenging, but trying to understand.

The doctor snickered, “If they wanted an ordinary baby, men would use women; but now that we have the option of omegas…” He stopped seeing the fury blazing across the boy’s face. “I’m only trying to make you understand the expectation the world has on you.”

“The world can fuck itself,” Felix rolled up his sleeve. He took the forms back and signed off on the last papers. “This will stop my heats altogether?”

The doctor nodded.

“And no babies?”

The doctor shook his head, “The drug is too new, and we don’t know for a fact…”

“Take an educated guess!” The sarcasm dripped off of his tongue in impatient anger.

The doctor huffed, he wasn’t used to be yelled at by omegas, but then this boy was about to stop being one for all intents and purposes that he could see. “No. But you probably weren’t going to be able to have them anyway.”

“Do it then.” He shoved out his arm and turned his head as the injections went into his arm. After the third he felt himself going numb.

 

And now he was in school, the smell of hormones filling his nose. He chuckled, wishing he could shout to the back of the room that their stenches weren’t having the slightest effect on him and… actually, why the fuck not?

“The pituitary gland, which is nicknamed The Master Gland, is in control of the… uhm, Felix?” The anatomy and physiology teacher stopped mid lecture as the slender little ash blonde rose from his seat.

“I’ve got this,” he smiled over his shoulder to her as he walked to the back of the room. Sniffing the air as he went towards the most offending boy.

_Oh it would be you, wouldn’t it?_

Vlad smirked, opening his legs to manspread into the aisle. “Smell something nice, little omega?”

Felix giggled, running a hand over the desk, stopping on a copy of Russian History. He picked up the heavy tome in front of his and licked his lips flicking his eyes to Vlad.

The alpha reached out across the aisle to pat the arm of his friend, who seemed transfixed by Felix’s sudden transformation. A week ago this boy would have spit on them as opposed to look at any of them. Now he was eyeing them like cake.

Felix bent at the waist, cradling the book to his chest and bringing his lips to Vlad’s ears, “Just so you know, your scent is like rotting garbage in the midday sun you fucking moron.” Before Vlad’s brain could process the insult Felix slammed the heavy school book into the boy’s crotch, laughing as the bully doubled over onto the floor.

The room erupted into shouts and laughter with Felix slowly walking back to his desk, a very satisfied grin on his face. The teacher in the front of the room was too shocked to respond until Felix raised his hand, “I think you were talking about the pituitary gland.”

 

“I get that you’re angry, but throwing away your chance to go to university isn’t the healthy way to express it.” Yuri drove the SUV back to Nikolai’s house. He and Otabek had moved in after the...incident at his home. Felix had moved in after he returned from Moscow, refusing to speak with his father or Yuuri.

“Mama, they were practically spitting their hormones at me. What was I supposed to do?” Felix kicked his feet onto the dashboard, only to earn a slap to the thigh from his mother. He quickly moved them back.

“Tell the teacher? Leave the room? Tell me? There are millions of other ways to go about it. Slamming a book into another guy’s dick wouldn’t be most people’s first response.”

Felix looked out the dashboard, he saw Nikolai’s house coming up. “I’m through playing by rules I didn’t have a hand in creating.” He saw his father’s car pulled up on the curb. “I’m not talking to him.”

“It’s Yuuri. The school called him first, and he came to me.”

The words ran through his head, _Yuuri went straight to Mama on this. That must have been terrifying._ A small smile formed on his lips thinking of the scene of two Yu(u)ris fighting over who gets to yell at him first.

In the kitchen, each armed with a cup of tea Felix could feel himself calming down. _I know I can’t detect your hormones, but I still feel good with you both on my side._

“This kid had been an asshole to me before this. I know they all know about the ad, they put condoms in my locker. The school won’t do anything about it because I _shouldn’t_ be in those classes anyway. _I’m such a distraction_.” Felix explained the situation to his mother.

Yuuri remembered from his own experiences. The States had been a little more progressive about secondary gender rights, but only a little. “Felix what do you want to do?”

Felix started a little, not expecting the Japanese man to ask him. _People don’t ask that enough, I don’t ask that of myself nearly enough._ He looked into the deep cinnamon brown eyes and felt pangs of guilt for their last conversation. “I don’t know. I mean, I know what I want, but I don’t know how to get there.”

“Start by working backwards from it. Where do you want to end up?”

“I want to be a Forensic Scientist, maybe work for Interpol...I know trying to work for Russia would be too much of a struggle.”

“Okay, so you need to go to university for that. You have options, States, Canada are open to people of secondary genders going to college and university. Britain also made a lot of progressive changes recently.”

Felix chewed his lips thinking of his options. “I can’t go back to that school.”

Yuri smirked at that, “Well, the good news is that they don’t want you back anyway.”

Felix’ lips curled into a smirk equal to his mother’s. “Fuck ‘em.”

The green eyed blonde turned to the sink, emptying his cup down the drain. “That school cost money, I hope you are happy.”

Yuuri turned to look at Felix. “Did it feel good?”

Felix smiled at the Japanese man, “Very much so.” They bumped fists, giggling at Yuri’s glare, turning to see them rejoicing in Felix’ bad behavior.

“Oh fuck you both and your little high five.”

Felix rose, “I’m going to my room.” He left the Yu(u)ris looking at each other, both equally proud of the boy’s actions, but one struggling to keep that pride from showing too plainly. Upstairs the door to the ash blonde’s room slammed shut and music began to race through the house.

Yuuri rose his eyes to the ceiling then leveled them at the blonde’s. “He had to turn into a teenager sometime.”

“Why can’t he be a teenager in your house?”

“Because he hates us.” Yuuri pointed at the ceiling, “This sort of behavior is a sign of trust. He trusts you to call him on his bullshit and keep on loving him. I don’t know if I’ll ever get that back.”

Yuri sat down and reached across the table, “Do you know how many times I wanted something like this to happen? Something that would make you and Viktor the villains and drive my children into my arms? And now I have it, I’m miserable, because they are miserable.”

Yuuri’s eyes bubbled over, tears spilling down his cheeks, “I’m so sorry for this.”

“You did nothing. Viktor did this. I have no idea why, or what he was thinking, but he created this mess.”

“He feels it very deeply. Trust me, he’s suffering from this.” Yuuri didn’t want to burden the little blonde with more bad news. He knew there was enough on the table at the moment.

The green eyes sparkled with mischief, “Are you busy today?”

“No, the twins have the little ones, Viktor’s at the rink until later. What are you thinking?”

“The ID channel is running _Wives with Knives_ marathon…”

“Then what are we doing in the kitchen?”

 

Three and a half hours in, the two men sat on the couch engrossed in the trash television. “Do you think we’ll see Felix on this channel someday?”

The green eyes snapped at Yuuri, “What?”

The Japanese man threw a pillow at the blonde. “Not that way, I mean as like the specialist they always go to for analysis.”

“Oh, wow. That would be cool.”

Felix snickered from behind them, having come down undetected. “Make room on the couch. I have to find out what my future job is, I suppose.” He cuddled in between his mother and step-mother. Looking sheepishly at Yuuri, “I’m sorry I called you...that word. I know…”

His words were broken off as Yuuri gathered him into his arms, clinging to the boy for dear life. Felix could feel the other man’s sobs through is chest. He felt another set of arms coming around him from behind as his mother buried his face in his back.

Otabek came in only a few minutes later to see the omega sandwich on the couch, backing out of the room slowly. Nikolai simply shrugged, nothing his grandson did ever made any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Viktor? Yuri and Otabek discuss the pregnancy. Yuuri K helps Felix make peace with Viktor and begin moving towards his own goals. Talik tries to reconnect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative timeline to Domestic Prowess's work _Love or Something Like It_. So please do not confuse the two works. DP's work and my work will probably not connect on plot or character development. I did get the original authors work prior to any of this.


End file.
